Your Smile
by Naomi Koala
Summary: [HIATUS] Natsu terduduk merangkul lutut menatap sungai kecil dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan kehilangan sahabat baiknya secepat ini. Hanya kesedihan yang menemaninya kala itu. Hingga seorang gadis pirang datang membawa senyuman yang mengubah isak tangis dan pilu dihatinya.
1. Kenangan

**~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, etc

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **YOUR SMILE** -

Chapter 1 : Kenangan

* * *

"Natsu.." Panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang cepat. Ia sedikit mendobrak pintu dan seketika berlari memeluk seorang bocah lelaki berambut pink salmon yang sedang bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya.

"Mama?" tanyanya bingung.

"Lisana..." kata wanita itu seraya meneteskan air mata. Natsu membelalak, air mata seketika keluar dari kedua pelipis matanya. Tubuh kecilnya yang masih berumur tujuh tahun itu pun ikut bergetar. Rasa tak percaya langsung merobek seluruh batinnya.

* * *

Hujan deras menghiasi beberapa orang yang sedang menggunakan pakaian hitam, menemani kala duka atas kecelakaan bus yang telah terjadi tengah malam tadi. Isak tangis tak bisa dibendung oleh kedua kakak beradik yang rumahnya dipenuhi dengan saudara, kerabat dan orang-orang terdekat dengan mengenakan pakaian hitam masing-masing. Sejak mendengar kabar yang langsung merobek seluruh batin, mereka masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan tangis pun tak dapat mengungkapkan betapa menyakitkannya berita itu. Kehilangan Ayah, Ibu dan Adik tercinta mereka benar-benar hal tak pernah terpikirkan oleh keduanya.

"Mira?" panggil wanita berambut hitam yang menggandeng tangan Natsu kecil seraya menatap kedua kakak beradik itu, pilu.

"Bibi..." balasnya sambil memeluk wanita yang sudah terduduk dihadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengelus kepala gadis kecil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai putrinya sendiri.

Mira menggeleng dari balik pelukan wanita itu. "Belum ditemukan." Isaknya yang membuat wanita itu meneteskan air mata. Mendengar kakaknya berkata seperti itu, bocah lelaki yang tak berhenti menangis disebelah Mira semakin mengisakkan tangisnya. Wanita berambut hitam itu menoleh, dan makin menatap pilu bocah dihadapannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas kepala bocah itu dan sedikit mengelusnya.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian." Kata wanita itu meneteskan air matanya lagi.

Natsu menatap mereka dalam diam. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun selain menatap apa yang didepannya dengan tak percaya. ia mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit melirik bingkai foto di meja sudut rumah. Wajahnya masih tak berekspresi. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka begitu menatap foto itu. Dan kemudian ia eratkan pelukannya pada kucing yang saat ini tergendong dikedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Happy." Bisik Natsu sembari membelokkan langkah dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Natsu!" Seru wanita yang dipanggilnya mama itu begitu merasakan kepergian Natsu. Ia tak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu.

* * *

Matahari terlihat bersilau dari balik awan hitam yang sudah mulai menipis, rintih hujan sudah mulai tak terlihat dan berhenti terdengar di telinga. Suara gemericik air sungai mengalir pelan menggantikan suara hujan yang tadi menemani lamunan seorang bocah berambut pink yang kini terduduk dipinggir sungai itu, merangkul lutut dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau percaya itu, Happy?" kata Natsu akhirnya seraya mengelus punggung kucing kesayangannya. Ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Mama bilang tak ada satu pun yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu."

Natsu menatap hampa aliran sungai didepannya. Selintas ia membayangkan betapa familiarnya tempat ini bagi ia dan Happy.

"Natsu." Samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Ia tersentak, dengan sigap ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Matanya membelalak, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil seusianya dengan rambut putih pendek dan senyumannya yang khas.

"Lisa.." panggilnya terpotong begitu menyadari itu hanya bagian dari imajinasinya. Sontak Natsu menggerutu, ia membuang pandang kembali pada sungai didepan sana. Tempat ini, suasana ini, rumput ini, sungai ini, semuanya adalah hal yang selalu menemaninya ketika bermain bersama Lisana, sahabatnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, makin tak percaya ia dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Di kepalanya masih terbayang wajah Lisana, senyumnya, dan bahkan aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Lisana disini. Telinganya masih terngiang suara tawa dan sapaan khas dari bibir mungil sahabat baiknya itu. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Air mata tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari kedua pelipis Natsu. Kali ini ia sudah tidak sanggup membendungnya dengan pernyataan 'tak mungkin'. Tapi apa yang telah terjadi memang tak bisa ia elakkan lagi.

"Lisana.." isaknya seraya merangkul lutut erat dan menjatuhkan kepala tepat ketas lututnya.

2 jam berlalu~

Natsu masih disini, duduk merangkul lutut sembari menatap hampa sungai yang kini airnya terlihat sedikit keoranyean berkat pantulan cahaya mentari. Ia hanya diam, walau air matanya sudah mulai menipis tapi pelupuk hatinya masih terasa sakit.

"Hey, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya suara mungil yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya.

Natsu tersentak, ia segera menghapus sisa air matanya dan menghadap kearah lain. Siapapun itu tidak boleh ada yang melihatnya menangis. Natsu sedikit mengatur napasnya sehabis terisak beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tidak ada." Katanya bohong. Natsu masih tak percaya ia tak merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

Anak itu sedikit tersenyum dan duduk tepat disamping Happy.

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan suara mungil yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak."

"Oh.." Senyum anak berambut kuning itu seraya bergumam lucu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" kesal Natsu menoleh begitu mendengar suara gumaman lucu anak perempuan mungil itu pada jawaban bohong Natsu barusan.

"Gak apa-apa." Senyum anak itu lagi dengan sangat manis membuat Natsu sedikit meluluhkan hati. Ia membuang pandang dan kembali menatap sungai. Untuk beberapa saat Natsu hanya diam, tak menoleh maupun membalas senyuman anak berambut kuning disebelahnya. Kemudian ia sedikit membuka mulut, dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Temanku sudah pergi." Kata Natsu yang entah kenapa senyuman anak itu membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk menyampaikan rasa pilu hatinya.

"Pergi?" tanya anak itu yang sejujurnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Natsu.

"Ya, aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi."

Kata itu langsung membuat anak berambut kuning disebelahnya sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, mata seorang bocah dihadapannya sekarang sudah terlihat membanjir air mata lagi.

"Dia tidak pergi." Kata anak itu seraya tersenyum dan ikut menatap sungai dihadapan mereka. Natsu membelalakan mata, pasalnya anak yang tak dikenalnya ini sok tau dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi senyum anak berambut kuning ini selalu membuat Natsu nyaman.

"Kau tahu.." kata anak itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun melihat Natsu. "Sebelum mamaku pergi, dia selalu berkata semua orang pasti akan pergi dan merasakan yang namanya kehilangan. Memang benar kau tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi..." Anak itu berhenti dan tersenyum menatap Natsu.

"Dia masih disini." Lanjut anak itu seraya menunjuk dada Natsu. "Selama kau masih menyimpannya didalam sini, dia tak akan pergi kemana pun." Senyum anak itu yang membuat Natsu tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Mama ku juga sudah pergi. Awalnya aku juga merasa kehilangan, rasanya menyakitkan bila teringat aku tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi, aku selalu teringat apa yang pernah ia katakan padaku. Mama benar. Kenangan, kasih sayangnya, senyumnya masih melekat erat disini. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan aku akan menjaga kenangan bersamanya disini, selalu, kapanpun, dimana pun dan selamanya. Dan aku tahu ia tak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Jelas anak kecil itu dengan senyuman yang semakin memanis disetiap sajak katanya.

"Jadi, temanmu itu juga pasti tidak pergi. Dia ada disini, didalam hatimu bersama dengan semua kenangan-kenangan kalian." Kata anak itu seraya menatap Natsu dengan senyuman yang terasa sangat tulus. Air mata Natsu seketika jatuh. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan anggapan bahwa tak ada siapapun yang boleh melihatnya menangis. Yang dipikirannya kini hanyalah kata-kata anak berambut kuning dihadapannya yang terasa menyentuh hingga relung hati terdalam. Dan ia tersenyum menatap anak itu.

"Terima kasih." Kata Natsu seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Natsu akhirnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia benar-benar tak mengenal orang dihadapannya ini.

"Aku?" tanya anak itu tersenyum. Setelah sekian panjang pembicaraan, mereka baru akan berkenalan. Itu jadi sedikit lucu dibenaknya.

"Nona...!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat berlari kearah mereka. Natsu dan anak itu menoleh bersamaan. "Nona kemana saja? Nona dicari ayah nona!" Teriak seorang berkemeja biru dari kejauhan.

"Iya." Balas anak itu dengan melambaikan tangan. "Aku pergi dulu ya." Kata anak itu tersenyum seraya berdiri dan segera berlari mendekati pria yang memanggilnya tadi. Anak itu kemudian sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan melambaikan tangannya pada Natsu.

"Nona, cepatlah." Kata pria itu.

"Ah, Glenn berisik!" balas anak itu kesal.

Natsu hanya bisa melihat dan tak melakukan apapun. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian menggendong Happy.

"Aku kan belum tahu namamu." Senyum Natsu. "Ah tapi, terima kasih banyak, orang asing."

* * *

 **10 tahun berlalu...**

Seorang lelaki berambut pink berlari kesetanan menuju sekolah yang tepat berdiri didepannya. Dasi dan jas sekolahnya ikut menari terhempas angin. Sebelah tangannya memegang tas hitam, telinganya terpasang earphone yang talinya pun ikut menari melawan angin.

"Minggir.. Minggir..." serunya pada pejalan kaki yang hampir tertabrak olehnya, bukan hampir tapi memang ia tak memperdulikan orang-orang sekitar yang berjalan menatapnya aneh.

Hap, lompatnya begitu tiba tepat didepan pagar hitam yang nyaris saja tertutup.

"Oi, Natsu. Jangan terlambat lagi!" seru penjaga sekolah yang tugasnya memantau murid yang datang terlambat dan membuka-tutup pintu gerbang. Natsu terengah-engah, ia memegang lututnya selepas lari maraton barusan. Ia kemudian menegakkan badannya, sedikit merapikan dasi dan jas seraya melepaskan cengiran khasnya.

"Hihi, Oke Pak Tua!" serunya sambil berjalan sedikit cepat, menaikkan sebelah tangan sebagai lambayan untuk penjaga gerbang itu.

"Kau ini! Sopan sedikit pada orang tua seperti ku! Dasar!" Omel penjaga itu pada reaksi Natsu.

Sementara yang diomelin hanya berjalan tak menghiraukan omelan yang sudah seperti sarapan pagi baginya setiap hari.

Pluk! Tiba-tiba saja gulungan kertas jatuh menimpah kepala Natsu begitu ia hendak memasuki koridor depan gedung kelas 1. Ia segera menengadahkan kepala ke tempat kertas itu berasal, tepatnya ke jendela kelasnya yang berada dilantai 2.

"Oi, kau telat lagi." Sapa seorang lelaki berambut hitam, dingin. "Gray?"

"Cepatlah naik, sebelum guru masuk!" Timpal Gray kesal pada orang yang hampir setiap hari telat itu.

"Aku tahu." Balas Natsu sembari memanjat dan melompat tepat ke jendela Gray.

"Lewat tangga, bodoh! Bukan dari sini!" kesal Gray menatap rival sekaligus teman dekatnya itu.

"Berisik! Kau bilang cepat kan, sialan?!" Balas Natsu yang ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Sudahlah, hentikan kalian berdua!" Timpal gadis berambut merah yang menatap Natsu dan Gray sedikit kesal. "Erza?" Kaget Natsu dan Gray bersamaan. Hampir seluruh orang dikelas ini menghormatinya. Bahkan Natsu dan Gray yang terkenal agresif saja takut kalau harus berurusan dengan gadis satu ini. Bukan karna ia cantik atau pintar. Tapi Erza adalah gadis tergalak, terhebat dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik disekolahnya itu. Ia juga sangat ahli dalam bela diri. Dan yang paling tak bisa mereka kalahkan adalah sifat Erza ketika tidak menyukai sesuatu dan ketika ia sedang marah. Itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Cepat duduk dibangku kalian! Atau kalian mau kuhajar, ha? Pagi-pagi sudah nyari keributan." Seru Erza dengan meremat kepalan tangan kanannya. Natsu dan Gray makin kaget, keringat dingin keluar dari dahi masing-masing.

"Baik!" balas Gray dan Natsu dengan cengiran takut.

* * *

"Lu-chan, kudengar kau kabur dari rumah ya. Kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang berjalan melintasi koridor dalam sekolah seraya membawa tumpukan kertas pada teman disampingnya.

"Hahaha, aku belum menceritakannya padamu ya, Levi?" tanya Lucy balik.

"hmm." Angguk Levi. "Aku ini teman baikmu. Tapi kau tega melihatku mendengar itu dari orang lain." Balasnya kesal.

"Maaf Levi-chan.." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu."

"Hmm." Angguk Levi lagi seraya melonggarkan kekesalannya.

"Sebenarnya ayah menyuruhku ikut perjalan bisnis ke luar negeri." Kata Lucy.

"Eh, seru dong bisa jalan-jalan." Timpal Levi takjub.

"Tadinya aku berpikir begitu." Rengut Lucy yang membuat Levi tak jadi mengatakan hal lain. "Tapi ayah bilang belum tentu kapan akan bisa pulang. Jadi sementara kami akan menetap disana."

"Ehh?!" Kaget Levi seraya menggeser tubuh tepat berhenti berjalan didepan Lucy. "Itu artinya kalian akan pindah kesana?" tanya Levi tak percaya. Lucy mengangguk dan kembali berjalan melewati Levi yang mengikuti kembali langkah kaki Lucy.

"Berarti kita gak bisa bertemu dong?"

"Mungkin."

"Jadi?" tanya Levi yang kali ini giliran ia yang memasang tampang sedih.

"Jadi ya, tentu saja aku menolak!" Tegas Lucy tesenyum. "Aku nyaman berada disini. Ada kau, juga kalau aku pergi aku tak bisa bertemu Mama lagi." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum haru.

"Lu-chan..." kata Levi yang sedikit prihatin melihat teman disebelahnya itu.

"Karna itu, aku kabur. Hehehe." Seru Lucy yang memancing kembali kekesalan Levi.

"Tapi tetap saja, kabur bukan jalan keluarnya!" Senggol Levi yang membuat tubuh Lucy sedikit terhuyung kesamping pintu kelas 1-D.

Disaat yang bersamaan, pintu itu ikut terbuka. Terlihat seorang lelaki berlari keluar dari dalam kelas menghindari amukan penghapus papan tulis yang saat ini terbang kearahnya. Dan, **_Brukk!_**

Kertas yang dibawa Lucy seketika bertebaran keseluruh koridor depan kelas itu, amukan penghapus tadi tepat menabrak belakang kepala lelaki yang keluar dari pintu. Tubuh mereka saling tertabrak satu sama lain, membuat Lucy jatuh tepat menimpahnya, sedangkan lelaki yang ditabraknya itu ikut terjatuh dengan kepala mendarat telak ke lantai. Hal itu membuat seluruh kelas kaget.

"Lu-chan!" teriak Levi.

"Natsu!" Seru Erza dan Gray berbarengan.

Tubuh mereka berdua tertutup oleh kertas yang dibawa Lucy tadi. Untung saja belakang kepala Lucy mendarat tepat didada Natsu, sementara setengah tubuhnya sedikit terbentur lantai.

"Aduh.." keluh Lucy sembari menepis kertas dan berusaha bangkit dari badan lelaki yang ditabraknya. Lucy sedikit mengelus lengannya. Meski terbentur sedikit, tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Ia sedikit tersentak begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf." Kata Lucy kaget begitu melihat orang yang ditabraknya tak berkutik apapun selain merintih pelan.

"Adududuh, kepalaku~" Katanya sesaat sebelum Erza dan Gray datang menghampiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucy sembari membantu Natsu untuk duduk.

"Sakitnyaaa.." Keluh Natsu yang terduduk sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Natsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Erza begitu tiba disampingnya.

"Haaah, kau ini bikin kaget saja." Timpal Gray sedikit kesal.

"Kepalaku sakit." Seru Natsu dengan sebelah mata memicing.

"Haaaah, ini semua salahmu!" kata Erza seraya melayangkan pukulan dahsyat ke kepala Natsu, kesal. "Aduh, sakit Erza!" rintih Natsu yang kali ini memagang belakang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Entah seperti apalagi rasanya belakang kepala Natsu sekarang, sudah terkena penghapus, terbentur lantai dan sekarang malah mendapat pukulan dahsyat dari Erza. Lucy dan Levi sedikit tersentak melihatnya, ia tak menyangka Erza akan memukul orang sekarat didepannya ini dengan sekuat tenaga. Mereka bertiga terlihat bukan seperti manusia.

"Lihat! Kau membuat seorang gadis terjatuh." Kesal Erza.

"Oi bukannya dia begini karna menghindari lemparan penghapusmu, Erza?!" sanggah Gray yang membuat Erza tersentak dan memasang tampang mematikan pada Gray. Gray langsung terdiam dan mengurungkan niat untuk berbicara lagi.

"Ini salahku. Aku yang menabraknya. Maaf ya." Potong Lucy pada ketiga orang aneh didepannya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Lucy pada Natsu. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar khawatir. Yang terbentung bukanlah hal yang sepele.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja." Balas Erza.

"Oi, yang jatuh kan bukan dirimu." Timpal Gray sedikit pelan, ia takut kalau sampai Erza mendengarnya lagi dan ia akan mendapatkan tatapan mengerihkan untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi ini.

"Lu, Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Levi khawatir.

"hmm." Angguk Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus segera keruangan guru untuk mengantarkan ini. Apa tidak.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Erza seraya membantu Lucy berdiri. "Biar ku bantu membereskan kertas-kertasnya." Lanjut Erza dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Kata Lucy seraya membiarkan Erza dan Levi melepaskan tangan mereka untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Gray, aku akan membantu mereka membawa kertas ini keruang guru. Kau urus Natsu." Seru Erza sedikit tegas.

"Ya." Kata Gray sembari meletakkan tangan Natsu dibahunya dan berusaha membantu Natsu berdiri. Begitu hendak masuk ke kelas, Lucy tiba-tiba saja menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu!" Kata Lucy sambil berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya. Gray dan Natsu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Lucy.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray.

"Ini." Kata Lucy sembari menyodorkan sesuatu pada Natsu. "Taruh dibelakang kepalamu. Benjolan dan rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang." Lanjut Lucy. Itu sebungkus plester untuk mengempeskan benjolan dan memar.

"Ah, Makasih." Kata Natsu seraya mengambilnya.

"Tidak..tidak, ini sebagai ucapan maaf karna sudah menabrakmu tadi." Kata Lucy seraya menggerakkan kedua tanganya didepan dada, menyanggah ucapan Natsu. "Maaf, ya." Senyum Lucy yang membuat Natsu sedikit tersentak hebat.

"Lu-chan." Panggil Levi yang sudah siap pergi bersama Erza. Lucy menoleh dan menganguk.

"Aku pergi dulu ya." Katanya pada Natsu dan Gray dengan senyuman manis. Natsu membelalakkan matanya, entah kenapa tapi senyum itu terasa tak asing lagi dihadapannya.

" _Aku pergi dulu ya..."_

Suara itu juga terngiang dikepalanya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Hy Minna. . .

Sejujurnya aku sudah pernah postingin fic ini dengan judul _'Summer In Heart'_ kemarin. Tapi banyak yang salah paham pada pairnya. Sebenarnya fic ini ber-pair NaLu, tapi di Summary kemarin aku menuliskan Lisanna, itu berhubungan karna fic ini baru masuk ke Prolognya. hehe, aku mohon maafkan aku.. T3T

Maka dari itu, aku mengedit sedikit fic ini, menyatukan prolog dan chapter 1 nya. Jadi yah, akan kelihatan disini kalau ini memang benar-benar fic nya NaLu.

Aku harap semoga fic ini bisa diterima dengan baik oleh reader sekalian.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Aku akan melanjutkan fic ini jika ada yang tertarik. Hihi

Jaa ne~


	2. Pria Berjas Aneh

Eh, aku gak nyangka ada juga yang tertarik sama fic Gaje ku ini. Wkwkwk.. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic NaLu ku ini ya. Dan makasih juga yang sudah mau meninggalkan review hihi. Izinkan aku membalas review dulu ya..

 **-Balasan Review-**

 **Natsu489  
** Oke, ini sudah dilanjut... :) terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Oke, akan ku perbaiki. Terimakasih koreksiannya.. :) dan terimakasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

 **zilaq  
** Iya, mereka seumuran. Di chapter ini akan memperlihatkan kalau mereka seumuran. Hehe. Maaf kalau chapter kemarin kurang jelas deskripsi nya. XD Ini sudah di-update. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

 **Miyu Mayada**  
Kemarin aku sudah ngasih pairnya. Tapi gak tahu deh kenapa gak muncul di summary. Wkwkwk. Terima kasih karna sudah memberitahu soal pairnya yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Hehe. Dan ini sudah di update. Hoho maaf lama. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review :D

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, etc

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **YOUR SMILE** -

Chapter 2 : Pria Berjas Aneh

* * *

"Haah, kau ini ada-ada saja." Omel Gray begitu mendudukan Natsu di kursinya. Natsu hanya diam, tak biasanya ia menghiraukan omelan Gray soal dirinya. Natsu menatap plester yang baru saja ia terima dari Lucy, memutarnya dan melayangkan pikiran entah kemana.

Gray yang merasa tak biasa terabaikan oleh rizal terburuknya satu ini, sedikit heran dan juga kesal.

"Oi, Natsu!" Seru Gray. Tapi tak ada respon sedikitpun dari teman yang duduk membelakanginya itu.

"Natsu!" Sentak Gray kuat yang membuat hampir seluruh orang dikelas berpaling menatap mereka. Natsu sedikit tersentak tapi ia tak menghiraukan sentakan kesal dari Gray barusan.

"Gray, apa kau mengenal cewek tadi?" tanya Natsu serius. Gray kaget. Tak biasanya Natsu tertarik dengan perempuan, apalagi membicarakannya, selain dari membicarakan soal bagimana cara mengalahkan Erza.

"Tidak. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya beberapa kali disekolah." Jelas Gray yang seikit meredakan rasa kagetnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Gray sedikit penasaran.

"Entah lah. Rasanya aku seperti pernah melihat senyumannya itu." Jawab Natsu yang makin memutar plester ditangannya sedikit lebih cepat. Gray tersenyum dna sedikit tertawa.

"Bilang saja, kalau kau tertarik padanya.." seru Gray seraya menarik plester dari tangan Natsu dengan sigap.

"Ha? Bukan seperti itu bodoh! Aku hanya merasa aku mengenalnya!" kesal Natsu yang membuat Gray sedikit kesal.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, ha?" balas Gray sambil merobek bungkus plester itu. "Kalau kau tertarik, bilang saja tertarik, bodoh!" lanjutnya seraya menempelkan plester tepat ke benjolan kepala Natsu dengan tepukan kuat.

"Arrgh.. Sakit, sialan!" teriak Natsu yang kontan tepar diatas meja.

* * *

 _Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. Teng_

Suara bell pulang terdengar nyaring. Beberapa langkah kaki mulai berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Termasuk kelas 1-D yang saat ini sedikitnya ada setengah orang yang masih berada didalam kelas, membenah diri bersiap untuk pulang.

Natsu masih memikirkan hal itu, senyum yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Erza." Panggilnya yang membuat Erza tak jadi melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu kelas.

"Apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Emm, kau tahu, cewek yang tadi pagi ku tabrak. Kau tahu dia kelas berapa kan?" tanya Natsu sedikit terbata. Erza ternsentak, sama hal nya seperti Gray tadi. Tak biasanya ia bertanya atau berbicara soal perempuan. Apalagi orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Kenapa? Kau, jangan-jangan..." curiga Erza dengan tampang yang sangat-sangat licik.

 _Ah, aku tahu dia akan berekspresi seperti itu._ Batin Natsu kesal.

"Kau benar. Dia tertarik sama cewek pirang itu, Erza!" Seru Gray memotong pembicaraan mereka. Mendengarnya Erza kontan tertawa geli.

"Haaah, Dasar Gray Bodoh! Kau mau kuhajar, ha?" kesal Natsu sambil menarik lengan panjang kirinya keatas. "Coba saja!" Balas Gray bersemangat.

"Haaah, kalian berdua." _Bletak!_ Erza seketika menghentikan tawanya dan memukul kedua berandalan didepannya.

"Adududuh.." Keluh Natsu dan Gray bersamaan.

"Dia kelas 1-A." Kata Erza seraya meredakan kesal. "Sudah, aku mau pulang." Timpal Erza seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas dengan cepat.

"Erza, Thanks." Seru Natsu sembari menatap kepergian Erza dari depan pintu kelas.

Setelah itu, ia segera mengambil tas yang masih terletak dimejanya dan dengan sigap melesat keluar kelas juga.

"Aku deluan, Gray." Seru Natsu begitu melewati Gray yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu.

"Haaah, Dasar!" Seru Gray sambil menatap Natsu yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kelas 1-A.

 _Aku harap kau belum pulang.._

 _Kelas 1-A itu dilantai 3 kan? Aku harus Cepat!_

Dengan sigap Natsu menerobos anak tangga yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa orang yang hendak tuurn kebawah. Ditepisnya beberapa dari mereka, bahkan sampai keberadaannya menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia kemudian berbelok menuju anak tangga satunya lagi yang langsung terhubung kelantai tiga. Begitu berbelok, Natsu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, hal itu membuat ia hampir menabrak seseorang untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Tapi untung saja kali ini ia sempat mengerem langkahnya tepat sebelum menabrak orang dihadapannya.

"Ah, maaf." Katanya seraya meredakan lelah begitu sampai dilantai tiga.

"Tidak ap.. Eh, kau?" kaget orang itu begitu melihat siapa didepannya.

"Akhirnya ketemu.." kata Natsu lega.

 _Syukurlah dia belum pulang._

"Aku hampir menabrakmu lagi. Hahaha.." kata Natsu. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kau mencari ku?" tanya Lucy sedikit bingung, mengingat Natsu berkata 'Akhirnya ketemu' tadi. Natsu mengangguk.

"Ada waktu?" tanya Natsu bersemangat.

Lucy sedikit melirik jam tangannya yang membuat Natsu berharap banyak.

"Maaf." Kata Lucy seraya meletakkan tangannya sejajar dengan tubuh. "Aku harus kerja." Lanjutnya yang berhasil meluluhlantahkan harapan Natsu.

"Hmm.." Natsu bergumam, sejujurnya ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Tapi kita bisa mengobrol selama perjalanan ke tempat kerja. Kau mau?" ajak Lucy yang tiba-tiba saja merasa sedikit tidak enak hati melihat tingkah Natsu.

"Oke." Balas Natsu seraya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sebentar ya, aku ambil tas." Kata Lucy. Natsu mengikuti langkah kaki Lucy sampai tepat ke depan kelas 1-A, membuat beberapa anak sedikit geger melihatnya.

"Itu Natsu, kan?"

"Serius, Natsu Dragneel?" tanya beberapa anak dikelas.

"Luceee, kau kenal dia?" tanya salah satu teman Lucy saat hendak mengambil tas.

"Sedikit. Kenapa?" tanya Lucy balik begitu melihat antusias berlebihan dari teman-temannya.

"Dia keren, kan? Teman-temannya Erza-san di kelas 1-D keren-keren loh!" Seru teman Lucy.

"Ha? Benarkah?" Tanya Lucy tak percaya, padahal yang dilihatnya tadi pagi adalah sekumpulan orang-orang aneh.

"Lu, kenapa laki-laki itu ada di depan?" tanya Levy begitu balik ke kelas.

Lucy mengedik bahu. "Sepertinya dia punya urusan denganku." Balas Lucy.

"Apa?" Tanya Levy yang langsung to the point.

"Entah lah. Aku deluan ya, Levy."

"Iya, hati-hati Lu." Kata Levy sedikit khawatir. "Kyaa, Lucy beruntung banget!" Seru teman-teman yang lain.

"Astagaaa, mereka gak tahu apa kalau orang yang mereka puja itu orang yang aneh." Kata Levy masam melihat prilaku teman-teman disekelasnya.

* * *

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan berbarengan, langkah kaki mereka hampir menyamai disetiap langkah. Mereka hanya diam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, selain dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Walau tak terlihat, Natsu diam-diam memperhatikan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit bingung. Yang dipikirannya masihlah tentang senyuman dari gadis dihadapannya. Sesekali ia berpikir keras, entah kenapa gadis didepannya benar-benar terlihat sudah tak asing lagi dimatanya. Ia menghela napas. Sejujurnya ada perasaan aneh setiap kali ia melihat senyuman itu. Terasa seperti sesuatu yang hilang akhirnya kembali pulang.

Natsu mengangkat tangannya, dengan tampang resah ia sedikit menggeser poni nya ke atas. _Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?_ Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Natsu." Panggil suara parau yang membuat Natsu menepiskan pikirannya.

"Yo, Pak Tua!" Balas Natsu seraya nyengir dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di dekat pagar sekolah.

"Mau pulang?" Tanya Pak Tua itu. Natsu mengangguk dan tak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Melihat percakapan barusan membuat Lucy sedikit menatap Natsu dan Pak Tua itu bergantian.

"Aku deluan ya, Pak Tua." Serunya yang terasa agak menyebalkan bagi orang yang di tuju.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan." Balas Pak Tua itu sembari balik melambaikan tangan. Walau menyebalkan, tapi itulah Natsu. Sudah dari pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini ia selalu memanggil penjaga sekolah itu dengan sebutan Pak Tua. Meski awalnya membuat kesal, tapi biarlah. Mau apa lagi kalau yang dihadapi itu Natsu.

"Sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Pak Macao" Kata Lucy yang akhirnya mengeluarkan satu kalimat dari terdiamnya mereka tadi.

"Macao? Siapa?" Tanya Natsu bingung. Lucy sedikit tersentak. Dilihat dari tampang Natsu, dia sepertinya benar-benar tak tahu dengan nama barusan.

"Penjaga gerbang itu." Seru Lucy. "Kau tidak tahu namanya?" Tebak Lucy, tak percaya.

"Oh, jadi namanya Macao. Haha, selama ini aku memanggilnya Pak Tua." Tawa Natsu, polos.

 _Astaga orang yang didepanku ini..._

Batin Lucy. Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin kalau yang dihadapannya adalah orang aneh.

"Haaah, Dasar!" Hela Lucy pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu nama itu?" Heran Lucy sembari menatap lekat Natsu. "Padahal kalian tadi terlihat sangat akrab." Lanjutnya.

Natsu hanya tertawa, ia sedikit mengelus tengkuknya dan berkata. "Aku tak pernah bertanya siapa namanya."

Lucy makin kaget. _Gimana bisa dia bilang begitu? Tanpa ditanya langsung ke orangnya, seluruh sekolah juga pasti sudah tahu siapa nama penjaga gerbang itu. Haaah, aku tak percaya ada orang yang tidak tahu namanya._

Pekik Lucy dalam hati. Ia benar-benar speechless mendengar jawaban Natsu barusan.

"Oh, ya, soal nama, aku belum tahu namamu."

Lucy menoleh, sepertinya memang benar mereka belum berkenalan.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Panggil Lucy saja." Kata Lucy sedikit tersenyum.

"Namaku..."

"Natsu Dragneel, kan?" Potong Lucy yang membuat Natsu sedikit mengangguk heran.

"Aku tahu dari teman-teman sekelasku tadi. Lagian tadi pagi Erza juga memanggilmu begitu, kan?" Jelas Lucy yang membuat heran Natsu menghilang.

"Sepertinya teman-teman sekelasku menyukaimu." Kata Lucy sedikit Lucu.

"Mereka menyebalkan." Jawab Natsu ketus, mengingat beberapa cewek lebay yang selalu saja memujinya gak jelas. Lucy tertawa, entah kenapa dia tahu kalau Natsu akan berkata begitu.

 _Ah, senyumnya..._ batin Natsu, perasaan itu datang lagi. Natsu hanya bisa terbengong menatap tawa gadis didepannya. Ujung bibirnya ikut bergerak. Ia tersenyum, tawa gadis itu terasa sangat nyaman.

"Oh ya, ada apa?" Tanya Lucy begitu meredakan tawanya.

Natsu sedikit tersentak, itu tadi yang dipikirkannya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? _Rasanya kalau berkata aku pernah melihat senyummu, pasti Lucy akan merasa aneh._

"Itu..." seketika suara Natsu tertahan begitu melihat ada seorang berjas hitam menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Nona!" Sentaknya yang mmebuat Natsu melirik Lucy yang sekarang memasang wajah kaget.

"A...a...ada apa?" Katanya terbata dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suara.

Pria berjas hitam itu mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celana dan dengan sigap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lucy erat.

"Anda harus ikut saya!" Seru pria berjas itu sangat tegas. Lucy refleks menarik tangannya, tapi genggaman itu sama sekali tak terlepaskan.

"Mau apa kau? Lepaskan!" Pekik Lucy yang kali ini sangat kesal sembari terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Nona tidak boleh membantah!" tegasnya lagi yang membuat Natsu sedikit terheran melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya.

"Aku gak mau!" Balas Lucy makin meninggikan suaranya. Pria itu tak berkata apa-apa. Ia manarik paksa tangan Lucy untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Lepasin! Aku gak mau!" Kata Lucy yang sedikit memberatkan langkahnya. Tapi tetap saja pria itu menariknya dengan paksa.

Melihat hal itu, Natsu kontan naik darah. Ia berjalan mendekati Lucy dan pria itu yang sekarang sudah sedikit menjauh darinya. Ia menjulurkan tangan tepat ke lengan bawah pria yang menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Lucy, membuat Lucy dan pria itu berhenti karna kaget.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya, kan?" Kata Natsu dengan penuh amarah. Wajah bagian atasnnya terlihat menghitam akibat bayangan dari poni rambutnya. Tatapannya sangat tajam, membuat pria itu menghentikan langkah dan melonggarkan sedikit genggamannya.

"Lepaskan!" Seru Natsu dingin. Ia benar-benar sangat marah. Pria itu balik memasang wajah dingin.

"Maaf. Orang asing seharusnya tak perlu ikut campur." Kata pria itu.

Lucy bergantian menatap mereka. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat tampang Natsu yang menyeramkan saat marah. Sangat berbeda dari Natsu yang tadi.

"Justru kau lah yang orang asing!" Seru Natsu lagi yang makin menguatkan genggamannya pada pria itu. Pria itu tersentak. Ia kontan melepaskan tangan Lucy. Seketika dan tanpa aba-aba, Natsu menggeser tubuhnya membuat lengan pria itu bertumpu pada bahunya dan kemudian ia mengangkat dan membanting pria itu dengan gerakan cepat.

 _Braak!_ Suara benturan tubuh pria itu terdengar sedikit keras. Lucy membelalak lebar melihatnya. Ia tak menyangka sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu. Pria itu kontan tepar, namun aura marah Natsu masih terbakar. Ia belum puas melihat orang dihadapannya masih bisa sadar meski tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakan.

Lucy sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sadar akan satu hal. Ia sedikit melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Setelah yang dilihatnya tak ada, ia segera menarik tangan Natsu pergi dari tempat itu.

 _Ini kesempatan._ Batin Lucy dan segera berlari dengan sangat cepat. Natsu tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja Lucy menggandeng tangannya dan berlari membawanya tunggang langgang.

"Ada apa, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu heran begitu mendapatkan reaksi dan ekspresi aneh dari Lucy.

"Pokoknya kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" Serunya yang membuat Natsu makin heran. Namun ia hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah kaki Lucy.

"Nona!" Teriak pria berjas hitam itu saat melihat Lucy berhasil melarikan diri darinya.

* * *

"Ini sudah cukup jauh, Luce!" Kata Natsu sembari menatap kebelakang. Lucy memelankan langkahnya dan kemudian berhenti. Ia sedikit berusaha mengatur napasnya, perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Natsu, sedikit membunkuk memegang lutut, sementara tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam tali tas sampingnya yang bertengger di bahu kanan.

"Haaah.. menyebalkan!" Teriak Lucy menepis rasa lelahnya. Ntasu kaget, ia hanya bisa melihat Lucy dari belakang tapi dari nada suara itu Natsu tahu Lucy memang sangat kesal.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Natsu akhirnya. Lucy tersentak. Ia menegakkan badannya dan bergumam pelan.

Natsu menunggu, ia sedikit curiga dengan gelagat Lucy. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku memang sering diikuti sama orang-orang aneh."Jawab Lucy tanpa menoleh ataupun menatap Natsu.

"Kau harus hati-hati." Balas Natsu dengan wajah polos. Lucy tersentak, ia sedikit terlihat lega. Ia langsung menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum menatap Natsu.

"Hmm.." Angguk Lucy.

Lucy berjalan mendekati salah satu bangku coklat dekat pagar tanaman. Ia menghela napas, rasanya ia sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa jauh mereka berlari.

Natsu mendekatinya. Ia menarik sedikit paksa simpul dasi dilehernya, membuka satu kancing setelah kerah karna keringat yang membuat dirinya benar-benar kepanasan. Kemudian ia duduk tepat di samping Lucy.

"Ah, iya. Bukannya ini tempat yang berlainan arah dengan tempatmu bekerja?" Kata Natsu begitu melihat sekitar.

Lucy tersentak hebat, tubuhnya merinding. Kenapa ia bisa lupa?! Lucy dengan sigap melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi?!" Pekiknya dahsyat. Natsu menoleh kearahnya. "Astaga, aku harus sampai disana tepat waktu. Bagaimana ini?" Rintih Lucy mendekati Natsu yang kini refleks menjauhinya.

Ia tak tahu dimana tempat Lucy bekerja. Jadi, ia tak bisa memperhitungkan jarak tempuh dari sini kesana.

"Kalau dari sini.." Lucy sedikit celingak celinguk memperhatikan sekitar.

 _Taman?_ Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Bisa hampir 30 menit kalau berjalan kaki dari sini." Katanya sembari menatap sekitar. Daerah ini sampai ketempat kerjanya memang jarang dilintasi kendaraan.

"Sehari saja telat kan gak apa-apa." Kata Natsu.

"Itu gak mungkin. Ini hari pertamaku. Kalau aku telat, habis lah sudah." Keluh Lucy sembari merunduk.

"Jadi harus gimana?" Kesal Natsu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Haaaah..." Kali ini Natsu yang menghela napas.

"..."

"Ini gara-gara orang itu." Kata Natsu sembari melepas jas sekolahnya. "Apa benar dia cuma orang aneh?" Tanya Natsu curiga. Jelas saja, dari tampangnya saja orang itu tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Lucy gelagapan.

"Itu.." Kata Lucy diikuti dengan membelalaknya matanya begitu melihat sesuatu yang membuat Natsu mengikuti tatapan mata Lucy.

"Ada ap.."

Lucy dengan sigap menarik paksa lagi tubuh Natsu masuk ke dalam pagar tanaman dibelakang mereka sebelum Natsu sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aww!" Seru Natsu begitu tubuhnya membentur tanah. "Psst!" potong Lucy sebelum Natsu mengomel. Lucy sedikit mengintip dan menunjuk apa yang ada dibalik pagar itu. Natsu terdiam, ia mengikuti apa yang dimaksudkan Lucy. Ia ikut mengintip dari balik pagar itu. Ia tersentak.

"Dia?" Kaget Natsu begitu melihat orang yang dibantingnya berdiri dihadapan mereka meski dengan tangan yang dirangkulkan ke bahu temannya yang berjas hitam juga.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Mereka mengikuti kita sejauh ini?" Tanya Natsu tak percaya.

Lucy tak berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan dirinya didedaunan itu.

"Natsu, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Jelas Lucy. "Ikuti aku. Perlahan." Bisik Lucy yang ditiap katanya makin mengecilkan nada suaranya.

"Hah? Percuma! Aku akan menghajar mereka saja!" Kesal Natsu.

Lucy kontan menarik tubuh Natsu yang hampir saja keluar dari pagar itu.

"Jangan bodoh!" Bentak Lucy dalam bisik. "Kau harus mengikutiku, mengerti?!" Paksa Lucy yang hanya mendapatkan desahan napas kesal dari Natsu.

"Ikuti aku!" Perintah Lucy.

"Baiklah.." Kata Natsu sembari mengikuti Lucy yang merangkak melewati pagar-pagar itu.

Tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan Natsu. Percuma saja. Ketika sampai diujung taman, mereka ketahuan.

"Disini kalian?!"Seru pria berjas yang lain. Lucy tersentak hebat. Melihatnya membuat Natsu mati kesal.

"Sudah kubilang kan?" Kata Natsu diikuti dengan dirinya yang dnegan sigap langsung menendang pria didepannya.

 _Brak!_ Suara hantaman tendangan Natsu membuat orang-orang berjas yang berjumlah tiga orang terkecuali yang ditendang Natsu tadi menoleh kearah mereka.

Dengan cekatan, Natsu segera menarik tangan Lucy.

"Itu mereka, Glenn!" Seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ayo!" Seru Natsu dan segera berlari membawa Lucy pergi.

* * *

Langit sudah terlihat orange, bayangan di kaki mereka sudah semakin menghitam dan memanjang. Suara napas yang terengah-engah terdengar dari dua orang yang sejak tadi siang berlari. Rasanya pasti benar-benar lelah. Keringat terlihat bercucuran dahsyat dari dahi lelaki berambut pink salmon dan gadis berambut kuning yang kini mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari laki-laki didepannya sembari terduduk dilantai, lemah.

"Mereka sudah berhenti mengejar, kan?" keluh Lucy.

"hmm, sepertinya.."

"Aku lelah." Keluh Lucy yang masih mengatur napasnya. "Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini." Lanjutnya. Sementara yang diajak bicara tak merespon apapun.

Angin menyambut halus Natsu yang pikirannya masih mencurigai pria-pria itu.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, siapa sebenarnya mereka, Lucy." Kata Natsu datar.

"Sudah kubilang kan, mereka hanya orang-orang aneh." Jelas Lucy. "Haaah, apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau besok akan begini lagi?" Kata Lucy yang sengaa menghentikan kecurigaan Natsu.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Kata Natsu diiringi dengan hembusan angin, membuat Lucy sedikit tersentak.

"Eh?" Kaget Lucy pelan.

"Kalau memang begitu, aku akan melindungimu." Jelas Natsu sembari berbalik menatap lekat Lucy.

Desir angin yang menghempas dedaunan menemani mereka. Langit sore memperhatikan mereka hingga cahayanya mulai meredup begitu sang raja kembali ke persemayangannya.

" _Aku akan melindungimu."_

Suara itu masih terngiang ditelinga Lucy. Setetes cat merah muda tumpah ke atas kanvas pipinya. Lucy sedikit menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya dan berkata dalam hati.

 _Maaf Natsu. . ._

* * *

Suara langkah terdengar samar-samar, diiringi dengan bunyi gelindingan kerikil yang menemani hampir disetiap suara langkah kaki itu.

Ini sudah pukul 7, semenjak berpisah dengan Natsu di perempatan jalan tadi, gadis berambut pirang ini tetap saja terlihat resah, wajahnya terus saja merunduk. Pikirannya bercabang entah kemana, rasanya sampai ingin berteriak kalau saja kesunyian ini tak meredamnya. Melihat ekspresi gadis dihadapannya begitu aneh, Natsu hampir saja tak mau melepaskan kepergian Lucy. Dengan keras kepalanya, ia berpikir harus mengantar Lucy tepat sampai kedepan pintu rumah. Tapi Lucy menolak keras. Mau tak mau, ia harus melepaskannya juga.

"Haaah..." Suara desahan napas panjang sedikit terdengar dari balik rambut gadis itu yang tergerai hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

 _Pluk..._ Suara batu kerikil yang ditendangnya terdengar lagi. Kali ini batu itu terhempas jauh diiringi dengan berhentinya langkah kaki Lucy.

Ia meremat tali tas yang tersandang dibahu kanannya, sedikit membuka bibir dan menghembuskan napas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan..." Katanya sembari makin merunduk. "..., Ayah?"

 **-To Be Continued-**

Yo Minna

Fic ku ini makin Gaje ya? wkwkwkwk.. Gomennasai. aku masih aja gak nyangka ada yang tertarik XD

Tapi, Terima kasih banyak-banyak-banyak sudah mau membaca fic ku ini. :D

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Ponsel Merah

Ne, Minna~  
Sampai sekarang aku masih gak nyangka ada yang mau membaca dan meninggalkan review di fic ku ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih T3T daaaan juga terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya.. hiks. Kalian tahu, review kalian terasa seperti etherion yang langsung membuatku semangat. *0* ... Seperti biasa, aku membalas review dulu ya.

* * *

 **-Balasan Review-**

 **Luna Kirana  
** Kyaaaa~ Hountoni Arigatou Jason-san, *eh, maksudku Luna-san hihihi.  
Aku senang sekali ada yang bilang fic ku ini keren. Walau aku sendiri gak tau kerennya itu dimana *plak! XD Tapi sungguh, aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih. Ini sudah di update. Selamat membaca dan semoga tidak mengecewakan :')

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Hahaha, sepertinya kau benar! XD  
Sejak awal aku memang gak berniat buat fic ini pendek sih sejujurnya. Mungkin karna ini fic FT pertamaku. Hihi

 **Natsu489  
** Yosh, pertanyaan Natsu-san, akan dijawab di chapter 3 ini, silahkan temukan jawabannya sendiri dan selamat membaca.. XD

 **Qisthina  
** Qhistina-san, walau saya sudah berkali-kali berpikir dan berkali-kali bertanya-tanya siapa anda, saya benar-benar tak bisa menebak anda itu siapa. Hiks. Kalau berkenan, boleh kah saya tau anda siapa? Saya ingin menyampaikan seluruh rasa terima kasih saya pada anda. Jujur, saya terharu dan terpukau sekali membaca review dari anda. Saya sangat-sangat berterima kasih. Hiks. Beneran, terima kasih banyak! Dan siapa bilang review anda tidak bermutu? Bagi saya ini benar-benar bermutu. Terima kasih karna sudah menganggap fic saya keren, meski sejujurnya saya sendiri kurang yakin dengan fic ini. Hiks. Tapi review anda benar-benar berhasil membuka mata saya dan bagai etherion yang tiba-tiba saja membuat saya bersemangat kembali menulisnya. Bahkan karna review anda, saya bergegas menulis chap 3 ini. Dan juga, sejak awal saya memang tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan fic ini. Jadi, saya akan terus lanjut dan berusaha menulis fic ini sampai selesai. Sekali lagi.. sungguh! Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya T^T selamat membaca chapter 3 ini dan semoga saja tidak mengecewakan. :')

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, etc

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **YOUR SMILE** -

Chapter 3 : Ponsel Merah

* * *

"Hoaaam.." Kuapan dahsyat terdengar diantara banyaknya suara langkah yang memasuki gerbang hitam didepan sana, sayup-sayup angin pagi juga terdengar dari atas pepohonan membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih ramai, suara celotehan dari beberapa bibir yang saling menyapa juga menambah keramaian yang memang menjadi ciri khas pagi di sekolah.

Seorang lelaki berambut pink salmon baru saja terlihat mengatupkan bibirnya dari kuapan lebar barusan. Ia sedikit mengucek matanya dan berjalan santai menuju penjara dihadapannya. Yah, entah ada angin apa yang membuatnya datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta begini. Padahal biasanya ia adalah juara datang terlambat di sekolah.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki tepat disamping pagar, ia sedikit membenarkan dasi dan melakukan kebiasaan paginya.

"Pagi, Pak Tua!" Sapanya tanpa berhenti melangkah.

"Pagi, Nat.." Suara parau itu terhenti, ia membelalak lebar menatap siapa yang ada dihadapannya. "Natsu?!" Kaget Pak Tua itu sembari mengucek mata merasa benar-benar tak percaya siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Tapi rambut pink salmon yang hanya dimiliki Natsu itu tidak bisa menipu.

"Yo, Natsu!" Sapa suara berat seseorang dari belakang sembari menepuk sedikit belakang kepala Natsu dengan telapak tangan.

"Aw!" Keluh Natsu sembari melempar deathglare pada seseorang yang suaranya selalu membuat darah melunjak ke ubun-ubun.

"mau sampai kapan kau menepuk kepala ku, Gray sialan!" Seru Natsu sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang masih sedikit terasa sakit karena terbentur kemarin.

"Haha, hanya karna ini kau mengeluh seperti bayi!" Balas Gray seraya menepuk-nepuk kembali belakang kepala Natsu.

"Sakit, sialan!" Pekik Natsu menepis tangan Gray. Hal itu membuat Gray tekekeh lebar.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" Ledek Gray yang kali ini mendapat tatapan bingung dari Natsu.

"Kencan?"

"Hmm." Angguk Gray sembari menatap depan. "Aku melihatmu keluar gerbang dengan Si Pirang itu." Lanjut Gray.

"Namanya Lucy.." Timpal Natsu ketus. "Haaah, apanya yang kencan?!" Jelas Natsu menyanggah ledekan barusan. "Aku malah lupa apa yang mau aku katakan padanya." Lanjut Natsu kesal.

"Uwooo, langsung mau ditembak?" Pekik Gray, tertawa.

"Bukan, sialan!" Kesal Natsu. "Ah sudahlah. Ngapain juga aku menceritakannya pada orang bodoh sepertimu!" Kata Natsu sembari berjalan mendahului Gray.

"Eh... Oi Natsu!" Seru Gray begitu melihat Natsu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. "Haah, Tunggu aku, Natsu Bodoh!"

Gray sedikit memanjangkan langkah mengejar kaki Natsu. Begitu kakinya tepat berada disebelah Natsu, dengan sigap Gray mengangkat tangannya keatas dan menepuk kepala Natsu dengan tepi telapak tangan.

"Dasar!" Seru Gray kesal.

"Kau ngajak berantem, ha?" Pekik Natsu yang kesabarannya sudah nyaris habis.

"Apa?"

"Maju sini kalau berani, Sialan!"

"Jeeh, Kau yang sialan, Bodoh!"

Celotehan mereka berdua yang tepat didepan anak tangga itu membuat hampir seluruh orang disekitar mereka berpaling sejenak. Aura panas, dingin dan kelam terasa mengelilingi kedua berandalan itu. Dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkram kerah leher Gray dan kepalan tangan kiri yang bersiap melayangkan pukulan dahsyat didepan wajah Gray, Natsu menatap orang dihadapannya itu tajam. Sementara yang dicengkram hanya menatap dingin, meski dengan urat dahi terlihat sedikit mengkerut kesal serta tangan kanan yang sedikit menahan tangan kanan Natsu.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Tegas seseorang yang suaranya saja hampir membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Natsu dan Gray seketika tersentak hebat, keringat dingin kontan keluar dari dahi mereka masing-masing.

"Haaah, kalian ini!" Keluhnya sembari menarik telinga kedua berandalan itu sekuat tenaga. Natsu dan Gray refleks melepas tangan masing-masing.

"Arrgh... Aduhduduh. Sakit Erza!" Teriak mereka hampir berbarengan.

"Ikut aku ke kelas!" Tatap Erza mematikan tanpa melepaskan jewerannya. Natsu dan Gray berhenti merintih sakit dan menatap wajah Erza sembari menelan ludah. Erza dengan sigap menyeret mereka meniti anak tangga menuju kelas.

"Erza!" Teriak mereka berdua.

* * *

"Lu-chan, gimana hari pertamamu ditempat kerja?" Tanya Levy sembari memutar kursi ke hadapan Lucy yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Gimana apanya?" Keluh Lucy sembari meletakkan kepala diatas meja.

"Ada apa, Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy heran begitu mendapati wajah resah dari gadis pirang dihadapannya.

"Haaah, Levy-chan..." Keluh Lucy lagi sembari menatap teman baiknya itu dengan rengutan dahsyat. Levy menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan makin bingung menatapnya. "Ini menyebalkan!" Lanjut Lucy sembari meremat rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Levy lagi yang sama sekali belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

"Aku dipecat." Rengek Lucy dengan sangat terpuruk.

"Hah? Kok bisa?!" Kaget Levy. Ia membelalakan mata benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis pirang itu. Lucy mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya yang masih terpuruk lesu diatas meja.

Levy kontan menarik tubuh Lucy dan memaksanya untuk duduk tegak menatap matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dipecat begitu, Lu-chan?" Kesal Levy seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh lesu Lucy.

"Mana nomor telepon menejernya? Aku mau protes!" Seru Levy yang dengan sigap menarik ponsel Lucy yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Ini salahku.." Keluh Lucy sembari menjulurkan tangan menutup layar ponselnya yang berada ditangan Levy. Levy menoleh kesal. Padahal sudah hampir sebulan dia dan Lucy mencari pekerjaan, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi, Lu?" Khawatirnya pada Lucy yang masih saja terpuruk.

"Kepalaku sampai sakit karna kepikiran terus. Haaah.., apa yang harus aku lakukan, Levy-chan? Aku harus membayar uang sewa rumah 2 hari lagi." Rengek Lucy.

Levy tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin menyuruh Lucy untuk pulang kerumah.

"Haah, Pulang lah, Lu." Kata Levy yang lebih tepatnya hampir seperti memerintah. Lucy membelalak. "Gak mau!" Pekik Lucy menegakkan kepalanya. "Ini semua gara-gara ayah!" Seru Lucy sangat kesal.

"Kau ini, selalu saja menyalahkan Ayahmu!" Balas Levy sembari berpangku dagu.

"Tapi kali ini bener-bener karna ayah."

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Levy datar.

"Kemarin aku dan Natsu hampir setengah hari penuh dikejar-kejar orang suruhan Ayah."

"Hah?!" Kaget Levy yang membuat beberapa orang di kelas menatap mereka.

"Aku rasa kalau Natsu gak ada, aku sudah diseret ke rumah sekarang." Potong Lucy pada rasa kaget Levy.

"Kenapa? Natsu? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Levy kebingungan.

"Tapi, ini semua juga salahnya Natsu! Gara-gara dia pasti mulai sekarang orang suruhan Ayah akan makin ketat mengawasiku!" Kesal Lucy yang makin membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Levy.

"Apa yang di.."

"Apalagi dia bilang dia akan melindungiku. Arrrgh.., aku juga jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Apanya yang melindungi? Orang-orang suruhan ayah gak mungkin akan menyakitiku, kan?"

"..."

"Aaaaaaargh, rasanya kepalaku mau meledak! Pulang sekolah nanti pasti aku akan ditarik paksa kerumah kan? Ayah pasti akan marah besar kalau mendapat laporan aku berteman dengan orang aneh se..."

"Sebenarnya Apa Yang Terjadi, Lu-chan!?" Bentak Levy keras sebelum Lucy melanjutkan keluhan anehnya yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Wajah Levy terlihat sangat kesal, sejak tadi Lucy hanya mengeluh dan tak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimat yang hampir ia ucapkan.

Lucy tersentak, ia tak menyadari kalau orang didepannya benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Maaf Levy-chan." Kata Lucy.

"Haah, iya. Sekarang, jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan, Lu." Timpal Levy sedikit meredakan kekesalannya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya gak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa." Jelas Lucy sembari merunduk. "Aku hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan menyalahkan orang lain." Lanjutnya setelah menghela napas. "Padahal aku tahu, ini semua terjadi karna tingkah bodoh yang kulakukan ini."

"Tapi karna aku gak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ini semua kesalahanku, aku malah menyalahkan Ayah." Katanya lagi. "Bahkan aku juga sampai menyalahkan Natsu."

"Natsu?" Tanya Levy bingung. Lucy mengangguk. Ia meletakkan siku kanan diatas meja, berpangku dagu sebelum menjawab kebingungan Levy.

"Iya, Natsu kema.." Katanya terpotong begitu menoleh kejendela disebelah kirinya dan membelalak lebar. "Natsu?!" Kagetnya yang membuat Levy ikut menoleh, kaget.

"Yo, Lucy!" sapa Natsu ditengah kondisi anehnya. Bagaimana tidak dibilang aneh, cowok berambut pink salmon itu terlihat sedang memanjat Jendela yang tepat terbuka disebelah meja Lucy, dengan lengan kirinya terlihat berpangku kuat pada alas jendela, dan telapak tangan tangan yang telihat erat menggenggam tepi jendela pula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaget Lucy begitu melihat Natsu sudah jongkok dijendela kelasnya.

"Ada monster di kelasku." Jawab Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Monster?" Heran Levy.

Natsu hanya mengangguk, sementara dua orang dihadapannya dan bahkan hampir seluruh orang diikelas menatapnya heran.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!" Teriak menggelegar seseorang yang terdengar nyaring dari bawah sana hingga lantai diatasnya. Natsu seketika tersentak. Keringat dingin ikut keluar begitu tubuhnya bergetar mendengar teriakan barusan. Dengan sigap, ia segera melompat masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Aku harus pergi." Katanya seraya menyiapkan diri untuk berlari. Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan meja Lucy, Natsu sedikit tersentak pelan. Dan kemudian kembali menghampiri meja Lucy.

Lucy dan Levy makin menatapnya heran. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Tulis nomor handphone mu disini ya. Nanti aku kembali lagi." Lanjut Natsu seraya melemparkan ponselnya tepat ke kedua tangan Lucy, dan setelah itu melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas. Lucy dan Levy hanya menatap kosong ponsel yang dicampakkan Natsu barusan. Seribu tanda tanya langsung tergambar dibenak mereka berdua.

"Natsuuuuuuu!" Lagi-lagi suara teriakan itu terdengar menggelegar dari bawah jendela kelas mereka. Kali ini tak hanya satu suara yang terdengar. Membuat Lucy dan Levy mengintip dari jendela.

"Erza, hentikan. Kau bisa jat..." _BLETAK! BLETAK!_ "Aduduh~" Seru Gray yang terlihat sedang menghentikan Erza yang hendak keluar dari jendela, diikuti dengan mendaratnya pukulan telak tepat keatas kepala Gray. Ternyata suara yang membuat Natsu melesat berlari sekencang mungkin itu berasal dari jendela kelas 1-D, membuat dua gadis yang mengintip dari atas makin tak kehabisan tanda tanya besar dibenak mereka masing-masing.

"Mereka benar-benar aneh." Gumam Levy.

"Kyaaaa, Lucy~" Teriak beberapa teman perempuannya di kelas sembari berlarian mendekati Lucy dan Levy yang baru saja meninggalkan tatapan mereka pada jendela dibawah sana. Mereka seketika tersentak, beberapa anak perempuan sudah berkumpul mengerubungi mereka berdua.

"Lucy... aku mau juga dong nomornya Natsu." Seru mereka yang nyaris berbarengan. Suara nyaring dari beberapa teman di sekelilingnya itu hampir membuat Lucy merasa ngerih. Ia dan Levy bertukar pandang satu sama lain, pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang paling menghebohkan selama mereka bersekolah disini.

"Haaah.." Hela Lucy dan Levy berbarengan.

* * *

Sementara dibawah kelas Lucy masih terlihat kacau. Kelas dengan papan nama '1-D' itu memang paling top membuat heboh. Bukan karna antusias mereka akan suatu hal. Namun, karna suara amukan yang memang tak pernah bisa lenyap dari kelas mereka. Riuh pikuk suara dari kelas itu masih terdengar sampai ke lantai 3, suara omelan dan pukulan dahsyat dari gadis berambut merah panjang itu membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya sedikit menjauh dari amukannya.

Meski takut dengan amukan tersebut, tapi seisi kelas tak ada yang mengeluh soal ketiga orang aneh yang tiada hari tanpa melakukan aksi-aksi anehnya. Kalau dibilang sudah terbiasa, memang benar. Amukan Erza, Amarah Erza, Pukulan Erza, Perkelahian Natsu-Gray sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari bagi kelas itu. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki dikelas ini, hampir semua orang didalamnya merasa ngerih, terganggu dan kesal. Tapi lama-kelamaan hal itu justru menjadi hal yang biasa. Mereka terkadang terlihat mentertawakan tingkah tiga orang aneh itu. Bahkan kelas akan terasa sepi jika mereka tidak ada.

 _Bletak! Bletak!_

Lagi-lagi suara pukulan mendarat telak ke kepala laki-laki berambut hitam dengan dua kancing kemeja atas terbuka membuat kaos biru dan kalung besi berbentuk panah dikedua ujungnya terlihat.

"Arrgh! Sakit. Erza Sialan!" Keluhnya sembari memegang kepala.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Timpal Erza dengan amarah yang masih menggebu-gebu.

Gray merinding. Bahkan ia tak berani menatap wajah mematikan Erza yang hampir seperti iblis sekarang.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Balas Gray.

"Cepat cari Natsu sana!" Perintah Erza seraya mendorong Gray keluar dari kelas.

"Haaah.." Hela Gray begitu keluar dari kelasnya seraya mengelus-elus kepala yang sudah berkali-kali dipukul Erza. "Cewek Sialan!" Keluhnya. "Lihat saja. Lain kali aku akan membalas pukulanmu., Aduduh..." Lanjutnya sembari merintih sakit.

Ia berjalan meniti anak tangga dan langsung menuju lantai 3. Ia sudah tahu jelas, Natsu tadi lompat kejendela kelas berapa. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di lantai 3, Gray langsung berjalan menuju kelas 1-A yang berada kelang dari 2 kelas yang berdiri tepat sejajar tangga.

Gray sedikit menengadahkan kepala ke papan tanda diatas pintu, memastikan benar bahwa kelas yang akan dimasukinya ini adalah kelas 1-A. Begitu tepat dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, Gray sedikit menoleh ke dalam, memutar pandang mencari sesosok orang yang namanya berada di paling atas daftar nama orang menyebalkan miliknya.

"Dimana kau, Sialan?!" Lirih Gray begitu tak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan Natsu. Suara bisik-bisik kembali terdengar dari kelas itu. Tentu saja, temannya Natsu Dragneel yang jarang terlihat keluar seorang diri itu kini datang ke kelas mereka. Dengan paras keren yang jauh melebihi Natsu membuat mereka sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain terkagum.

Gray kembali memutar pandang. Kemudian manik matanya berhenti begitu menatap gadis dengan pita merah muda dirambutnya. Dan ia langsung berjalan masuk menuju gadis itu.

"Hei, pirang. Kau melihat Natsu?" Tanya Gray dingin begitu tiba di depan Lucy dan Levy.

"Namaku Lucy." Timpal Lucy ketus. "Baru saja dia pergi keluar." Lanjut Lucy.

"Kemana?"

"Entah lah." Balas Lucy lagi. Entah kenapa kehidupannya jadi sedikit lebih ramai berkat Natsu dan teman-temannya. Ini membuat Lucy sedikit kesal. Jelas saja, ia pasti langsung menjadi bahan gosipan gadis-gadis dikelasnya.

"Ah, yasudah." Kata Gray seraya memutar badan dan berjalan hendak keluar kelas.

"Eh, Tunggu." Kata Lucy menghentikan langkah kaki Gray. Gray sedikit menoleh. "Bisa kau kembalikan ini ke Natsu?" Pinta Lucy seraya menyodorkan ponsel merah milik Natsu.

Gray menatap ponsel itu dingin hingga beberapa detik kedepan.

"Sebaiknya kau kembalikan saja itu sendiri." Saran Gray yang lebih tepatnya menolak permintaan Lucy. Ia mengangkat tangannya melepas lambayan singkat pada Lucy dan segera meninggalkan kelas. Sejujurnya, Gray bukan tidak mau, hanya saja ia sedikit malas kalau berurusan dengan Natsu soal barang yang dititipkan, si Bodoh itu pasti langsung salah paham dan akhirnya malah berujung dengan perkelahian seperti biasanya.

Lucy speechless, rasanya ia bisa melihat perbedaan antara Natsu dan laki-laki dingin dihadapannya tadi.

"Lu-chan, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka." Kata Levy begitu melihat Gray termakan oleh pintu kelas dan menghilang.

"Sepertinya hidupku akan lebih rumit sekarang." Keluh Lucy dan kembali menjatuhkan kepala ke atas meja.

* * *

Bell masuk tiba-tiba saja berbunyi nyaring, membuat beberapa siswa yang berada diluar kelas berlarian masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Gray menghela napas, ia bahkan belum menemukan Natsu sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

 _Natsu Bodoh, dimana kau?_ Lirihnya dalam hati. Ia sedikit mengelus tengkuk dan berhenti berjalan.

"Ah, aku kembali saja." Kata Gray disela hela napas kesalnya. Ia memutar haluan dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Depan kelas 1-D sudah terlihat sepi. Yah, jelas saja mereka semua pasti sudah masuk ke kelas, kecuali Gray yang hanya menatap dingin koridor yang kini ia lewati seorang diri. Begitu tiba didepan pintu, Gray sedikit mendorongnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju bangkunya yang berada dibarisan belakang tepat disamping Erza.

"Mana Natsu?" Tanya Erza sedikit kesal begitu Gray duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Gray dingin.

"Haah, Dasar Si Bodoh itu." Keluh Erza sembari menatap kursi di depannya yang masih kosong.

 _Pluk!_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lompatan keras tepat ke jendela disamping Erza. Ia dan Gray seketika tersentak berbarengan. Ternyata orang bodoh yang dikeluhkan tadi sudah tiba dengan gelagat anehnya.

"Haah, untung saja guru belum datang." Kata Natsu lega seraya turun dari jendela dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau masuk seperti itu, bodoh?!" Timpal Gray kesal. Seharusnya Gray tidak perlu repot-repot mencari Si Bodoh ini tadi, toh dia bisa datang dengan sendirinya.

 _BLETAK!_ Timpuk Erza tiba-tiba tepat diatas kepala Natsu begitu ia duduk didepannya.

"Arrrghh! Erza.. Sakit~" Rintih Natsu sembari memegang belakang kepalanya dengan dua tangan dan tepar diatas meja.

"Ini untuk yang tadi, bodoh!" Pekik Erza yang mendapatkan cengiran ngerih dari Gray. Pasalnya pukulan itu 5 kali lipat lebih keras dari yang diterimanya tadi.

* * *

Suara hantaman buku diatas meja seorang guru di kelas 1-A terdengar sedikit keras setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Diikuti dengan suara napas lega yang keluar dari beberapa mulut dikelas itu. Mereka segera menutup buku, merebahkan badan ke sandaran kursi setelah sedikit menggeliatkan badan akibat kaku selama belajar tadi.

"Oke, kita lanjut kan minggu depan. Selamat siang." Kata Guru didepan sana seraya menggendong beberapa bukunya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Haaah, akhirnya istirahat juga." Keluh Levy sembari mengangkat tangan tinggi dan mendorong kaki kursi hingga sandarannya menyentuh ujung meja Lucy.

"Hmm." Balas gadis berambut pirang dibelakangnya seraya tersenyum manis. "Ah, iya." Lanjut Lucy begitu teringat sesuatu. "Aku mau balikin Hp si Bodoh ini dulu." Tambahnya seraya merogoh laci dan mengeluarkan ponsel merah.

Levy sedikit menoleh dan mencibir ke arah teman baiknya yang sudah menggeser kursi hendak berdiri. "Huu, baik banget." Ledeknya.

"Nanti juga dia kesini." Timpal Levy.

"Itu yang aku takutkan." Balas Lucy kesal membuat Levy sedikit mengangkat alisnya. "Aku bakal jadi bahan gosipan lagi." Keluh Lucy seraya menatap setumpukan cewek diujung kelas sana. Levy sedikit bergumam lucu mendengarnya.

"Aku keluar sebentar ya." Kata Lucy seraya berjalan meninggalkan lambayan tangan singkat.

* * *

Begitu sampai di lantai dua, tepatnya didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 1-D itu, Lucy sedikit memanjangkan leher. Berusaha mengintip ke dalam kelas yang sepertinya sudah tak terlihat heboh seperti tadi pagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis aneh yang mengamuk luar biasa pagi tadi keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Ah, Lucy." Sapa Erza begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri tepat disamping pintu kelasnya.

"Erza, Natsu ada?" Tanya Lucy. Erza menatap gadis dihadapannya dan sedikit melirik kedua tangan gadis itu yang menggenggam ponsel merah tepat didepan dadanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum begitu memahami maksud dari kedatangan Lucy.

"Natsu keluar bersama Gray." Jawab Erza tetap dalam senyuman.

"Kemana?" Tanya Lucy agak ragu.

Erza hanya mengedik bahu, melepaskan langkah hendak berjalan meninggalkan lucy.

"Erza." Panggil Lucy yang membuat Erza kembali menoleh padanya.

"Boleh titip ini ke Natsu?" Pinta Lucy seraya menyodorkan ponsel merah Natsu ke depan Erza.

Erza menatapnya tak berekspresi, kedua mata gadis itu sempat terpejam beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali membuka matanya, menatap gadis pirang itu dengan tajam. Hal itu kontan membuat Lucy tersentak.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya sendiri." Tegas Erza dan kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan gadis pirang yang kini mematung ditempat.

"Seram." Lirih Lucy begitu melihat Erza sudah berjalan jauh melewatinya. Ia masih terdiam, tak berkutik sama sekali, bahkan tak bergerak dari posisi memberikan ponsel tadi.

* * *

"Haaah.." Hela Lucy sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi disamping koridor tengah taman. "Kemana si bodoh itu?" Lanjutnya. Ia sudah mencari hampir keseluruh gedung, tapi lelaki berambut pink itu tak dapat ia temukan sama sekali. Lucy sedikit menyeka keringat yang bercucur di dahinya, menengadahkan kepala ke langit dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

" _Kau bisa mengembalikannya sendiri."_

Tiba-tiba Lucy teringat akan perkataan dan ekspresi Erza padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Seketika Lucy tersentak, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia kembali duduk dengan tegak.

"Aaah, mengingatnya saja, bulu kudukku sampai merinding." Keluh Lucy sembari berdigik ngerih dan mengelus kedua lengannya.

"Tapi, Erza manis kalau tersenyum seperti tadi. Aaah, apa karna aku jarang melihatnya ya...?" Kata Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Sementara itu..**

"Aduduh.. Kepalaku masih sakit." Keluh seorang lelaki berambut pink begitu menginjakkan kakinya di koridor tengah taman selepas keluar dari kantin. Ia meletakkan minuman dingin tepat diatas benjolan kepalanya seraya menahan denyut sakit yang masih saja menjalar ke seluruh kepalanya.

"Hahahaha... Dari tadi pagi kerjaanmu mengeluh soal kepala saja, Natsu." Ledek Gray setelah meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Pukulan tadi 5 kali lipat lebih keras dari biasanya, sialan!" Kesal Natsu.

"Salah mu sendiri karna sudah membangkitkan mode monster Erza. Lagipula, sebelum dipukul Erza, bukannya kau juga sudah mengeluh seperti bayi, bodoh!" Balas Gray tak terima dengan sebutan sialan dari pucuk pink disampingnya.

"Apa?!" Sentak Natsu dahsyat. Ia segera menoleh kearah cowok berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya sembari mendengus kesal. Tapi, seketika Natsu melonggarkan kekesalanya dan membelalak lebar begitu melihat bangku taman diujung sana.

"Kau Seperti Bayi!" Gubris Gray lagi yang kali ini sedikit menajamkan perkataannya. Tapi yang digubris sama sekali tak mengacuhkan, ia malah tersenyum dan menatap lekat bangku disana.

"Gray, kau deluan saja kekelas." Pinta Natsu sebelum melesat keluar dari koridor dan berjalan cepat menuju bangku taman sana.

"Eh?" Kaget Gray. "Oi, Nat.." Gray yang tadinya sempat kaget dan terheran, kini malah terdiam menatap sang pucuk pink yang sudah berlari ke taman sana. Ia sedikit menarik tangannya yang sempat ia julurkan untuk menarik kerah baju Natsu. Membungkam mulut, memperhatikan hal yang membuat Natsu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Wajahnya sedikit dingin dan tak berekspresi. Ia kemudian menghembuskan napas kesal dan kembali berjalan.

"Dasar."

* * *

"Haaah, apa aku harus menunggunya dikelas ya?" Tanya Lucy sedikit kesal. Ia masih saja terlihat memandangi kapas putih yang menari di atas langit sana. Merebahkan tubuh ke sandaran bangku untuk melepas penat.

"Yo, Luce!" Sapa seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya tersentak dahsyat. Suara itu terdengar lantang, diiringi dengan sesuatu dingin yang tiba-tiba mendarat tepat didahinya. Lucy kontan menegakkan badannya, memegang dahi yang terasa dingin dan segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Natsu?" Tanya Lucy tak percaya. Lelaki itu terlihat menumpu lengan kanannya pada tepi sandaran bangku, tangan kiri memegang sebuah minuman kaleng yang sepertinya membuat dahi Lucy dingin tadi, dan dengan menampilkan _Grins_ khasnya.

 _Ah, entah kenapa, aku tahu dia akan muncul tiba-tiba._ Batin Lucy. Ia sedikit kesal, setelah dicari hampir keseluruh gedung sekolah, akhirnya si bodoh ini muncul dengan sendirinya. _Sia.. sia.._

"Kau darimana saja sih?" Kesal Lucy. "Ini!" Lanjut Lucy seraya menyodorkan ponsel merah Natsu dengan ketus. Dan berhenti menatap Natsu.

"Eh? Handphone ku?" Tanya Natsu bingung. "Jadi ada padamu ya? Hahaha.. Aku hampir saja lupa." Tawa Natsu setelah meraih kembali ponselnya. Perkataaannya mendorong manik mata Lucy kembali menatapnya sedikit kesal.

 _Ah, seharusnya aku tahu itu._ Pekik Lucy dalam hati. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengeluh soal lelaki berambut pink ini.

Natsu dengan sigap melompat ke atas bangku dan seketika mendaratkan tubuh dengan mulus duduk di bangku itu, tepat disamping Lucy.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Mencarimu." Jawab Lucy ketus.

"Untuk?" Tanya Natsu sedikit heran.

"Balikin itu." Jawab Lucy lagi makin ketus. Rasanya kesal pun tak akan cukup untuk menanggapi orang didepanya ini. Natsu malah tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

"Makasih ya. Kalau tidak, aku pasti lupa." Balasnya bangga.

"Padahal memang lupa kan?" Cibir Lucy pelan ditengah-tengah tawa Natsu.

"Argh." Rintih Natsu tiba-tiba yang membuat Lucy sedikit tersentak. "Ah, sakitnya." Lanjutnya seraya meletakkan kembali kaleng dingin itu ke benjolan belakang kepalanya.

 _Sialan, padahal hanya tertawa, kenapa kepalaku jadi makin sakit._ Lirih Natsu dalam hati sembari memicingkan mata.

"Eh, kepalamu masih sakit karna jatuh kemarin ya?" Tanya Lucy sedikit tidak enak hati. Bagaimana tidak, jelas kejadian jatuh tak terduga kemarin memang Lucy lah penyebabnya.

"Bukan. Yang kemarin malah sudah tidak terlalu sakit." Balas Natsu dengan mata yang masih saja memicing.

"Eh?"

"Ini karna Erza." Lanjut Natsu yang sama sekali tak mengacuhkan rasa bingung Lucy barusan.

"Erza?" Tanya Lucy makin bingung seraya berdigik ngerih. Rasanya setiap kali menyebutkan nama gadis itu, entah kenapa ekspresi menyeramkannya tadi muncul seketika.

"Dia memukul kepalaku 5 kali lipat lebih keras dari biasanya." Kata Natsu yang membuat mata Lucy membulat sempurna. "Tapi ini salahku juga sebenarnya, kalau saja tadi pagi pukulanku untuk Gray tidak meleset ke wajah Erza, monster didalam tubuhnya pasti tidak akan bangkit." Jelas Natsu yang malah ikut-ikutan berdigik ngerih. Jelas sekali ia juga membayangkan wajah menyeramkan gadis berambut merah itu. Hal itu makin membuat Lucy tersentak, jelas saja rasa herannya pagi tadi sudah terjawab.

"Eh? Ta-tapi, di-dia kan perempuan, seharusnya kau hanya perlu minta maaf atau.."

"Atau aku akan mati dibuatnya." Timpal Natsu yang membuat Lucy terperangah. "Kau tahu, Erza itu berbeda. Dia perempuan, tapi bukan seperti perempuan. Dia itu Monster." Jelas Natsu. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, bahkan Lucy bisa membaca raut wajah Natsu yang benar-benar ingin mengalahkan Erza tapi entah dalam bentuk apa.

 _He..he.._ Tawa Lucy hambar dalam benaknya. _Mereka memang bukan manusia._

"Aku dan Gray berkali-kali mencoba mengalahkannya, tapi selalu berakhir seperti ini." Kesal Natsu seraya menunjukkan benjolan kepalanya.

 _Haha, aku rasa aku bisa membayangkan wajah mengerihkan Erza saat menghajar mereka berdua._ Batin Lucy yang lagi-lagi berdigik ngerih membayangkan wajah yang ia temui didepan kelas 1-D.

"Eh, Gray yang kau maksud itu teman berambut hitam mu itu, kan?" Tanya Lucy memastikan. "Dia tadi pagi kekelasku, mencarimu." Kata Lucy seraya kembali mengingat betapa dinginnya lelaki satu itu.

"Pasti Erza yang menyuruhnya. Mana mau si bodoh itu mencariku kalau bukan karna Erza." Kesal Natsu.

"Kalian terlihat akrab, _sepertinya.."_ Kata Lucy agak ragu.

"Akrab? Hahaha.. Dia itu rivalku." Seringai Natsu seraya menatap Lucy.

* * *

Angin sedikit menghempas rambut hitam seorang laki-laki yang berjalan di koridor penghubung kelas 1 dan gedung serbaguna di lantai 2. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap lurus pintu gedung kelas 1 itu, hingga manik matanya tertuju pada rambut merah panjang yang tiba-tiba saja menari mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Erza?" Lirih Gray begitu menangkap sang empunya rambut. Gadis bernama Erza itu tengah berpangku dagu pada tepi koridor lantai dua seraya tersenyum menatap lantai dasar tanpa bergerak.

"Ah, Gray." Balas Erza begitu merasakan kehadiran Gray disampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Gray pada Erza yang kini kembali menatap lantai dasar sana. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, membuat Gray mengikuti arah tatapannya. Dan sedikit terenyak begitu menangkap apa yang tengah di lihat gadis bersurai merah itu.

Ternyata itu rival terburuknya, Natsu dan gadis pirang yang menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Natsu dibawah tadi.

Mereka terlihat sangat dekat, saling mengobrol satu sama lain yang entah kenapa membuat Gray sedikit membuka mulutnya.

"Dia rivalku." Seru lelaki berambut pink dibawah sana yang samar-samar dapat terdengar oleh dua orang yang kini menatap mereka dari lantai dua.

"Ah, kalian terlihat seperti Es dan Api." Cibir Lucy yang langsung membuat Natsu tertawa. "Aku rasa juga begitu." Timpal Natsu cepat. Seringaian khas Natsu terasa menyeruak hatinya, entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyentil relung hatinya saat melihat seringaian itu. Dan ia ikut tersenyum.

"Ah!" Natsu tiba-tiba meredakan tawanya. Laki-laki itu langsung tersentak dan dengan sigap menyebar pandang keseluruh taman tengah sekolah itu. Melihat kiri-kanan, pohon, pagar tanaman dan dinding-dinding gedung disekeliling mereka.

"Satu.." Lirihnya begitu menatap pagar tanaman diujung sana. "Dua.." Lanjutnya lagi. "Tiga.." Hal itu kontan membuat senyuman Lucy menghilang dan menatapnya terheran.

"Ada apa, Natsu?"

"Kita sedang di awasi." Kata Natsu dengan pandangan yang semakin tajam begitu melihat pagar tanaman ujung sana.

"Eh?!" Kaget Lucy. "Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya, orang berjas kemarin mengikutimu sampai sini, Luce." Jawab Natsu seraya melempar pandang kembali pada gadis disamping kanannya.

"Hah? Kau bercanda Natsu. Mana mungkin." Seru Lucy yang kali ini tak percaya melihat wajah serius lelaki disebelahnya.

"Aku serius!" Seru Natsu.

"Sudah. Kau jangan menakut-nakutiku, Natsu!"

"Aku serius. Ada lima orang disekitar sini yang mengawasi kita."

"Natsu. Hentikan." Keluh Lucy yang terlihat semakin takut

"Aku serius loh, Luce!" Kesal Natsu.

Angin masih menghempas rambut dua orang yang berada di lantai dua itu. Melihat perdebatan dibawah sana membuat Erza semakin tersenyum.

"Rasanya jadi seperti melihat masa lalu. Benar kan?" Senyum Erza. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa merindukan perasaan ini.

"Hmm." Balas Gray datar. "Aku juga merasa melihat _dia_ didalam diri gadis itu."

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo, Minna..

Gimana chapter kali ini? Membosankah? Atau gak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Hahahahah. Semakin menulis ini, entah kenapa aku jadi kepikiran kalau fic ini gak ada romantisnya. Wkwkwk. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. :v hehe

Minna-san, berpikirlah untuk memberikan review. Aku membutuhkan review kalian apapun itu bentuknya. Hihi. Selain menambah semangat, review kalian juga membuatku semakin tertantang untuk melanjutkan fic ini hihi. :3

Tapi! Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca fic ku ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	4. By Your Side

**Balasan Review:**

 **Qhisthina  
** Oke, akan aku perbaiki di chap-chap selanjutnya. Makasih buat jempolnya. Hihihi.  
Waaah, masih panjang nih fic selesai. Hiks. Tapi tak apa. Dengan penasaran sama Qisthina-san seenggaknya ada yang bikin aku tetap semangat untuk update fic ini. Hehe.. Hountoni Arigatou.. :) dan maaf juga karna lama update. Selamat membaca.

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Lebih tepatnya, The Power Of Author. :v hahahaha

 **Hrsstja  
** Iya, Semangat!  
Terimakasih atas dukungannya. Dan terima kasih juga karna telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review. :)

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, etc

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **YOUR SMILE** -

Chapter 4 : By Your Side

* * *

"Aku serius. Ada lima orang disekitar sini yang mengawasi kita."

"Natsu. Hentikan." Keluh Lucy yang terlihat semakin takut

"Aku serius loh, Luce!" Kesal Natsu.

.

.

Hembusan angin terlihat melambaikan rambut kuning seorang gadis berpita merah muda di kanan kepalanya dan rambut merah muda laki-laki yang duduk tepat disebelah kanannya. Dedaunan pun ikut menari pelan, meramaikan suasana diantara keduanya.

"Gak mungkin mereka ada disekolah Natsu. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Sanggah Lucy seraya mencibirkan mulut.

"Sudah ku bilang aku serius!" Jelas Natsu makin kesal.

"Tapi ini sekolah! Mana mungkin mereka bisa masuk ke..." Lucy kontan menahan suaranya. Matanya terlihat membulat dan bibirnya tak bisa ia katupkan. "..sekolah." lanjutnya pelan. Mendadak, bayangan lelaki paruh baya berjas coklat muncul di benaknya. Jelas ia teringat akan satu hal.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, Luce!" Seru Natsu. Sementara Lucy masih termakan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Urat dahinya sedikit berkerut saat bayangan itu memenuhi ruang di kepalanya. _Ah, ayah.. Tidak ada yang mustahil untuknya, bukan?_

"Luce?"

 _Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa ayah memperketat pengawasan karna Natsu membanting Glenn kemarin?_ Batin Lucy. _Tidak Luce! Tidak! Lupakan soal Ayah. Dan jangan percaya sama omongan Natsu barusan. Semua terlalu mustahil!_

"Luce!" Sentak Natsu kuat. Lucy kontan tersentak hebat. Bagaimana tidak, selain suara lantang barusan, wajah Natsu saat ini sudah berjarak 10 cm dari depan matanya.

"Gyaaa.. Natsu!" Pekik Lucy yang refleks menjauh seraya menghalau semburat merah yang lagi-lagi menjalar ke wajahnya.

"Haaah, kau ini penakut sekali." Gubris Natsu seraya ikut menjauhkan diri, merebahkan tubuh pada sandaran bangku dan membuka minuman kaleng ditangannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang penakut? Aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan mereka." Omel Lucy. _Kecuali jika diseret paksa pulang._ Batinnya.

"Hahaha. Gak apa kalau kau takut." Tawa Natsu. "Sudah ku bilang kan, aku akan melindungimu." Jelas Natsu seraya menampilkan Grins khasnya.

Lucy tersentak, lagi-lagi semburat itu muncul di kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa, Grins milik Natsu selalu bisa membawa ujung bibirnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, kau percaya diri sekali Natsu." Timpal Lucy seraya menutupi semburat merah yang kini sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kau meremeh kan ku? Aku ini jago bela diri, tahu!" Balas Natsu.

Lucy malah benar-benar tertawa sekarang melihat wajah polos didepannya itu.

"Oh, ya? Mengalahkan Erza saja kau tidak bisa!" Ledek Lucy yang kontan menancapkan tiga kerut siku di surai pink itu.

"Sudah kubilang, Erza itu berbeda. Dia itu Monster!" Pekik Natsu tidak terima. Tapi orang didepannya semakin tertawa lebar.

"Kenapa ter.." Natsu sedikit menahan suaranya begitu menatap wajah Lucy. "..tawa?"

Angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus halus, mengeluarkan perasaan aneh yang langsung menyeruak hati sang pemilik surai pink itu. Suasana senja mendadak muncul dibenaknya. Pelataran jingga dan rumput hijau memenuhi bayangannya. Lambayan rambut kuning terlihat menari disekitarnya. Tak lupa dengan wajah tawa seorang gadis kecil yang muncul sesaat menimpah wajah tawa gadis berpita pink didepannya kini. Natsu kontan tersentak. Bayangan itu langsung pergi ketika Natsu mengerjap.

"Gak apa-apa." Balas Lucy.

Natsu semakin mengerutkan dahi, _"Gak apa-apa."_ Suara barusan pun kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Kali ini sedikit lebih jelas dari kemarin pagi, suara kecil menggemaskan yang terasa sangat merindukan. Natsu kontan memegang dahinya. Melempar pandang ke dasar taman dan menggerutu pelan.

 _Tadi itu apa?_ Lirih Natsu dalam hati sekaligus menghentikan ilusi yang terasa semakin menekan relung hatinya.

"Oh iya, Natsu." Kali ini suara Lucy berhasil menyelamatkannya dari perasaan aneh barusan. Natsu menoleh. "Kemarin, ada apa?" lanjut Lucy.

Natsu sedikit tersentak, walau tak ia perlihatkan. _Ah, aku kelupaan lagi soal itu._ "Aa.. eum.." _Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya? Astaga Natsu._

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy lagi begitu hanya mendapatkan gumaman aneh dari lelaki didepannya.

"Aku..." Gumam Natsu seraya berpikir. "..Aku hanya.. ingin berterima kasih soal plester kemarin dan... maaf karna menabrakmu." Lanjut Natsu penuh gumaman dan jelas semua itu adalah fake. Meski memang benar ia ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf soal kemarin, tapi jelas hal itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan rasa penasaran Natsu akan senyuman dan suara dibenaknya.

"Hanya itu?" Heran Lucy. "Mou, Natsu. Sudah ku bilang itu sebagai ucapan maafku karna telah menabrakmu kemarin. Dan juga kau tak perlu minta maaf. Haha.." _Jelas aku baik-baik saja, dan kepalamu jadi korbannya. Jadi buat apa minta maaf?_ Jelas Lucy, meski sebagian besar berada dalam benaknya.

"Kau ini aneh sekali." Lanjut Lucy seraya tertawa. Meski mengatakan kepalsuan, ujung bibir Natsu terlihat bergerak menatap tawa dari gadis didepannya. Rasa nyaman untuk tetap berada disampingnya terasa semakin menyesakkan dada. Entah kenapa, senyuman itu selalu membawa gejolak aneh yang berhasil menggoreskan cat merah muda ke atas pipi Natsu.

 _Ne, Luce, Apa lebih baik aku tidak mengatakannya padamu? Senyummu dan suaramu terasa hangat di hatiku. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang kau bagian dari hidupku yang pernah hilang ? Ne Luce, andai aku berani mengatakannya. Kau siapa? Kau mencuri perhatianku, hatiku, benakku, pikiranku, dan kendali diriku. Kau tahu, Luce, aku ingin bilang, Aku Sangat Merindukan Senyumanmu.._

* * *

 _Teng.. Teng.. Teng.._

Bell masuk terdengar nyaring, menyentak kedua pasang orang yang masih saja duduk di bangku tengah taman sekolah.

"Aaah, cepat sekali." Seru Natsu begitu mendengar suara maut yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ayo, kembali ke kelas Natsu." Ajak Lucy sembari mendorong tubuhnya berdiri. Natsu mengelus tengkuk, melempar kaleng kosong ke tong sampah disudut sana dan ikut berdiri.

"Hmm." Gumamnya singkat, meng-iya-kan ajakan barusan. Lucy tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke koridor tengah sana mendahului pemilik surai pink itu.

Natsu menahan langkahnya saat hendak mengikuti gadis kuning itu. Ia menengadahkan kepala keatas dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana.

 _5 orang.._ Gumamnya begitu menatap koridor penghubung dilantai dua yang kini tak terjamahi seorang pun. _...termasuk Erza dan Gray ?_

"Natsu!" Panggil Lucy yang sepertinya baru menyadari kalau surai pink itu tak berada didekatnya. Natsu tersentak, dan tersenyum simpul melirik Lucy yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu gedung kelas 1.

Natsu mulai melangkah dengan kepala yang masih sempat kembali melirik sejenak koridor diatas sana.

"Heh, Dasar mereka berdua." Gumam Natsu seraya mengelus tengkuk.

* * *

"Sepertinya kita akan berpisah disini, Natsu." Seru Lucy begitu menginjakkan kaki tepat diujung lantai dua.

"Huh?" Melihat Lucy menghentikan langkah, Natsu yang berada tepat dua anak tangga dibelakang Lucy ikut berhenti menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Natsu enteng sembari berlalu melewati Lucy dan berbelok menuju tangga ke lantai 3.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy seraya menyampakkan manik matanya ke surai pink yang baru saja menginjak anak tangga pertama. "Kelasmu kan disana, Natsu!" Lanjut Lucy sekaligus menunjuk kelas 1-D yang berada tepat 3 ruangan didepan mereka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas dulu." Jawab Natsu ketus.

"Hah?" Pekik Lucy kaget, bahkan membuat beberapa anak yang masih diluar kelas berpaling ke mereka sejenak. _E-E-Eh, apa-apaan si Pinky ini?_

"I-Itu gak perlu, _Baka_!" _Mati aku. Jika teman-teman sekelas ku melihatnya, sudah jelas aku akan jadi korban gosip mereka._

"Kenapa gak perlu? Orang-orang aneh kemarin ada disini, dan kau masih bilang itu gak perlu?" Tanya Natsu yang sekarang malah melempar kerut ke dahi Lucy.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Natsu." Kesal Lucy. "Sudah ku bilang kan, mereka tidak mungkin ada disini!"

"Ya, terserah." Balas Natsu sambil kembali meniti tangga.

"Natsu!"

Natsu lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Lucy sejenak. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu?" Kesal Natsu. "Aku akan melindungimu. Walau kau mengusirku pun, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Jadi jangan katakan apapun lagi, mengerti?!" Jelas Natsu. Lucy tersentak, lagi-lagi rona merah menyebar cepat kewajahnya begitu menatap onyx hitam Natsu yang langsung menyeruak pandangannya.

"Ayo!" Ajak Natsu seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Lucy menggelengkan kepala kuat saat onyx itu tak menatapnya lagi. _Aaaaargh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aaaaaargh, kalau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, aku gak perlu susah-susah mencarinya tadi. Ya ampun, habis sudah aku!_

Rasanya kali ini Lucy ingin memukul-mukul kepalanya ke tembok.

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kami-sama, tolong aku..._

"Luce!" Panggil Natsu lantang begitu menyadari gadis dibelakangnya sama sekali belum bergerak. Suara itu kontan membuang seluruh pikiran Lucy.

"Y-Ya?"

Natsu seketika menghela kuat, mengusap tengkuk, dan memutar haluan kembali ketempat Lucy berpijak. Begitu sampai, Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan membawanya meniti anak tangga.

"Cepat lah Luce! Aku akan dihajar Gildart-sensei jika terlambat masuk kelasnya." Omel Natsu dan masih menarik paksa tubuh Lucy.

Lucy dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. "Kalau gitu kau langsung saja ke kelasmu, aku bisa ke kelas sendiri."

Perkataan Lucy barusan kontan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Natsu, jelas sekali lelaki didepannya itu tak akan menerima tawaran Lucy barusan. Natsu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya yang nyaris membuat Lucy kehilangan keseimbangan karna ditarik Natsu dengan paksa. Bahkan genggaman tangan Natsu terasa makin erat ditangan.. _Eh?_ Lucy seketika membelalak lebar. Ia baru sadar kalau tangan si pinky ini menggenggam tangannya. Dan bahkan mereka hampir sampai dilantai tiga.

"Natsu, lepaskan tanganmu!" Pinta Lucy. Tapi, sudah terlambat. Mereka sampai dilantai 3. Kalau saja bisa, rasanya nyawa Lucy ingin melayang sekarang juga. Entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu, tapi kini rasanya seluruh mata orang yang masih diluar kelas tertuju pada Natsu dan dirinya, khususnya para perempuan.

Natsu sedikit melonggarkan genggamannya tapi tidak berniat melepaskan tangan itu dan ia masih tetap berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas 1-A didepan sana. Dan Lucy hanya bisa pasrah saat menyadari mereka hampir sampai di depan kelasnya.

"Natsu, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu sekarang?" lirih Lucy pelan. Dan entah kenapa permintaannya terkabul seketika. Lucy terperangah ketika hangat tangan itu tak lagi menyelimuti tangan kanannya. Tapi semua memang sudah terlambat, jelas saja Natsu melepaskan genggamannya karena papan bertanda 1-A sudah berada diatas kepala mereka. Dan Lucy hanya bisa menelan ludah saat menyadari hal itu.

"Masuklah. Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Kata Natsu sembari berbalik menatap gadis itu.

Tak mau berlama-lama berada didekat Natsu, Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan segera berlalu ke pintu kelas.

"Oh iya Luce." Panggil Natsu lantang, kali ini suara Natsu terdengar sampai kebeberapa telinga disekitarnya. Bahkan Lucy terasa seperti mendengar petir, karna terlihat tersentak dahsyat.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan menjauh dari pandanganku." Seru Natsu yang langsung membuat seluruh gadis disekitarnya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Termasuk Lucy yang kini sedikit membuka bibir, tak lupa pula dengan semburat merah yang kini terasa memanas di seluruh wajahnya.

"Eh?" Lirih Lucy kaget seraya menatap Natsu yang kini meninggalkan lambayan singkat dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Natsu duduk dibangkunya seraya memegangi kepala yang kini terlihat membenjol besar. Jelas saja, ketika dia sampai, Gildarts-sensei sudah berdiri didepan kelas seraya meletakkan tumbukan buku di atas meja. Nice Timing bagi Gildarts-sensei dan Bad Timing bagi Natsu. Guru satu itu memang paling suka jika ada salah satu muridnya yang terkena sial atau bisa dibilang melanggar aturannya. Dan begini lah hasilnya, kepala Natsu berhasil mendapatkan hadiah timpukan keras dari gulungan buku yang selalu menjadi senjata bagi guru Matematika satu itu.

"Argh, dasar sial! Perasaan dari kemarin kepalaku jadi korban terus." Rintih Natsu yang berhasil membuat Gray terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Pasalnya, setiap Natsu menderita adalah kebahagian untuknya. Begitu juga dengan Natsu.

"Salahmu sendiri." Timpal Gray pelan.

"Cih." Balas Natsu.

"Sudah. Perhatikan depan kalian berdua atau Gildarts-sensei akan menghajar kalian." Potong Erza melerai pertengkaran yang nyaris terjadi lagi. Keduanya tersentak. Erza ada benarnya juga. Gildarts-sensei terasa seperti copy-annya Erza. Hanya saja, yang ini tak semenyeramkan gadis merah yang duduk dibelakang Natsu itu.

Natsu menghela, melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepala dan memperhatikan papan hitam yang kini bertuliskan angka-angka maut yang bahkan tak masuk dalam nalar otaknya. Atau bahkan lebih seperti pengganti pil tidur, karna setiap kali melihatnya mata terasa kehabisan watt. Tapi tidur adalah hal tabu untuk kelas sekarang. Jika saja kau tertidur, maka kau akan terbangun dalam kandang harimau. Yah, begitulah. Paling tidak, jaga mata agar tetap terbuka meski otak tak dapat mencerna.

Natsu seketika mengerjap, ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel disaku celananya dan segera membuka kontak mencari nama gadis yang tadi pagi memegang ponselnya.

Ketemu! _Lucy Heartfilia._ Orang yang senyumnya selalu saja membuat Natsu terjerat. Dan ia segera menulis pesan untuknya.

 _Natsu : Luce, istirahat makan siang nanti, kau keluar?_

Dengan lincah Natsu menggerakkan jemarinya pada layar touchscreen itu. Tak lama, bahkan hanya selang 1 menit dari terkirimnya pesan barusan. Lucy sudah membalasnya. Entah kenapa, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran pula. Atau mungkin juga terganggu oleh seutas pesan dari orang yang menggenggam tangannya di depan seluruh teman-temannya tadi.

 _Lucy : Sepertinya tidak. Essay Bahasa Inggrisku belum selesai dan aku bawa bento. Kenapa?_

Natsu tersenyum, bahkan hanya dengan melihat pesan dari gadis itu, senyumannya terasa menyeruak dipikiran.

 _Natsu : Baguslah, bilang padaku jika kau ingin ke. . ._

 _BRAK!_ Belum sempat Natsu mengelesaikan ketikannya, gulungan buku tebal sudah mendarat telak ke atas ubun-ubunnya.

"Aw!" Teriak Natsu sekaligus kaget.

"Perhatikan! Atau aku akan menyita handphonemu!" Seru suara dibelakang Natsu yang bahkan membuat Natsu tak berani menoleh ataupun melakukan hal lain selain memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

"Natsu!" Panggil Gildarts-sensei begitu jam pelajaran matematika berakhir. Bukan hanya sang empunya nama. Seluruh kelas juga kaget begitu mendengar suara parau nan buas barusan. "Kemari." Pinta Gildarts-sensei yang kontan membuat Natsu menelan ludah. Ia bangkit dan langsung berjalan menuju meja guru didepan sana.

"Ini." Kata Gildarts-sensei seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya. Natsu membelalak. Ia kira guru killer satu ini akan menghantamkan pukulan lagi keatas kepalanya entah karna keterlaluan bodoh dalam ujian ataupun tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Eh?" Heran Natsu menatap sebungkus plastik putih itu.

"Sudah hampir sebulan aku menyita syal kucelmu ini. Aku rasa kau sudah terbiasa tidak mengenakannya di sekolah kan? Ambillah." Seru Gildarts-sensei yang membuat Natsu-bahkan seisi kelas heran melihat Sensei yang biasa mengamuk itu terlihat lebih seperti guru pada umumnya. "Jangan di pakai lagi didalam sekolah, Mengerti?!"

"Makasih banyak sensei." Seru Natsu seraya meraih bungkusan plastik itu, membukanya dan langsung melingkarkan syal itu dilehernya.

 _BRAK!_ "Baru saja ku katakan padamu, JANGAN DI PAKAI DISEKOLAH!" Pekik Gildart-sensei menggelegar seraya melayangkan gulungan buku ke pucuk pink didepannya.

"Argh!" Rintih Natsu.

* * *

Seluruh pelajaran berakhir. Seperti biasanya, ini lah saat-saat yang paling dinantikan murid-murid di sekolah. Gadis berambut biru berbandana kuning terlihat meraih tasnya yang bertengger disamping meja, memasukan buku-buku kedalamnya dan sesegera mungkin berpaling menatap si Pirang di belakangnya.

"Lu-chan, Ayo pulang." Ajak gadis berbandana kuning itu, Levy.

"Hm. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu." Keluh Lucy pelan seraya berdiri.

"Hahaha, apanya yang merepotkan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau tinggal dirumahku kan?" Tawa Levy.

"Justru karna itu aku merepotkanmu."

"Oh, ayolah Lu-chan. Kita sudah dekat sejak SD. Ayah dan Ibuku bahkan sudah menganggapmu seperti putri mereka sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka terus."

"Apanya yang merepotkan sih? Sudah lah ayo!" Ajak Levy sembari meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Aku janji akan pindah begitu dapat pekerjaan." Kata Lucy lagi.

"Mou, sampai kapanpun kau boleh tinggal dirumahku." Seru Levy seraya tersenyum.

"Makasih banyak, Levy-chan."

Levy mengangguk dan tersenyum manis menatap sahabatnya itu. Melihat Lucy sudah tak selemas tadi, Levy melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu diikuti dengan Lucy yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Kira-kira ada lowongan pekerjaan lagi gak ya untuk anak SMA?" Kata Lucy membuka obrolan baru.

"Tidak tahu, terakhir kita cari bukannya cuma restauran itu ya?" Balas Levy yang kini ikut bingung.

"Eh, dia ngapain?"

"Kyaaa.. dia nunggu siapa sih?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?"

"Uh, si pirang itu kah?"

Suara bisikan yang dapat terdengar keras itu terlihat memenuhi koridor depan kelas 1-A, bahkan bisa mencapai Lucy dan Levy yang masih berada jauh dari pintu itu.

"Diluar ramai sekali." Gumam Levy seraya mempercepat langkah, lebih tepat penasaran akan apa yang terjadi diluar sana. "Ada ap.." Lucy seketika membungkam mulutnya begitu menatap beberapa teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya sinis. Bahkan Levy ikut terkejut begitu beberapa orang didepan sana menatap mereka sedikit tajam.

"Itu dia." Kata salah satu anak didepan sana dengan tampang yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Lu-chan, perasaanku tidak enak." Kata Levy seraya menyamakan langkah dengan gadis pirang yang tadi masih berjalan dibelakangnya. Lucy mengangguk, tapi tak berniat sama sekali untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya. Memangnya dia salah apa sampai harus ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam dari orang-orang diluar sana. Apa dia pernah menyinggung mereka atau merebut pacar kesayangan mereka? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Merebut pacar orang? Ugh! Pacaran saja Lucy belum pernah. Dekat dengan cowok saja tidak pernah. Kalau ada yang menyatakan suka sih banyak. Tapi, ayolah siapa yang bisa menerobos pertahanan hati Lucy yang seperti 'batu' itu. Sebutan batu memang pernah dilontarkan oleh Levy untuk sahabat baiknya itu ketika SMP dulu. Memang benar, gadis berambut sekuning kulit pisang ini tak pernah membuka hati untuk siapapun yang suka padanya.

Jadi, ada apa dengan tatapan mereka? Mereka terlihat seperti haters menyebalkan di film-film drama yang melihat karakter utamanya pacaran dengan cowok idaman mereka. Eh? Tunggu! Lucy seketika tersentak. _Cowok idaman?_ Pikirannya seketika melayang begitu ia hampir menginjakkan kaki keluar pintu. _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan.._

"Yo, Luce!" _Natsu?!_ Lucy tersentak, ia segera melemparkan pandang ke arah suara barusan berasal. Didapatnya Natsu tengah menyandar pada tembok samping pintu kelasnya, dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana, serta syal kotak-kotak yang istirahat tadi saja tak terlihat di lingkar lehernya.

"Siapa, Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy yang menyelonongkan diri keluar pintu kelas juga. "Eh?" Kagetnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Lucy. Ia sampai menghiraukan kekagetan Levy yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Menunggumu." Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Hah?" _Ah, sekarang aku tahu kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu._

"Ayo pulang!" Seru Natsu seraya bangkit dari sandaran dan berjalan mendahului Lucy.

"Eh?" Kaget Lucy lagi. Ia masih saja bingung melihat tingkah Natsu. Lucy menelan ludah, ditatapnya beberapa gadis disekitarnya. Meski ada yang terlihat tersenyum iri dan ada pula yang terlihat memancarkan deathglare mengerihkan kearah dirinya.

"Lu-chan, kau sudah pacaran dengan Natsu?" Tanya Levy bingung. Lucy tersentak. Sepertinya pertanyaan dari gadis mungil disebelahnya ini mewakili pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan beberapa mata menakutkan di sekitarnya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Lucy cepat sebelum dia menjadi korban pembunuhan oleh Fans Girly Natsu Dragneel itu.

"Lucy! Ayo pulang." Teriak Natsu lagi yang kontan membuat Lucy makin menerima deathglare dari sekitarnya.

Lucy segera menarik tangan Levy, secepat mungkin dia harus pergi dari kerumunan gila ini. Dan sedikit memelankan langkah begitu mendekati Natsu.

"Aku hari ini pulang dengan Levy, Natsu. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku." Jelas Lucy dan dengan cepat mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk meninggalkan koridor dimana Natsu dan kerumunan itu berada.

Natsu tersentak. Ia segera menjulurkan tangannya dan dengan sigap menghentikan langkah kaki dua gadis didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Luce?" Tanya Natsu Heran, sembari menggenggam erat lengan tangan Lucy. Hal itu kontan membuat Lucy kembali menatapnya.

"A-aku.."

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan menjauh dari pandanganku!" Seru Natsu tajam, bahkan matanya sampai menusuk ke dalam mata Lucy. Dan itu cukup untuk melunakkan gadis bawel nan keras kepala didepannya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Lanjut Natsu seraya menurunkan tangannya dilengan lucy tepat ke pergelangan tangan Lucy. Hal itu kontan membuat Lucy terperangah. Ia hanya diam dan dapat dirasakannya tangan Natsu menggantikan tangan Levy yang tadi digenggamnya. Dan ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki bersurai pink itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Levy terdiam. Seutas senyuman melebar diwajahnya.

 _Lu-chan, sepertinya ada orang yang bisa menerobos hati batumu itu ya? Hihi_ Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Lu-chan, tunggu aku!"

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo Minna..

Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. Kemarin aku baru UTS dan aku terjebak diantara Persamaan Differensial, Statistika Matematika, Program Linear, Bahasa Pemrograman, dan Statistika Non Parametrik. Hiks.T3T *numpang curcol. Mungkin kalian bisa menebak jurusan ku apa. Hahahaha.. yang pasti bukan jurusan yang luar biasa. Wkwkwk :v

Oh iya, tadinya chapter ini mau ku tulis lebih panjang dari ini. Tapi karna takut ngebosenin, aku tutup sampai bagiannya Levy aja. Aku rasa fic ku akan semakin membosankan. Karna aku pun antara semngat dan enggak menulisnya. *Maklum mood lagi rusak. Bahkan aku sempat ingin berhenti menulis sanking mood sudah porak poranda. Tapi idenya selalu muncul dikepalaku. Aku jadi sayang untuk berhenti. Hiks.

Gomennasai kalau mengecewakan ya. Aku sudah menulisnya semampuku. T_T

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca fic ku ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	5. Kau menyukainya? Part 1

**Balasan Review**

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Gak... gak.. itu gak mungkin terjadi. Natsu masih waras kok XD

 **Guest  
** Iya, ini sudah update. Maaf ya lama.  
Soal Lucy ingat Natsu.. Um, sebenarnya dia bukan gak ingat, hanya saja mungkin dia belum ingat soal kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Hehe

 **Pujaa  
** Lopelope too, Puja-san. *0*  
Makasih banyak. Aku juga ngfly baca review darimu. Hihi.  
ini sudah dilanjut jadi selamat membaca.

 **Valley Puffy  
** Terima kasih karna sudah menyukai ceritaku. Dan juga terima kasih karna sudah membaca dan menyampaikan review lewat PM. hehe

 **Rachel Aprilia  
** Hooh, aku juga baru nyadar Typo ku banyak sekali di fic ini. Hahaha. Padahal sudah ku baca berulang, tapi tetap aja ada kata yang bersalahan. Ampun dah mataku. -_- , yokay aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi di chap-chap selanjutnya.  
Dan, Hooooi! Dirimu mau ngereview atau mau ngintrogasi author. Omegatt pertanyaannya banyak banget. Haha. Tapi, akan ku jawab semampuku~  
Natsu bakal jadian sama Lucy..? Eum, Emangnya Natsu suka sama Lucy?  
Soal Gray, nanti akan aku tonjolkan kok karakternya, dan juga aku akan masukan dia diantara Natsu dan Lucy. Tapi nanti, enggak di chapter ini. Hehe  
Soal Erza, sabaaaaaar yak. Aku memang berencana buat dua chap special untuk Erza tercinta, nanti disana akan ku perlihatkan sikapnya yang seperti 'perempuan'. hihi..  
Dan untuk konflik, fic ini masih jauh dari konflik yang sesungguhnya. Over All sampai chap 4 kemarin masih pembukaan kok. Jadi sabar ya.. Terima kasih..

 **Hrsstja  
** Aaah, terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya Hrsstja-san, hiks. Aku bakalan semngat terus kok ngelanjut fic ini. Dan juga soal bahasa sunda itu.. Hueee.. aku bukan orang sunda. Jadi aku gak tau itu artinya apaan. Tapi, aku bisa sedikit mengerti maksudnya apa. Hehe. Terima kasih atas semangat, dukungan dan reviewnya..

 **Ochana**  
Amazing? Ya ampun, senangnyaaaa~  
Aku sendiri gak nyadar loh nulis adegan NaLu sebanyak itu. Hahaha..  
Kalau reader semangat author juga jadi semangat! Terima kasih banyak Ocha-san..  
Tapi gak janji ya buat NaLu momentnya banyak-banyak. Tergantung ide yang melintas sih. Hehe. Selamat membaca~

 **Nazu Dragneel**  
Ha eL, ad Nazu q g dst? Hahaha~  
Yo Nazu, panjang yak reviewnya. Hp Nao geter-geter pas ujian gara-gara review dari ente. Wkwkwk. Untung aja gak bunyi, bisa dilempar sendal deh Nao sama dosen. Hahaha.  
Eh, Pasaran? Mainstream? Ugh, Nao juga berpikir begitu. Mungkin memang iya, Nao hanya pingin nulis kisah cinta yang sederhana tapi banyak misteri. *Eh? Entah dimana misterinya. Haha..Ciee yang ngfly, ciee.. awas jangan tinggi-tinggi ntar jatuh loh. XD Nao semangat kok. meski gak sepenuhnya. Mungkin karna sibuk kuliah jadi begini, yah Nazu tau sendiri kan. Jadi, terima kasih banyak dan selamat membaca, oh ya terima kasih sudah mampir. =P

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, etc

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **YOUR SMILE** -

Chapter 5 : Kau menyukainya? {Part 1}

* * *

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Natsu begitu meletakkan kardus besar diatas meja belajar berwarna biru muda disebelah jendela. Dua gadis yang tengah membereskan baju ke dalam tas gendong besar mengangguk-angguk serempak.

Sudah tiga jam sejak peristiwa yang membuat seluruh gadis di SMA Fairy Hills geger berlalu. Kini surai pink pembuat Lucy serempak mendapatkan deathglare dari Fans Girly-an gak jelas itu tengah menghapus penat sehabis mengepak-pakkan barang dari ruangan yang berukuran 4 x 6 dengan dinding dan lantai kayu diseluruh mata memandang. Yap, ruangan kecil dengan nametag di pintunya bertuliskan '03', tepatnya rumah sewa Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ah, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?" Hela Natsu begitu mendaratkan punggung pada tumpukan kardus dibelakangnya.

"Karna kau satu-satunya laki-laki disini." Timpal Lucy ketus.

"Hmm. Memangnya kau mau pindah kemana, Luce?" Tanya Natsu seraya melirik gadis yang suaranya terdengar tak menyenangkan itu.

"Rumah Levy-chan." Balas Lucy lagi-lagi ketus. Pasalnya tingkah gila lelaki bersurai pink ini sudah pasti akan membuatnya menjadi Top Gosip besok disekolah. Kalau hanya gosip biasa tidak masalah, asalkan bukan bully-an gak jelas dari para Fans Girly yang tatapannya setajam silet tadi. Ugh! Mengingatnya saja Lucy malas. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh di sekolah besok..

Natsu hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Lucy barusan yang terasa makin ketus. Meski menyadarinya, Natsu tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Toh dia disini juga karna gadis pirang itu membutuhkan perlindungannya. Yah, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Natsu.

"Ne, Luce." Panggil Natsu seraya mendorong kursi belajar mendekati kedua gadis didepannya dan duduk dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu diatas sandaran empuk kursi belajar itu. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Natsu yang mengundang lirikan dari Levy sementara Lucy tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Apa?" Tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Sejujurnya ada yang mengangguku sejak tadi."

"Hn?" Seketika alis Lucy terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama orang tua mu?" Pertanyaan itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan Lucy. Ia berhenti melipat-lipat baju dan membelalakkan mata. Bahkan sahabatnya Levy, tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk membantu Lucy menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

"O-Orang tua ku bekerja di luar negeri, ja-jadi aku dititipkan sama orang tua Levy-chan." Balas Lucy seraya mencoba menghilangkan kekagetannya. Levy memandangi gadis itu. Jelas sekali yang dikatakan Lucy sebagian besar adalah fake. Dan Levy hanya bisa memutar bola mata dan bergumam sejenak mendengarnya.

"Oh.." Kata Natsu meng-oh-kan pernyataan bohong barusan dan alhasil membuat Levy kaget. _Dia percaya? Ya ampun._ Batin gadis berbandana kuning itu. "Jadi, karna itu kau bekerja juga?" Lanjut Natsu.

"Hm, aku gak mau merepotkan orang tua Levy dan juga aku gak bisa bergantung dengan uang pemberian orang tua ku terus kan?" Kata Lucy yang makin menjauhkan diri pada kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. "Sayangnya, aku dipecat dan sekarang aku gak bisa bayar uang sewa rumah ini." Balas Lucy datar. Sekarang, benaknya menyalahkan Natsu seutuhnya, bahkan untuk kejadian kemarin.

"Eh, kau dipecat?"

"Hm."

"Grr.. Ini semua salah pria-pria gila itu."

 _"Dan salahmu juga."_ Timpal Lucy pelan tapi dapat didengar jelas oleh Levy, kecuali lelaki bersurai pink itu.

"Lu-chan." Senggol Levy ke bahu Lucy. Dan Lucy hanya mencibir. Levy menyeringai pelan, sejak tadi ia menyadari Lucy tengah mati kesal dengan lelaki bersurai pink itu.

"Jadi, kau berniat mencari pekerjaan lagi?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy mengedik dan menoleh sedikit. "Kau tahu, mencari pekerjaan buat anak sekolah itu susah." Gerutu Lucy.

Natsu membalas tatapan Lucy, wajah innocentnya itu tak kalah kuat dari rasa jengkel gadis dihadapannya.

"Tidak juga." Gumam Natsu.

* * *

Natsu duduk di bangku paling belakang bus, tangannya menopang dagu seraya memandangi luar jendela.

"Luce, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu pada gadis dikirinya.

"Luce?" Tanya gadis disebelahnya, lembut. Bahkan suara itu terdengar sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. "Siapa Luce?" Tanyanya lagi yang kali membuat Natsu menoleh padanya.

"Kau bicara ap.." Natsu membelalak, gadis disebelahnya itu menatapnya innocent. Mata dan rambut itu sudah tak asing lagi dihadapannya.

"Kenapa, Natsu?" Tanya gadis itu seraya tersenyum lembut. Natsu makin membelalakan matanya. Gadis itu masih tersenyum hangat padanya.

 _DCIIIT!_ Suara rem bus sedikit terdengar nyaring dan mengakibatkan guncangan sebentar pada seluruh penumpang didalamnya. Natsu tersentak. Pandangan hitam malam dijendela sana dengan hujan rintik membuat perasaannya tiba-tiba tak mengenak. Jalanan berliku yang mereka lewati terasa sangat aneh dipandangannya. Tiba-tiba bus terlihat silau diseluruh mata memandang. Suara klakson besar tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan seluruh penumpang bahkan supir dihadapannya. Truk besar datang berlainan arah dari depan mereka memenuhi jalan yang seharusnya menjadi milik bus hijau itu. Kontan supir didepan sana membanting setir ke kiri, tanpa sempat menginjak rem.

Seluruh penumpang berteriak. Termasuk gadis disebelah Natsu yang kini tangannya merangkul lengan Natsu kuat.

"Natsu.." Keluh gadis itu. Rasanya nyawa mereka seperti ditarik paksa begitu bus yang mereka tumpangi menerobos pepohonan dan jatuh menuruni tebing jurang curam itu. Seketika bus bergelinding, membuat satu per satu penumpang keluar dengan paksa dari jendela yang kacanya mulai berpecahan. Teriakan bergema dimana-mana, bahkan isak tangis dari gadis yang masih memeluk erat lengan Natsu itu membuat jantung Natsu berderu seketika. Walau tubuhnya penuh luka, entah kenapa Natsu tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Hingga bus berhenti begitu menabrakkan diri pada dahan pohon lebat yang membuat mereka tersangkut disana. Sementara bus saat ini sudah penuh dengan kobaran darah dan telihat tergeletak ke kiri. Natsu memegang tepi jendela kuat, agar dirinya tak ikut jatuh ke badan kiri bus yang menjadi dasar bus saat ini. Jantungnya semakin terpompa. Gadis disampingnya sudah tak dapat berkata apapun. Natsu mengeluarkan tangannya dari jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah total, meraih batang pohon kuat diluar sana, menggenggamnya erat dan merangkul kuat gadis disebelahnya. _Grek!_ Salah satu dahan pohon yang menyangga bus itu patah, membuat bus sedikit merosot dari posisi awal.

"Ne, Pegang tanganku erat." Seru Natsu begitu menyadari bus akan jatuh.

"Natsu." Gadis itu menangis menatap Natsu dengan darah yang sudah bersimbah didepan wajah putihnya. Natsu menatap luar dan merasa sudah erat menggenggam dahan diluar sana. Tapi suara patahan dahan pohon terdengar lagi. Kali ini, membuat bus itu merosok jatuh bebas tanpa hambatan apapun ke jurang sana. Diikuti dengan melonggarnya sedikit demi sedikit rangkulan lengan Natsu pada gadis itu.

"Natsu.. aku takut." Seru gadis itu.

"Kita akan selamat."

"Natsu." Keluh gadis itu seraya tersenyum ambigu. Tangannya sudah tak sanggup memegangi lengan kekar itu. "Natsu.. aku tidak kuat lagi."

"Tidak, Lis!" Kali ini Natsu berusaha menggapai genggaman tangan gadis itu.

"Natsu.." Tangan mereka mengendur seketika dan gadis itu ikut jatuh mengikuti bus hijau itu.

"LISAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Natsu seketika tersentak. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahi. Napasnya tak beraturan. Mimpi tadi terasa menyengat dada. Natsu kontan meremat dahinya seraya menunduk dan mendecitkan gigi sedikit.

"Mimpi..?" Keluhnya seraya mengatur napas.

 _"Jangan Lupakan aku, Natsu.."_ Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja terngiang dikepalanya. _"Kemana pun aku pergi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."_ Lanjut suara itu yang kali makin terasa menyesakkan dada.

Natsu lagi-lagi mendesis. Ia makin mengatupkan giginya rapat. Cairan bening tiba-tiba menyeruak di pelipis matanya. _"Natsu, Aku pergi dulu. Ingat, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_ Kali ini suara itu membuat Natsu semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lisana.." Napas Natsu tertahan, dadanya terasa perih saat menyebut nama itu. Cairan bening pun ikut menetes dari pelipisnya.

 _ **"Hey, Kau menangis?"**_ Natsu tersentak. Matanya bahkan sampai membelalak begitu mendengar suara lain yang tiba-tiba saja menghantam pikiran dan dadanya. Bahkan membuat sesak dada tadi sedikit mereda. Natsu mengangkat kepala yang ditopangnya. Masih dalam keadaan tersentak saat mendengar suara menggemaskan itu, ia langsung memutar pandang, mencari asal suara yang terdengar jelas tadi. Dan tak ada yang ditemukannya selain gelap kamar dan kesunyian.

 _ **"Apa yang kau lakukan?"**_ Natsu lagi-lagi tersentak.

 _ **"Mou, Natsu.."**_

"Lucy?" Seru Natsu. Lagi-lagi ia memutar pandang.

 _ **"Hahaha, Kau ini aneh sekali, Natsu!"**_ Suara itu lagi. _Suara Lucy?_ Bantinnya. Natsu lagi-lagi menopang dahi ketika menyadari suara-suara itu hanyalah ilusi pikirannya.

 _ **"Natsu. Hentikan!"**_

 _"Jangan lupakan aku Natsu."_ Natsu menggerutu. Suara barusan datang berbarengan dan entah kenapa dua suara berbeda itu terasa menekan dadanya.

 _ **"Natsu.."**_ _"Natsu.."_

 _Aaargh, apa ini?_ Batin Natsu. Dahinya berkerut seakan ia ingin segera keluar dari ngiangan suara-suara tak masuk akal barusan.

 _Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.._

Natsu tersentak, getar dari Ponsel Merah disamping bantalnya langsung menyelamatkannya dari pikiran itu. Natsu menoleh dan meraih ponsel yang layarnya terlihat mengerjap berkali-kali.

 _Pukul 00.20, huh?_ Batinnya begitu melihat jam yang tertera dilayar itu. Natsu sedikit tersentak begitu menangkap cloud notification pesan dilayar depan ponselnya. Alis Natsu seketika terangkat. "40?" Gumam Natsu tak percaya begitu melihat jumlah pesan masuk dilayarnya.

 _Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Lucy?_ Gumam Natsu begitu teringat saat terakhir kali memegang ponsel dan nama gadis itu lah yang di kiriminya pesan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Natsu segera membuka pesan itu.

"Eh, siapa?" Kaget Natsu seraya menatapi pesan dari beberapa nomor yang tak tertera di kontak ponselnya.

Natsu meng-scroll layar ponselnya sampai bawah, isi pesan yang terlihat aneh dengan emoticon yang tak kalah aneh pula membuatnya ternganga. Bahkan baru setengah melihat pesan-pesan masuk itu, layar ponselnya kembali mengerjap, berbunyi _kring_ dan bergetar tanda pesan baru masuk kesana. Natsu semakin mengangkat alisnya.

 _ **Natsu-san, aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Tapi, kenapa kau pacaran dengan si pirang yang tak ada istimewanya sama sekali itu. Huft (Emoticon icon)  
Meldy**_

"Meldy?" Heran Natsu seraya memutar bola mata. "Siapa?"

 _ **Ne, Natsu-san, apa hubunganmu dengan si pirang itu? (Evergreen)**_

 _ **Natsu-san, apa benar kau pacaran dengan si pirang kelas A itu?  
(Jenny)**_

 _ **Mou, Natsu-san, balas pesanku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. (Meldy)**_

"Apa-apaan ini?" Pekik Natsu semakin heran membaca tiap pesan itu. "Darimana mereka tahu nomorku?" Lanjutnya. Sejujurnya lelaki berambut salmon itu sudah nyaris muntah membaca seluruh pesan menjijikan itu. Natsu melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur. Dahinya berkerut. Tapi layar ponselnya terus bergeming mengeluarkan kerjapan cahaya, suara dan getar tanpa henti.

"Astagaaaaa.. Siapa sih mereka?!" Kesal Natsu seraya melempar bantal ke atas ponselnya itu. Menarik selimut hendak kembali terlelap. Namun, tetap saja tak menghentikan deru pesan bertubi yang menyudutkannya bak paparazi. Natsu mendesis, ia merogoh ponsel merahnya dan kembali menatap layar ponsel memuakkan itu.

 _ **Natsu-san, putuskan saja si pirang itu. Apa bagusnya dia? Lihat aku. Aku lebih baik darinya.**_

 _ **Aku tidak rela kalau kau beneran pacaran dengan si pirang itu. (Emoticon Icon)**_

Natsu seketika menggerakkan ujung bibirnya berkali-kali, tanda semakin jijik membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk itu. Dahinya berubah biru. Rasanya, melebihi mual muntah membacanya. Bahkan begitu membaca pesan itu Natsu sampai sempat berpikir, Lucy memang lebih baik dari mereka semua.

Lagi-lagi kerjapan cahaya, getar, dan suara muncul. "Aaaargh! Menganggu saja." Pekik Natsu dan tanpa aba-aba langsung membuka tempat baterai ponselnya. Mengeluarkan baterai itu dan seketika menyampakkan ponselnya keujung tempat tidur.

* * *

"Gyaaa~ sudah siang!"

Suara gaduh terdengar dari lantai dua rumah yang bertuliskan kediaman Dragneel dipagarnya. Sesekali terdengar teriakan dari salah satu kamar yang menjadi pusat kegaduhan itu. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu coklat kamar itu didobrak paksa sang pemilik kamar yang terlihat tunggang langgang meraih tangga menuju lantai dasar sana. Dan melesat cepat begitu menuruni anak tangga yang bahkan tak seluruhnya ia pijak.

"Ma, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Pekik Natsu begitu menuruni tangga seraya melesat kedapur mendapati sang Ratu rumah tersebut yang tengah menata meja makan.

"Sudah berkali-kali." Jawab wanita berambut hitam itu datar.

"Aaaargh, semoga Lucy belum berangkat." Seru Natsu sembari melirik jam dinding sana yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00. "Aku pergi, Ma."

"Eeeh, gak sarapan Natsu?" Teriak wanita berambut hitam itu seraya menatap kepergian putra keduanya yang kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

* * *

Natsu berlari sekuat tenaga begitu meninggalkan kediaman McGarden−rumah gadis mungil bersurai biru dan berbandana kuning yang sekaligus menjadi teman baik Lucy. Lebih tepatnya, begitu mendengar perkataan dari Nyonya pemilik rumah, Natsu langsung pamit dan melesat kencang demi mencari gadis yang senyumnya masih terbayang dipikiran.

 _"Eh, Lucy? Mereka baru saja berangkat 15 menit yang lalu."_ Kata-kata Nyonya berambut biru muda itu kembali terngiang dipikiran Natsu.

"Aaargh, Sial!" Runtuk Natsu kesal. Ia melirik jam dilayar ponselnya. 07.15. Natsu mendesis. Sejujurnya ia bukan takut terlambat seperti biasa. Hanya saja lelaki bersurai pink itu tengah memperhitungkan waktu tempuh dari rumah Levy ke sekolah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh itu. Dan ia tahu, harus mengejar secepat apa demi sampai ke pijakan gadis berambut kuning itu.

Sepanjang jalan, Natsu tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan sekitar. Jelas sekali ia tak ingin melewatkan setitik tempat pun untuk mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Tapi, tak ia temukan sama sekali jejak maupun suara khas dari bibir mungil gadis kuning itu.

Hingga akhirnya terlihat gedung berlantai lima di depan sana dari balik pepohonan yang perlahan dilewati kepala pink itu. Natsu menghela, bukan karna lelah. Sejujurnya ia mengumpulkan tenaga sebelum kembali melesat lebih cepat dari langkah kakinya tadi.

 _Luce, ku harap kau sudah di sekolah._ Batin Natsu. Entah kenapa kekhawatiran selalu muncul ketika ia menyebut nama itu.

Natsu mempercepat langkah, menerobos beberapa orang yang memakai seragam dengan blezer merah, dasi berliris biru dan rok/celana abu-abu persis dengan seragam yang dikenakannya. Berlari tanpa pandang bulu, hingga nyaris memasuki gerbang hitam didepan sana, sebelum seseorang menarik syal dilingkar lehernya.

"Tunggu, Natsu!" Pekik suara yang nyaris membuat jantung copot. Natsu tersentak dan refleks menoleh kebelakang.

"Erza?!" Kaget Natsu. Ia segera menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang hendak menghantam orang dibelakangnya jika saja orang itu adalah lelaki berambut hitam, sang rival abadinya. Natsu menelan ludah, nyaris saja kejadian kemarin pagi terulang kembali. Untunglah kesadaran berpihak padanya. Bahkan Natsu masih tak habis pikir orang dibelakangnya itu adalah Erza.

 _Argh! Kenapa aku harus ketemu Erza sekarang?!_ Umpat Natsu kesal.

"Pas sekali kau disini."

 _Mati aku, dia pasti mau menyuruh sesuatu. Aaaaargh, gimana aku nolaknya?!_

"Gildarts-sensei menyuruhku membawa buku-buku ini." Seru Erza yang tak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh Natsu. Ia mendecak pelan, kepalanya masih memikirkan seribu cara ampuh agar bisa pergi dan menghindari permintaan mematikan dari Erza Scarlet itu. Tiba-tiba saja, sebongkah ide keluar dari pucuk pink itu.

 _Oh, Begitu Erza melepaskan tangannya, aku langsung lari saja._ Seringai Natsu seraya melirik lantai tiga gedung didepannya. _Err.. Luce.._ Lirih Natsu.

"Tapi, Rogue-senpai menyuruh ke ruang OSIS sekarang."

 _Cepat lepaskan tanganmu, Temme!_

"Jadi bisa kau bantu aku mengantarkan ini ke Gildarts-sensei?" Seru Erza seraya melepaskan tangannya dari syal Natsu.

"Bilang padanya kalau a.."

Mata Erza langsung membulat sempurna begitu mendapati Natsu yang langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"Maaf Erza, aku buru-buru!" Teriak Natsu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Erza langsung speechless. Mulutnya masih terbuka, bahkan matanya masih membulat sempurna. Urat dahinya menegang sampai membentuk dua siku-siku dibalik surai merahnya.

"Eh, Kenapa si Bodoh itu?" Celetuk Gray yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari kanan Erza dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana, sembari menatap kepergian pucuk pink itu.

"Temme!" Gerutu suara berat yang langsung saja membuat Gray menoleh ke arah gadis di kirinya. Betapa terkejutnya lelaki berambut hitam itu begitu mendapati aura kemarahan langsung menyeruak disekeliling gadis scarlet itu.

 _Mo-mode Monster kah?_ Digik Gray ngerih sembari sedikit menjauh dari gadis itu.

"E-Er, K-Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seketika manik mata Erza langsung terlempar ke pucuk hitam disampingnya. Mata itu benar-benar menakutkan, bahkan keringat dingin langsung bercucuran didahi Gray.

"Bawa ini dan antarkan ke Gildarts-sensei sekarang!" Seru Erza ganas seraya menyampakkan setas besar buku ke tangan lelaki disampingnya.

"Baik!" Gray langsung menanggalkan langkah sebelum Erza mengamuk lebih ganas.

"Ck. Sialan." Desis Gray pelan.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Pekik Surai merah dibelakang itu. Gray tersentak, buku kuduknya sempat merinding sanking tak menyangkanya Erza bisa mendengar desisan pelan itu dalam jarak 4 meter ini.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa." Balas Gray cepat dan segera berlalu dengan cepat pula.

 _Hampir saja aku mati. Ugh, sialan kau Natsu. Kenapa jadi aku yang kena getahnya._ Runtuk Gray kesal.

* * *

"Lu-chan..."

"Y-Ya, Levy-chan?"

"Pe-Perasaanku saja a-atau memang mereka semua melihat kearah kita?"

"A-Aku juga berpikir begitu." Ucap Lucy pelan seraya sedikit menoleh ke kanan-kirinya.

 _Ah, ini pasti gara-gara kemarin. Hancur sudah reputasiku._ Keluh Lucy dalam hati.

"Eh, bukannya dia yang pulang bersama Natsu Dragneel kemarin?"

"Masa?"

"Gadis yang terlihat bodoh itu?"

"Ih, masa sih? Kok mau aja Natsu sama yang kayak begituan?"

"Di santet kali ya?"

"Ugh, Lihat rambutnya itu, bukan pirang malah kayak kulit pisang. Apa bagusnya?"

"Ssst.. jangan keras-keras. Nanti orangnya dengar!"

Lucy sweetdrop mendengarnya. Wajahnya sampai setengah membiru begitu melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis disudut dinding sana. _Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, tahu!_ Kesal Lucy.

Lucy menghela napas sebelum berbelok masuk ke kelasnya. "Semoga saja kelas tidak seperti ini." Gumam Lucy sembari menyeret tasnya dilantai begitu melewati pintu kelasnya. Levy tertawa pelan.

"Semangat dong, Lu-chan." Seru gadis berbandana kuning itu sembari mengelus bahu sohibnya.

Baru beberapa langkah masuk kelas, dan bahkan belum sempat melegakan napas dari deathglare diluar sana, lagi-lagi Lucy dihujam kejaran teman-teman perempuan dikelasnya.

"Lucy!" Pekik mereka berbarengan seraya berlari mengerubungi Lucy yang kontan membulatkan mata.

"A-apa?" Kaget sang pemilik nama.

"Kau pacaran dengan Natsu?" Pekik salah satu dari mereka dengan mengatupkan tangan didepan dada.

"Keren. Kok bisa sih?"

"Eh?!" Kaget Lucy dan Levy. Jelas berbeda sekali dengan deathglare diluar sana. Terlebih lagi, mata orang-orang disekitarnya terlihat berbinar-binar serasa mendapat jackpot dari mesin judi.

"Iya loh. Katanya sudah banyak yang nembak Natsu tapi selalu ditolak mentah-mentah loh."

"Iya, siapa sih yang nembak deluan? Natsu kah? Atau kau ya Luce?"

Lucy tak bisa mengedipkan mata mendengarnya, dan bahkan tak mampu mengatupkan bibir.

"Siapapun itu, Mou Lucy.. Kau beruntung sekali~"

"Iya, andai itu aku."

"Kyaaa~ Luce, kita harus merayakannya." Pekik mereka dengan mata yang makin membinar-binar.

Lucy langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan menatapi teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Ia menghela napas. Sejujurnya ia tak percaya akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, malah bagus karna tak mendapati tatapan tajam atau umpatan kesal dari mulut-mulut mereka. Yah, setidaknya Lucy bisa menjelaskan pelan-pelan kepada teman-teman sekelasnya ini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Oh, Kami-sama, terima kasih banyak._

"Ne, teman-teman. Se-sebenarnya aku tidak pacaran dengan Natsu." Jelas Lucy dengan lembut.

"Eh?!" Mereka kompak berkata 'Eh' dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Iya, ini cuma salah paham kok." Balas Lucy seraya berdigik aneh ditatapi begitu.

"Mou, Lucy..." Seru salah satu dari mereka dengan mata yang tak sebinar tadi.

"Kau gak perlu malu begitu. Haahahaha..."

"HAH?" Kontan Lucy kaget.

"Iya. Kami tahu kok pasti berat kan jadi pacarnya Natsu Dragneel kan?"

"Iya, jangan disembunyikan lagi loh."

"Kita semua tahu kok."

"Eh, bukan.. Aku.."

"Iya, kalian pasangan yang lagi dimabuk cinta kan?"

"HAH?" Kaget Lucy makin menjadi.

"Iya, ya ampun.. romantisnyaaa.."

"Pegangan tangan. Kyaaa.. Aku juga mau pegangan tangan dengan Natsu."

"Aaaa, apalagi yang didepan kelas kemarin. 'Luce, jangan pernah menjauh dari pandanganku.'"

"Kyaaaaa~ Natsuuuu..."

Lucy makin sweetdrop mendengar dan melihat teman-temannya yang sekarang malah memperagakan tingkah Nastu kemarin. Rasanya ia ingin melayangkan nyawa sekarang juga.

.

Sementara di sudut kelas,

"Cih. Lihat tuh wajahnya. Menjijikkan sekali."

"Jeh! Entah deh. Palingan hubungan mereka gak bertahan lama."

"Ugh! Kau benar. Mana mungkin Natsu jatuh cinta sama upik abu kayak begitu."

"Mou, Meldy-chan, padahal kau lebih cantik dari si Pirang itu."

"Haha, Sudah lah kalian. Tenang saja. Mereka berdua mana mungkin pacaran. Dan gak akan pernah mungkin!"

* * *

"Agh, Kepala ku sakit." Keluh Lucy dari balik wajahnya yang kini sejajar dengan meja belajarnya dikelas. Akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari kerumunan gila yang nyaris saja membuat nyawanya menghilang sejenak tadi.

"Hahaha, kau jadi populer Lu-chan." Ledek Levy.

"HE..HE.. Populer apanya?!" Gubris Lucy dengan aura kelam dimana-mana.

"Ya ampun, semangat dong Lu-chan!"

"Gyaaaa! Aku bisa gila kayak gini caranya!" Pekik Lucy yang mendapat tolehan dari beberapa orang di kelasnya.

"Gila kenapa?" Tanya suara baritone yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari belakang mereka. Kompak, Lucy dan Levy menoleh.

"Loki?" Kata Lucy tapi tak bangkit dari posisinya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Hahaha.. Kau kenapa Lucy?" Tanya Loki seraya mendekati gadis itu, menarik kursi dan duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Lucy datar.

"Hahahahaha.." Lagi-lagi lelaki itu tertawa, membuat Levy menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Apa jangan-jangan karena Natsu Dragneel kah?"

"Eh?" Kaget Lucy dan kontan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Benar ya?" Tebak Loki begitu mendapati ekspresi dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Loki datar.

"Apanya?"

"Kalian jadian?"

"A-Aku tidak pacaran dengan si Pinky bodoh itu!" Sanggah Lucy setengah berteriak.

"Oooh, Jadi yang ku dengar tentang kalian pulang bareng dan pegangan tangan itu hanya gosip kah?"

"Hah? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Um, benar lagi ya?" Tebak Loki lagi dengan datar.

"Berarti kalian beneran pacaran? Cih, berani-beraninya si Pinky itu merebut gadisku!"

"Kami tidak pacaran! Dan siapa juga yang Gadismu?!" Bentak Lucy, kali ini kesabarannya nyaris habis.

Dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan tawa oleh lelaki didepannya. "Yah, sejujurnya aku juga tidak percaya soal itu." Jelas Loki yang kali ini merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit serius. "Yang benar saja, seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang bahkan menolak pacaran dengan model sepertiku, malah pacaran dengan si Pinky dari kelas D itu? Ya ampun." Keluh Loki.

"Eh?" Kaget Lucy sekaligus lega, meski pun rasa jengkel juga menyeruak mengingat Loki menyebutkan kejadian 3 bulan lalu soal si spike orange ini yang tiba-tiba saja menembaknya di depan kelas. Ugh! Lupakan soal itu.

"Nah, Lucy sayang, sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak masuk."

 _Sayang?_ Rasanya Lucy mau muntah mendengarnya. Tapi, ia segera mengerjapkan mata, menghela dan sedikit memijit dahinya dengan ujung jari.

"Haaah, Baiklah.." _Setidaknya bagus ada orang yang percaya kami tidak pacaran._

.

.

"Eh? Jadi karna itu?"

Lucy mengangguk enteng. Sedangkan Levy hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik−lantaran malas berhubungan dengan model sekaligus playboy gaje yang baru saja pulang dari pemotretannya di Crocus selama 4 hari lalu.

Loki mendengus. "Berani-beraninya dia menggenggam tangan gadis kesayanganku." Keluh Loki.

"Heh, siapa yang gadis kesayanganmu?!" Timpal Lucy ketus.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau dikejar orang-orang aneh itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, aku kan bisa melindungimu juga. Ngapain harus si Pinky itu? Dia suka padamu?"

"Kau? Mau melindungi? Ya ampun, kau saja sibuk pemotretan." Cibir Levy.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menyewakan bodyguard."

"Ooooh, gak gentle." Timpal Levy yang mengundang kerut di dahi Loki. Lelaki itu segera menelan kejengkelannya dan beralih kembali ke Lucy.

"Jadi, dia menyukaimu?"

"Siapa? Natsu?"

Loki mengangguk datar.

"Mana mungkin." Sanggah Lucy cepat setelah menghela napas. "Kami baru kenal 3 hari yang lalu. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Mungkin saja." Balas Loki dan Levy serempak. Lucy terenyak. Jelas saja kedua suara itu langsung memunculkan semburat tipis di pipinya.

"Aaaaargh! Aku membencinya!" Pekik Lucy sekaligus menepis semburat itu. Levy hanya mengedik bahu menatap reaksi sahabatnya dan Loki malah tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya merebut gadis kesayanganku." Seru Loki seraya mengelus kepala Lucy.

"Siapa yang gadis kesayanganmu?!"

.

"LUCEE!" Teriak menggelegar seseorang dari luar sana. Sang pemilik nama kontan tersentak, termasuk kedua orang di sampingnya. Mereka beralih menatap pintu. Dan didapati seorang laki-laki bersurai pink dengan syal yang melingkar di lehernya tengah mengatur napas dan terlihat baru saja menghentikan langkah tepat didepan pintu kelas 1-A dengan tangan kanan yang memegang frame pintu dan tangan kiri yang memegang lutut. Lelaki itu memutar pandang ke dalam kelas. Dan akhirnya mendapati sang pemilik nama tengah membelalak lebar menatapnya.

"Natsu?" Lirih Lucy tak percaya.

"Oh, sang pangeran datang." Gubris Loki menatap Natsu, ambigu.

Natsu langsung tersenyum lebar menampilkan Grins khasnya yang seketika membuat seluruh gadis dikelas terpana. Ia melegakan napas saat menyadari gadis yang tengah di khawatirkannya itu sudah terduduk di kursi tanpa luka dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

Natsu berjalan masuk dengan Grins yang masih saja terpampang diwajahnya, membuat seluruh gadis dikelas tak henti memperhatikan langkah kakinya hingga pemilik surai pink itu berhenti tepat di depan meja Lucy.

"Syukurlah.." Hela Natsu begitu berdiri di depan Lucy. Senyum dan wajah itu terlihat benar-benar lega sekarang. "Aku lega kau baik-baik saja." Seru Natsu seraya mengelus kepala gadis yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

 _Eh? Dia mengkhawatirkanku?_ Kaget Lucy. Semburat tipis benar-benar menjalar ke wajahnya.

Loki tersentak. Bahkan Lucy tidak mengeluarkan semburat itu saat ia mengelus kepala gadis itu tadi.

 _Apa kau juga menyukainya Luce?_ Loki benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Loki kontan berdiri. Ia menarik tangan Natsu yang masih menempel di surai kuning itu. Hal itu langsung membuat Lucy dan Natsu seketika tersentak. Juluran tangan itu langsung membuat Natsu melemparkan onyx matanya ke wajah Loki. Dan menatap spike orange tak dikenal itu dengan tajam.

"Bukankah sudah cukup kau menyentuhnya?" Kesal Loki.

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo Minna~

Gimana chap kali ini? Ada Loki disana, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, padahal Nao gak pernah kepikiran untuk memunculkan dia. Tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di chap kali ini. Hahaha..  
Tolong beri komentarnya yaa.. Aku mengharapkannya. Walau sepatah-dua patah kata aku akan menghargainya. Setidaknya dengan review kalian, aku tahu kalau fic ku ini dibaca. Hehe. dan Minna aku mohon jangan jadi Silent reader. Aku butuh komentar kalian. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menyampaikan apapun di kolom review. Apapun itu, aku akan tetap menghargainya.

Oh ya, rencananya aku akan hiatus. Tugasku omegat banget banyaknya. Karna itu aku gak akan bisa melirik fic apalagi untuk menulisnya. Jadi, chap kali ini sepertinya akan menjadi update-tan terakhirku sampai akhir mei 2016 nanti. Dibilang hiatus juga aneh ya, hahaha. Tapi aku memang harus fokus kuliah selama 6 minggu kedepan.

Jadi Minna-san, hountoni gomennasai T_T Aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa..

Dan Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ku sampai chapter ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa Akhir Mei mendatang~


	6. Kau menyukainya? Part 2

**Balasan Review:**

 **Nao Vermilion  
** Ada seseorang yang mirip lisanna akan datang? Eum, aku hanya ingin membuat Natsu tidak bisa melupakan sahabatnya, itu saja.

 **Ochana  
** Yosh, Ocha-san bisa melihat reaksi Natsu di chap ini. Hehe.  
Gomenne baru bisa update. Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu fic YS-ku ini.. ;)

 **Rachel Aprilia  
** Kemarin aku sudah jelasin bagian Rachel yang tidak mengerti kan? Aku harap yang aku jelaskan bisa membuat Rachel-san mengerti. Hihi.  
Bukan hanya Loke loh yang berada diantara Natsu dan Lucy. Masih banyak lagi. Dan itu rahasia. Wkwkwk. Sejujurnya aku tak bisa membuat Lisanna tidak ada lagi dikehidupan mereka berdua. Karna target awal, cerita ini memang tentang mereka bertiga dan tentang Natsu yang tak bisa melupakan sahabat kecilnya.

 **Hrsstja  
** Lisanna akan muncul? Eum, bukannya Lisanna sudah meninggal?  
Sepertinya harapanmu terkabul kali ini, H-san *boleh aku panggil begitu?. Aku gak sadar nulis word kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. Dan juga, aku gak bisa update langsung dua chapter. Wkwkwk. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan update seminggu sekali mulai sekarang *0*

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Harem? Wkwkwkwk. Niatnya sih pingin begitu. :v

 **KuroNalu  
** Keren? Huooo.. Arigatou ne~ :3  
Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomen lama.. selamat membaca~

 **Nazu Dragneel  
** Hahaha, tenang saja Nazu, Lucy bukan orang yang lemah kok. Jadi aku pastikan fans girly-an gak jelas itu bakal tunduk dihadapan Lucy :v hohoho *tawa jahat.  
Oke, aku akan lebih berhati-hati soal Typo T_T

 **Nataliafenni4  
** Hai Nata-san, salam kenal *boleh aku panggil begitu? :3  
Loke mau ngehancurin hubungan Nalu? Tepat sekali! Loke memang berencana melakukannya.  
Lisanna mau muncul? Lisana kan sudah meninggal.  
Selamat membaca~

 **Pujaa  
** Hidup Author! Author! *Plak ditimpuk sendal sama reader. Wkwkwk :'v  
Ini sudah dilanjut maap ya lama :') Lope lope juga pujaa-san XD

 **ChocolateSenpai18  
** Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke ficku Choco-san.  
Hahaha, iya. Aku suka sekali dengan perkelahian Natsu-Gray di animenya apalagi kalau ada Erza. Makanya fic ku tak akan pernah ketinggalan dengan perkelahian gaje mereka. :v Selamat membaca~

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, etc

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **YOUR SMILE** -

Chapter 6 : Kau menyukainya? {Part 2}

* * *

"Bukankah sudah cukup kau menyentuhnya?"

Kata-kata itu mengundang kaget dari seluruh siswa kelas 1-A. Perhatian beberapa siswa itu langsung teralihkan ke tepi kelas dekat jendela sana. Mata mereka masing-masing tak berkedip, menatap dua spike berambut orange dan pink yang kini tengah memancarkan deathgare masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **Kau Menyukainya? {Part 2}**

.

Semilir angin tiba-tiba saja datang melewati jendela kaca yang tak tertutup rapat, mengibaskan rambut tiga orang siswa yang saat ini tengah menjadi sorotan beberapa orang dikelas. Gadis pirang dengan iris karamel manis yang duduk tepat di bangku sebelah jendela itu membuka matanya lebar. Dagunya yang sempat terpangku rata diatas meja, kini ia angkat sepenuhnya. Kepalanya refleks menegak, mulutnya terbuka, tubuhnya bahkan menegang sesaat begitu melihat dua lelaki dengan gaya rambut spike yang hampir sama didepannya sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

Bukan hanya dirinya. Beberapa orang disekitar pun berpaling penuh kearah mereka. Masing-masing membelalakan mata sanking tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di kelas ini. Baru saja beberapa detik lalu kelas geger dengan gosip si pirang dan si pinky itu pacaran, sekarang malah si pinky itu tengah bertengkar dengan model kelas mereka.

"Bukankah sudah cukup kau menyentuhnya?" Ucap Loki yang makin menambah membulat sempurnanya mata beberapa orang sekitar. Yang ditatapi malah mengernyitkan alis. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dimaksud spike orange tak dikenalnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seru Natsu. Kali ini onyx matanya semakin terlihat menajam. Ia sedikit menggerakkan lengannya yang masih berada di genggaman Loki.

Mendengar suara Natsu, Lucy kontan tersentak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menarik diri kembali ke alam sadar. Kelas benar-benar riuh sekarang. Ia sedikit memutar pandang, beberapa mata tertuju pada dua lelaki didepannya itu, dan hampir keseluruhan memandanginya melebihi kata deathglare yang diterimanya beberapa waktu lalu. _Mati aku!_ Batinnya.

"Lucy ini.."

"Gya.. NATSU!" Sambar Lucy memotong kalimat yang nyaris dilontarkan Loki, diikuti suara tawa hambar yang keluar begitu saja dari gadis itu setelah melemparkan telapak tangan hingga menggenggam pergelangan Natsu. "Pas sekali kau disini!" Pekiknya lagi yang membuat Loki dan Natsu menatapnya kebingungan. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Ikut aku!" Lanjut gadis itu seraya menarik paksa tangan Natsu yang akhirnya terbebas dari jerat tangan Loki.

"Eh, Luce?" Heran Natsu. Gadis itu tak berkata sepatah katapun lagi. Hanya terus menarik tangan Natsu dengan paksa dan membawanya lari secepat mungkin. Loki membelalak, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud gadis berambut pirang itu dan hanya bisa memandangi mereka hingga hilang dari balik pintu. Lagi-lagi, kelas dihujam kebingungan dan rasa tak percaya yang luar biasa. Mereka hanya bisa melihat Lucy dan Natsu hingga menghilang dari balik pintu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

 _Brak!_ Suara dorongan kursi dan pukulan keras ke atas meja terdengar tiba-tiba dari sudut kelas sebelah kanan. Terlihat gadis berambut pink tengah berdiri sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan erat kedua tangan yang masih menyentuh meja.

"Meldy-chan.."

"Ada apa Meldy-chan.." Suara kaget dari beberapa teman yang mengitarinya terdengar. Gadis itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Heartfilia.." Gerutunya kesal.

Sementara di tepi kelas, Loki masih berdiri disamping meja Lucy dan masih menatap pintu yang sekarang terlihat kosong. Tapi wajahnya tak terlihat kaget seperti tadi, kini terlihat raut kesal terpapar jelas dari manik matanya. Tanganya terkepal kuat, bahkan sampai terlihat beberapa urat yang mulai menegang. _Dragneel.._ Gerutunya dalam hati. Entah sudah berapa umpatan keluar dari dalam benaknya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Gadis mungil berbandana yang sejak tadi menjadi pendengar yang baik, sekarang malah mendengus lucu menatap dua teman sekelasnya itu.

 _Fufu.. sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik._

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut raven tengah berjalan malas mendekati penjaga perpustakaan disebelah ujung kiri sana. Wajahnya yang tak berekspresi itu, kini mengandung sejuta kesal yang tak tersirat. Tatapannya tajam, meski tak terlalu ia perlihatkan tapi dapat terasa jelas jika memandang dalam manik hitam pekatnya.

Lelaki dengan nametag bertuliskan 'Gray Fullbuster' diujung saku jas merahnya tiba-tiba saja meletakkan setas besar berisi buku-buku ke atas meja dengan hentakan kuat sehingga berhasil menepis rasa sunyi perpus yang sama sekali tak terjamahi seorang pun, kecuali dirinya, guru berambut coklat keorange-an itu dan penjaga perpustakaan.

"Disini, sensei?" Tanya Gray sembari menoleh menatap guru berambut coklat keorange-an yang tengah fokus mengamati lemari buku dihadapannya. Guru itu tersentak dan segera menoleh.

"Ah, ya, disitu. Terima kasih." Balas Guru itu seraya melirik sekilas tas buku yang kini bertengger diatas meja penjaga perpustakaan.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit ke.."

"Ah, tunggu, Gray." Pekik guru itu tanpa menoleh ke sang pemilik nama yang tak jadi melangkahkan kakinya. Gray menoleh dan masih memasang wajah datar. "Ini." Lanjut guru itu setelah mengayunkan tangan berisi setumpuk buku bersampul biru ke tangan lelaki berambut hitam didepannya.

"Hampir saya lupa. Bagikan buku latihan ini keteman-teman mu." Perintah guru matematika itu. Gray termangu menatap buku-buku yang sudah berada ditangannya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit bergerak berulang-ulang. Sumpah, hari ini hari tersial baginya _._

 _Erza sialan, ini kan tugasmu sebagai ketua kelas._ Batin pemilik rambut raven itu sembari lekas berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke pintu perpustakaan setelah berkata. "Baik. Saya pamit." Lebih tepatnya menghindari hal aneh lain yang akan diperintahkan guru killer itu.

 _Ck. Sial!_ Runtuk Gray lagi setelah menutup pintu perpus dengan tepi telapak kakinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai 3 demi mencapai tangga di ujung sana yang langsung mengarah ke lantai 2.

"Mereka bertengkar?"

"Ya ampun. Kenapa bisa? Apa karna gadis itu lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Cepat, aku ingin melihatnya."

Suara itu berkali-kali terdengar di telinga Gray. Ia sedikit memperhatikan sekitar. Rasanya lantai tiga yang biasa terlihat aman tentram ini menjadi riuh tak menentu. Apalagi dengan gosip yang tadi sempat terdengar ditelinganya, tentang si pemilik surai pink rival abadinya. Bahkan Gray ingin tertawa lepas mendengarnya. _Yang benar saja, Natsu tak mungkin langsung pacaran dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Apalagi selama ini yang ada di pikiran si Bodoh itu hanya Lisanna. Dan sekarang dia pacaran dengan gadis pirang itu? Ya ampun._

"Apa maksudmu?" Mendadak sebuah suara langsung membuat Gray tersentak. Bahkan telinganya sampai membesar begitu melewati kelas 1-A. Suara itu benar-benar sudah tak asing lagi.

 _Natsu?_ Lirihnya dalam hati sembari menggeser pandang ke kerumunan aneh di depan kelas 1-A itu. Dahinya berkerut, selintas pikirannya kembali teringat dengan perkataan beberapa gadis yang melewatinya tadi. _Hah, mustahil!_ Gerutunya pelan seraya menepis pikiran itu. Terlalu mustahil untuknya membenarkan perkataan orang-orang sekitar. Terlebih lagi, yang tengah mereka bicarakan itu Natsu. Rival terbodohnya yang sama sekali tak peduli apapun soal perempuan selain Ibunya, Erza dan Lisanna.

Gray menghela setelah berhasil membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Ia kembali mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan koridor lantai tiga yang benar-benar sudah pengap akan udara akibat kerumunan ini. Tapi seketika langkahnya kembali terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan dari dalam kelas sana.

"Gyaa, Natsu!" Teriak lantang seorang gadis dari dalam kelas disamping Gray yang kontan mendarat telak ke pikirannya tadi. Gray mengerjap dan segera menoleh ke pintu dengan name-tag '1-A' diatasnya. Tak lama kemudian, keluar dua pasang siswa dari balik kerumunan dan pintu itu. Dua pasang siswa dengan rambut kuning terikat dan pink salmon yang berlari tunggang langgang menuju tangga diujung sana. Semua mata beralih menatap mereka. Termasuk Gray yang kini memasang gurat tak percaya.

.

.

.

Natsu mengkerutkan alisnya, menatap rambut ponytail berwarna kuning dengan pita biru yang melingkat erat diatasnya. Saat ini, gadis pemilik rambut itu tengah menggenggam erat tangannya, membawanya meniti anak tangga dengan paksa sampai Natsu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Luce, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Natsu begitu sadar mereka sudah mencapai lantai dasar. Beberapa orang menatap mereka bergantian, sepertinya hal yang tengah dilakukan dua pasang siswa itu membawa ingatan mereka kembali ke kejadian kemarin siang sepulang sekolah. Hanya saja, kali ini yang memimpin jalan didepan sana adalah gadis bersurai kuning itu, bukan pemilik surai salmon yang saat ini tak mengerti kenapa Lucy membawanya tunggang langgang seperti ini pagi-pagi.

"Luce!" Panggil Natsu setengah berteriak begitu mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Lucy tersentak. Matanya bahkan sampai membelalak begitu panggilan Natsu sampai ke telinganya. Dengan sigap Lucy menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kebelakang dan segera menarik tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Natsu.

 _A...a..a..aa..._ Lucy refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya 4 meter dari lelaki bersurai salmon itu. _Gyaaaa.. Apa yang aku lakukan?!_ Pekik Lucy dalam hati sembari memegang dahi dengan kedua tangannya.

 _A-aku, refleks membawanya keluar kelas.._ Lirih Lucy tak percaya seraya membalikan badan, memejamkan mata erat dan berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertengger di dahi. Wajahnya kontan pucat yang membuat Natsu semakin mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Luce, Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Natsu heran. Suara baritone barusan kembali membuat Lucy membuka mata lebar diikuti dengan membirunya setengah bagian wajahnya.

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuatnya merasa tak enak. Baik-baik saja katanya? Oh ayolah, siapapun tahu Lucy berada di dalam zona berbahaya sekarang akibat ulahnya sendiri.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Pekik Lucy. Kini gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan posisi tubuh yang masih berjongkok 4 meter dari Natsu berdiri. Hal itu kontan makin membuat Natsu bingung.

"Oi, Luce. berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau ini aneh sekali." Gubris Natsu yang langsung menghantam kepala Lucy.

"INI SEMUA SALAH MU!" Teriak Lucy seraya melempar wajah menyeramkan ke arah Natsu.

Natsu berdigik. "Kau benar-benar aneh!"

"KAU YANG ANEH!" Balas Lucy lagi, kali ini wajahnya dua kali menyeramkan dari yang tadi.

"Aye, Gomennasai." Seru Natsu refleks. Rasanya ia baru saja melihat kelahiran Erza kedua. Lucy kembali dalam posisinya, masih berjongkok sembari merunduk-memegangi kepala meratapi nasib yang baru saja menimpahnya.

"Ne, Luce. Apa yang ingin kau bica.."

"Gyaaaa!" Natsu kontan membungkam mulutnya begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari balik punggung gadis yang berjongkok membelakanginya. "Aku benar-benar bisa gila!" Pekik Lucy yang lagi-lagi mengundang digikan aneh dari Natsu.

"Kau kena.."

"Ini semua benar-benar salahmu!" lagi-lagi gadis itu memotong perkataan Natsu.

"Kenapa salahku?" Tanya Natsu. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis ini sejak tadi.

"Gara-gara kau, aku akan mati di tangan Fans Girly-an bodohmu itu!"

"Fans Girly?!" Tanya Natsu makin heran. "Apa maksudmu?" Mendengar Natsu berkata begitu entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendadak memompa kekesalannya hingga melunjak ke kepala.

Lucy bangkit dan menatap Natsu kesal. "Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa Natsu!" Kesal Lucy.

Alis Natsu terangkat, sejujurnya ia memang sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun, lebih tepatnya bisa dikatakan tidak peka dengan situasi sedikit pun. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Natsu, wajahnya kini berubah innocent. Hal itu makin menambah frustasi gadis didepannya.

 _Aaaargh! Kenapa dia bodoh sekali!?_ Umpat kesal gadis itu.

"Bukannya kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Iya. Banyak!" Pekik Lucy. Suaranya bahkan tak menurun dari oktaf awal.

"Apa?" Tanya Natsu datar.

Lucy menatap lelaki itu tajam, menenangkan sedikit kekesalannya sebelum membuka bibir kembali.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" Seru Lucy tegas. Manik matanya sempat membuat Natsu membelalak, iris caramel itu serasa memancarkan aura kebencian yang luar biasa. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan kering, menambah perasaan aneh muncul begitu saja diantara keduanya.

"Berhenti bersikap baik padaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukannya, yang jelas aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan apapun untukku." Jelas Lucy. "Kau tak perlu melindungiku! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Jadi Jangan pernah campuri urusan pribadiku! Kau paham?! Menjauhlah dariku!"

Natsu membelalak. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya selalu bergerak sendiri melakukan itu. Seperti merasa bahwa gadis didepannya ini adalah kepingan hatinya yang pernah hilang. Natsu terdiam, wajahnya merunduk.

"Terserah." Lirih Natsu pelan, tetapi dapat terdengar jelas di antara desir angin yang masih saja menemani mereka. Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya, memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, membiarkan angin menghembus rambut salmon dan syal dilehernya.

"Melindungimu adalah keinginanku." Kata Natsu. "Jadi selama aku masih ingin melakukannya, siapapun tak bisa menghentikanku."

Natsu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, "Termasuk dirimu, Lucy Heartfilia." Lanjut Natsu seraya berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini tak dapat melakukan apapun selain membelalakkan mata mendengar perkataan lelaki salmon barusan.

Lucy merapatkan gigi sampai terderang bunyi decitan keras, menatap lorong koridor yang tadi dimasuki lelaki bersurai salmon itu, tajam. Dadanya terasa panas sampai membuat napasnya tercekat.

"Aku membencimu Natsu Dragneel!" Gerutu Lucy pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengepalkan kedua tangan erat dan mengkerutkan alis sedikit. _Ada apa denganku?_ Lirih Lucy dalam hati sembari menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendadak bersemu merah. Sejujurnya ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang bergejolak didalam dadanya. Perasaan yang bahkan mampu menekan kuat kekesalan yang masih menimpahnya.

* * *

Natsu meniti anak tangga kembali. Tangannya masih berada di saku celana. Pas sekali, tak lama ia sampai di lantai dua, bell berbunyi nyaring. Kali ini, keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Koridor kelas masih terlihat ramai dan tanda-tanda keberadaan guru matematika berambut coklat itu sama sekali belum terlihat.

 _Hehe, kali ini aku yang menang, sensei._ Seringai Natsu seraya berjalan mendekati pintu kelasnya.

"Ohayou, Natsu." Sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap yang ikut berjalan memasuki pintu kelasnya. Natsu menoleh, meski tak hapal dengan beberapa nama teman sekelasnya, tapi ia masih ingat wajah gadis itu, teman sekelas yang duduk di depannya sekaligus teman yang biasa diseret-seret Erza ke ruang guru untuk membantunya mengantar buku-buku pelajaran.

"Ohayou." Balas Natsu seraya berlalu mendahului gadis itu. Gadis itu kontan membelalak. Bukan karena senyuman atau apapun dari wajah tampan itu, melainkan ini adalah kali pertama Natsu membalas perkataan gadis lain disekolah selain Erza, Guru, dan gadis yang digosipkan tengah dekat dengannya itu, Lucy.

"Bukannya Erza bilang dia.."

"Ada apa Kana?" Potong seseorang begitu mendengar gadis berambut coklat gelap itu menyebut namanya.

"Erza?" Kagetnya seraya menoleh ke samping kiri. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, barusan Natsu membalas sapaanku." Jelas gadis itu yang membuat mata Erza ikut membelalak.

Erza menggeser pandangannya ke dalam pintu kelas.

"Yo, Gray!" Pekik lelaki berambut salmon dari dalam sana. Ia tengah berjalan mendekati Gray yang sedang berdiri di depan meja guru sembari memegang tumpukan buku.

"Oh, Natsu." Balas Gray datar sembari kembali memanggil nama dari buku yang dipegangnya. Natsu melirik tangan Gray, ia baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan rival abadinya itu.

"Pfftt.. Gyahahhahaha.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Tawa Natsu lepas yang langsung membuat kepala Gray dihantam tiga kerut siku.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan, sialan?!" Kesal Gray tak terima ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Gyahahahaha.. sejak kapan kau jadi kambing pesuruh guru? Hahaha."

"Diam kau, sialan! Ini semua salahmu!"

"Gahahahah, kambing tetaplah kambing."

"Ck. _Teme_!" Gerutu Gray kesal, ia sudah bersiap melayangkan enam tumpukan buku kekepala Natsu.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" _Plak!_ Erza tiba-tiba datang seraya melayangkan tepukan keras kebelakang kepala Natsu dan melempar deathglare ke arahGray. Gray merinding, ia tak sadar monster berambut merah itu ternyata sudah sampai kekelas.

Tapi kemudian mata gadis itu melunak. Iris matanya mengedik, mengisyaratkan Gray kembali membagikan buku-buku itu. Gray mengangguk hambar. _Hah, gak sadar apa kalau ini tugasnya?!_ Lirih Gray dalam hati sembari menatapi tumpukan buku didepan meja guru itu dan lanjut melakukan tugasnya−yang seharusnya ini menjadi milik sang ketua kelas berambut merah itu−sebelum Erza berubah menjadi monster seperti di depan gerbang tadi.

Sementara, sang ketua kelas berambut merah itu malah menggeser pandang menatap Natsu yang kini tengah mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Natsu." Panggil Erza datar. "Kau..sudah melupakan Lisanna?" Lanjutnya tiba-tiba yang membuat Natsu berhenti mengelus dan membelalakkan matanya lebar. Diikuti dengan Gray yang juga menoleh kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut gadis scarlet disebelahnya.

* * *

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam lalu. Kelas dengan name-tag '1-A' itu terlihat senyap, tak ada suara terdengar selain penjelasan panjang dari guru sejarah didepan sana. Seluruh siswa terfokus pada pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung dikelas mereka. Tak ada siswa yang menguap, memainkan ponsel ataupun sekedar mencoret-coret kertas-melakukan hal lain selain mencatat pelajaran yang tengah disampaikan, terkecuali Lucy yang duduk tepat di pinggir kelas sebelah jendela.

Angin dari luar sana sedikit menggerakkan rambutnya. Gadis itu terlihat tengah menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan fokus memutar-mutar ballpoint diujung jarinya. Matanya terfokus ke papan tulis hitam didepan sana, tetapi pikirannya sama sekali tak berada di dalam materi yang dijelaskan guru itu.

Sesekali ia menghela napasnya. Menjeda sejenak, dan kemudian kembali menghela. Hal itu kontan mengundang rasa aneh dari gadis berbandana yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Ada apa Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy berbisik tanpa menoleh maupun beranjak dari buku catatan yang tengah di tulisnya. Lucy mengerjap. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Levy akan mendengar desahan napasnya berulang-ulang.

"Em, tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Lucy dalam bisikan juga. Ia bisa melihat Levy mengangguk paham. Tapi di sisi lain, Lucy juga menyadari gadis itu tak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Kalau saja ini bukan jam pelajaran, gadis mungil itu pasti sudah mengbongkar habis apa yang tengah dirasakannya kini.

Lucy memperhatikan punggung Levy, perlahan ingatan pagi tadi kembali terngiang dikepalanya.

" _Melindungimu adalah keinginanku... Jadi selama aku masih ingin melakukannya, siapapun tak bisa menghentikanku... Termasuk dirimu, Lucy Heartfilia."_

Lucy kembali mengerjap. Ini. Pikiran ini yang tidak bisa membuatnya fokus memperhatikan pelajaran sensei didepan sana. Lucy kembali menghela. Ia mengkerutkan alis berusaha membuang ingatan menyebalkan ini.

Perasaan aneh itu masih ada. Entah kenapa, rasanya perasaan itu makin menekan dadanya. Tubuhnya masih saja bergejolak. Panas dan hangat mengeram dadanya bergantian. Dia tahu, dia membenci laki-laki itu. Dia tahu, dia malas berhubungan lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi saat melihat wajah Natsu meliriknya dari samping seperti tadi dengan rambut yang menari mengikuti arah angin, entah kenapa langit senja mendadak menghantam pikirannya, membawa ingatannya samar akan pernah melihat lambayan rambut pink salmon dari samping seperti tadi. Membawa rasa hangat dan rasa rindu yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata.

 _Perasaan apa ini?_ Lirihnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit lalu, bell istirahat sudah terdengar nyaring. Diikuti helaan napas dari seluruh siswa dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat merebahkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi, mengangkat tangan keatas sekedar menggeliatkan tubuh dari rasa kaku beberapa saat lalu.

"Lu-chan, aku mau ke perpustakaan. Ikut?" Tanya gadis mungil berbandana kuning yang tiba-tiba saja menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang setelah guru didepan sana berlalu dari pintu.

Lucy tak balik menatapnya, ia sibuk merapikan buku yang sejak tadi terbuka dan tak tersentuh sama sekali. "Aku mau ke ruang jusnalistik Levy-chan. Jason-senpai menyuruhku kesana." Balas Lucy.

Levy mengangguk-angguk. "Mau ke gedung kelas dua ya?" Gumamnya sembari menimbang pikiran. "Yasudah, kalau gitu kita pisah deh. Hehe."

Lucy mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau kemana, Luce?" Pekik seseorang yang mendadak muncul disamping kanan Lucy. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak dan menoleh berbarengan dengan Levy.

"Ke ruang jurnalistik, Loke." Balas Lucy begitu mengetahui suara baritone itu berasal dari lelaki berambut spike orange itu.

"Oh, aku kira mau menemui si Pinky itu." Ucap Loke yang membuat Lucy menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Untuk apa aku menemuinya?"

"Yah, siapa tahu." Balas lelaki itu sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Um, Lu-chan, aku ke perpus dulu ya." Seru Levy seraya berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang sudah memeluk dua buku tebal didepan dadanya. Lucy mengangguk, melepas lambayan tangannya ke gadis mungil itu yang sempat-sempatnya menanggalkan lambayan juga sebelum berlalu keluar kelas.

"Sekarang, mau aku temani ke ruang jurnalistik, Luce?" Tanya Loke yang mendapatkan tatapan kembali dari gadis berambut kuning yang tengah menarik sebungkus kertas tebal dari dalam lacinya.

"Ah..." Gadis itu bergumam, sejujurnya ia malas meng-iya-kan ajakan dari model yang hampir naik daun ini. Apalagi setelah kejadian tadi pagi. "Aku rasa tidak perlu." Lanjut gadis itu sembari tersenyum hambar. Lucy sedikit mendorong kursi dan segera bangkit sembari memeluk kertas-kertas itu didepan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian aku juga tidak ada kerjaan." Kata Loke seraya menarik bungkusan kertas itu dari tangan Lucy. Lucy mengerjap. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menolak tawaran dari lelaki berambut orange itu.

"Ayo!" Seru Loke seraya berjalan mendahului Lucy yang tengah menghela napas jengkel. _Sejak kapan hidupku jadi semenyebalkan ini?!_ Runtuk Lucy dalam hati seraya melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti lelaki berspike orange itu.

Begitu melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu, suara bisikan menyebalkan seperti pagi tadi terdengar lagi. Walau tak seramai tadi, tapi suara-suara itu benar-benar membuat darah Lucy hampir melonjak kekepala.

"Dasar Murahan! Tadi pagi Natsu, sekarang malah Loke."

"Ah, apa sih yang menarik darinya?"

Dua kalimat yang baru saja terdengar ditelinga Lucy hampir saja membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri.

"Jangan diladeni Luce. Biarkan saja." Seru Loke yang ternyata menyadari rasa jengkel yang tengah memenuhi seluruh tubuh gadis itu. "Nanti juga mereka lelah sendiri." Lanjut Loke seraya melirik gadis pirang disampingnya.

"Cih." Kesal Lucy. "Sebaiknya aku ke ruang Jurnalistik sendiri. Kau kembali saja ke kelas." Seru Lucy seraya menarik kertas-kertasnya yang berada ditangan Loke.

"Tidak.. tidak.." Tepis Loke pada tangan Lucy. "Aku disini saja mereka berani membully-mu. Apalagi aku tidak ada."

"Lalu, kau kira aku takut pada mereka? Malah dengan adanya kau disini, aku bisa mati!" Kesal Lucy. Kesabarannya sudah nyaris habis.

"Hey, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Sudah sana! Kembali kan kertas-kertas ku!" Pekik Lucy kesal.

"Tidak akan. Kau ini.." Gerutu Loke ikut kesal. "Kalau aku Natsu, apa kau juga akan mengusirku seperti itu, ha?" Lanjutnya yang mengundang sebelah alis Lucy terangkat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Loke..." Panggil seseorang yang mendadak memotong perdebatan kedua target gosip didepan sana.

Lucy dan Loke tersentak. Mereka menoleh serempak ke belakang menatap pemilik suara parau yang baru saja terdengar nyaring di telinga.

"Bisca-sensei?" Ucap Loke begitu menangkap suara tadi berasal dari sensei bersurai hijau selaku wali kelas mereka.

"Ikut saya ke ruang guru sekarang. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan." Seru Bisca-sensei seraya menarik ujung lengan kemeja Loke dan berlalu membawanya.

"Eh, tapi sensei.."

"Diam dan ikut saja!"

"Eh.." Loke memandangi Bisca-sensei bergantian. "Lucy." Panggil Loke seraya melemparkan bungkusan kertas itu ketangan Lucy. Lucy membelalak. Untung saja tumpukan kertas yang dianggapnya berharga itu berhasil mendarat mulus ke kedua tangannya. Ia menatap innocent Loke yang kini berteriak 'Gomennasai Lucy' dari kejauhan sana.

Lucy menghela. _Haah, syukurlah._ Ia mengedik bahu, sedikit tersenyum sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

Lantai dua? Seketika pikiran Lucy melayang. Ia kontan mengerjap. Kata-kata itu mengingatkannya akan hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari sikap Loke tadi. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan lantai dimana kelas laki-laki bersurai pink yang membuat ini semua terjadi. _Argh, ku harap aku tak bertemu dengannya._ Lirih Lucy sambil mendaratkan telapak kakinya ke anak tangga pertama.

Samar-samar suara langkah kaki dari bawah sana sedikit terdengar cepat. Diikuti dengan tubuh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berbelok menaiki tangga yang kini sedang dipijak Lucy. Surai itu.. Mata Lucy seketika membelalak. Baru saja dikatakannya, mendadak pikiran itu terwujud dalam nyata.

"Oh, Luce!" Pekik suara baritone yang langsung mengerem langkahnya begitu mendapati seorang gadis tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Ah, syukurlah.." Hela suara baritone itu lagi sambil kembali melangkah maju mendekati pemilik rambut kuning yang masih saja memasang tampang tak percaya. "Astagaa, aku baru ingat, aku meninggalkanmu di halaman belakang sekolah tadi pagi sendirian." Lanjut suara itu. Ada nada kesal bercampur lega dan khawatir diantara suara baritone-nya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Pekik suara itu lagi yang kali ini membuat Lucy mengerjapkan dirinya. Ia menggerakkan ujung bibirnya berkali-kali, menatap tak percaya sang pemilik suara baritone bersurai pink dengan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. _Kenapa si bodoh ini selalu muncul tiba-tiba?! Gyaaa.. Kami-sama, kau tega sekali padaku!_ Pekik Lucy dalam hati sembari menendang ujung tangga dengan tumit sepatunya.

"Kau kenapa, Luce?" Tanya Natsu begitu mendapatkan reaksi aneh dari Lucy.

"Tidak ada." Balas Lucy seraya tersenyum ketus. Tak ingin lama-lama meladeni Natsu ditangga koridor kelasnya, atau lebih tepat tak ingin mendapatkan bully-an lebih parah, cepat-cepat gadis itu menanggalkan kakinya melesat menuruni anak tangga ke lantai dua.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu yang langsung mendarat telak ke kepala Lucy. Baru saja gadis itu menebak si surai pink bodoh ini akan mengikutinya, dan ternyata tebakannya kali ini tak meleset. Lucy lagi-lagi menghela napas jengkel setelah kakinya berhasil menginjak lantai dua.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Lucy ketus. Gadis itu kembali berjalan meniti anak tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Tentu saja urusanku." Balas Natsu enteng sembari mengikuti langkah kaki Lucy. "Urusanmu adalah urusanku." Lanjutnya.

Kepala Lucy langsung disambar anak panah yang kontan menancap keras menembus kepalanya begitu mendengar perkataan Natsu.

"Sejak kapan jadi seperti itu?" Kesal Lucy. Ia sudah tak segan lagi membentak pemilik surai pink itu dengan kasar.

"Hey, sudah kubilang kan, jangan pernah menjauh dari pandanganku. Kau itu tanggung jawabku. Jadi aku berhak tahu kau mau kemana." Pekik Natsu. Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin Lucy berbeda dari yang kemarin.

"Tanggung jawab? Kau kira aku pacarmu?!" Kesal Lucy. Kali ini nadanya benar-benar membuat Natsu mengkerutkan alis.

"Haah, kau ini kenapa sih? PMS ya?" Tanya Natsu yang membuat Lucy mendesiskan suara.

"Cih! Sudah ku bilang, menjauh dariku!" Kesal Lucy lagi. Bahkan gadis itu baru sadar mereka sudah berada di lantai dasar dan sekarang hampir sampai ke gedung kelas dua.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Natsu ketus.

 _Dasar menyebalkan! Kau tak bisa lihat apa, semua orang melihat ke arah kita dari tadi._ Runtuk Lucy dalam hati. Ia benar-benar sudah hampir kalap sekarang. Apapun yang akan dilakukan gadis ini, sudah jelas ia akan mendapatkan bully-an lebih parah dari pagi tadi.

Akhirnya, Lucy sampai juga ke ruangan bername-tag '007' diatasnya. Tepatnya ruangan bertuliskan 'Klub jurnalistik' didepan pintu coklat itu.

"Oh, kau jurnalis?" Gumam Natsu begitu membaca tulisan didepan pintu. Lucy hanya melirik dan lanjut membuka pintu seraya masuk kedalamnya. Natsu mengikuti.

"Lucy-chan!" Teriak lelaki berambut kuning yang tiba-tiba saja berlari mendekati gadis itu. Seketika mata Natsu melebar, dengan sigap ia mengambil langkah lebar dan berhenti tepat didepan tubuh Lucy. Hal itu refleks membuat lelaki berambut kuning tak dikenalnya mengeremkan langkah mendadak begitu menyadari ada tubuh lain yang menghalanginya.

Lucy tersentak. Ia tak pernah berpikir Natsu akan menghentikan senpainya yang memang selalu akan memeluk Lucy bila bertemu itu.

"Eh..." Kaget Jason.

"Itu Natsu Dragneel kan?"

"Jadi gosip bodoh itu beneran ya?" Tanya senpai-senpai Lucy yang lain secara bergantian sembari menatap kedua adik kelas mereka yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Jason-senpai." Panggil Lucy sambil sedikit menggeser tubuh Natsu yang masih berdiri tegak didepannya sekaligus menghentikan serangan pertanyaan yang sempat berdengung ditelinganya.

"Ah, Lucy." Balas Jason mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsu. "Kau bawa yang ku minta?" Lucy mengangguk-angguk sembari mengangkat sebungkus kertas ditangannya.

"Sudah kuselesaikan dalam waktu semalam." Seru Lucy bangga.

"Cool.. Kau memang yang terbaik!" Pekik Jason sembari menarik sebungkus kertas itu, membukanya dan memperhatikan seluruh tulisan pada kertas itu.

"Seperti biasa.. Cool!" Seru Jason sambil mengancungkan jempol pada Lucy setelah selesai menatapi lembar pertama kertas itu. Lucy tersenyum hangat mendengarnya. Gadis itu memang paling senang jika ada yang memuji hasil karya tulisnya. Sementara Natsu hanya memandangi mereka datar.

"Ne, ngomong-ngomong, Lucy-chan." Bisik Jason tiba-tiba yang membuat senyuman Lucy menghilang.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Tanya Lucy sedikit bingung.

"Apa dia itu pacarmu?" Tanya Jason balik yang mengundang kerutan di dahi Lucy.

"Bukan!" Pekik Lucy lantang. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Mendengarnya saja Lucy benar-benar sudah muak. "Dan senpai, aku mohon jangan menambah gosip di Klub ini!" Kesal Lucy. "Aku pamit!" Lanjutnya seraya berjalan keluar pintu. Diikuti Natsu yang masih memasang wajah datar meski sekeliling menatapinya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Eh, kenapa kau marah Lucy-chan?!" Heran Jason seraya menatap pintu yang baru saja dibanting Lucy.

Lucy mendengus setelah selesai membanting pintu. Ditatapnya nanar langit-langit koridor seraya menghela napas.

"Ya ampun, aku baru saja membentak seniorku." Keluhnya sembari memijit dahi dengan ujung jari.

"Hey, Luce. Jangan mau dipeluk begitu saja dengan laki-laki lain. Dasar!" Seru Natsu yang membuat Lucy tersentak.

 _Eh, jadi dia tahu Jason-senpai akan memelukku?_ Lucy menatap Natsu tak percaya. Sungguh dia benar-benar tak bisa menebak apa yang ada didalam kepala berwarna pink itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Lagi-lagi Lucy mengucapkan hal itu. Kali ini tak direspon Natsu datar seperti tadi. Laki-laki itu menghela. Lucy benar-benar berbeda hari ini. Tapi, apa peduli Natsu? Yang jelas saat ini ia benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari gadis itu. _Bahkan tubuhku masih bergerak sendiri melihatnya mau dipeluk orang lain._ Batin Natsu.

* * *

Lantai 1, Koridor loker penyimpanan buku siswa-siswi kelas satu. Lucy terlihat berdiri didepan deretan Loker kelas 1-A. Tepatnya, ia sedang berusaha membuka loker berwarna abu-abu muda dengan name-tag 'Lucy Heartfilia' didepannya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya gadis itu menghela kembali.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku, Natsu?!" Seru Lucy seraya melampiaskan kekesalan pada lubang kunci lokernya. Gadis itu tak menatap Natsu yang kini sibuk menyandarkan diri pada loker yang berjarak kelang dua meter dari loker gadis itu sembari menatap ponselnya yang terus saja berbunyi sejak mereka bertemu tadi.

"Argh, siapa sih ini?" Kesal Natsu menatap ponselnya yang lagi-lagi mengerjap. _Cih, dia mengabaikanku!_ Kesal Lucy dalam hati. Entah kenapa, sejak 3 menit lalu, loker didepannya ini tak kunjung terbuka juga.

"Cewek sialan! Darimana mereka tahu nomorku?!" Gerutu Natsu diiringi dengan suara pesan masuk dari layar ponselnya. Pertanyaannya itu langsung menerobos kepala Lucy. Ia jadi teringat soal ponsel merah kemarin pagi. Lucy memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja ponsel merah milik Natsu itu sempat berada ditangan Lucy selama 3 jam, dan Lucy kah pelaku tersebarnya nomor Natsu?

 _Jeh. Aku yang memberikan pada mereka._ Jawab Lucy dalam hati. _Kenapa? Kau marah?_ Lanjutnya sembari masih memaksakan lokernya untuk terbuka. Lucy kontan mengerjap begitu menyadari pekikan hatinya barusan. Selintas ide tiba-tiba saja lewat didalam pikirannya. _Oh ayolah Luce. Kau brilliant! Natsu pasti marah jika tahu akulah penyebar nomornya. Dan setelah itu dia pasti akan menjauhiku. Hehe._ Lirih Lucy dalam hati. Kalau saja Natsu tidak sibuk menghapus pesan-pesan aneh itu, ia pasti dapat melihat wajah iblis yang baru saja terpampang diwajah Lucy.

"Grr.. Ini tidak ada habisnya!" Runtuk Natsu makin kesal. "Ck. Darimana sih mereka tahu nomor Hp ku!" Kesal Natsu. Kalau saja ponselnya itu bukan hadiah dari kakaknya, sudah habis ponsel itu dilemparnya kelantai.

"Aku yang memberikannya." Seru Lucy. Kali ini gadis itu menatap Natsu.

Natsu tersentak. Matanya membulat sanking tak menyangkanya. Melihat ekspresi Natsu, seringai kemenangan terasa menggebu didadanya. _Dia terjebak!_ "Kau ingat waktu kau memberikan ponselmu padaku kemarin? Teman-teman sekelasku berlarian meminta nomormu padaku setelah kau pergi. Daripada mereka semua membunuhku, lebih baik aku memberikannya." Jelas Lucy enteng. Natsu masih membulatkan bola matanya yang mengundang senyuman iblis dari raut wajah Lucy Heartfilia.

 _Ayo, marah! Kau marah kan? Cepat lah!_ Seringai gadis itu. Ia berhenti menatap Natsu dan fokus kembali membuka lokernya.

"Oh, ternyata kau ya Luce?" Seru Natsu diiringi dengan senyuman Lucy yang makin menyeruak sanking tak sabarnya menunggu Natsu marah. "Baguslah kau begitu!" Lanjut Natsu yang total membuat senyuman licik gadis itu menghilang seketika.

"Aku kira si Kepala Es itu yang menyebarkannya. Kalau dia sudah pasti aku akan menghajarnya. Untunglah itu kau, kalau tidak tenagaku akan terbuang sia-sia. Hahaha." Jelas Natsu yang kontan membuat tubuh Lucy panas seketika. Kalau saja Lucy kereta, telinga dan hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan asap sekarang. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan jawaban yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Jeh! Kau menyebalkan sekali, Loker sialan!" Gerutu Lucy yang sejujurnya ia tujukan untuk lelaki bersurai pink disana. Lucy tak memperdulikan lagi kunci loker yang tak kunjung terbuka itu. Ia menarik paksa lokernya sekuat tenaga. Oh, sungguh malang sekali nasib loker dan kuncinya itu.

 _BRAK!_ Seketika loker itu terbuka. Diikuti dengan tumpukan kertas hitam, buku yang tersobek-sobek serta dengan beberapa tulisan aneh yang muncul disetiap dinding lokernya.

"Oooh, kau kuat sekali Luce!" Puji Natsu yang sejujurnya kaget melihat seorang gadis bisa menarik paksa loker besi itu sampai terbuka.

Sementara mata Lucy membelalak lebar menatapi lokernya yang sudah porak-poranda.

 _ **MATI KAU!**_

 _ **PERGILAH KE NERAKA!**_

 _ **JAUHI NATSU!**_

 _ **GADIS JALANG!**_

 _ **DASAR MURAHAN!**_

 _ **MATI!**_

 _ **TERKUTUK KAU, LUCY!**_

Lucy ternganga begitu membaca seluruh tulisan didinding lokernya, pada buku-bukunya, kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan sampai keujung kakinya, dan pada dinding pintu bagian dalam lokernya.

"Eh Luce, Lokermu berantakan sekali." Seru Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja hadir dibelakang bahunya sembari menatap loker itu.

Lucy terdiam. Wajahnya menghitam setengah. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Dengan sigap, ia membanting kembali pintu loker yang masih berada ditangannya sekuat tenaga.

* * *

Lucy berjalan cepat meninggalkan koridor loker-loker kelas satu itu. Dadanya masih merasakan guncangan yang teramat sangat. Siapapun, pada siapapun, ia ingin melampiaskan seluruh amarah ini. Ia terus berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Natsu yang tertinggal dua meter dibelakang tubuhnya, mengabaikan celetukan dan deathglare dari beberapa orang gila sekitar dan berjalan terus tak memperdulikan siapapun. Sungguh! Ini pertama kalinya Lucy merasa kesal berada satu harian disekolah.

Terlebih lagi, meski sudah mencampakkan deathglare, menyindir dan mengusir laki-laki salmon itu, namun laki-laki itu masih tetap mengikutinya. Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukan gadis itu agar bisa membuat Natsu menjauh darinya.

Lucy seketika berbelok, memasuki ruangan dengan plat pink didepannya. Natsu yang mengetahui Lucy berbelok, mempercepat langkah dan ikut berbelok sebelum tendangan kaki mendarat telak ke wajahnya.

"Jangan masuk ke toilet cewek, bodoh!" Pekik Lucy dari dalam sana.

Natsu mengerjap. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan punggung gadis itu sampai-sampai tak menyadari ruangan yang akan dimasukinya tadi.

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar, Luce!" Seru Natsu.

Lucy yang didalam kembali mendengus kesal seraya menutup pintu utama toilet. "Ck. Terserah!" Kesal Lucy pelan.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia baru sadar seluruh gadis di toilet ini tengah menatapnya tajam sembari menjeda aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan. Ada beberapa gadis yang tengah membenarkan make-up didepan kaca menatapnya tajam, sampai ada beberapa yang terlihat menjauhinya.

 _Ya ampun!_ Kesal Lucy. Ia melenggangkan langkah menuju ruang toilet kosong diujung sana. Baru semenit Lucy menutup pintu, tiba-tiba saja seember air tumpah tepat diatas kepalanya. Lucy mengerjap. Air itu mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya sampai keujung sepatu.

Mata gadis itu membelalak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, tapi yang ditatapinya hanya langit-langit kosong. Bahkan ember hijau yang sempat terlihat tadi sudah tak ada lagi diatasnya.

Samar-samar gadis itu bisa mendengar suara tawa dari beberapa gadis diluar sana.

"Sial!" Gerutu Lucy.

Lucy membanting pintu toiletnya dengan maksud melabrak siapapun yang mengerjainya barusan. Tapi Nihil. Ia tak menemukan seorang pun didalam sana.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha. Kau lihat ekspresinya tadi?"

"Idemu keren, Eve."

Empat orang gadis terlihat keluar dari dalam toilet cewek itu. Mereka terus-terusan tertawa renyah sembari berbelok ke kanan koridor.

Keempatnya sempat tersentak begitu menatap lelaki bersurai salmon yang tengah menyandarkan diri pada tembok dibelakangnya. Gadis-gadis itu sedikit membenarkan cara jalan mereka dan langsung bersikap manis begitu hampir mendekati lelaki itu.

"Hai, Natsu-san.."

"Hai Natsu.."

Seru mereka hampir berbarengan seraya berlalu melewati Natsu. Natsu hanya diam, ia tak membalas apapun selain menatap datar keempat orang tak dikenalnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang keluar dari pintu toilet itu. Hawa keberadaannya membuat Natsu sadar siapa yang baru saja keluar tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun.

"Luce, su..." Kata-kata Natsu langsung terpotong begitu mendapati tubuh gadis disebelahnya terlihat basah kuyup. "...dah?"

"Grr.." Lucy menggerutu seraya menghembuskan rambutnya yang lepek jatuh tepat kedepan wajahnya.

"Pfft.. Hahahaha.. Kau mandi Luce?" Tawa Natsu pecah seketika. Hal itu kontan membuat Lucy yang saat ini tengah mengatur napas jengkelnya melemparkan tatapan menyeramkan melebihi Erza.

"Berisik!" Seru gadis itu. Napasnya masih saja tersendat-sendat. Udara dingin disekitarnya makin membuatnya kesulitan mengatus napas.

Natsu tersentak. begitu Lucy memutar tubuh kearahnya, wajah Natsu langsung memerah seketika. Dengan sigap, Natsu membuka jas sekolahnya dan menyodorkan jas itu ke Lucy.

"Pakai ini." Seru Natsu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah cepat pakai!"

"Aku gak butuh!"

"Sudah pakai saja. Bajumu tembus pandang Luce!" Seru Natsu yang membuat mata Lucy membelalak. Lucy segera menggeser manik matanya menatap kemeja putihnya yang saat ini memang tak dilapisi jas sekolah ataupun sweater.

"Gyaaa... Jangan dilihat!" Pekik Lucy seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada begitu menyadari pakaian dalamnya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sudah terlihat!" Kesal Natsu.

"Ya, jangan dilihat lagi!" Balas Lucy sembari menyambar jas Natsu. "Balik badanmu, Natsu! Cepat balik!"

Natsu menghela. "Iya.. iya.." Seru Natsu seraya membalikkan badannya. Lucy mendecak, dengan sigap ia memakai jas merah Natsu itu.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali. Untung saja koridor lagi sepi. Bagaimana jika ada laki-laki yang lihat?! Dasar!"

"Kau sendiri laki-laki!"

"Maksudku laki-laki lain!"

"Oh, jadi kau kira aku mengizinkanmu melihatnya begitu?"

"Bukan begitu! Aaargh, sudah belum? Kau cerewet sekali hari ini!" Seru Natsu.

"Hm. Sudah." Balas Lucy ketus. Natsu berbalik. Ia bisa melihat wajah Lucy kini tengah memerah padam.

"Jasnya kebesaran." Cibir gadis itu seraya menggulung ujung lengan jas merah itu.

"Lebih baik, daripada kau harus berjalan ke kelas dengan pakaian dalam berwarna pink itu terlihat, kan?" Seru Natsu yang kontan mendapatkan jitakan dahsyat dari tangan Lucy.

"Jangan disebut, bodoh!"

"Aw! Sakit Luce."

 _Oh Kami-sama.. kenapa sial sekali aku hari ini?!_

* * *

Natsu merebahkan tubuh ke kaki bangku dibelakangnya. Kakinya menjulur panjang diatas samping lapangan basket yang tak terlihat terjamahi. Ini sudah pukul 11.30, dan saatnya pelajaran yang paling menarik bagi lelaki berambut salmon itu. Penjaskes. Pelajaran yang dibawakan Jet-sensei selama 1 jam 30 menit.

Natsu menghela napasnya. Baru saja lima menit yang lalu ia melakukan pertandingan sepak bola mendadak dengan kelas 1-A. Pertandingan ini telah menjadi rutinitas para laki-laki kelas 1-A dan 1-D selama hampir setahun akibat jam pelajaran penjaskes mereka yang berbarengan. Hal ini memang sudah menjadi kesempatan emas bagi kedua kelas itu untuk menunjukkan kelas mana yang memiliki skill terbaik dalam bidang nonakademik.

Setelah pertandingan tak terduga itu selesai, Jet-sensei memberikan tenggang waktu untuk mereka beristirahat ataupun melakukan aktivitas lain diluar pengawasannya. Tapi bukan berarti boleh mengganti baju olahraga mereka dan berkeliaran bebas.

Natsu menghirup napas panjang seraya memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu halus keringat diwajahnya.

 _Lucy.._ Tiba-tiba saja sepenggal nama terucap dari gerakan bibir Natsu barusan. Sejenak, perkataan Lucy tadi pagi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

 _"Menjauhlah dariku! ... Berhenti bersikap baik padaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukannya, yang jelas aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan apapun untukku... Kau tak perlu melindungiku! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Jadi Jangan pernah campuri urusan pribadiku! Kau paham?! Menjauhlah dariku!"_

Natsu membuka matanya, lagi-lagi pikirannya termakan oleh perkataan Lucy seperti pagi tadi. Natsu menghela dan menatapi awan putih yang bergerak perlahan terhembus angin didepan sana.

 _Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa tubuhku selalu bergerak sendiri padamu Luce._ Lirih Natsu seraya kembali memejamkan matanya.

 _ **"Natsu, jangan lupakan aku!"**_ Mendadak suara dan wajah dari gadis berambut putih berumur 6 tahun muncul di bayangan Natsu. Natsu mengerjap. Suara itu deras sekali. Bahkan sampai membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Argh.." Gerutu Natsu mengkerutkan alis seraya menekan dahi dengan telapak tangan. "Kenapa setiap memikirkan Lucy, Lisanna selalu muncul dikepalaku?!" Seru Natsu.

 _Hey, Lis. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Jadi, Jangan khawatir!_

"Oi, Flame head. Kau kenapa?" Tanya suara yang terasa mendekat kearah Natsu. Natsu tersentak dan segera membuka mata melirik laki-laki berambut raven yang sudah diduganya pemilik suara itu.

"Ah, Ice head. Tidak apa-apa." Balas Natsu ketus. Gray meng-oh-kan perkataan Natsu dengan bentuk bibir saja, kemudian ia melemparkan sekaleng minuman ke arah rival abadi didepannya.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, ceritakan saja padaku." Seru Gray tiba-tiba yang membuat Natsu menaikan alisnya sebelah setelah kaleng meninuman itu mendarat tepat ditangannya.

"Ck. Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis?" Sindir Natsu seraya menyunggingkan senyuman jijik.

"Jeh! Yasudah lupakan." Kesal Gray. Padahal sejujurnya laki-laki satu ini tengah mati penasaran dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Natsu dan gosip yang tak henti-hentinya beredar itu.

Suara antuman bola tiba-tiba saja terdengar berulang kali dari arah jam 11, membuat kedua brandalan kelas 1-D itu menoleh serempak.

"Erza?" Seru Gray begitu mendapati gadis pemilik surai merah darah itu tengah mendribble bola basket. Sementara Natsu membangkitkan dirinya dari posisi duduk tadi.

"Oi, Two on one?" Seringai Erza seraya memutar bola basket itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

Gray menyeringai. Sudah lama sekali Erza tak mengajak mereka bertanding seperti ini. Sejerjak semangat langsung menyambar kedua berandalan itu.

Natsu mengeluarkan grins nya. "Aku mulai bersemangat!"

Reaksi dari Natsu dan Gray kontan membuat Erza tersenyum simpul.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan Erza melemparkan bola keatas. Bola itu berhasil diraih oleh Gray yang seketika mendribble bola dan membawanya cepat menuju ring didepan sana. Namun seketika Erza memblock jalan Gray. Gadis itu memang paling lihai dalam bermain basket. Merasa tak memiliki celah untuk bergerak. Gray segera mengoper bola ke arah Natsu yang sudah berada didepan ring saat ini. Erza membelalak. Natsu sudah bersiap melakukan lay-up andalannya.

Tapi hal itu kontan bisa terblock lagi oleh tangan Erza. Loncatan tinggi gadis itu benar-benar sungguh gila bisa melebihi laki-laki disekitarnya.

Bola berada ditangan Erza sekarang. Hal itu membuat Natsu menyeringai tajam. Bukan Erza namanya kalau dia kalah semudah itu.

Kali ini Natsu dan Erza melakukan one on one. Sementara Gray hanya bersiap ditengah lapangan sana. _Ini kesempatan!_ Pekik Erza dalam hati. Ia masih mengingat pertanyaannya pagi tadi pada Natsu. Tapi Natsu mengalihkan topik begitu pertanyaan Erza dipotong dengan kedatangan Gildarts-sensei. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Apalagi ia masih penasaran dengan gosip yang tengah beredar di sekolah saat ini.

Erza tersenyum licik. Kesempatan ini lah yang ditunggunya dari tadi. Gadis itu malah mempermainkan Natsu, membuat Natsu kontan kesal karna tak bisa mengambil alih bola dari tangan kanan Erza.

"Natsu, Kau menyukai Lucy?" Tanya Erza tiba-tiba diantara fokusnya memindah-mindahkan bola basket itu. Natsu tersentak. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikiran Erza akan kembali bertanya hal aneh selain pertanyaan pagi tadi. Bahkan Gray yang tak berada jauh dari mereka bisa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu. Ia menajamkan pendengaran. Sejujurnya rasa penasaran juga menjalar keras diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Natsu menepis rasa tak menyangkanya. Yang dipikirannya Erza pasti tengah mempermainkan konsentrasinya. Natsu memfokuskan pikirannya kembali hingga hanya ada kata menang dan menang, serta bagaimana cara mengalahkan gadis scarlet itu.

"Kau tahu kan? Seluruh sekolah membicarakan kalian. Apa aku salah bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Erza datar. Gadis satu ini memang paling top dalam mengintrogasi orang.

"Aku tidak tahu ada gosip seperti itu." Balas Natsu enteng. Pikirannya semakin menajam menatap bola itu.

"Hoo.. Kau tahu, kau berubah Natsu." Kata Erza lagi. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini. 10 tahun lalu sejak kematian Lisa, kau tak pernah berbicara dengan perempuan lain selain aku, Mira-nee, sensei dan ibumu." Lanjut Erza yang berhasil mengacaukan pikiran lelaki berambut salmon itu.

"Tapi sekarang, kau berbicara dengan perempuan. Bukan Lucy saja. Kana teman sekelas kita juga." Lanjut Erza yang semakin mengacaukan pikiran Natsu.

"Lucy mengubahmu kan? Dia bisa menggeser posisi Lisa bukan?" Tanya Erza yang membuat Natsu membelalakkan matanya. "Kau menyukainya kan?" Lanjut Erza lagi yang kali ini makin mengacaukan seluruh tubuh Natsu.

Tubuh Natsu bergejolak. Panas berkali-kali menghantam tubuhnya. Perkataan Erza benar-benar menusuk hatinya dengan sangat. Natsu mempercepat gerakkannya. Dengan sigap, bahkan tanpa bisa Erza elakkan, lelaki berambut salmon itu mendadak merebut bola dari tangan kanannya. Erza seketika tersentak, diikuti dengan Gray yang ikut tersentak pula melihat rival abadinya yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya.

Seketika, Natsu melakukan Dunk keras ke ring basket didepannya. Suara hantaman bola dan ring itu terdengar keras. Tak lama bola yang berhasil masuk dengan mulus ke ring jatuh kelapangan, diikuti dengan tapak kaki Natsu yang menghantam mulus lapangan juga.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Seru Natsu pelan setelah membenarkan posisi berdirinya, diikuti dengan hembusan angin yang menyapu perlahan debu sekitar lapangan. Erza terdiam, begitu pula dengan Gray. Sarat dingin terasa mengalir disekujur tubuh mereka begitu melihat punggung Natsu didepan tiang ring basket itu.

Natsu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang. "Aku mencintai Lisa. Siapapun itu tidak ada yang bisa menggeser posisinya dari hatiku!" Seru Natsu seraya menanggalkan langkah dari lapangan basket itu.

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo Minna-swan!

Aku kembali. Hohoho.. Ada yang rindu? *smirk

Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal keterlambatan updateku yang mengerihkan ini. Huehue..

Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha untuk menulis disela-sela waktu kosongku. Tapi aku malah mengalami writer's block akut yang buat aku gak bisa menulis apapun. Aku rasa itu faktor pikiran yang bercabang. Soal tugas akhir perkuliahanku dan ujian akhirku. Ya ampun.

Tapi, sekarang aku sudah terbebas dari itu... Fuaaah.. Lega sekaleeee XD

Sebagai gantinya atas hiatus gajeku kemarin, mulai sekarang aku akan update seminggu sekali. YEAY!

Reader teriak BANZAI! #BANZAI! Wkwkwk oke abaikan. :'v

Tapi serius, aku akan update seminggu sekali. Itu sih berhubungan karna aku akan libur panjang selama 3 bulan kedepan. Hohoho. Jadi aku rasa aku punya cukup waktu untuk menatap Laptop dan menulis lagi. Hehehe

Oke, aku akhiri deh, curhatan gaje ini. Semoga suka dengan chapter 6 ini. Selamat membaca. Bagi yang mau menyampaikan unek-uneknya tulis saja dikolom ripiu yaaak..

Dan Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ku sampai chapter ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya


	7. Hari-Hariku Bersamamu

**Balasan Review:**

 **Agung811  
** Lucy cuek? Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu. Hanya saja Lucy benar-benar kesal karena Natsu gak peka soal penderitaan yang sedang dialaminya.

 **Ochana  
** Aku malah suka dengan ending chap terakhir kemarin. Hihihi.  
Tenang saja, keadaan akan berubah kok perlahan demi perlahan. Terima kasih semangatnya. Aku harap chapter 7 ini tidak mengecewakan. Hiks.

 **Rachel Aprilia  
** Iya, Lisanna terlalu membekas dikehidupan Natsu. Tadinya aku mau menjelaskan masa lalu mereka berdua di chap ini, tapi mood ku hancur berantakan karna sakit gigi. Huehue. Jadi yah, semoga tidak mengecewakan saja untuk chap kali ini.  
untuk update tiap hari? Ya ampun aku rasa itu imposible. Hahaha. Tapi mungkin bisa aku pikirkan *smirk

 **Freedom Friday  
** Ini sudah update. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Selamat membaca dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. Hehe

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Yap, Natsu masih gak bisa ngerelain Lisanna udah tiada.  
Hahaha, ya, di chap ini, mungkin aku akan sedikit menyiksa Lucy lagi. :v

 **KuroNaLu  
** Lucu? Hahaha aku kira bakalan garing kriuk-kriuk XD  
Jeh itu artinya sama kayak 'Cih'. Aku akan mengurangi asupan kata yang tidak dimengerti reader kedepannya deh. Hehe  
Oh ya, Kuro-san tinggal dimana? #plak. Abaikan ini. Happy holiday juga Kuro-san :3

 **Puja  
** Hahaha, Natsu bakalan nolongin Lucy atau enggak, coba puja-san baca aja chap ini. Hihi. Makasih bunganya. Selamat membaca. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **Hrsstja  
** Tadinya aku bakalan jawab chapter minggu depan Lucy akan berbaik hati dengan Natsu. Tapi, karna aku malas melanjutkan ketikan chapter 7 ini, yah sepertinya akan dua chapter lagi hal itu terjadi.  
Lucy jadi pelarian? Em, bisa jadi. XD ahahaha. Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, etc

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-YOUR SMILE-**

Chapter 7 : Hari-Hariku Bersamamu

* * *

"Oi, two on one?" Suara lantang dari gadis berambut merah ditengah lapangan basket membuat dua berandalan kelas 1-D mengeluarkan seringaian penuh semangat.

.

.

Jendela lantai tiga gedung kelas satu terlihat ramai dijajahi para siswi berbaju olahraga. Decak kagum tak henti-hentinya terdengar dari kerumunan itu. Mata mereka tertuju pada tiga orang siswa kelas 1-D yang saat ini sedang beradu memperebutkan bola di tengah lapangan basket.

"Kyaaa~ sudah lama tidak melihat mereka bertanding seperti itu." Pekik salah seorang gadis didepan jendela itu.

"Natsu.. Gray.. Mereka keren sekali." Sebuah suara terdengar lagi diantara decakan penuh kekaguman kerumunan itu.

"Erza-san juga. Kalau saja dia laki-laki, mungkin aku akan jatuh hati padanya." Tambah seorang gadis seraya mengatupkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

Lucy yang tepat berdiri didepan jendela sedikit melirik kearah kerumunan siswi itu. Ia mendecak sembari menyunggingkan senyuman jijik.

"Cih. Apa-apaan mereka." Runtuknya sebelum membanting pandang menatap lapangan dibawah sana. Manik mata gadis itu melekat erat menatap salah satu laki-laki yang sedang melakukan one on one dengan Erza. Guncangan aneh kembali bergejolak didalam tubuhnya seakan bersiap melahap tubuh gadis itu kapan saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Alisnya mengkerut tajam diiringi dengan napas kebencian yang menyesakkan dada.

"Apa sih yang keren darinya?" Hempas kesal Lucy. Entah kenapa setiap melihat lelaki berambut pink dibawah sana napasnya selalu tercekat dan gemuruh amarah mendidih didalam dadanya.

Mendadak, mata Lucy membelalak begitu melihat laki-laki itu berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Erza. Kakinya yang jenjang menerobos lihai lapangan basket sana. Mendribble bola dengan penuh semangat. Seketika, lelaki itu melompat-melakukan dunk keras ke ring diujung lapangan. Gadis itu makin membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat permainan lelaki itu. Mulutnya terbuka seakan terhipnotis oleh pergerakan lelaki berambut salmon yang kini tengah berdiri dengan rambutnya yang menari mengikuti arah angin.

Napas Lucy tercekat, lidahnya kelu, dan matanya masih memandangi lelaki itu lekat.

"Hebat!" Decak kagum beberapa orang disekitar Lucy. Tak hanya dirinya, semua yang tengah melihat permainan itu seakan terbuai akan pesona lelaki berambut pink itu.

Lucy mengerjap. Perlahan rona merah menjalar ke kedua pipinya membuat rasa panas muncul begitu saja dari wajah cantik itu.

"Ck." Lucy mendecak keras. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kedepan mulut, mengekerutkan dahi dan mengatupkan gigi rapat. Mata gadis itu masih saja menatap lelaki salmon itu. Lucy benci mengakui ini. Tapi yang barusan itu benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Ya ampun." Gumam seorang gadis berbandana kuning disebelah Lucy. Sejak bermenit-menit lalu, tanpa Lucy sadari, gadis berbandana kuning yang akrab disapanya Levy-chan itu terus memperhatikannya. Mata gadis itu terlihat memancarkan aura ambigu yang sama sekali tak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Ia memangku wajahnya menatapi lelaki salmon dibawah lapangan sana dan Lucy yang kini telah menanggalkan langkah dari depan jendela, bergantian. Gadis itu mendengus. Kemudian sunggingan kurva tertarik dari bibir mungilnya.

* * *

Lucy menghela napas kesal setelah membuka loker sepatu didepan pintu masuk gedung utama sekolah. Dahinya berkerut diiringi dengan juluran tangannya yang perlahan membuka sepatu dengan liris biru menandakan tingkatannya disekolah ini. Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya dan menatap malas loker yang telah terbuka itu.

"Entah kenapa, baru kali ini rasanya aku benar-benar senang sekolah berakhir." Hela Lucy seraya mengeluarkan sepatu dari dalam loker dan menggantikannya dengan sepatu berliris biru itu.

Levy bergumam seraya fokus berjinjit mengambil sepatunya yang berada diloker paling atas. "Mungkin karna hari sial pertamamu sudah terlewati dengan mulus, Lu-chan." Tawa Levy setelah berhasil meraih sepatu coklat dilokernya.

"Pertama? Apa maksudnya itu?" Protes Lucy tak terima. "Ini harus menjadi hari yang pertama dan terakhir." Lanjutnya seraya menyampakkan sepatu coklatnya ke lantai.

Levy terkekeh. "Hahaha. Itu mustahil." Balas Levy.

"Kenapa?!" Pekik Lucy tak terima. Ia baru saja melemparkan deathglare ke arah sahabatnya sendiri. "Eum, kau lihat saja dibelakangmu sendiri." Balas Levy enteng sembari mengancungkan jempol menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya.

Lucy menaikan alisnya, dengan sigap ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang.

"Yo, Luce!" Seru seseorang yang tengah bersandar pada loker dibelakangnya seraya mengangkat tangan sejajar telinga.

"Gyaaa.. Natsu!" Pekik gadis itu yang kontan kaget luar biasa sampai-sampai tubuhnya menabrak loker didepannya. Melihat reaksi Lucy, Natsu hanya mengeluarkan grins yang membuat matanya menyipit sejenak.

"Mau apa lagi kau disini?! Sudah ku bilang menjauhlah dariku!" Bentak Lucy lantang. Ia benar-benar kesal menatap laki-laki itu.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya tetap saja datar yang membuat siapapun pasti akan tambah frustasi. "Mengantarmu pulang." Jawabnya enteng.

Melihatnya membuat Lucy menghantukkan kepala ke dinding. "Dasar menyebalkan!" Gerutu gadis itu yang membuat Levy tertawa lucu. "Hahaha.. sudah, hadapi saja, Lu-chan." Seru Levy seraya berjalan mendahului Lucy. "Ayo Natsu!" Ajak Levy yang membuat Natsu tersenyum dan ikut berjalan mengikuti gadis itu.

"Eh..Levy-chan?!" Teriak Lucy tak percaya.

"Hey, kau tahu dimana pekerjaan yang cocok untuk Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy mengabaikan teriakkan sahabatnya barusan.

"Um, mungkin disekitar sekolah ada. Mau mencari pekerjaan dulu ya?" Jawab Natsu seraya mengelus ujung dagu.

Levy mengangguk. "Karna kau disini, kau harus membantu kami." Senyum Levy. Kini kedua orang itu sudah hampir melewati pintu masuk utama sekolah. Sementara, gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja berteriak masih mematung menatap dua orang itu dalam keadaan pucat. "Le..vy..-chan?"

* * *

 **Hari kedua disekolah setelah beredarnya gosip menyebalkan itu. . .**

"Ma, kami berangkat!" Seru Levy setelah selesai mengenakan sepatu dan berlalu melewati pintu bersama Lucy.

Kediaman Mc-Garden, rumah bernomor 51 di block C, terdengar suara lembut nan lantang yang menyahut teriakan barusan. "Hati-hati Levy..Lucy.." Sahut Nyonya Mc-Garden dari balik dapur. Kedua gadis yang baru saja melewati pintu tak menghiraukannya dan hanya berjalan menuju pagar rumah.

"Mou, sampai kapan aku akan merepotkan keluargamu." Ujar Lucy setelah membenarkan jas merahnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau berkata begitu." Hela Levy menatap sinis sahabat disebelahnya. "Tidak usah di pikirkan. Kau sudah seperti keluarga kami, loh." Lanjutnya sambil mengkerucutkan bibir.

"Tetap saja. Semoga aku cepat dapat pekerjaan baru. Haaah, bisa-bisanya ayah memblokir semua tabunganku." Cibir Lucy seraya menghela. "Itu agar kau pulang." Timpal Levy enteng seraya menggeser pintu gerbang.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Ayah sendiri yang menjemputku."

"Hoo, benarkah?" Tanya Levy tak percaya.

"Tentu saja dan itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi." Jawab gadis itu. Levy sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum beranjak dari depan pagar. "Ayolah, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari pekerjaan bagi Jude Heartfilia. Bahkan dia baru sadar aku kabur dari rumah setelah 3 hari. Astaga." Jelas Lucy, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kesal membayangkan pria paruh baya berjas coklat kesayangannya.

Levy mendengus lucu, ia melenggangkan langkah keluar dari pagar diikuti dengan Lucy yang berjalan dibelakangnya. "Dari kau kecil, ayahmu memang sudah seperti itu kan? Bilang saja kalau kau kabur dari rumah karna takut di jodohkan dengan kolega ayahmu itu. Hahaha." Timpal Levy yang langsung mendarat telak ke kepala Lucy.

"Bukan!" Bantah Lucy menaikkan nada suaranya. Sontak Levy langsung menutup kedua telinganya, ia malah tertawa dan tetap berjalan.

"Ya ampun, kau ini memang gak ada manis-manisnya ya, Luce." Timpal seseorang didepan sana. Hal itu kontan membuat Lucy dan Levy menoleh padanya serempak.

"Yo! Ohayou." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Mata Lucy membelalak begitu mendapati lelaki bersyal kotak-kotak dengan rambut pinknya yang khas sedang menyandar pada tembok pagar rumah Levy.

"Kau?" Kaget Lucy. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka siapa yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Ohayou, Natsu." Balas Levy datar setelah membenarkan posisinya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sembari melepas sandaran pada tembok itu.

"Ayo! Hari ini yang mengawasimu ada 4 orang. Bertambah 1 huh? Mereka benar-benar tak ada habisnya." Ajak Natsu seraya bergumam. Sementara gadis yang ingin dilindunginya itu hanya ternganga dan mematung menatap punggung laki-laki itu.

"Benar 'kan kataku? Kemarin bukan hari terakhirmu." Goda Levy sambil menyikut lengan Lucy. Ia tertawa lebar seraya berjalan mendahului Lucy.

Lucy menggerakkan ujung bibirnya berkali-kali. _Habis sudah masa-masa indahku disekolah._ Lirihnya dalam hati.

.

.

Kelas 1-A, meja ketiga dibaris ke empat. Lucy dan Levy menatapi meja itu tak percaya. Wajah mereka seakan bertanya 'darimana datangnya meja menyeramkan ini?'. Ya, meja bercorat-coret tulisan 'MATI' diatasnya terpampang jelas dengan cat hitam bergores merah bak darah yang terhambur kesana kemari. Laci buku yang acak-acakkan, bahkan sampai kursi penuh dengan kata 'JALANG'. Sungguh, Lucy benar-benar benci ini.

"Lucy, Ohayou." Sapa lelaki berspike orange yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya keatas meja. Lucy hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap meja menyeramkan itu. Loke yang tak biasa melihat tingkah gadis Ace di kelasnya datang menghampiri.

"Kau baik-baik sa-, Eh apa-apaan meja mu, Luce?!" Pekik Loke begitu mendapati apa yang tengah di tatapi kedua orang didepannya. Suara Loke yang memekakkan telinga membuat beberapa orang menatapi mereka sejenak. Mendadak, suara tawa disudut kanan sana pecah seketika. Mendengarnya, napas Lucy terhembus kesal begitu saja. Ya, gadis itu sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik ini semua.

Loke mendecak. Matanya ikut melirik beberapa orang gadis diujung sana. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Luce." Timpal Loke. Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki itu mengangkat meja Lucy yang membuat seluruh kelas kontan menatapnya kaget.

Loke menggantikan meja mengerihkan itu dengan miliknya yang spontan membuat Lucy mengeluarkan suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Loke?" Seru gadis itu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah beres kan. Mejamu baik-baik saja sekarang." Timpal lelaki itu.

"Tapi.."

Loke hanya membungkam suara Lucy dengan senyuman manis. _Terima kasih._ Lirih gadis itu.

* * *

 **Hari ketiga disekolah setelah beredarnya gosip menyebalkan itu...**

Erza berjalan kedalam kelas setelah mengantarkan kertas soal yang mereka kerjakan saat pelajaran Grandine-sensei tadi. Kelas belum sepi, masih lengkap seutuhnya teman-teman sekelasnya didalam sana.

Gadis besurai merah darah itu berjalan kesudut kelas dan menatap dua bangku yang masih berbenah untuk pulang.

"Oi, Gray, Natsu. Hari ini jangan lupa latihan ke do.."

"Aku deluan!" Sambar Natsu secepat kilat melewati surai merah yang terhempas mengikutinya. "..jo." Erza seketika membelalak sambil menyambungkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong. Gray membulatkan matanya, mengangkat tas keatas bahu dan menatap Erza dingin.

"Dia sudah pergi." Kata Gray enteng.

"Natsu sialan!" Gerutu Erza pelan. "Ini kedua kalinya dia mengabaikanku." Pekik Erza seraya membanting pandang menatap pintu kosong bekas kepergian Natsu barusan.

"Dia bilang mau mengantar Lucy pulang dulu. Yah, nanti dia juga datang. Tenang sa.." Gray berhenti berucap dan menelan ludah seketika melihat ekspresi gadis didepannya.

 _Sialan kau Natsu!_ Runtuk Gray setelah merasakan aura membunuh disekitar gadis itu.

"Ayo!" Seru Erza lantang yang suaranya dapat menggetarkan hati Gray. _Habis sudah aku di dojo nanti._ Lirih lelaki berambut hitam itu.

.

.

"Levy-chan, perasaanku tidak enak."

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Levy kebingungan setelah menggantungkan tasnya dibahu. Lucy mengedik dan berjalan mendahului sahabatnya itu. "Tidak. Semoga yang ku pikirkan tidak terjadi." Jawab Lucy. Levy menatap Lucy terheran.

Lagi-lagi gadis berambut kuning itu menghela sebelum melepaskan langkah keluar kelasnya. _Kami-sama, tolong.._

"Yo Luce!" Pekik surai pink disebelah pintunya dengan Grins istimewa hanya miliknya. Lucy kontan mematung didepan pintu.

 _Dasar pinky sialan!_ Runtuk Lucy.

"Eh, Natsu.." Pekik Levy setelah menyadari keberadaan orang yang membuat sahabatnya mematung. "Kau menemukannya?"

"Belum."

"Haaah, sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan." Hela Levy seraya berjalan berbarengan dengan Natsu.

 _Eh? Ya ampun yang benar saja, kenapa kau makin akrab dengan si bodoh itu, Levy-chan?_

* * *

 **Hari keempat setelah beredarnya gosip menyebalkan itu...**

"Berhenti mengikuti ku, Natsu!" Pekik Lucy. Lagi-lagi lelaki salmon itu mengikuti kemana pun langkah kaki Lucy pergi. Tak pernah sekali pun gadis itu mendapati kelegaan napas sejenak. Dikelas ia mendapatkan deathglare dan bully berkali-kali, dan saat istirahat semua pemilik mata di sekolah ini terasa sudah bersiap melahapnya kapan pun. Lucy menghela, ini sudah empat hari dan deathglare itu belum menyusut sama sekali. Malah makin parah mengingat akhir-akhir ini Natsu selalu mengantarnya sampai kelas, menjemputnya didepan kelas untuk pulang bareng, menunggu didepan kelas untuk istirahat bersama, dan mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi

"Makin kayak pranko ya? Lengket terus." Lagi-lagi suara merendahkan itu terdengar. Lucy memutar bola matanya. Muak sekali rasanya empat hari ini mendengar celotehan yang nyaris sama.

"Haha, aku beneran heran deh. Apa bagusnya gadis jalang itu." Lucy mengkerutkan dahinya. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar perkataan barusan. Kalau saja, kalau saja Lucy memang salah, ia tak keberatan diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi ini lain ceritanya. Apa salah gadis berambut kuning ini sampai harus mendapat hinaan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya melawan. Tapi ayolah, melawan omong kosong mereka? Rasanya seperti menyiram bensin kedalam percikan api. Untung saja otak Lucy masih berfungsi dengan sempurna, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah lepas kendali mendengar jebakan setan disekelilingnya. _Sabar Luce. Ada saatnya kau melawan mereka._ Batin gadis itu. Sumpah, batin dan emosinya benar-benar berlawanan.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang merebahkan kakinya sedikit panjang ke tengah koridor. Lebih tepatnya menjegal kaki gadis yang berjalan didepannya secara sengaja. Lucy membelalak. Jebakan anak-anak ini sungguh berhasil mengelabui dirinya. Dirasakannya kakinya tersangkut, tubuh gadis itu refleks mengikuti gravitasi yang disambut sunggingan kurva orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Lucy." Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Lucy terjerembab. Matanya tertutup erat seakan takut merasakan lantai keras dibawah sana. Tapi, nihil. Tak ada rasa apapun selain rasa hangat yang menjalar begitu saja dari atas dadanya. Ya, tangan kekar seseorang menangkap tubuhnya. Spontan Lucy membelalakkan matanya begitu sadar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu yang membuat Lucy sontak menarik tubuhnya. Suara itu sudah tak asing lagi di kedua telinga Lucy.

"Ah, Loke. Terima kasih." Hela lega Lucy. Jujur, ia kira Natsu yang menangkap tubuhnya. Jikalau itu terjadi, entah apa lagi yang akan orang-orang tuturkan tentang dirinya.

Loke tersenyum lembut. Entah darimana laki-laki itu datang menyelamatkannya, Lagi. Yah, setelah kejadian meja menyeramkan kemarin.

Tapi, kenapa Loke? Kenapa bukan Natsu? Kemana laki-laki pinky itu? Sekilas dada Lucy mengilu. Ia benar-benar tak percaya Natsu tak ada disampingnya, saat dia jatuh. Hey, bukannya dia bilang dia ingin melindungi gadis ini?

Lucy menggeser kepalanya kebelakang. Betapa membelalaknya mata Lucy begitu melihat lelaki bersurai pink itu masih berdiri dibelakang sana dengan.. gadis lain? Mendadak, gemuruh aneh mengalir begitu saja hingga menyesakkan dada. Dahi Lucy berkerut seakan mengutuk laki-laki pink itu.

"Huh. Apanya yang tidak mau bicara dengan gadis lain?" Timpal Lucy. Matanya merekat erat. Ditatapnya penuh kebencian dua orang berambut pink dibelakang sana. _Meldy kah? Jadi mereka merencanakannya ya? Hahaha.. dan Natsu terpancing? Cih. Melindungi kepalamu!_ Runtuk Lucy.

Loke menatapi wajah gadis disebelahnya, kemudian ia menghela. "Kau berharap Natsu yang menyelamatkanmu?" Timpal Loke yang kontan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Lucy.

"Dalam mimpi!" Bantah gadis itu seraya melenggangkan langkah, berjalan kembali. _Baguslah kalau dia terpancing. Otomatis dia berhenti mengikutiku kan?_ Pekik Lucy. Kesal benar-benar terpaut diwajahnya kini.

Loke mendengus. Ia menyusul langkah gadis itu dan berjalan tepat sejajar dengannya. "Jadi, kau cemburu?" Tanya Loke yang lebih tepatnya menyindir gadis itu. Lucy kontan membelalak mendengarnya. Hey ayolah, dia cuma kesal! "Kau bilang, kau membencinya." Lanjut spike orange itu makin memicu kekesalannya saja.

"Aku memang membencinya! Jadi berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak." Kesal Lucy. Kali ini wajahnya menatap Loke ketat, menghilangkan aura manis dan cantik alaminya. Ia mempercepat langkah, serius! berada disamping Loke juga memiliki zona berbahaya yang nyaris sama meski tidak berakhir seperti kejadian saat ini.

Loke terkekeh. Jelas ia bisa membaca wajah gadis itu dengan baik. _Tak akan ku biarkan Natsu memilikimu, Lucy._ Terbesit didadanya perkataan barusan.

Sementara ditempat lain, Natsu tengah memandangi gadis yang tengah merangkul lengannya manja.

"Masa kau tidak mengenalku? Ayolah Natsu, jangan begitu. Seluruh laki-laki disekolah ini mengenalku karna aku populer loh." Rengeknya manja.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Natsu seadanya. Manik matanya tergeser memandangi gadis yang kini tengah berjalan bersama spike yang sempat mengajaknya ribut beberapa hari lalu.

"Mou, jahatnya." Rengek gadis itu lagi. "Aku Meldy loh. Yang sering mengirimimu pesan." Lanjutnya dengan tangan yang masih merangkul erat. Natsu tak memperdulikan. Matanya semakin menajam menatap dua insan didepan sana. Tangan spike orange itu tengah membelai rambut Lucy dan menyangkutkannya di belakang telinga. Hal yang berhasil dengan sekejap memanaskan dada Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey, kau lihat ap.."

Natsu dengan sigap melepaskan rangkulan gadis itu dengan paksa. Reaksinya berhasil membungkam mulut gadis itu.

Meldy membelalak ketika tubuhnya terhempas, dan lebih membelalakkan matanya begitu menatap Natsu berjalan cepat menuju gadis pirang didepan sana.

"Fufu. Yasudah, yang penting jangan sampai terjerat dengan si Pinky bodoh itu." Kata Loke seraya mengenyampingkan rambut Lucy kebelakang telinga setelah mengejar langkah kaki gadis itu.

"Apa Maksud.."

"Ikut aku, Luce!" Potong Natsu dengan sigap menggenggam tangan kiri Lucy dan menarik paksa gadis itu berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah kakinya. Lucy terbelalak, diikuti dengan Loke yang hanya berhenti berjalan menatapi tingkah dua orang didepannya. Oke, panas sudah hati keempat orang itu. Yah, Lucy dengan kekesalannya, Loke dengan ketidakpercayaannya, Meldy dengan ketidakrelaannya, dan Natsu dengan perasaan yang tak pernah diduganya.

.

.

"Natsu." Pekik Lucy selama melewati beberapa koridor dengan tunggang langgang tak menentu. Wajahnya memerah panas, dadanya berderu, dan jantungnya terpompa dahsyat. Hangat tangan Natsu mengalir begitu saja melalui sela telapak tangannya, menekan erat kekesalan dari tatapan tajam yang kian meningkat disela langkah mereka.

"Natsu, Argh. Sakit Natsu!" Rintih Lucy. Tangan kekar itu sudah sejak tadi menggenggamnya erat. Bahkan lebih erat dari kata erat. Entah lah, sakit luar biasa tangan gadis itu sekarang. "Sakit Natsu! Lepaskan tanganku!" Teriak gadis itu begitu mereka sampai ke koridor belakang gedung lantai dua dengan jendela kaca yang terbuka diseluruh mata memandang. Natsu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sengaja membawa gadis itu kesini, ketempat dimana orang-orang tidak memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tak mengenakkan. Ya, Laki-laki bersurai salmon itu sadar akan hal itu.

Natsu melepaskan tangannya. Berjalan dua langkah meninggalkan gadis itu yang telah mendapatkan tangannya kembali dengan merah. "Sakit bodoh." Runtuk gadis itu tak terima seraya memegangi tangan kirinya.

Natsu menghempas napas hebat. Sontak Lucy kaget mendengarnya. Koridor ini benar-benar sepi, sampai hanya suara Natsu yang terdengar dan hanya mereka berdua yang berdiri disana. "Maaf." Kata Natsu akhirnya. Suaranya tak semenyeramkan hempasan napas tadi. Dan terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Wajah Lucy memerah. Sebesit pikiran terlintas 'Natsu kenapa?', tapi gadis itu segera menepis segala macam pikirannya. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki itu. Sungguh, ia ingin segera keluar dari belenggu ini.

"Oke, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Kata Lucy diantara keheningan yang sempat melanda. Natsu membalikkan badannya dan menatap gadis itu datar. "Apa?"

"Dari beberapa hari lalu aku selalu ingin bertanya ini padamu." Kata Lucy. "Darimana kau tahu, orang-orang itu mengawasiku sampai disekolah?" Lanjut Lucy yang mengundang naik sebelahnya alis Natsu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Natsu langsung mengeluarkan kata yang terbesit dipikirannya. Lucy mengedik. _Selama itu orang-orang Ayah, aku percaya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Sudah tiga hari dan mereka belum muncul juga._ "Ya. Tidak ada bukti apapun mereka mengikutiku." Jawab Lucy.

Natsu menghela. Sejenak ia melirik jam ditangan kirinya. "11.15." Ucap Natsu. Seketika laki-laki itu menyeringai. Ia berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka disebelah Lucy dan mengedar pandang begitu berhasil menangkap pemandangan luas halaman belakang sekolah.

"Biasanya, jam segini lelaki yang mereka panggil Glenn itu akan menelepon dibalik semak-semak ujung halaman belakang." Jelas Natsu yang mendapatkan ekspresi tak percaya dari Lucy. Bagaimana dia tahu soal Glenn, tangan kanan ayahnya itu?

"Bingo! Kau lihat itu?" Tunjuk Natsu ke belakang pohon sana.

Dengan tak percayanya, Lucy mendekatkan diri ke jendela dan melirik rimbun pohon dan pagar tanaman diujung sana. Dan tepat matanya berhenti pada seorang lelaki berjas hitam tengah memunggungi mereka sembari memegang ponsel ditangan kirinya.

 _Bohong!_ Pekik gadis itu dalam hati. "Hey, jangan mengada-ada, Natsu. Hahaha." Lepas Lucy menepis kejelasan itu. Ia masih menatap lekat lelaki berambut hitam dibawah sana. _Tidak. Mungkin hanya penjaga sekolah yang kebetulan sama._ "Hahaha, aku tetap tidak percaya. Astaga, mustahil itu benar dia." Pekik Lucy. Gadis itu mengambil langkah dan berjalan meninggalkan jendela. _Ck. Sial!_ Runtuk Lucy kesal.

.

.

Lucy menghela napasnya. Hari keempatnya setelah gosip beredar ini pun akhirnya berakhir juga. Ia menghirup udara segar setelah menghela napas barusan. Saat-saat seperti ini rasanya sudah lama sekali tak ia rasakan. Berjalan sendirian di lapangan tanpa ada seseorang yang membuntuti dibelakang.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa bisa? Kemana Natsu pergi? Sesungguhnya ini bukan kesalahan Natsu. Gadis berambut kuning itu baru saja pergi keluar dari perpustakaan lama sekolah yang tepat berada di bawah anak tangga depan gedung serbaguna. Setelah pelajarannya usai bermenit lalu, Bisca-sensei menyuruhnya untuk membawa buku-buku kusam lama itu ke perpustakaan bawah. Dan begini lah hasilnya. Tiada Natsu dan tiada kekesalan. _Leganyaaa.._ Hela Lucy sembari mengangkat kedua tangan keatas.

 _Brak!_ Mendadak sebuah bola tangan menghantam kepala belakang Lucy kuat, hal itu sontak membuat Lucy nyaris terjerembab untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Maaf, maaf, tidak sengaja." Seru seorang gadis berambut coklat muda seraya memungut bola. Lucy tersentak dan segera membenarkan tubuhnya.

"Iya. Iya. Tidak apa-apa." Balas gadis itu enteng. Lucy baru sadar bahwa dirinya berada dipinggir lapangan bola Volly dan basket.

Gadis yang mengambil bola tadi sudah kembali ke tengah lapangan sana, membuat Lucy menghilangkan senyuman manisnya dan berjalan kembali.

 _Brak!_ Lagi-lagi. Kali ini Lucy berhasil terjerambab ketanah. Wajahnya mendarat telak mencium debu dilantai lapangan itu.

"Argh." Rintih Lucy pelan. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa pelan dari sekitar lapangan. Yah, seperti biasa. Ia tahu ini memang bully-an. Bahkan untuk bola yang sebelumnya.

"Eh, Maaf. Kena lagi ya." Seru gadis berambut coklat muda tadi sembari berlari mendekati Lucy. Suara tawa yang didengarnya sekaligus suara gadis barusan kontan membuatnya dihantam 4 kerut siku. Dengan sigap, Lucy membangkitkan tubuhnya dan memungut bola itu dengan cepat.

"Hmm. Tak masalah." Balas Lucy seraya memamerkan senyuman maut. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap Lucy dengan kata 'Eh?' yang sumbang. Tak menunggu gadis itu mendekati ataupun ia berjalan menghampiri, dengan sigap Lucy mengeluarkan tenaganya sekuat mungkin untuk melempar bola itu. Dan _Brak!_ Hantaman barusan membuat gadis berambut coklat itu tumbang tanpa sempat berteriak.

"Fuuuh." Hela Lucy sembari berbalik, menghempaskan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. _Rasakan itu._

* * *

 **Hari kelima disekolah setalah beredarnya gosip menyebalkan itu...**

Lucy berjalan di tengah gedung serbaguna sekolah. Rambutnya yang kuning khas itu benar-benar mampu membuat seluruh sekolah hapal dengan dirinya. Ya, blasteran Jepang dan London itu benar-benar mudah untuk dikenal. Baru saja gadis itu menghela napas lega setelah keluar dari ruangan berbau khas minyak dan bumbu-bumbu dapur dilantai dua, ia sudah mendapatkan deathglare lagi dari seluruh siswi disekitarnya. Tak hanya gadis-gadis yang berada di kanan kiri Lucy, bahkan gadis-gadis yang berada dilantai dua sana tengah memandanginya dengan tajam. Lucy memijat dahi. Perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba mengalir di tubuhnya. Entah apalagi yang akan terjadi pada dirinya hari ini.

Mendadak, sebutir cangkang tipis melayang kearah gadis itu. Lucy yang masih memegang dahi tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang menghampirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan _Plak!_ Sebutir telur menghantam rambut kiri Lucy. Ia tersentak dan refleks memegang rambutnya yang kini telah berlumuran isi telur itu.

Lucy ternganga, matanya membulat sempurna, dan tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Ekspresi kagetnya itu membuat seluruh gadis pecah dalam lautan tawa.

Suara-suara tawa menggelegar dari sudut manapun gedung serbaguna itu. Memacu dada Lucy yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar tak menentu. Dengan sigap, ia melemparkan manik matanya menatap asal lemparan telur busuk itu. Dan didapatinya beberapa orang gadis yang tengah menimang-nimang telur dilantai dua sana.

"Ups, Sorry." Senyum gadis berambut pink itu. "Aku gak bisa bedain yang mana rambut yang mana kuning telur. Hahaha." Lanjutnya enteng dan bersiap melemparkan beberapa telur itu kembali bersamaan dengan teman-teman disekitarnya.

 _Plak. Plur. Plak. Plak. Plak._ Telur-telur itu menghujani tubuh dan rambut Lucy begitu saja. Suara tawa kian meningkat disela lemparan telur itu. Tak banyak orang pun yang iba menatapi gadis bertubuh semok, berpasar cantik, berstatus 'pacar Natsu' itu tengah mendapati hujaman telur tak terduga.

Lucy menggerutu. Ia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya selama telur itu terus berdatangan. Kakinya tak bisa ia gerakan untuk sekedar menghindari serangan itu. Gejolak didalam dadanya semakin menggebu saat bau telur menyengat ke hidungnya. Dada Lucy terasa panas yang membuat dirinya sulit untuk mengatur napas.

"Lu-chan." Teriak Levy sambil berlari kencang dari lantai dua menuju tempat sahabatnya sebelum kakinya berhenti begitu mendengar sesuatu dari punggung gadis didepannya.

"Sudah CUKUP!" Pekik Gadis itu kuat. Suara teriakannya barusan sedikit menggema didalam gedung luas itu. Gadis-gadis disekitarnya berhenti tertawa dan menatap gadis itu tajam. Mata Lucy menajam, manik matanya bahkan melekat erat ke gadis bersurai pink diatas sana.

"Apa?" Tanya gadis itu enteng. "Kau mau lagi?" Lanjutnya yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Lucy.

Gadis itu mendengus. Dengan cekatan, dilemparnya lagi sisa telur yang berada ditangannya tepat kedepan wajah Lucy yang saat ini sudah penuh akan cangkang dan isi cairan lengket itu.

Lucy masih menatapnya tajam, hingga tangan kanannya menangkap lemparan telur itu dengan lihai. Hal tersebut membuat seisi gedung serbaguna itu mengerjap. Telur yang ditangkap Lucy itu masih dalam keadaan utuh tanpa keretakan sedikit pun. Mata Lucy masih menajam. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil ancang-ancang ala pelempar bola pemain softball. Tanpa aba-aba, telur itu langsung melesat cepat bak peluru didalam udara, menebus gravitasi dan _Strike!_ Telur itu mendarat tepat ke wajah manis gadis berambut pink dilantai dua sana. Hal itu kontan membuat seluruh mata di gedung serbaguna membelalak.

"Meldy-chan!" Pekik teman-teman gadis itu. Gadis itu, yang dipanggil teman-temannya Meldy kontan ternganga mendapati wajah cantiknya berlumuran telur busuk. Dengan jijik, ia memegang pipinya dan menarik kembali tangan itu kedepan mata.

"Hiii.." Rintihnya. "Hueek!" Susul gadis itu merasa mual ketika aroma telur merambat memasuki lubang pernapasannya. Tak berpikir panjang, Meldy langsung menanggalkan langkah.

"Meldy-chan.." Seru teman-temannya seraya berlalu mengikuti Meldy.

"Cih. Baru satu telur." Dengus kesal Lucy seraya menatap arah lain. Ia menghela napasnya sembari memegang rambut penuh telur yang lengket itu. _Oke, cukup, Lucy. Kita akhiri ini!_ Runtuk Lucy. Ia kontan menanggalkan langkah sembari memasang tatapan mengerihkan membalas tatapan mata sekelilingnya. Mata Lucy seakan melekat tajam membuat beberapa kerumunan itu sedikit memalingkan wajah dan berjalan mengalihkan tatapan mata yang seakan berkata 'Beraninya kalian menantang Lucy Heartfilia!'. Melihat sikap sahabatnya, Levy langsung menghambur menyusul gadis berambut kuning itu.

Lucy berjalan keluar gedung tanpa menghiraukan teriakan berulang kali dari Levy yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Entah karna malu dengan tubuh berlumuran telur dan kesal karna kejadian barusan, gadis itu tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan siapapun. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap lengan kanan atasnya.

"Luce? Kau kenapa?" Pekik suara baritone pemecah masalah ini semakin runyam. Lucy menatap mata laki-laki itu lebih tajam dari biasanya. Natsu sedikit tersentak melihat wajah gadis didepannya, tapi hal itu tertutupi oleh rasa khawatirnya yang benar-benar memuncak.

Natsu yang saat itu tengah berjalan ke gedung serbaguna bersama dengan teman sekelasnya, Gajeel, untuk mempersiapkan diri masuk ke kelas memasak lima menit lagi langsung berhenti begitu mendapati Lucy yang keluar dari sana bak tepung yang teradon dengan telur.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Balas datar Lucy seraya menepis tangan Natsu dan berlari meninggalkannya secepat mungkin.

"Lu-chan!" Teriak Levy, saat hampir mencapai tempat Natsu berdiri.

"Levy." Tahan Natsu seketika ketika Levy hendak mengambil langkah lagi. Levy terhenti seraya memandangi wajah Natsu. "Maaf Natsu. Nanti aku jelaskan padamu." Balas Levy dan kembali berlari.

* * *

Suara kerincingan bell dari pintu kaca bertuliskan 'open' didepannya terdengar nyaring. Memecah kesepian yang tengah melanda sebuah cafe ditengah gelap malam pukul 21.30 itu. Seorang pelanggan pria berjas hitam dengan tas kantor ditangannya masuk ke dalam cafe yang kini pelanggannya sudah tak seramai siang dan sore tadi.

"Selamat datang." Seru suara lembut seorang gadis yang tengah memilah-milah gelas dibalik meja mirip bartender di bar, tersenyum manis. Pria itu ikut tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju meja kosong di dekat jendela sana. Tak lama setelah ia duduk seorang pelayan dengan seragam merah kotak-kotak dan rok hitamnya datang menghampiri pria itu.

Gadis yang tengah memilah gelas langsung tersenyum lega begitu salah satu pelayannya turun langsung ke sana setelah sempat ia berpikir untuk meletakkan gelas ditangannya dan mencatat pesanan pria berjas tersebut.

Gadis berambut putih dengan poni terikat itu mengedik bahu dan lanjut mengelap gelas ditangannya.

"Mira-nee." Panggil suara baritone yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinganya. Gadis berambut putih itu menoleh dan menatap pelanggan berambut salmon yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat ia merapikan gelas-gelas itu.

"Kau masih disini, Natsu?" Tanya Gadis berambut putih yang bernama Mira itu. Ia baru sadar laki-laki salmon yang sudah sejak matahari terbenam tadi duduk dihadapannya itu belum pulang juga.

"Anak sekolah mana yang masih berkeliaran jam segini?" Lanjut Mira lembut dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau juga, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Natsu balik. "Bukannya kau itu model tersibuk se-Magnolia."

"Hahaha, aku lagi istirahat dari dunia itu." Balas Mira seraya tersenyum.

"He.. alasan. Bilang saja kalau kau rindu dengan cucu pemilik cafe ini." Cibir Natsu. Mira tersentak hebat mendengarnya. Entah apa yang merasuki laki-laki berkepala salmon itu sehingga bisa menebak dengan jitu isi hatinya.

"Pfft, kau ini ada-ada saja." Balas Mira seraya menahan tawa. Mira meletakkan gelas yang sudah mengkilap di elapnya dan beranjak ke gelas lain. "Jadi, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Mira, lembut. Gadis berumur 21 tahun ini benar-benar sudah paham dengan sifat sahabat kecil adiknya, Lisanna. Sejak Mira mulai bekerja di Cafe Dreyar ini, Natsu selalu duduk menunggu Cafe kosong hanya demi menyampaikan curhatan hati singkatnya. Ya, Mira benar-benar seorang kakak yang terbaik.

Natsu tersenyum. "Um, lebih tepatnya ada yang ingin kuminta darimu." Kata Natsu dengan grins yang selalu bisa membuat Mira tersenyum manis. "Hm. Apa itu?"

"Um.." Natsu bergumam, memilah kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keinginannya. "Temanku membutuhkan pekerjaan, Mira-nee."

Mira kontan tersentak mendengarnya. Ia bahkan sampai melayangkan tolehan diantara kesibukannya menatap gelas bening itu ke Natsu. Teman? Kapan terakhir kali Natsu menyinggungkan soal kata teman padanya. Sungguh. Mira kaget bukan kepayang mendengarnya.

"Teman?" Tanya Mira agak ragu. "Siapa? Gray?" Tanya Mira seraya bergumam. Natsu mengernyitkan dahi mendengarnya. "Gray? Buat apa aku minta perkerjaan untuk si kepala es itu?!" Seru Natsu. Seperti biasa, mendengar nama itu membuat darahnya selalu melunjak ke kepala.

"Lagi pula temanku ini perempuan." Jelas Natsu gamblang. Ia menarik sedotan di gelasnya dan menyeruput lemontee didepannya. Mira makin tersentak. Kali ini gadis itu meletakkan gelas ditangannya ke meja dan menghampiri Natsu.

"Perempuan?" Tanya Mira tak percaya. Natsu mengangguk. "Erza?" Tebak Mira yang mengundang kernyitan dahi dari Natsu.

"Bukan." Balas Natsu datar. Habis sudah rasa tak percaya Mira. Natsu punya teman perempuan selain Erza dan dirinya? Hey, wajar kalau yang dihadapannya ini adalah anak SMA biasa. Tapi, yang dihadapannya ini Natsu. Iya Natsu. Satu-satunya orang yang sampai saat ini masih belum bisa melupakan adik bungsunya, yang sampai sekarang masih menganggap adik bungsunya masih hidup.

"Mira-nee, bantu aku." Suara Natsu membuat Mira mengerjap. Mendengar sanggahan Natsu barusan membuat Mira melayangkan pikiran entah kemana.

"Hari ini aku menyakitinya." Keluh Natsu seraya memutar sedotan di dalam gelas kosong itu. Matanya menyendu, kepalanya menunduk memandangi gelas bening itu.

Mira hanya diam dan memandangi wajah laki-laki yang selalu mengingatkannya akan Lisanna.

Seketika pikiran Natsu melayang, ia jadi teringat selepas sekolah berakhir tadi. Lucy tak mau memandangnya saat pulang bersama. Gadis itu tidak cerewet seperti biasanya dan hanya diam menikmati langkah sendirian didepan dirinya dan Levy.

" _Lu-chan akhir-akhir ini di bully, Natsu. Kau tahu kan, tatapan orang-orang kalau melihat kalian bagaimana? Lalu soal baju Lu-chan yang basah kuyup di kamar mandi kemarin. Loker Lu-chan yang rusak, dan tubuhnya yang berlumuran telur tadi. Itu semua karna seisi sekolah menganggap kalian pacaran."_

Natsu menghela. Mendengar hal itu dari Levy membuat dadanya sedikit tertekan.

" _Biasanya Lu-chan akan marah-marah gak jelas menanggapi orang-orang itu. Sekarang melihatnya diam saja aku jadi sedikit khawatir. Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang lemah. Hanya saja mungkin ini sudah kelewatan. Sejujurnya aku ingin bilang padamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lu-chan lagi. Tapi, aku tahu maksudmu baik. Dan aku tahu didalam hati Lu-chan dia juga tidak menyalahkanmu, Natsu. Jadi aku berharap semoga ini cepat berakhir."_

Mira membelalak mendengar apa yang baru saja dijelaskan Natsu barusan. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat tangannya dan melayangkan jitakkan kuat ke pucuk pink itu.

"Dasar Bodoh! Kau ini tidak peka atau kelewat bodoh sih?!" Pekik Mira. Natsu meringis, tangannya refleks mengelus-elus kepalanya berulang kali. "Sakit Mira-nee." Rintih Natsu. "Kau ini lama-lama mirip dengan Zeref!"

"Kami seumuran. Jadi wajar saja." Mira mencibir. _Astaga, ternyata hubungan mereka lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. Natsu, kau sudah melupakan Lisa ya?_ Perlahan sunggingan kurva tertarik dari paras ayu itu. _Syukurlah._

"Jadi, kau bisa membantunya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Um, mungkin bisa aku pikirkan." Jawab Mira seadanya. Gadis cantik itu sedikit bergumam haru. Rasanya ia ingin bertemu orang yang mengubah adik sahabat karibnya ini.

"Kenapa harus dipikirkan lagi?" Protes Natsu tak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mira malah kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padanya dengan cara ini." Jawab Nastu. Mira mengernyit mendengarnya. "Hey, kalau kau mau minta maaf. Minta maaf saja. Tidak perlu memberinya apapun." Kesal Mira.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya..**

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi buta Natsu sudah menunggu Lucy dan Levy di depan gerbang. Kali ini pemandangan pagi yang biasanya meriah akan adu mulut dua insan berambut pink dan kuning itu, berubah hening. Hal itu terjadi bukan karna semata-mata Natsu tak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lebih tepatnya, Lucy yang mengunci mulut dan tak mau berdeham atau menuturkan setitik kata pun dari mulut mungilnya.

Selama dalam perjalanan, sampai membuka sepatu didepan pintu utama, berjalan menuju kelas, bahkan hingga istirahat gadis itu enggan menatap atau pun menuturkan omelan seperti biasanya pada laki-laki yang masih mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Lihat, padahal kemarin sudah habis dihajar pakai telur, masih saja gadis jalan itu bersama Natsu." Tutur seseorang yang membuat Lucy memutar bola matanya, geram.

"Iya, gak ada malu nya ih." Sambung gadis berpita aneh disebelah orang itu.

Lucy melemparkan manik matanya tajam ke kerumunan disana. Yah, gadis itu sudah tak kuat menahan emosi dadanya.

"Cih. Dia sudah berani melihat kearah kita ternyata." Cibir gadis itu. Lucy mengernyit. _Kapan aku takut melihat kalian?_ Kesalnya dalam hati.

"Minggir-minggir. Ugh, bau amis apaan ini? Bau telur busuk kemarin. Iuh!" Seru seseorang sembari menghempaskan tangannya didepan wajah begitu Lucy melewatinya. Lucy membelalak. Amarah seakan memburu didalam dadanya.

"Ne, Luce. Jangan di dengar.."

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Natsu!" Teriak Lucy lantang setelah membalikkan diri menatap Natsu yang kontan membungkam mulut. Suara penuh amarah Lucy itu seakan menghipnotis siapapun untuk berpaling kearah dua siswa yang saat ini tengah bertatapan.

"Kau tidak tuli kan? Kau dengar 'kan apa yang mereka bilang?!" Pekik Gadis itu diantara napas dan amarahnya yang kian memburu. "Kau lihat 'kan mata mereka menatapku seperti apa?!" Lanjut gadis itu.

"Cukup sudah!" Teriak gadis itu lagi. Suaranya bahkan membuat beberapa orang menutup telinga. "Aku bukan pacarmu! Sedikit pun kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun! Aku muak diperlakukan seolah sampah hanya karna dirimu!" Bentak Lucy yang membuat mata gadis disekitarnya membelalak.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo, Minna..

Gomen telat update sehari. Author lagi sakit gigi. Jadi gak bisa fokus nulis. Hiks T^T  
Sejujurnya chap kali ini tidak berakhir sampai Lucy marah-marah gaje itu. Hahaha. Tapi karna Mood ku tiba-tiba hilang, jadi malas nulis kelanjutannya. -_-  
Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan. Yah, aku harap begitu.  
Maaf kalau ceritaku semakin gaje tingkat dewa.  
Mungkin di chapter berikutnya aku akan membahas soal masa lalu Natsu dan Lisanna, serta masalah kenapa Lucy bisa sampai kabur dari rumah. Hehe.  
Dan untuk NaLu shipper, aku beri peringatan keras. Fic ini mengandung unsur Natsu lebih memilih Lisanna dari pada perasaannya terhadap Lucy. Yah, begitu lah. Wkwkwkwk.. :v  
Bagi yang ingin bertanya kenapa, jawabannya adalah aku hanya ingin bersikap adil terhadap seluruh karakternya. Jadi ya seperti itu. Dan aku ingatkan sekali lagi, fic ini berpair NaLu. Jadi jangan bully author karna lebih mengistimewakan Lisanna. Hiks. Ada saatnya NaLu aku persatukan kok. *yaah, walau entah kapan. :v

Jangan Lupa Reviewnya.

See you next chap~


	8. Aku Tak Melihatnya

**Balasan Review:**

 **Guest  
** Aku memang sengaja membuat endingnya gantung. Hihi. Tapi yang kemarin itu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Terima kasih semangatnya :)

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Perang? Lihat saja deh di chap ini. Hehe

 **KuroNaLu  
** Sudah kubilang chap kemarin belum selesai ditulis. Jadi yah, gurunya belum muncul Hahahaha.. Begitu kah? Bagus lah. Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca~

 **Hrsstja  
** Natsu baik? Menurutku enggak juga. *smirk.  
Em, aku memang berencana membuatnya begitu. Ah, tapi aku agak ragu. Takut tidak sesuai dengan yang di harapkan. Silahkan dibaca aja deh. Hehe

 **CweCanTik  
** Ini sudah di update, selamat membaca~

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, etc

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-YOUR SMILE-**

Chapter 8 : Aku Tak Melihatmu

* * *

Sejarah, Pelajaran Kinana-sensei baru saja dimulai beberapa menit lalu. Kedatangannya membungkam mulut kelas 1-D yang selalu menjadi biang kerok keributan diantara kelas-kelas 1 yang lain. Bukan karena Kinana-sensei seorang guru yang killer. Hanya saja, setiap pelajarannya dimulai, Guru berambut lila dengan penampilannya yang sedikit wow dimata para siswa laki-laki itu selalu menyuruh satu per satu muridnya kedepan untuk menyebutkan setiap tanggal bersejarah di jepang. Siapapun, termasuk Natsu yang telinganya baru saja di tarik karna tak tahu kapan _Zaman Kofun_ pada sejarah kuno Jepang dimulai.

Natsu menghela, apapun pelajaran selain olahraga adalah neraka baginya. Tapi hari ini sikapnya tak terlampau menyebalkan seperti biasa bagi Kinana-sensei. Biasanya laki-laki berambut ala perempuan feminim itu akan menjawab pertanyaan Kinana-sensei dengan 'Aku saja tidak ingat tanggal ulang tahun Ibu-Kakak-Ayah-Nenek-Kakek(sampai tetek bengek keluarga yang lain)-ku, apalagi tanggal bersejarah di Jepang'. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Kinana-sensei memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Natsu hanya berkata 'Tidak tahu' tanpa alasan aneh lainnya.

Sekarang, laki-laki pinkish itu tengah duduk di bangkunya depan sang ketua kelas berambut merah disudut kiri. Menatapi tugas tentang peradaban kuno jepang yang baru saja diberikan Kinana-sensei. Biasanya Natsu akan menggaruk-garuk kepala membaca tiap kosa kata yang membelitkan pikirannya, tapi kali ini tingkahnya justru ikut senyap seperti beberapa anak telampau ranjin yang lain dikelas. Matanya terus menuju buku paket 50 halaman itu, tak bergeming, selain memutar-mutar ballpoint diatas buku latihan. Sementara Kinana-sensei sibuk berjalan memantau aktivitas siswa-siswinya didalam ruangan.

Perlahan, terdengar helaan napas dari mulut Natsu, matanya menyendu, sejujurnya ia bukan menatap buku berkertas ubi itu dengan fokus, melainkan menerbangkan pikiran dan memandangi kosong buku dihadapannya.

Surai kuning terus menerus berhembus di ingatannya bersamaan dengan suara amarah dan wajah pemilik surai yang kian membuatnya semakin mengosongkan pandangan.

" _Aku bukan pacarmu! Sedikit pun kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun! Aku muak diperlakukan seolah sampah hanya karna dirimu!"_

Kata-kata itu, sejak tadi, bahkan sejak Lucy menanggalkan langkah meninggalkannya mematung meresapi kata demi kata yang baru di ucapkan Lucy masih terngiang di telinganya. Membuat Natsu tak bisa memikirkan hal lain dan hanya bisa berdiam diri menikmati perkataan yang langsung meresap erat dihati. Sungguh, ia tak bisa menepis wajah amarah gadis itu dalam pikirannya. Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan seberapa sakit hati Lucy atas perbuatannya secara tak langsung itu. Tapi, yang lebih tak bisa Natsu bayangkan adalah kata-kata Lucy yang terakhir.

" _AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"_ Dada Natsu mengilu saat itu juga begitu mendengar lontaran emosi dari bibir Lucy. Tubuhnya berdesir dingin seolah seluruh panas tubuh berkumpul menjadi satu ditengah dada, menekan hatinya kuat sampai Natsu tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Natsu mendecak, bahkan mengingatnya secara tak sengaja saja membuat hatinya kembali mengilu. _"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"_ Natsu tiba-tiba memukul dadanya pelan dengan kepalan tangan. Dahinya mengernyit. Bibirnya yang sempat terkatup, ia buka, mengeluarkan kepulan napas yang memburu didalam dada.

 _Kenapa dadaku sakit sekali_ _mendengarnya?_

* * *

Kali ini Gildarts-sensei masuk ke kelas 1-A, kelas yang paling ia sukai karena memiliki 95% siswa berotak cerdas didalamnya. Dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman yang tak henti-henti terpapar diwajah, Gildart-sensei terus menyampaikan materi Logaritma. Sampai tiba-tiba saja kelas yang selalu hening saat jam pelajaran itu dikagetkan dengan suara ketukan pintu dari luar sana.

Gildarts-sensei mengerjap, begitu pula para muridnya yang tengah asik memandangi angka yang menari dipapan tulis.

"Masuk." Seru suara parau Gildarts-sensei setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu. Suara pintu bergeser terdengar diikuti masuknya seorang wanita berjas coklat dan bersurai hijau ke dalam kelas.

"Maaf mengganggu pelajaran anda, sensei. Ada beberapa siswa bermasalah yang harus saya panggil ke ruangan saya." Jelas suara wali kelas 1-A itu, Bisca-sensei. Gildarts-sensei mengerjap. Siswa bermasalah? Matanya membulat saat itu juga. Hey, ini kelas 1-A bukan kelas 1-D yang tiap hari ada saja kerjaan anehnya. Alis Gildarts-sensei terangkat, ia sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Ibu kelas ini. Tapi, sebagai seorang profesional bertanya disaat-saat yang seperti ini adalah hal yang tak wajar. Dengan menghela napas tak percaya, Gildarts-sensei mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hm. Silahkan."

Bisca-sensei tersenyum dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan menatap wajah murid-muridnya yang seakan bertanya 'ada apa?' berbarengan. Minus Lucy dan Levy yang tengah asik memainkan angka di buku catatan mereka.

"Haah... sejujurnya saya sedikit kecewa pada kalian. Tapi, yasudahlah.." Bisca-sensei menghela sebelum mengedar pandang mencari sang tersangka. "Baik, yang namanya saya sebutkan, ikut saya ke ruang guru sekarang juga." Lanjutnya.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Seru Bisca-sensei yang kontan membuat Lucy tersentak. Ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Bisca-sensei dengan tampang heran. Begitu pula dengan Gildarts-sensei yang tak menyangka salah satu murid kesayangannya menjadi salah satu dari jajaran kata 'siswa bermasalah'.

Bisca-sensei tak menggubris pandangan Lucy dan segera menggeser manik matanya ke sudut kanan kelas. "Meldy Milkovich." Serunya lagi. Meldy yang tadinya menatap Lucy dengan sunggingan kurva seakan berkata 'Mati kau' langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Eh?" Katanya dengan tampang yang membuat Bisca-sensei menghela.

"Kalian berdua, ikut saya!" Seru Bisca-sensei. Mata kedua pemilik nama yang baru saja dipanggilnya masih membelalak lebar tanpa melakukan tindakan lain. "Saya harap kalian bisa menjelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin siang!" Lanjut Bisca-sensei seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

* * *

"Nah.. sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi kemarin siang?" Seru Bisca-sensei begitu Lucy dan Meldy terduduk di depan mejanya. Kedua gadis itu masing-masing tak memandangnya. Meldy dengan posisi kaki yang terkatup rapat diatas kursi, kedua tangan yang terkepal diatas paha dan kepala yang sedikit menunduk ke kanan. Sementara Lucy dengan posisi kaki yang bersila anggun, tangan yang ia lipat dibawah dada, dan kepala yang ditolehkan ke sebelah kiri. Jelas sekali, gadis bersurai kuning itu tengah mati kesal. Yang dipikirannya adalah 'ini semua salah Natsu, kenapa aku yang dipanggil ke ruang guru?'. Sungguh, melihat posisinya sekarang ia sudah tak segan lagi mengutuk pemilik rambut pink itu dengan makian kasar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Lucy ketus.

Mendengarnya Bisca-sensei menghela napas kesal. "Sensei mendapat laporan dari petugas kebersihan sekolah ada dua siswi yang baru saja lempar-lemparan telur di gedung serbaguna. Apa itu benar?" Tukas Bisca-sensei dengan nada yang tak menyenangkan. Hal itu kontan membuat Lucy menghela dan Meldy mendecak.

"Apa sensei melihatnya langsung? Tidak 'kan?!" Jawab Lucy ketus lagi yang kali ini berhasil menggambarkan guratan kesal didahi guru itu.

"LUCY!" Bentak Bisca-sensei. "Ada apa denganmu? Sungguh! Sensei sangat kecewa padamu!" Lanjut Bisca-sensei. Tapi Lucy hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Sudahlah Sensei, tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Sudah berlalu!" Sahut Meldy kesal. Sejujurnya ia sangat takut kalau Lucy mengungkapkan bahwa kejadian kemarin adalah murni kesalahannya.

Bisca-sensei mendecak. "Sensei bertaruh, kalian berdua seperti itu karena masalah laki-laki 'kan?" Tebak Bisca-sensei yang mengundang kernyitan dari dahi Lucy dan Meldy yang tersentak.

"Benar ya?" Tanya Bisca-sensei datar.

"Kalau sensei tahu, kenapa tidak laki-laki itu saja yang sensei hukum. Ugh! Aku sudah muak diperlakukan seperti ini!" Kesal Lucy yang menambah banyaknya hujaman kesal diatas kepala guru itu. Dengan sigap, guru satu itu langsung melayangkan gulungan kertas agak tebal ke kepala Lucy dan Meldy.

"Hey! Kenapa aku juga dipukul, sensei?!" Pekik Meldy tak terima seraya mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalian sama saja!" Jawab Bisca-sensei kesal. "Jadi siapa yang memulai perkelahian itu kemarin?" Tanya Bisca-sensei seraya menghela napas.

Kedua anak didiknya itu secara bersamaan menunjuk satu sama lain yang lagi-lagi membuat Bisca-sensei geram melihatnya.

"Oke oke.. Saya anggap kalian berdua sama-sama salah kalau begitu!" Kata Bisca-sensei yang akhirnya mengalah juga menatap wajah keras kepala kedua muridnya.

"Apa?" Pekik Lucy tak terima. "Itu tidak adil sensei. Kemarin aku yang jadi korban telur-telur menjijikan itu. Kenapa aku juga yang harus disalahkan?" Emosi Lucy menyulut seketika.

"Heh, ini salahmu juga. Siapa yang menyuruhmu dekat-dekat dengan calon pacarku?!" Timpal Meldy dengan lengkingan suara yang benar-benar memuakkan.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau si Pinky itu!" Balas Lucy seraya memalingkan wajah menatap Meldy tajam.

"Bagaimana aku mau mengambilnya kalau kau selalu menguncinya seperti hewan peliharaan. Dasar gadis Jalang!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar Pelacur Murahan!"

"Pe-Pe.. apa? Kau benar-benar jalang, Gadis sialan!"

"Kau yang mulai, Pela.."

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" Pekik Bisca-sensei yang suaranya bahkan sampai bergema ke luar ruangan. Lucy dan Meldy kontan tersentak. Yang barusan itu, mereka benar-benar tak sadar tengah berada dimana dan sedang duduk di hadapan siapa. Keduanya langsung membungkam mulut sembari masih melempar tatapan tajam masing-masing. Sementara Bisca-sensei tengah memijit dahi sembari menghela keras.

* * *

Dan disinilah kedua gadis itu berakhir. Di kamar mandi dengan sebuah kain pel ditangan masing-masing, serbet, ember, dan sikat kamar mandi.

"Bersihkan seluruh kamar mandi di gedung kelas satu ini sampai mengkilap! Setelah itu kalian baru boleh kembali ke kelas." Pekik Bisca-sensei sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Lucy dan Meldy sama-sama ternganga didepan pintu kamar mandi lantai satu yang nyaris beraroma dan berkeadaan mengerihkan melebihi batas wajar. Tak mendapat respon dari kedua muridnya itu, Bisca-sensei segera melenggangkan pinggul mengangkat langkah kaki hendak pergi.

"Cepat bersihkan! Waktu kalian hanya sampai jam makan siang!" Seru Bisca-sensei seraya berlalu.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Tuduh Meldy seenak jidat seraya membanting ember hitam dilantai. Lucy kaget dan menoleh menatap gadis berambut pink itu tak terima.

"Apa katamu, gadis gorila?" Mendengarnya telinga Meldy seakan disentil anak panah.

"Siapa yang Gorila, ha? Gadis Jalang!" Pekik Meldy.

"Gorila!"

"Jalang!"

 _ **PLAK! PLAK!**_

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi, JANGAN BERTENGKAR!" Pekik Bisca-sensei yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Lucy dan Meldy yang sudah siap dengan pose lempar-melempar alat pembersih kamar mandi, seraya menepuk kepala kedua gadis itu dengan gulungan kertas ditangannya.

Setelah merasa hawa keberadaan Bisca-sensei benar-benar sudah tidak ada, keduanya seketika menghela napas.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untukku. Ugh." Keluh Meldy seraya menutup hidung begitu merasakan aroma tak enak menusuk hidungnya.

"Sudahlah berhenti mengeluh. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini!" Ajak Lucy seraya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Cih. Aku tak sudi diperintah olehmu!" Timpal Meldy. Mendengarnya, Lucy nyaris kehilangan kontrol diri lagi. Ia kemudian menghela dan mendenguskan kata 'terserah' dengan pelan.

"Hey, jadi... yang kau katakan istirahat tadi... benar ya?" Tanya Meldy tiba-tiba disela Lucy mengenakan sarung tangannya.

Alis gadis itu seketika terangkat. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Lucy balik dengan nada menjengkelkan. Rasanya dia agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari musuh tak terduganya ini.

Meldy hanya menghela. "Kalau itu aku sudah tahu dari dulu." Kata Meldy seraya mengkerucutkan bibir. Hal itu benar-benar berhasil menancapkan anak panah kesal ke kepala Lucy.

"Kalau Kau Sudah Tahu, Kenapa Kau Tetap Mem-bully-ku, Ha?" Pekik Lucy. Wajahnya mendadak membesar dan seluruh giginya berubah tajam secara keseluruhan−persis wajah karakter komik ketika marah.

"Um, Memangnya kenapa? Aku benar-benar kesal melihatmu mudah mendekati Natsu. Apalagi kalau di bandingkan denganku, wajahmu itu tak ada apa-apanya. _Jelek_!" Jawab Meldy ketus dengan kata terakhir yang sedikit dipelankan.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, dasar gadis gorila kurang ajar!"

"Apa katamu, dasar gadis jalang jelek!"

Dan akhrinya terjadi pula perang antar peralatan bersih-bersih kamar mandi itu.

* * *

 **2 jam berlalu. . .**

Waktunya makan siang. Hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu seorang Gray Fullbuster di kelas 1-D. Ketika bell berbunyi nyaring, langsung saja lelaki berparas dingin itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi merasakan lega yang teramat sangat.

"Yo, Erza! Mau ke kantin?" Tanya Gray sembari melirik ke kirinya.

"Aku bawa bento." Jawab Erza ketus. Gray tak menggubris pertanyaan barusan dan meneruskan pandang menatap sang laki-laki berambut merah muda satu-satunya di sekolah.

"Oi, Flame head, Kantin yuk." Ajak Gray dengan nada yang tak beradab. Natsu menoleh hambar. "Hm. Aku lapar." Balas Natsu sama ketusnya.

"Tapi, aku harus melihat Lucy dulu." Seru Natsu sembari berdiri disusul oleh Gray.

"Argh, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu makan siang dengan si Pirang itu." Balas Gray kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Tatap Natsu dengan wajah datar yang menyebalkan.

"Cih. Cemburu Kepalamu!"

Natsu tertawa terpingkal mendengarnya. "Dia itu tanggung jawabku!" Timpal Natsu dengan grins khasnya yang membuat Gray mengangkat alis.

"Tanggung jawab?" Tanya Gray heran begitu mereka hampir mendekati pintu. Natsu hanya mengangguk-angguk hambar. Yah, walau hatinya masih sedikit mengilu akibat perkataan Lucy beberapa waktu lalu, tapi rasa khawatir akan gadis itu masih saja terus menghantuinya.

"Eh, Oi Natsu!" Pekik Erza tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua berandalan kelas 1-D itu tak jadi melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu. Mereka menoleh serempak menatap sang ketua kelas menyebalkan sedunia itu.

* * *

Gray menghela napas setelah mendapatkan sepiring jatah makan siangnya dari kantin. Ia menghela bukan karena menu makanan hari ini yang tidak termasuk seleranya. Hanya saja, sekarang Gray berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan siswa gak jelas ini sendirian. Iya, sendirian. Sedangkan Natsu tidak diperbolehkan Erza keluar kelas dengan alasan tugas kelompok komputer mereka yang diberikan Hibiki-sensei belum selesai. Alhasil, begini lah nasib kepala es bernama Gray itu, sendirian dengan mata Fans girly-an menjijikan disekelilingnya. Ya terserah saja. Gray tak mau ambil pusing soal gadis-gadis lebay disekitarnya ini.

.

Sementara di meja kantin dekat Jendela, terlihat pemilik surai kuning yang baru saja selesai menyikat kamar mandi itu tergeletak diatas meja di samping makanannya dengan tak berdaya.

"Lelah~" Keluhnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Sementara Levy, sahabatnya hanya tertawa sambil melahap beberapa potong sosis kedalam mulut.

"Jadi? Bagaimana rasanya membersihkan kamar mandi Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy sambil mengunyah.

"Menurutmu?!" Balas Lucy masam dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

Levy tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. "Tapi baguslah kau tidak diam-diaman seperti pagi tadi lagi." Ujar Levy.

Lucy menghela napas. Ia sama sekali belum mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas meja kantin. "Entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi membenci warna pink." Sahut Lucy tiba-tiba yang membuat alis Levy terangkat.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Si Meldy itu menyebalkan sekali. Kalau saja dia tidak ngajak ribut berkali-kali mungkin aku tidak akan selelah ini." Jawab Lucy. Levy menimbang-nimbang apa yang baru saja di katakan Lucy. Dan akhirnya tertawa begitu mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi. Ya, jelas saja rambut pink dari Meldy dan rambut pink salmon dari Natsu.

"Kenapa tertawa, Levy-chan?" Sahut Lucy tak terima.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya lucu saja melihat kalian seperti ini." Tukas Levy santai disela tawanya. Lucy memanyunkan bibir seraya membangkitkan tubuhnya.

"Kau senang ya melihatku menderita, Levy-chan?"

"Eh, bukan begitu. Hahahaha."

"Jadi berhenti tertawa." Kesal Lucy saat itu juga.

Levy hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil meredakan rasa geli perutnya. "Oh ya, Lu-chan, tadi ibu meneleponku, dia akan menjemput kita sepulang sekolah." Kata Levy yang membuat Lucy tak jadi menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa?"

Levy tersenyum seraya menyucuk sosis dengan ujung garpu. "Ayahku pulang hari ini." Jawab Levy singkat. Yah, ayah Levy juga orang sibuk seperti ayahnya Lucy. Tapi ayahnya bukanlah seorang pengusaha seperti ayah Lucy. Hanya seorang dosen yang selalu terbang kesana kemari untuk menghadiri segala pertemuan, seminar maupun penelitian.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk. Jika dibandingkan dengan ayahnya, ayah Levy jauh lebih baik. Karena sejauh apapun ia terbang, kepala rumah tangga itu akan selalu ingat dengan keluarganya. Tak seperti Jude Heartfilia yang pikirannya hanya kerja dan kerja. Bahkan Lucy sempat berpikir, mungkin ibunya meninggal karna perilaku ayahnya juga. Tapi entahlah, membicarakan Ayahnya membuatnya teriangat akan alasan kenapa gadis itu kabur dari rumah.

"Bagus. Setidaknya aku tidak akan melihat kepala pinky itu lagi saat pulang." Ujar Lucy sembari memasukkan nasi kemulutnya.

"Oh, iya, Natsu. Astagaaa.. pantas saja kayak ada yang kurang sejak tadi." Timpal Levy seraya memutar pandang. Alis Lucy terangkat. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Levy dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Hanya heran, biasanya Natsu 'kan sudah menunggumu didepan kelas setelah bel istirahat atau kalau tidak dia pasti langsung berlari kesetanan ke kantin hanya untuk memastikanmu ada." Jelas Levy. Kepalanya masih saja memutar kesana kemari.

Lucy tersentak. Levy benar juga. Kemana perginya si pinky bodoh itu? Lucy baru sadar hal yang paling mustahil belakangan ini baginya terjadi. Tapi Hey! Lucy seketika mengerjap. Ia menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangan demi mendapatkan kembali alam sadarnya.

"Baguslah kalau dia sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi. Mungkin dia shock mendengarku marah padanya istirahat tadi. Hahahah." Ujar Lucy bangga. Levy kembali melempar pandang pada sahabatnya.

"Jujur, kata-katamu tadi keterlaluan Lu-chan!" Aku Levy. Wajahnya benar-benar tak suka menanggapi kelakuan Lucy. "Aku kira kau tidak akan menyalahkan Natsu." Lanjut Levy. Ia berhenti mengedar pandang dan menatap lekat sang sahabat.

"Jadi sekarang kau membela Natsu, Levy-chan?" Protes Lucy menyorot Levy dengan manik matanya.

Levy menghela. "Bukan begitu. Natsu 'kan tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Balas Levy.

"Kalau dia tidak bermaksud begitu, dia pasti akan berhenti mengikutiku!" Cibir Lucy. Membicarakan Natsu membuat selera makannya menghilang kembali.

Lagi-lagi Levy menghela. Anak tunggal keluarga Heartfilia ini memang sangat keras kepala dari kecil. "Yasudah lah terserah mu saja." Balas Levy malas.

"Tapi aku beneran heran deh, Natsu kemana ya?" Gumam Levy seraya memangku dagu dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam sendok. Lucy melirik sahabatnya itu dari balik poninya, sejujurnya ada rasa penasaran juga di dalam dadanya, kenapa tiba-tiba orang yang sama keras kepala seperti dirinya itu tidak ada disini? Mengingat perkataan Natsu beberapa hari lalu kalau dia tidak akan berhenti sekalipun Lucy yang menghalanginya.

Kali ini Lucy yang menghela. Masa bodoh dengan pikirannya barusan. Kalau memang Natsu sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Lucy istirahat tadi, ini akan menjadi keuntungan baginya. Jelas saja, masa-masa menyebalkan ini akan segera berakhir bukan? Ya, Lucy harap begitu.

"Kenapa dimana-mana selalu membicarakan si Kepala Api itu?" Sahut seseorang tiba-tiba setelah menghela napas. Ia duduk tepat satu meter disamping Lucy, meletakkan piring makan siangnya diatas meja dan bersiap melahap nasi. Lucy membulatkan mata dan langsung melempar pandang ke samping kirinya. Sedangkan Levy hanya diam mengingat gadis itu sudah tahu akan kedatangan lelaki berambut raven itu.

Spontan Lucy menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya begitu menyadari rival Natsu berada disampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pekik Lucy memekakan telinga lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu, Gray, tak berdeham, hanya fokus menyendokkan nasi dan menjawab dengan enteng. "Makan."

Sebongkah kerut langsung terpaut didahi Lucy. Baru saja masalah Natsu selesai, kenapa sekarang teman selevelnya itu berada disini sekarang? Zona berbahaya Lucy langsung menyala seketika.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau makan disini?!" Pekik Lucy lagi.

Gray acuh tak acuh menanggapi pekikan suara melengking disebelahnya. "Tidak ada yang ku kenal selain kalian disini." Jawabnya dingin. "Makan sendirian itu tidak enak, tahu!" Lanjutnya.

Levy terkekeh mendengarnya, sepintas dia bisa merasakan tingkah laki-laki dingin di depannya ini hampir mirip dengan tingkah si Pinky itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan saja dengan si Natsu bodoh itu?!" Lengkingan suara protes disebelahnya terdengar lagi.

"Kau lihat 'kan, dia tidak ada disini." Balas Gray ketus.

"Kalau begitu makan saja dengan fans-fans mu itu! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" Usir Lucy yang membuat dahi Gray sedikit berkerut.

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Timpal Gray masih acuh tak acuh yang membuat kepala Lucy seakan dihantam anak panah bertuliskan 'Gadis berisik'.

"Yasudah Kalau Begitu Menjauhlah Empat Meter Dari Ku!" Teriak Lucy tepat ditelinga Gray.

Dan begini lah akhirnya. Gray benar-benar menjauh empat meter dari gadis berisik yang hampir saja merusak gendang telinganya. Meja berukuran lima meter itu telihat sangat aneh sekarang. Gray duduk diujung sebelah kiri meja dan Lucy duduk di ujung meja sebelah kanan dekat jendela. Memandangi peristiwa ini lagi-lagi membuat Levy terkekeh hambar.

"Kau kejam sekali, Lu-chan." Ucap Levy pelan.

"Hey pirang, kau mau ayam saus ini?" Sodor Gray yang membuat Levy dan Lucy melirik kearahnya. "Aku benci makanan pedas." Jelasnya yang membuat Lucy membanting pandang.

"Tidak usah dimakan kalau kau tidak suka. Dan jangan bicara padaku!" Tolak Lucy mentah-mentah. Gurat kesal masih saja tergambar diwajahnya. Walau tak banyak, tapi Lucy sadar ada beberapa mata yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tak mengenakkan.

Lucy menghela. "Lihat mata mereka. Menyebalkan." Keluh Lucy seraya membalas tatapan itu dengan jijik. Levy hanya mendengus menanggapinya. Ia tak ingin menyulut kembali emosi Lucy.

"Kau tahu Lu-chan, mereka itu hanya iri padamu." Kata Levy setelah Lucy kembali menghadap makanannya. Lucy mengangguk hambar.

"Aku tahu. Tadi Meldy yang bilang padaku. Katanya aku ini jelek, jadi tidak pantas untuk Natsu. Cih." Kesal Lucy. Gadis mana yang tidak marah kalau dihina seperti itu.

Levy spontan tertawa. Dari segimana pun, perkataan itu tidak terbukti benar. Gadis blasteran ini sudah lewat dari rata-rata, buktinya saja Loke dan Natsu sampai enggan menjauh darinya.

"Natsu yang tidak pantas untukmu." Celetuk Gray tiba-tiba yang membuat Lucy dan Levy lagi-lagi memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kenapa?" Terlontar begitu saja pertanyaan itu dari mulut Levy.

Gray mengedik. "Bukan urusan kalian." Jawabnya dingin. Levy menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya berulang-ulang. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud dari laki-laki dingin itu. Sementara perkataan Gray barusan hanya mengundang gumaman 'cih' dari Lucy. Ia kembali menatap nasi dihadapannya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bicara padaku!" Ujar Lucy dengan nada yang nyaris membentak lagi. "Kau mau aku diperlakukan seolah sampah seperti yang temanmu lakukan itu?" Cibir Lucy. Setiap Gray berbicara padanya, entah kenapa mata disekeliling semakin terasa menajam.

"Ah.. jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu." Timpal Gray dingin yang lagi-lagi membuat kepala Lucy diserang anak panah.

"Kenapa? Karna aku jelek?!" Gadis itu spontanitas sewot gak jelas.

Gray mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Lucy sejenak, kemudian beralih ke piring didepannya. "Kau itu cantik kok." Jawabnya yang membuat Lucy tiba-tiba tersentak. Matanya seakan membelalak tak percaya. Rona merah pun segera menjalar ke kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa mendengar itu dari orang seperti Gray membuat jantung Lucy mendadak berdegup kencang, sampai dirinya berhenti menari-kan sendok diatas piring.

"Hanya saja.." Lirih Gray lagi. "..sedikit kurang menggiurkan." Lanjut Gray seraya memutar-mutar sosis pedas didepan matanya. Hal itu kontan membuat perasaan Lucy menghilang begitu saja, empat kerut siku seakan menghantam kembali kepalanya dan entah sejak kapan sendok ditangan Lucy mendadak terbang ke atas kepala raven itu. _PLAK!_

* * *

Sementara itu dikelas 1-D,

"Argh, kenapa kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu ini, Erza sialan?!" Kesal Natsu seraya mengutak-atik laptop di hadapannya. "Aku harus melihat Lucy sekarang, tahu!"

 _BLETAK!_ Seketika kepalan tangan mendarat ke pucuk pink itu. "Ini juga tugasmu, Setan!" Pekik Erza. " _Itai_!" Rintih Natsu.

"Aaargh, kenapa aku selalu sekelompok denganmu?!" Protes Erza tak terima seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

* * *

Sekolah akhirnya berakhir juga setelah terdengarnya bell panjang 15 menit lalu. Tapi kelas 1-D belum terlihat menyelesaikan pelajarannya dan masih terduduk rapi di bangku masing-masing. Setelah merasa cukup menasehati seluruh muridnya, Hibiki-sensei segera menyikapi beberapa media ajarnya kedalam tas sebelum memekikkan suara lantang.

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita. Jangan lupa persiapkan diri kalian untuk ujian kenaikan kelas bulan depan." Pekik Hibiki-sensei yang mengundang anggukan sekejap dari beberapa murid disekitarnya. Setelah selesai, guru berambut pirang itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi.

"Dan, untuk Erza dan Natsu!" Lanjut Hibiki-sensei yang sempat terhenti didepan pintu. Kepalanya menoleh menatap kedua murid pemilik nama yang duduk disudut kelas. "Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas kalian sebelum jam makan siang besok di ruangan saya!" Lanjutnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Perkataan itu langsung saja membuat Erza menghela napas. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan kesal. "Pulang dari dojo aku akan mampir ke rumahmu untuk mengerjakan tugas itu, Natsu." Seru Erza dengan nada kesal. Jelas saja, tugas yang nyaris selesai mereka kerjakan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja karena laptopnya yang medadak mati kontan.

Gadis itu berdiri seraya mengenakan tas sampingnya. "Oh ya, jangan sampai kau tidak ke dojo lagi, Na−" Erza langsung menghentikan suaranya begitu melirik laki-laki berambut pink yang sedetik lalu masih duduk manis dihadapannya kini sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Ho? Dia sudah pergi." Jelas Gray yang juga sama kagetnya dengan Erza.

"tsu.." Lanjut Erza tak percaya. "Graaaaah, apa-apaan si bodoh itu?! Lihat saja aku tidak akan membuatnya bisa kemana-mana besok!" Seru Erza yang mendadak mengamuk di belakang kelas.

 _Ugh, mati aku._ Lirih Gray seraya perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauh dari monster berambut merah itu. "Ayo Gray!" Pekik Erza. Tangannya dengan cekatan menarik kerah belakang baju Gray. Hal itu kontan membuat Gray tersentak. Tanpa sempat berkata sedikit pun, Erza sudah langsung menariknya dengan paksa.

* * *

Natsu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju lantai tiga. Koridor sekolah sudah tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Jelas saja, kelas lain pasti sudah bubar 15 menit lalu. Dan beberapa diantara mereka pasti sudah pada berpulangan. Menyadari hal itu membuat Natsu mendecak. Sekilas, ia melirik jam ditangannya. Sekarang benar-benar sudah lewat dari jam pulang siswa. Rasanya saat ini Natsu ingin sekali mengutuk guru berambut pirang yang sempat-sempatnya berceramah didepan kelas walau bell panjang sudah berbunyi.

Dengan segera, Natsu menepis beberapa orang disekitarnya. Dan menerobos anak tangga demi meraih lantai tiga. Dan tak perlu berlari terlalu lama, akhirnya ia tiba juga didepan pintu ber-name-tag '1-A'. Natsu menghela. Dengan sigap, ia menyelonong di depan pintu dan bercelingak-celinguk di depan sana.

 _Luce.._ Gerutu Natsu. Ia benar-benar sangat khawatir gadis itu pulang duluan tanpa dirinya saat ini.

"Kau mencari Lucy?" Tanya suara baritone yang masih merekat erat di ingatan Natsu saat pertama kali gosip tentang dirinya dan Lucy menyebar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara itu dan benar dugaannya. Seorang model berspike orange dengan kacamata biru yang terpampang didepan wajahnya, Loke. Salah satu juniornya Mirajene Strauss, kakak kandungnya Lisanna, sahabat baiknya.

"Hm. Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Natsu seraya menyebar pandang kembali ke dalam kelas.

Loke memandangi pemilik spike pink didepannya tak berekspresi. "Dia sudah pulang dari tadi." Balas Loke dingin

"Apa?" Pekik Natsu, ia langsung melempar pandang kembali pada lelaki berspike orange itu. Tak mendapatkan gemingan kebohongan dari Loke. Natsu mendengus kesal. "Cih. Sial!" Runtuknya sembari menggeser langkah untuk segera menyusul mereka.

"Percuma saja. Kau tidak bisa mengejar mereka." Kata Loke menghentikan langkah kaki Natsu. Pemilik surai itu kembali menoleh ke Loke. Alisnya terangkat berusaha memahami apa maksud perkataan Loke.

Loke menghela. "Mereka di jemput ibunya Levy." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Natsu tak percaya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak." Ujar Loke seraya mengedik bahu. Manik mata Loke tiba-tiba saja menangkap helaan napas lega dari wajah di depannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku khawatir sekali." Lega Natsu seraya tersenyum manis.

Loke tersentak. Alisnya bahkan sampai terpaut menatap ekspresi itu. _Mudah sekali dia percaya._ Lirih Loke dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Kata Natsu kemudian seraya meninggalkan lambayan singkat pada Loke.

"Oi, tunggu!" Kata Loke tiba-tiba yang lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah kaki Natsu.

* * *

Lapangan kosong disebelah SMA Fairy Hills.

Terlihat dua laki-laki berseragam sekolah itu tengah terpaut akan sorotan mata masing-masing.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Natsu dingin. Suasana disekitarnya terasa tidak enak sekarang. Sejak tadi pun, Loke hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Hal ini membuat Natsu sedikit bingung.

"Untuk apa kau mendekati Lucy?" Tanya suara baritone itu. Natsu mengernyit. _Lucy? Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba laki-laki satu ini menyinggung soal Lucy?_

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Natsu datar.

"Tentu saja urusanku!" Sanggah Loke dingin. "Lucy itu sangat berharga bagiku." Ujar Loke yang membuat alis Natsu terpaut.

"Berharga? Pft.." Timpal Natsu dengan dengusan lucu. Loke masih saja menatapnya datar. "Lucy itu bukan siapa-siapamu kan? Kalian tidak punya hub.."

 _BRAK!_ Seketika pukulan kuat menghantam pipi kanan Natsu. Membuat Natsu kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur ke tanah.

"Bukannya kau juga sama?" Seru Loke. Kali ini matanya terlihat memancarkan aura yang sangat berbeda. Kebencian mungkin iya. Tapi lebih dalam dari kata itu. Natsu mendecak. Ia menggeser manik matanya kebawah dan menyeka ujung bibir yang mendadak berdarah.

"Dengar! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lucy lagi!" Pekik Loke. Matanya memandangi Natsu yang masih terbujur di tanah. "Kau tahu apa yang sudah di alaminya selama ini karna mu?" Lanjut suara yang membuat dada Natsu tiba-tiba memburu. Ia tak pernah menduga Loke akan memukulnya dengan sangat keras.

"Aku rasa kau tidak terlalu bodoh sampai tak tahu apa yang sedang di alaminya." Kesal Loke. Rasanya satu pukulan saja tak cukup untuk meluapkan kemarahannya pada Natsu. Loke mendekatkan dirinya pada Natsu, menjulurkan tangannya dan menangkap ujung kerah Natsu. Hal itu membuat Natsu tertarik sedikit mendekati wajah Loke.

"Jadi Berhentilah Menyakitinya!" Tukas Loke didepan wajah Natsu. Mata mereka berdua sempat saling melekat satu sama lain seakan sinyal peperangan baru saja dikibarkan diantara keduanya. Setelah cukup puas menatapi Natsu dengan tajam, Loke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah Natsu. Dan kemudian berlalu sebelum melirik Natsu dan berkata "Tak akan ku biarkan kau memilikinya, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu mendecak. Gemuruh di dadanya masih saja mendidih panas. Perlahan ia membangkitkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk dengan sebelah kaki terangkat. Mata Natsu menatap kosong depan sana, lagi-lagi ujung ibu jarinya ia seka ke darah yang menetes diujung bibir. "Aaargh.." Rintih Natsu seraya menatap darah diujung ibu jarinya. _Sialan!_

* * *

Cahaya orange terlihat terpancar dari balik awan-awan putih dan langit biru yang kian memudar. Menyebarkannya perlahan hingga memantul diatas air sungai kecil satu-satunya di kota Magnolia. Sayup-sayup angin mengalun lembut, membawa suasana tenang bagi siapapun yang menikmati kala sore itu.

Natsu terlihat membaringkan diri pada tepi aliran sungai kecil itu. Matanya terpejam, membiarkan angin menyapu segala penat yang tersirat diwajah tampannya. Napasnya terhembus pelan, mengikuti alur detak jantungnya yang ia tekankan untuk tetap tenang. Perlahan angin membelai lembut pipi kanannya. Menyentak pelan rasa sakit yang masih membekas pada pipi yang terlihat memar sekarang. Tapi, rasa sakit itu bukan hal yang harus Natsu besar-besarkan. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan luka yang nyaris merenggut salah satu giginya.

Natsu menghela, melepaskan kepulan napas yang sempat terjerat didalam dada. Rasanya hari ini sukses membuat Natsu merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasa selama 10 tahun belakangan ini. Dahinya mulai berkerut, dadanya kemudian mengilu ketika pikirannya kembali terlayang.

" _Lu-chan akhir-akhir ini di bully, Natsu. . . Sejujurnya aku ingin bilang padamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lu-chan lagi. Tapi, aku tahu maksudmu baik. Dan aku tahu didalam hati Lu-chan dia juga tidak menyalahkanmu, Natsu. Jadi aku berharap semoga ini cepat berakhir."_

 _._

" _Dasar Bodoh! Kau ini tidak peka atau kelewat bodoh sih?!"_

 _._

" _Aku bukan pacarmu! Sedikit pun kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun! Aku muak diperlakukan seolah sampah hanya karna dirimu!_ _AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"_

 _._

" _Kau tahu apa yang sudah di alaminya selama ini karna mu?. . . Aku rasa kau tidak terlalu bodoh sampai tak tahu apa yang sedang di alaminya. . . Jadi Berhentilah Menyakitinya!"_

Natsu menghela napas panjang diikuti dengan matanya yang mulai terbuka. Perkataan Levy, Mira-nee, Lucy dan Loke terasa memberatkan dadanya. Angin perlahan menyambut keterbukaan mata itu, menggesek rumput lembut dan mendesirkan reranting pohon diatas sana. Sekejap, Natsu bisa merasakan dua orang anak kecil tengah berlari kearahnya.

" _ **Tunggu aku, Lisa!"**_

" _ **Cepatlah Natsu.. Kau lama!"**_

Lagi-lagi, kenangan ini mengalir begitu saja. Tapi Natsu tak menggubrisnya dan hanya menikmati seakaan ini adalah film yang baru saja ia putar.

" _ **Lihat Natsu! Happy mengalahkanmu. Hahahaha.."**_ Seru suara anak kecil berambut putih yang terngiang dikepalanya dari tengah sungai sana.

Lagi-lagi Natsu menghela napasnya, menutup mata dan merasakan gesekan rumput disebelah telinganya. Ya, khayalannya lagi. Kali ini ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang terduduk disana.

" _Sudah 10 tahun ya, Natsu. . ."_ Suara itu, begitu lembut dan menusuk ke relung hati Natsu. _"Sudah selama itu, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menemukanku."_

"Lisanna.." Gumam Natsu dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

" _Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"_ Seru suara lembut itu lagi. Natsu menghela. Ia tahu suara itu adalah suara alam khayalnya, tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat nyaman seperti Lisanna benar-benar berada disebelahnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Lirih Natsu sembari membuka kelopak mata.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya,**

"Lu-chan. Cepat! Nanti kita kesiangan." Pekik Levy dari lantai bawah sana. Lucy yang masih membenahi barang-barang sekolahnya kedalam tas tersentak begitu saja.

"Iya.. sebentar!" Jawabnya sambil menarik tas sampingnya. Namun, sebelum tas itu terselempang anggun di bahu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah plastik transparan jatuh begitu bersentuhan dengan tasnya. Lucy kontan mengerjap dan menoleh ke asal benda yang membuat suara aneh barusan.

"Eh itu kan..." Gumam Lucy begitu mendapati sebuah bingkisan tergeletak di bawah meja belajarnya.

.

.

Levy menghela napas. Ia segera berlalu keluar pintu begitu selesai mengenakan sepatu coklat miliknya.

"Ini semua gara-gara tugas dari Gildarts-sensei yang terlalu banyak itu sampai hampir kesiangan. Hoaaam.." Keluh Levy disusul kuapan besar.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk dari sampingnya.

"Hm. Aku hanya tidur dua jam tadi malam." Balas Lucy sembari mengucek mata. "Aku harap si bodoh itu tidak mengikutiku hari ini." Lanjut Lucy. "Sudah cukup aku muak melihat angka tadi malam, jangan ditambah dengan dirinya."

Levy terkekeh mendengar harapan Lucy yang selalu sama setiap paginya dan tak pernah terkabulkan juga. Levy dengan sigap menggeser pagar rumahnya dan segera melenggangkan langkah keluar.

"Aku rasa itu mustahil 'kan?" Jawab Levy. "Ohayou, Na−" Pekik Levy seraya melambaikan tangan ke tempat biasa Natsu menunggu. "tsu?"

" _Yo! Ohayou~"_ Suara lengkingan khas dari mulut Natsu sudah terekam jelas ke telinga Lucy.

"Haaah, kenapa kau disini?!" Pekik Lucy kesal dengan kuapan pelan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tengah mati kutu di depan sana. Setelah lama tak mendapat respon dari orang yang dituju, Lucy segera membuka matanya.

"Eh?" Kaget Lucy. Ditatapnya sekitar dan hanya ada Levy dengan pipi yang bersemu merah malu. "Kemana dia?" Tanya Lucy heran. "Perasaan barusan aku mendengar suaranya." Bingung Lucy.

"Dia tidak ada!" Timpal Levy. "Mou, dia pasti sakit hati karena omonganmu kemarin, Lu-chan." Lanjut Levy seraya mengkerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau harus minta maaf padanya!"

"Kenapa aku yang minta maaf?!" Protes Lucy.

"Aaaah, padahal seru kalau pagi-pagi ada dia." Cibir Levy jengkel.

"Tapi yang tadi itu..." Gumam Lucy pelan mengabaikan omelan dari si mungil berambut biru itu. _...Aku benar-benar mendengar suaranya._

* * *

15 menit berlalu, akhirnya Levy dan Lucy sampai ke loker sepatu pintu utama SMA Fairy Hills tepat lima menit sebelum gerbang utama ditutup. Mereka berdua tak menggemingkan apapun sejak berangkat tadi. Hanya fokus berjalan-berlari menerobos halu lalang orang sekitar demi sampai ke sekolah tanpa terlambat.

Lucy menjatuhkan sepatu berkaret birunya ke lantai seraya memutar pandang. Loker depan pintu utama tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Yah, seperti sangat biasa. Tak ada deathglare, pandangan merendahkan dan bunyi makian dari sudut manapun. Yah, terlalu biasa. Lucy menghela dan tersenyum lega. _Sepertinya sudah berakhir._ Lirihnya senang.

" _Luce, kau belum menutup lokermu."_

Lucy tersentak, ia menolehkan pandang kembali ke lokernya. "Oh iya aku lupa, Na−" Seketika Lucy langsung membungkam mulutnya begitu tak mendapati siapapun dibelakang sana selain pintu loker yang masih terbuka.

"Kenapa, Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy yang mendadak kaget mendengar Lucy bicara sendiri. Lucy tak menjawab, pipinya mendadak bersemu merah. Matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri loker itu, menundukkan kepala dan segera menutup pintu lokernya dengan pelan.

 _Pluk. "Dasar kau ini ceroboh sekali."_ Lucy hanya diam, ia tahu yang barusan itu hanya ngiangan suara ditelinganya, tapi mendadak tubuhnya bergetar, seluruh panas langsung memenuhi dadanya. _Aku kenapa?_ Lirihnya bingung.

"Ayo Lu-chan." Ajak Levy yang langsung membuyarkan seluruh lamunannya. Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum manis seraya berjalan menghampiri Levy diiringi suara bell masuk yang terdengar nyaring.

Setelah sampai di anak tangga terakhir menuju lantai tiga, Lucy memelankan langkah kakinya. "Ne, Levy-chan." Panggil Lucy yang akhirnya membuka mulut dari berdiam diri sejak didepan loker tadi. Levy menoleh ke Lucy yang tepat berjalan disampingnya.

"Ada apa, Lu-chan?" Tanya Lucy begitu mendapati wajah kusut yang terpampang diantara rambut kuning Lucy. Lucy tak berdeham, ia hanya membuka bibir tanpa menggerakkannya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Melihatnya Levy sedikit menautkan alis. Memperhatikan wajah itu dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu Lucy mengangkat suara kembali.

Kemudian, Lucy terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menghela napas.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya seraya mengambil langkah awal untuk memijak lantai tiga menuju kelasnya. Levy terdiam, ia memandangi Lucy dari anak tangga terakhir sembari mengerutkan alis. _Lu-chan kenapa?_ Lirihnya, sejak tadi Levy memang sadar ada yang mengganjal pada diri sahabat baiknya itu.

Begitu mendekati pintu kelas. Lucy tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Ia menegakkan kepala dan menggeser pandang menatap jajaran dinding kosong di samping kanannya. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat siluet samar berwarna merah muda di samping dinding itu, menampilkan grins yang langsung menyentil relung hati Lucy. Gadis itu mengerjap dan segera masuk begitu sadar apa yang sejak tadi dilamunkannya.

* * *

Jam istirahat pertama...

Lucy terlihat duduk dimeja dengan malas. Sejak jam pelajaran tadi, tak ada satu pun hal yang bisa menghilangkan rasa aneh di dadanya. Sepasang manik karamel itu terlihat menangkap layar ponsel silver yang terus-terusan diliriknya selama hampir lima belas menit. Sesekali layar ponsel itu ia scroll ke bawah, kemudian ia putar-putar layaknya ballpoint.

 _Ada apa denganku?_ Sejak tadi pertanyaan itu masih terlontar dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Setelah menghela napas, Lucy menatap layar ponsel itu dengan lekat kembali. Memandangi kotak masuk pesan yang tak terisi sejak kemarin siang. Seketika tangan Lucy berhenti menyentuh layar ponsel. Pikirannya terenyak akan kata 'kemarin siang'. Sekilas, kejadian di koridor kemarin mengalir begitu saja dipikirannya.

" _Berhenti mengikutiku, Natsu!. . . Kau tidak tuli kan? Kau dengar 'kan apa yang mereka bilang?!. . . Cukup sudah!. . . Aku bukan pacarmu! Sedikit pun kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun! Aku muak diperlakukan seolah sampah hanya karna dirimu!. . .AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"_

Lucy tak berdeham mengingat perkataannya yang jika ia kaji memang benar-benar terlampau kasar. " _AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"_ Gadis itu kemudian terlihat mengkerutkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan berteriak sekencang itu kemarin siang. Amarah seakan memaksanya untuk mendobrak segala kekesalan yang tertahan didalam dada. Dan seketika mengeluarkan perkataan yang benar-benar tak beradab.

Lucy menghela. _Dia tidak mengirimkanku pesan lagi._ Lirih Lucy setelah melirik kembali ponselnya. _Kemarin dia juga tidak menjemputku dikelas seperti biasa. Dan tadi pagi juga._ Lucy menjeda sejenak keluhan didadanya. _Hey, Natsu. Kau tidak benar-benar memasukkan perkataanku itu kedalam hatimu 'kan? Ayolah, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah sekarang?_

Lucy mendecak. Dengan segera gadis itu menggeser kursinya kebelakang dan berjalan meninggalkan meja dan Levy yang tengah asik membaca buku dihadapannya.

"Lu-chan? Mau kemana?" Heran Levy beralih dari buku dan menatap Lucy yang enggan menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

Lucy berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Kehadirannya sempat membuat beberapa teman-teman perempuan dikelasnya menggeserkan tubuh menjauh darinya. Lucy menatap datar apa yang baru saja dilakukan teman-temannya. Tapi ia tak mengacuhkan dan hanya berjalan. Sampai akhirnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda memblok jalannya.

"Oi, gadis jalang jelek!" Panggil lengkingan suara yang sudah akrab ditelinga Lucy sejak berada di ruang Bisca-sensei kemarin. "Ini!" Serunya, membuat Lucy memandangi kertas yang tengah gadis itu tunjukkan didepan dada. "Daftar hukuman yang diberikan Bisca-sensei gara-gara keran kamar mandi yang bocor kemarin." Lucy tersentak. Ia mendecak karena baru saja teringat soal kejadian gila dikamar mandi lantai satu kemarin. Ya, peperangan sekejap antara peralatan kebersihan sampai membuat keran dan kaca menjadi korban mereka.

" _Hai', Hai',_ Nanti aku lihat." Seru Lucy. Ia sedikit kesal mengingat kejadian itu. Bisa-bisanya perang itu membuat keran patah dan kaca-kaca pecah. Astagaa.. Seberapa hebat pertempuran itu kemarin memangnya? Ah Sudahlah, Lucy tak mau mengingatnya.

"Hei!" Protes Meldy ketika Lucy melewatinya begitu saja. Lucy tak mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menuju daun pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Dan akhirnya ia berhenti tepat ditengah pintu dan memandangi koridor luar.

" _Yo!"_ Sapaan dari grins itu kembali terngiang di kepala Lucy. Kali ini gadis pemilik rambut kuning itu tak mau tenggelam akan ngiangan yang selalu ia dengar seminggu penuh ini. Dan hanya membuka mata lebar menatapi koridor kosong tanpa ada pemilik spike pinkish itu.

"Tidak ada." Gumam Lucy seraya mengkerucutkan bibir. _Kemana perginya si Bodoh itu?_

"Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya suara baritone yang membuat Lucy hampir terkena serangan jantung. Buru-buru gadis itu melempar pandang kebelakangnya.

"Haaah, Loke! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot." Timpal Lucy kesal. Loke hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Cih. Dasar!" Kesal Lucy kembali melempar pandang ke luar koridor.

"Un.." Loke bergumam melihat Lucy yang terus menatapi koridor sejak sebelum kedatangannya. "Kau mencari sesuatu Luce?" Tanya Loke seraya mengikuti manik mata Lucy.

"Natsu.." Ucap Lucy yang membuat alis mata Loke tertarik keatas.

"Oh, si Pinky itu.." Balas Loke seraya bergumam. "Aku juga tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Em, mungkin karna aku memukulnya kemarin, makanya dia gak berani menganggumu lagi. Hahaha." Jelas Loke dengan bangga. Hal itu kontan membuat Lucy melempar pandang kearahnya dan membelalakkan mata.

"Eh?"

* * *

Lucy berjalan di koridor lantai satu sekolah. Lebih tepatnya hari ini dia harus mengunjungi ruang jurnalistik demi menyampaikan hasil tulisannya kepada Jason-senpai seperti biasa. Sejak keluar kelas tadi, Lucy terus melirik ke kanan-kiri. Rasanya tak mendapati deathglare seperti biasa bukan membuat perasaannya menjadi lega seperti biasa. Malah terkesan sangat berbeda. Berbeda dalam arti seperti ada yang kurang diantara kian langkah kakinya berjalan. Ya, tapi entah apa itu.

Saat melewati lantai dua, Lucy sempat menatap dalam name-tag kelas 1-D diujung sana. Kelas itu tampak damai tak seperti biasanya. Manik matanya terus merekat sampai kaki tak dapat ia gerakkan. Entah kenapa, ada satu perasaan yang menyuruhnya untuk melangkah kesana dan menyapa seseorang. Ya, seseorang. Natsu kah? Tidak! Lucy tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Hari ini adalah harapannya setelah sekian lama. Jadi ia tidak akan menyapa si laki-laki berambut feminim itu disana. Hanya saja, Lucy masih tak menyangka, _"Melindungimu adalah keinginanku... Jadi selama aku masih ingin melakukannya, siapapun tak bisa menghentikanku... Termasuk dirimu, Lucy Heartfilia."_ apa perkataan Natsu kemarin hanya omong kosong? Apa Natsu sudah tidak menginginkan itu? Lucy segera mengerjapkan dirinya saat itu juga. Sungguh. Gadis itu tak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat itu. Tapi, Ya ampun, benar-benar ada yang salah dengan dirinya hari ini.

Lucy berdeham. Apa yang dilakukannya di lantai 2 itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Sekarang, Lucy hanya berjalan sembari terus menyadarkan diri bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana seluruh harapannya terkabul.

Dengan paksa, dan entah kenapa, senyum yang enggan muncul sejak pagi tadi, ia tarik hingga menjulang tinggi. _Berhentilah memikirkan Natsu!_ Itu pikirnya. Yah, apapun yang tengah bergejolak didadanya, Ia tak ingin mengubrisnya. _Hari ini harus dilewati dengan bahagia!_ Pekik Lucy dalam hati.

"Natsuuuuu.." Pekik seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja membuat tubuh Lucy bergetar seperti baru saja mendengar suara malaikat maut. Langkahnya berhenti dan ditatapnya nanar tubuh seseorang didepan sana.

Lelaki bersurai pink, bersyal kotak-kotak, dengan bajunya yang urak-urakan tak ada rapihnya tengah berdiri di perempatan koridor sana. Tanganya yang kekar tengah memegang setumpuk buku dan kepalanya yang menoleh kebelakang. Bukan ke arah Lucy tepatnya, tapi kearah asal suara yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Entah kenapa, melihat sosok itu membuat dada Lucy terasa hangat seakan ada sesuatu yang baru saja menyentil relung hatinya. Senyuman paksa yang sempat tergambar diwajah cantik itu mendadak berubah menjadi senyuman yang lebih tekesan tulus dan manis dari biasanya.

Lelaki itu masih memandangi belakangnya, seakan menunggu seseorang mengejar langkahnya. Sekilas, Lucy dapat melihat bibir laki-laki itu bergerak, tubuhnya kemudian ia putar ke belakang dan menunggu seseorang yang datang mendekatinya.

Saat itu pula dada Lucy seakan tertekan, Wajah Natsu? Grins itu? Dia tersenyum? Manik mata Lucy menangkap sesuatu yang seharusnya wajar ia lihat disekolah. Laki-laki itu tengah tersenyum menyambut kedatangan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang didepannya. Gadis itu ikut mengangkut buku dikedua tangannya. Dengan sigap, gadis itu mendahului jalan Natsu yang kemudian berbalik mengikuti langkah kaki gadis itu.

Lucy terperanjat, matanya membulat dan senyuman itu mendadak hilang. Natsu masih di perempatan sana, grins laki-laki itu juga menghilang dan menggantinya dengan kerutan dahi memandangi gadis yang berjalan santai didepannya.

Menyadari ada yang memandanginya, laki-laki itu akhirnya menolehkan pandang ke arah Lucy. Dan saat itu pula kedua mata mereka terperangkap. Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Manik mata mereka seakan terikat satu sama lain dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Saat itu, tangan Lucy seperti didorong sesuatu untuk membuatnya mengangkat tangan dan melepas lambayan pada laki-laki diujung sana. Bibirnya bergerak seakan hendak mengucapkan nama laki-laki itu. Tapi, manik mata hitam didepan sana tiba-tiba saja mengerjap. Pandangannya ia geser ke koridor kanan tempat gadis berambut coklat itu melangkah. Natsu tersenyum menatap koridor itu. Dan kemudian kembali menatap Lucy sebelum langkah kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan sorot karamel itu dan perempatan koridor sana.

Lucy masih dalam posisinya, tangan yang terangkat sedagu, dengan mata tak mengandung ekspresi apapun dan bibir yang tetap terbuka. Saat itu juga dadanya seakan ditekan batu yang sangat berat. _Yang barusan itu... Natsu.. mengabaikanku?_

* * *

"Natsu benar-benar berhenti mengikutimu ya, Lu-chan?" Rengek Levy tiba-tiba saat mengantri mengambil jatah makan siang di kantin.

"Hm." Jawab Lucy singkat. Mendengar Levy menyebutkan nama Natsu entah kenapa kejadian saat istirahat tadi kembali terlintas dipikirannya.

"Dia pasti sakit hati Lu-chan. Kau harus meminta maaf padanya!" Seru Levy seraya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Memangnya apa salahku?" Kesal Lucy lagi-lagi mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari bibir Levy. "Natsu 'kan tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Ya, ya.. sudah berapa kali kau mengatakannya padaku? Jawabanku tetap sama. Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan minta maaf." Ujar Lucy. Sesaat dia mengatakan itu entah kenapa dadanya sedikit mengilu.

Levy menghela. Orang keras kepala seperti Lucy ini memang paling susah diladeni. Setelah selesai memenuhi piring makan siang itu, keduanya membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju meja kantin.

Lucy masih dengan pikirannya, ia benar-benar tak menyangka Natsu mengabaikannya tadi setelah yang mereka lalui selama ini. Setelah ia berkata sedemikian rupa sampai membuat Lucy sempat terjerat. Tapi semuanya hanya omong kosong bukan? Semua laki-laki sama saja. Tidak! Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Minus bagi anak kecil yang ditemuinya 10 tahun lalu. _Eh, Hey! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengingatnya.. Yah, cinta pertamaku. . ._

"Kau kenapa?" Sikut Levy begitu mendapati wajah Lucy yang ketat mendadak tersenyum manis. Lucy mengerjap.

"Tidak. Hanya saja barusan aku teringat bocah 10 tahun lalu itu."

"Hn? Cinta pertamamu itu ya?" Tanya Levy dengan alis mata yang terpaut tinggi.

"Hahahha... jangan menyebutnya begitu. Waktu itu aku masih berumur 6 tahun. Belum tahu apa-apa soal yang begituan." Tawa Lucy.

"Heee, dulu setiap kau selesai bertemu dengannya kau selalu mengaduh padaku 'aku bertemu dengan pangeranku'. Hahaha. Padahal kenyataannya cuma bisa melihatnya dari jauh kan?" Ledek Levy yang membuat wajah Lucy memerah padam.

"Sudah hentikan! Itu hanya masa lalu." Timpal Lucy. "Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu namanya dan tidak ingat lagi wajahnya." Cibir Lucy seraya menatap depan. Levy hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Lucy barusan.

Mendadak Levy meredakan tawa lebarnya dan menatap lurus ke meja disebelah jendela sana. "Eh, Lu-chan, itu Natsu." Tunjuk Levy tepat mengarah ke kedua berandalan berambut tak senada. Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan mengikuti arah jari telunjuk itu.

Terlihat Natsu dan Gray tengah melahap makan siang mereka dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Melihatnya mata Lucy seakan dihantam ekspresi Natsu beberapa jam lalu. Hal itu membuat dadanya kembali mengilu.

Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki raven bernama Gray itu menyikut Natsu membuat pemilik surai pinkish itu menatap depan tepat kearah manik mata Gray tertuju. Lucy tersentak. Manik mata hitam itu seakan menangkap tubuhnya yang tengah berdiri di tengah kantin.

"Natsu! Gray!" Teriak Levy sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya. Gray terlihat tersentak dan segera menoleh pada Levy. Ia tersenyum hangat dan membalas lambayan itu. Sedangkan Natsu mendadak mengangkat piringnya dan berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki. Ia berjalan menjauhi Gray dan bahkan tak mengacuhkan panggilan Levy.

Matanya menyorot tajam, seakan memandangi Lucy dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. Begitu siluet Natsu serasa mendekati dirinya, Lucy segera mengangkat sedikit ujung jarinya untuk melepas lambayan atau sekedar menyapa. "Na−"

Tapi suara Lucy langsung terbungkam begitu tubuh jangkung beraroma mint khas melewatinya begitu saja. Lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Lucy mematung dan menikmati rasa aneh didalam dadanya.

* * *

Suara kapur di papan tulis sana terdengar layaknya musik klasik ditengah jam pelajaran usai makan siang. Dentuman detik jarum jam diatas papan tulis sana menambah kesan sunyi kelas yang tengah berada di pelajaran bahasa inggris ini. Tak terdengar apapun selain suara kapur dan jarum jam itu.

Lucy menatap kosong kertas yang ditulisnya. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari terbaik setelah sekian lama ia harapkan ini, mendadak berubah menjadi aneh baginya. Seperti kelas sekarang ini. Walau dipenuhi siswa yang duduk didalamnya, tapi rasa sunyi tetap mendekap erat sekelilingnya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan tingkah dari orang yang selalu mengikutinya akhir-akhir ini. Sama sekali. Bahkan melihatnya membuat dada Lucy sedikit perih. Gadis itu menghela lagi. Seharian penuh ini, ia tak berhentinya memikirkan pucuk pink itu. Memikirkan tingkahnya dan memikirkan perasaan anehnya. Sungguh. Bukankah ini adalah keinginannya? Tapi kenapa tak selega yang ia bayangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Meja Lucy bergetar. Sekilas terlihat kerjapan cahaya dari balik laci mejanya. Dengan sigap, dan rasa waspada memantau sensei didepan sana, Lucy segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk meraih ponselnya itu. Mata Lucy tiba-tiba saja membulat begitu menangkap cloud notification di layar depannya. Sebuah pesan akhirnya masuk juga dari terdiamnya ponsel itu sejak kemarin. Dengan perasaan yang memburu, Lucy serega membuka pesan itu.

 _From : 09XXXXXXX_

 _Besok dia pergi. Jadi aku akan menjemputmu dengan paksa hari ini!_

"Eh?"

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo Minna

Chap kali ini lewat dari perkiraan awalku. Haha. Gomennasai.

Tapi, Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fic ku sampai chapter ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	9. Masa Lalu Natsu

**Balasan Review:**

 **Natsu489  
** Ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review. Selamat membaca~

 **Puja  
** Semoga chap ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran Puja-san ya? Dan aku rasa chapter ini lebih panjang dari chap 8 kemarin. Hahaha *Tawa jahat. Terima kasih semangatnya, selamat membaca~

 **Zeref0224  
** Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya. Selamat membaca~

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Perangnya belum disini, nanti saat dua karakter baru muncul dan saat seseorang mengungkapkan sesuatu yang ia tahu tentang mereka berdua. *Eh barusan aku ngomong apa? #plis abaikan! Selamat membaca~

 **ndandemzapo  
** Arigatou. Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca~

 **RachelAprilliaS  
** Lucy suka Natsu? Menurut rachel gimana? aku belum bisa menjawab dengan pasti soalnya. Hehe. Yap, bener. Ada sesuatu kenapa Natsu jadi begitu. Tapi itu masih akan menjadi rahasia sampai chapter minggu depan. Karakter baru? Eem, sepertinya tidak.. Selamat membaca~

 **mihawk607  
** Syukurlah kalau semakin menarik. Aku kira akan semakin Gaje. Hahaha. Ini sudah dilanjut kok. Selamat membaca~

 **Aimi Uchiha Dragneel  
** Yosh, ini sudah di lanjut. Terima kasih semangatnya, selamat membaca~

 **Agung811  
** Terima kasih pujiannya. Selamat membaca~

 **Hrsstja  
** Mungkin saat Juvia muncul nanti. Hahaha. *entah kapan itu. Yap, setiap Gray angkat bicara, ada makna dibalik setiap katanya. Oke, akan kubuat dia merasakan kemarahan Natsu. Tapi nanti ya, aku pikirkan dulu *smirk. Mungkin chap selanjutnya aku akan membuat Lucy bisa menerima Natsu dengan baik. Hehe. Selamat membaca~

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, etc

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-YOUR SMILE-**

Chapter 9 : Masa Lalu Natsu

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja, Meja Lucy bergetar. Sekilas terlihat kerjapan cahaya dari balik laci mejanya. Dengan sigap, dan rasa waspada memantau sensei didepan sana, Lucy segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk meraih ponselnya itu. Mata Lucy tiba-tiba saja membulat begitu menangkap cloud notification di layar depannya. Sebuah pesan akhirnya masuk juga dari terdiamnya ponsel itu sejak kemarin. Dengan perasaan yang memburu, Lucy serega membuka pesan itu.

 _From : 09XXXXXXX_

 _Besok dia pergi. Jadi aku akan menjemputmu dengan paksa hari ini!_

"Eh?"

.

 **MASA LALU NATSU**

.

Mata Lucy masih saja membelalak menatapi pesan yang baru saja ia terima semenit lalu. Perasaan memburunya tadi berubah panas seketika. Awalnya entah kenapa ia sempat berharap itu pesan dari Natsu. Tapi harapannya langsung pupus begitu melihat nomor yang tertera di kepala pesan itu.

 _Bohong!_ Lirihnya. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir melalui seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Napasnya sedikit tercekat, sampai untuk berpikir jernih saja sangat sulit bagi Lucy sekarang.

Satu jam berlalu, akhirnya bell pulang terdengar juga. Suara dering barusan adalah hal yang sangat tak ingin didengarnya sekarang. Bahkan gadis itu berharap semoga sekolah tak pernah berakhir hari ini. Meski Lucy tahu yang diharapkannya itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ini bohong kan?_

Lagi, untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya Lucy melirik tanggal di depan layar ponselnya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melupakan keberangkatan sang Ayah ke London besok pagi. Jika saja Lucy ingat tanggal itu, dia tidak akan keluar rumah Levy untuk hari ini sampai 4 hari kedepan. Keluar rumah sama saja menyerahkan diri untuk diseret pulang oleh orang-orang ayah, bukan?

"Lu-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Levy tiba-tiba yang membuat Lucy tersentak. Ia bahkan sampai tak sadar wajah Levy sudah berada tepat 10 centi didepan wajahnya. Lucy mengerjap, refleks menjauhkan diri dan memutar pandang ke kanan kiri. Astaga, ia bahkan tak tahu kapan sensei dan kelas bubar.

Levy terus memperhatikan wajah Lucy. Ia benar-benar sudah hapal mati semua tingkah yang dikeluarkan Lucy. Seperti saat sekarang ini, pucuk biru berbandana kuning itu sudah tahu ada yang aneh dengan sahabat kuningnya.

Dengan sigap, Lucy mendorong kursinya kebelakang, melangkahkan kaki secepat kilat kedepan jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ia menjelikan matanya menatap sekitar dengan harapan semoga apa yang dipikirkannya tidak benar. Setelah sukses mengedar pandang sampai bagian terkecil halaman samping sekolahnya, Lucy menghela. _Tidak ada_. Lirihnya. _Syukurlah. . ._

"Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Levy menautkan alis. Ia ikut berdiri di depan jendela.

"Tidak ada. Hehe." Bohong Lucy.

"Pembohong!" Timpal Levy seketus mungkin.

"Beneran kok." Cibir Lucy dan hanya mendapat helaan singkat dari Levy.

"Yasudah." Timpal Levy, ia kemudian menarik tas yang masih bertengger dibangku dan kembali menatap Lucy. "Oh ya, Lu-chan, hari ini kau pulang sendiri ya? Aku ada acara dengan klub sastra." Kata Levy yang jelas-jelas membuat mata Lucy sebesar bola pimpong. Jelas saja, mana mungkin ia pulang sendiri di tengah-tengah kondisi seperti ini sekarang.

"Aku ikut!" Teriak Lucy. Levy mengernyit. "Tidak bisa. Ini hanya antara anggota saja." Tolak Levy. Mendapati wajah Lucy berubah kecewa, Levy segera menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf Lu-chan." Ujar Levy sesaat sebelum seseorang didepan pintu sana tiba-tiba meneriaki namanya. Levy mengangguk antusias ke pintu.

"Aku duluan ya, Lu-chan." Levy melepas langkah dan melambaikan tangannya menatap Lucy yang masih berdiri didepan jendela.

Lucy menghela. _Bagaimana nasibku sekarang?_ Ia meraih tasnya, membereskan beberapa peralatan sekolah dan menanggalkan langkah lemas begitu selesai. _Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka di halaman samping sekolah. Mungkin saja, itu pesan nyasar. Hahaha. JELAS BUKAN LUCY! Mana mungkin orang lain tahu besok tanggal keberangkatan Ayah. Apa itu pesan dari Glenn? Ah, Kami-sama.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

"Yo Lucy." Panggil seseorang mendadak. Lucy menoleh dan mendapati Loke tengah berjalan ke pintu kelas atau mungkin mendekatinya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Sambung Loke begitu tepat semeter mendekati Lucy. Lucy mengangguk dan tiba-tiba selintas ide mengalir begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Kau juga 'kan? Mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Lucy dengan senyuman manis membuat Loke nyaris meleleh mendengar ajakan barusan. Sekaligus ia tak pernah menyangka Lucy akan mengatakan demikian. Jelas saja, selama ini jika Loke mengajak pulang bersama, jawaban Lucy tetap sama 'Tidak' dengan nada ketus tak beradab-meski selalu membuat Loke meleleh melihat raut wajah Lucy yang berbeda-beda. Lagipula siapa yang mau pulang bareng dengan model yang nyaris Top ini? Lucy pasti akan mati dikejar paparazi saat itu terjadi. Ah, menanggapi deathglare dari semua perempuan di sekolah saja Lucy nyaris pingsan, apalagi menanggapi mata seluruh penduduk Jepang. Oke ia pasti akan langsung di lempar ke lubang nereka paling dalam. Lupakan. Tapi kali ini, sungguh, Loke ingin melayang tinggi dan menghempaskan diri ke Bumi sanking senangnya.

Tapi, Loke malah menghela. Tak seperti biasanya, ia akan menjawab ajakan Lucy secepat kilat. Dengan senyuman penuh kecewa, ia mulai berkata.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi, sepertinya tidak bisa untuk hari ini." Jawab Loke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus sampai ke tempat pemotretan 20 menit lagi. Jadi, Maaf ya." Jelas Loke, nada kecewa benar-benar terbesit di perkataannya.

Lucy membulatkan bibirnya, meng-oh-kan perkataan Loke dengan helaan napas. "Yasudah." Jawab Lucy sekenannya sambil berlalu melewati pintu. Sejujurnya bukan hanya Loke yang merasa kecewa, Lucy juga merasakan hal yang sama. _Nasib sudah._ Pikirnya

Loke masih menatap kepergian Lucy di depan pintu, matanya berubah sendu, dan tangannya terkepal erat sejajar tubuh. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Levy beberapa waktu lalu. _"Kau? Mau melindungi? Ya ampun, kau saja sibuk pemotretan."_ Loke mendecak. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu ada yang aneh dengan ajakan Lucy barusan. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaan ini kan? _Ck. Sial!_

Lucy berjalan menuju anak tangga lantai dua. Berkali-kali ia terlihat menghela napas dan langkahnya terus-terusan melambat. Bahkan gadis itu tidak ada niatan untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi menunggu di sekolah sampai matahari terbenam sama saja bunuh diri. Orang-orang ayah pasti langsung menerobos sekolah begitu tak mendapatinya keluar dari pintu utama. Atau mungkin mereka akan menerobos paksa rumah Levy-chan. _Gyaaaaa! Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan orang tua Levy-chan. Kenapa harus begini lagi?_

Lucy menghela. Akhirnya sampai juga gadis itu dilantai dua dengan jalan ala kura-kura tadi. Begitu hendak berbelok meneruskan langkah ke tangga berikutnya, Lucy malah terdiam. Kakinya berhenti melangkah dengan sendirinya dan mata Lucy pun ikut menatap ruangan ditengah sana. Tepatnya ke pintu berplat '1-D' diatasnya.

 _Natsu?_ Lirih Lucy. Selintas perkataan Natsu kembali menjalar dipikirannya. Perkataan yang bahkan membuat Lucy selama ini muak. Melindungi, melindungi, dan melindungi. Bukankah itu yang selalu di ucapkan Natsu? Mereka selalu mengawasi, mereka ada disekolah ini, dan banyak lagi. Kepala Lucy terasa berat saat ini. Kalau saja ia mempercayai perkataan Natsu kemarin dan tidak mengusirnya pergi, dia pasti akan ada disampingku sekarang bukan? _Apa aku menghampirinya saja ya? Mengajak pulang bareng seperti kemarin-kemarin mungkin? Graaaah! Apa yang kau pikirkan Luce? Dimana Harga Dirimu! Kau tidak Lihat tadi Natsu mengabaikanmu begitu saja? Kau sudah membuangnya sekarang kau malah mau memungutnya lagi? Natsu pasti akan tertawa melihatnya._ Lucy terlihat histeris sendiri didepan anak tangga. Dengan hembusan napas keras, ia segera melanjutkan turun ke anak tangga selanjutnya. Tapi, dingin perasaan akibat reaksi Natsu tadi masih menjalar didadanya. Rasanya sakit, tapi dingin. Entahlah, ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu.

 _Oke, Lupakan soal Natsu!_ Lucy menepuk-nepuk sendiri wajahnya. Ia harus sadar yang paling penting saat ini adalah pulang kerumah Levy dengan selamat. Hey. Selamat apanya? Jelas orang-orang ayah Lucy tidak akan membiarkan putri tunggal pewaris LoveLucky coporation itu terluka sedikit pun. Terlebih lagi, soal halaman samping sekolah yang Lucy lihat dijendela kelasnya tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Glenn dan para komplotannya muncul. Jadi ia rasa pesan tadi cuma gertakan semata bukan? Ya, Lucy benar-benar yakin Glenn tidak akan berada disekolah sekarang.

Begitu sampai didepan deretan loker pintu utama tempat dimana sepatu para siswa Fairy Hills tertidur, Lucy membelalakkan matanya. Manik karamelnya membulat penuh saat melihat gerbang dan pintu utama itu bertaburan orang-orang berjas hitam diantara para siswa yang tengah berpulangan. Dengan jeli Lucy mengamati orang-orang itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu benar-benar mereka. Lucy masih mematung didepan deretan loker sampai sepasang mata melemparkan maniknya kedalam gedung tepat kearah Lucy. Refleks, gadis itu dengan lihai menyembunyikan tubuhnya di badan samping loker.

 _Dididididi..dia tidak melihatku kan?_ Lirih Lucy sembari mengintip. Tapi orang yang dilihatnya tadi sudah tidak ada lagi disana, sukses membuat Lucy menghela lega.

 _Aaaa, kenapa mereka banyak sekali?_ Lirih Lucy lagi sambil menghitung jumlah orang-orang berjas hitam didepan sana. _Mati aku! Ayaaaah, teganya kau padaku!_ Rintih Lucy dari balik loker. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Aku harus kemana? Sembunyi dimana? Aku tidak mau pulang. Kami-sama, aku takut. Natsu, tolong aku._

"Oi." Lucy mengerjap begitu merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk bahu kanannya. Dengan sigap gadis itu langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Natsu?!" Mata Lucy langsung membelalak begitu melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. "Eh.. Gray?" Tanya Lucy setelah sadar orang itu jelas bukan pemilik rambut salmon itu.

Alis Gray terpaut saat memandang ada sebersit kekecewaan keluar dari paras Lucy. "Kalau kau mencari Natsu, dia sudah diseret Erza ke dojo saat bell pulang tadi." Jelas Gray setelah menghela napas.

"Eh? Dojo?" Tanya Lucy bingung. Pantas saja, ia tak melihat Natsu berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Ah, itu hanya harapan sepihak Lucy. Bagaimana pun, mengingat kejadian di kantin dan di koridor tadi, jelas Natsu sudah enggan dekat dengannya lagi, kan?

Gray mengangguk hambar. "Hm. Sudah seminggu lebih dia tidak latihan. Haaah, aku rasa dia sudah habis di hajar Erza sekarang." Kata Gray sambil berdigik ngerih. Melihat wajah Gray, membuat Lucy teringat betapa menyeramkannya ekspresi perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Haha, kau benar." Balas Lucy kembali mengintip luar gedung dari balik loker.

"Jadi, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Gray sambil menyorot kemana manik mata karamel itu tertuju. Mata Gray langsung menyendu saat menangkap apa hubungan Lucy dengan halaman depan gedung sekolah. Perlahan pemilik rambut raven itu mengeluarkan kata 'hooo' panjang dari balik napasnya dan dengan sigap menggenggam lengan bawah Lucy.

"Ikut aku!"

Lucy tersentak, tanpa menunggu tolakan atau dehaman dari mulut gadis didepannya, Gray langsung menyeret gadis itu mengikutinya.

* * *

"Kenapa Kau Membawa Ku Ke Ruang Ganti Laki-Laki?!" Pekik lucy dahsyat. Ia mengedarkan pandang keseluruh ruang ganti itu, namun tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan Gray disana.

"Pelankan suaramu." Ketus Gray sambil membuka jaket hitamnya. Suara dingin berkhas itu membawa mata Lucy kembali meliriknya.

"Gyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?!" Pekik Lucy begitu melihat Gray membuka kemeja putihnya.

"Hn? Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?"

"Ha? Jangan-jangan kau mau.." Mata Lucy membelalak seketika dan tangannya refleks menyilang didepan dada. "Dasar Mesum!" Pekik Lucy sambil melayangkan sepatu ke kepala Gray.

"Berisik!" Kesal Gray. "Sudah ku bilang pelankan suaramu!" Lanjutnya sambil melirik kearah Lucy. "Kenapa kau menjauh?" Heran Gray. Dahinya berkerut menatap Lucy yang sudah menjaga jarak 3 meter darinya. Melihat ekspresi itu, membuat Gray menaikkan ujung bibirnya berulang-ulang.

"Haaah, Aku tidak tertarik pada gadis berisik sepertimu." Komen Gray sambil kembali menghadap lokernya diruang ganti, diikuti sepatu yang lagi-lagi mendarat telak ke kepalanya. Gray hanya menghela. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar malas menanggapi gadis berisik seperti si pirang ini. Tapi kata-kata Natsu membuatnya jadi harus melakukan ini.

 _"_ _Dia itu tanggung jawabku." Cih, akhirnya aku tahu apa maksud perkataan dan tingkah si Bodoh itu._ Gray menarik kaos biru tua dari lemari itu, mengenakanya dan kembali mengenakan kemeja putih seragam Fairy Hills tanpa mengancing kemejanya. Membiarkan kaos biru dan kalung salib nya terlihat dengan jelas.

Gray kemudian kembali menoleh ke Lucy. Gadis itu masih saja menjauhkan diri, memejamkan mata dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan bersilang. Hal itu membuat Gray menggaruk ujung kepalanya sebelum berjalan mendekati gadis pirang itu.

"Pakai ini!" Seru Gray sambil melayangkan jaket hitamnya tadi ke kepala Lucy. Lucy tersentak saat merasakan ada sesuatu mendarat dikepalanya. Ia membuka mata dan menggeser manik caramelnya menuju jaket itu.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Sudah pakai saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Gray yang entah kenapa membuat pipi Lucy memerah. Lucy masih menatap Gray kebingungan. Ia tak pernah berpikir laki-laki paling dingin sesekolah ini bisa berlaku baik padanya. Tak menunggu ba-bi-bu atau alasan apapun, Lucy langsung mengenakan jaket itu sebelum Gray kembali melayangkan topi Bisbol darkblue ke atas rambut Lucy dan menutup topi itu dengan _Hoddie_ jaketnya.

"Tutupi rambutmu. Warna pirangnya terlalu mencolok. Mereka akan langsung mengenalimu jika itu tergerai." Ucap Gray yang nyaris bernada memerintah. Lucy mengerjapkan matanya. Padahal sejak berdiri di depan loker sepatu tadi, sedikit pun Lucy tidak menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Tapi, laki-laki ini mudah memahami situasi dengan cepat.

 _Dia berbeda sekali dengan Natsu._ Seutas senyum tertarik seketika kekedua pipi Lucy.

* * *

Dan disinilah akhirnya mereka. Kembali didepan loker sepatu dengan suasana tegang yang menyelimuti masing-masing. Ralat. Hanya Lucy lah yang merasa tegang saat ini.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Gray dengan nada seakan mereka mau masuk ke medan perang. Lucy menelan ludah. Walau Gray-rivalnya Natsu- berada disebelahnya, ia tetap merasa takut. Bukan orang sembarang yang mereka hadapi sekarang.

"Ingat, jangan bersikap dan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Kau harus bersikap biasa. Kau paham?" Kata Gray yang membuat Lucy menghela napas ke arah berlawanan.

 _Mana bisa aku bersikap biasa kalau kau menggenggam tanganku erat begini._ Keluh Lucy. Wajahnya masih saja memerah menanggapi semua perlakuan Gray. _Ya ampun, kenapa aku jantungku jadi deg-deg-an begini?_

"Oke, kita keluar." Kata Gray. Nasib baik bagi Gray dan Lucy. Menghabiskan waktu sampai 15 menit di ruang ganti laki-laki, tidak membuat mereka kehilangan keramaian aktivitas siswa yang beranjak pulang meninggalkan gedung. Sekolah masih terlihat ramai dan pria berjas aneh itu pun masih berdiri dengan gagah di depan sana.

Lucy menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menginjakkan kaki keluar gedung. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dari rasa yang kian bergejolak aneh didadanya. _Aku harap ide gila ini berjalan lancar._

Langkah pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan akhirnya Lucy berada diluar sekolah sekarang. Gray membawanya dengan lihai. Laki-laki itu benar-benar bersikap biasa sekarang, tak ada satu pun celah bagi dirinya untuk mengeluarkan rasa takut. Bahkan untuk saat sekarang ini, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Lagi-lagi Nasib baik bagi Lucy, Gray yang masuk jajaran laki-laki terpopuler disekolah ini tak terlalu mendapat banyak tatapan asing dari gadis-gadis disekitarnya. Mereka hanya melihat, menerawang aneh siapa yang tengah bersama Gray, dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Mungkin yang terbesit dipikiran mereka adalah Erza. Karena beberapa waktu lalu, laki-laki di samping Lucy ini pernah di gosipkan pacaran dengan Erza. Entah dilihat darimana tapi gadis-gadis itu selalu menganggap mereka berdua cocok jika bersama. Tapi, setelah Lucy mengenal jauh lebih dekat dengan mereka bertiga-Natsu,Gray, dan Erza- ia jelas tahu, Gray dan Natsu tidak memiliki rasa apapun kepada di monster berambut merah itu selain perasaan kompetisi mereka yang sangat tinggi.

Perlahan, Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu persatu pria berjas itu. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Lucy. Mungkin karena Gray yang terlalu lihai membawanya berjalan diantara siswa yang lain atau mungkin juga karena Glenn tidak menyadari Lucy memiliki teman laki-laki lain selain Natsu. Lucy menghela. Ada bagusnya juga dia pernah cerita ke laki-laki paruh baya itu bahwa Lucy tidak terlalu suka berteman dengan laki-laki. Alasannya simpel; Takut mereka jatuh hati padaku. Dan itu sukses membuat Glenn tertawa nyaring. Mungkin saja, Glenn tengah sibuk mencari Levy atau Natsu saat ini. _Ada bagusnya juga aku tidak pulang dengan mereka berdua._

"Sedikit lagi." Lirih Gray. Lucy mengangguk. Iya. Sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai ke gerbang utama. Lucy tersenyum. Rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk Gray begitu menjauh dari Glenn dan Komplotannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan Hoddie Lucy ke belakang punggung dan topi hitamnya yang hampir membuat seluruh rambutnya berserakan. Gray mengerjap, begitu pula dengan Lucy. Surai kuning sekuning kulit pisang itu langsung menonjol jelas di sekitar gerbang utama. Membuat beberapa mata menoleh kearah mereka.

"Ah, _Shimatta_!" Runtuk Gray diikuti wajah Lucy yang berdigik takut.

"Glenn, Itu Nona Lucy!" Teriak salah satu dari pria berjas itu membuat seluruh mata mengalir ke arah tunjukan yang orang itu berikan.

"Nona!" Teriak Glenn, Lucy menggeser pandang dan menangkap lelaki paruh baya bernama Glenn itu tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Luce, kau bisa lari kan?" Lucy mengerjap seketika begitu Gray mengenggam tangannya makin erat. Ia mengangguk dan tanpa aba-aba Gray langsung membawa Lucy berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Nona!" Teriak mereka nyaris bersamaan. Sementara Gray dan Lucy sudah berbelok ke kanan keluar sekolah.

"Aaah, bagaimana ini Gray?" Rintih Lucy.

"Bagaimana apanya? Salahmu sendiri membiarkan Hoddienya terbang." Kesal Gray ditengah lari gak jelas mereka dengan beberapa orang mengikuti di belakang.

"Jangan salahkan aku!" Pekik Lucy. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Gyaaaa.. mereka makin dekat!" Pekik Lucy ketakutan.

"Kau bisa tenang tidak?!" Kali ini wajah Gray berubah sangar membuat Lucy membungkam mulut dengan cepat.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?!"

"Eh? Gak. Gak. Jangan kerumah. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu disana sebagian."

"Jadi aku harus membawamu kemana?" Kesal Gray.

"Kemana pun, asal jangan kerumah!" Pekik Lucy. Jelas-jelas Glenn hapal mati jalan menuju rumah Levy. Maka dari itu, Lucy tahu si bodyguard nomor satu ayahnya itu pasti sudah menyiapkan anggotanya di setiap sudut jalan rumah Levy.

"Ck. Kau merepotkan sekali!" Kesal Gray lagi. Kali ini ia membawa Lucy berbelok ke kanan lagi.

"Kau sendiri yang mau mengantarkanku pulang kan?!" Kesal Lucy balik. Gray mendecak, ia melirik belakang sana, dan masih ada beberapa orang yang berlari mengejar langkah kaki mereka.

"Cih, sebenarnya kau ini siapa 'sih sampai mereka semua susah payah mengejarmu?!"

"Bukan Urusanmu!" Pekik Lucy. Gray menghela. Seketika ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya ingin sekali melirik ke belakang lagi.

"Sialan! Mereka naik mobil!" Decak Gray begitu menangkap kilapan cahaya berasal dari mobil mewah dibelakang sana. "Kau ini siapa sih?" Bentak Gray yang lagi-lagi dijawab Lucy dengan kalimat yang sama.

Gray mendecak. "Yasudahlah, tidak ada pilihan lain." Hela Gray begitu mereka hampir sampai ke perempatan. Sebelum sampai ke ujung perempatan itu, Gray tiba-tiba saja belok ke lorong kecil yang membuat Lucy kebingungan.

"Kenapa kesini?" Teriak Lucy dari belakangnya.

"Sudah diam. Pokoknya aku akan membawamu ketempat yang aman." Jelas Gray. Komplotan aneh itu masih mengikuti mereka dibelakang. Lorong kecil ini membuat Gray sedikit kesulitan untuk berlari yang membuat jaraknya dengan komplotan aneh ini tak jauh lagi. Seketika Gray menarik Lucy kebelakang punggungnya dan melompat horizontal menendang beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Lucy tersentak, ia ikut berhenti melihat aksi gila Gray barusan. Sekilas ia jadi teringat hal yang sama yang dilakukan Natsu sore kala itu di taman kota.

"Berhenti mengikuti kami, sialan!" Kesal Gray begitu mendapatkan pijakan dengan mulus. Menyisahkan empat pria berjas hitam yang terkapar ditanah akibat ulahnya.

Melihat reaksi Gray, pria-pria berjas hitam yang lain ikut berhenti dan memandanginya tajam.

"Luce, menjauh dariku 2 meter." Bisik Gray dari balik tangannya yang ia kepal kuat didepan dada. Lucy hanya mengangguk tanpa mengomentari apapun.

"Kembalikan Nona kami!" Seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Cih." Gray mendecak. "Dalam Mimpimu!" Seru Gray yang sigap maju menghajar beberapa orang didepannya. Lucy membelalak. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar tak tega melihat anak buah ayahnya itu berkelahi seperti ini. Karena secara tidak langsung, mereka semua sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Heartfilia baginya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, beberapa orang itu sudah habis dihajar Gray hingga mencium tanah. Dengan helaan napas Gray menatap satu per satu korbannya.

"Mereka lebih lemah dari Natsu." Cibir Gray sebelum suara teriakan dan beberapa orang berjas hitam yang lain muncul dari bibir lorong.

"Itu mereka, Glenn!" Teriak salah satunya. Gray mengerjap dan segera menarik tangan Lucy untuk kembali berlari.

"Kita mau kemana Gray?" Tanya Lucy begitu mereka semakin jauh masuk ke dalam lorong. "Sudah gak usah banyak tanya. Ini jalan rahasia yang hanya Aku, Erza, Lisanna dan Natsu yang tahu!" kesal Gray. Lucy menautkan alisnya, tak berniat bertanya apapun dan hanya mengikuti Gray berjalan dilorong bak labirin ini. Perlahan orang-orang berjas hitam itu semakin terlihat menjauh. Bukan, mungkin saja mereka tersesat sampai tak terdengar lagi suara apapun dibelakang.

Lucy melirik belakangnya, dan benar saja tidak ada siapapun disana selain tembok dan tong-tong sampah berkarat. Merasa sedikit aman, Lucy akhirnya menghela napas lega.

"Ne, Gray, lorong ini berujung kemana?" Tanya Lucy akhirnya. Gray tak menjawab dan hanya diam. Sampai sebuah cahaya terlihat silau dari mulut belakang lorong gelap ini.

Lucy terperangah, begitu cahaya silau itu perlahan melebar membuat matanya silau dan tembok-tembok tinggi tak lagi menghalangi pandangannya.

 _Indahnya.._ Lirih Lucy saat menangkap pemandangan ujung lorong. Pohon-pohon berjajar rapih layak hutan kecil disana, samar-samar suara burung terdengar merdu. Lucy bahkan tak menyangka ada hutan kecil di kota Magnolia. Hingga celah-celah cahaya dari ranting dan dedaunan diatas sana nampak hilang begitu ia menangkap sebuah sungai mengalir didepan mata. Mata Lucy membelalak. Sungai kecil jernih dengan rumput hijau membentang dipinggirnya, sebuah jalan setapak yang membuat kepalanya bergeser ke kiri. Tepat ke ujung jalan bertanah cream, satu kilometer dan tiga blok dari sini, ada tempat yang membuatnya selalu rindu kehangatan rumah, Makam Ibunya, Layla Heartfilia. Dan secara kebetulan pula, disana terdapat makam Lisanna serta Ayah-Ibunya. Tapi Lucy hanya bisa menghela saat memandangi belakangnya yang terlihat mulai tertinggal jauh. Perasaan ini entah kenapa membuatnya kembali terkenang 11 tahun lalu.

Lucy tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Gray akan menyeretnya kesini. Lucy kembali menatap depan, perlahan ingatannya mengalir kembali begitu mendapati sungai kecil didekat jembatan batu sana. Mata Lucy lebih membelalak dari yang sebelumnya. Sadar akan satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar menghamburkan pikiran kembali mengingat sebuah pelataran jingga dengan cahaya pantulan sungai membuat emerald yang sangat merindukan.

 _Sungai ini..._

"Nanti saja bernostalgianya!" Seru Gray yang membuat Lucy kembali ke alam nyata. "Mereka semakin dekat. Aku bisa mendengar suara mereka. Cih, aku tidak menyangka mereka bisa lolos dari labirin itu." Kesal Gray. Lucy menepis pikirannya. Meski raut wajahnya sempat heran saat Gray menyebutkan kata Nostalgia tadi. Tapi apapun itu, mereka memang harus cepat.

* * *

Natsu menghela. "Sudah ku bilang padamu, aku tidak berlatih pun pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!" Seru Natsu sambil berdiri berhadapan dengan Erza yang kini mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau meremehkan ku?" Kesal gadis yang tidak menyukai kekalahan itu. "Pemalas sepertimu hanya serangga bagiku." Celetuk Erza merendahkan membuat kepala Natsu seakan terbakar api sekarang.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, maju saja sini!" Kesal Erza akhirnya. Natsu sedikit menarik ujung lengan kiri _Dogi_ (Baju karate)-nya keatas, setelah mengencangkan _udon_ dipinggangnya. "Aku mulai bersemangat!" Ucap Natsu dan langsung menyerbu Erza. Erza menyeringai, jelas seluruh Dojo ini tak akan bisa mengalahkan keganasannya.

Berkali-kali Natsu melancarkan pukulan ke Erza dan berkali-kali pula Erza dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah. Seperti biasa, bukan Erza namanya kalau mudah untuk dikalahkan.

"Kau harus menuruti segala permintaanku kalau aku menang nanti Erza." Bisik Natsu sambil menangkap kepalan tangan Erza yang melayang ke wajahnya tepat ke telapak tangan kiri Natsu.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Lirih Erza. Senyuman mautnya keluar seketika, kalau saja orang yang tak mengenal Erza melihatnya mungkin mereka akan memblushing sesaat menerima senyuman manis dari wajah berparas cantik itu, tapi untuk orang-orang yang sudah dekat dengannya, senyuman itu benar-benar menjadi malapetaka. Tak mengacuhkan senyuman yang bahkan membuat seluruh penghuni Dojo yang menonton pertandingan mereka berdigik, Natsu kembali menyerang.

Sementara di pintu masuk Dojo, terlihat beberapa orang yang hendak melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, terfokus menatap kedatangan dua pasang orang yang tunggang langgang belari kearah mereka. Hingga keduanya menerobos masuk pintu dengan mendorong beberapa orang yang tadi fokus menatapi mereka secara tidak etis.

 _Brak! Bruk! Brak! Sreeet.. Plak!_

Alhasil hampir seluruh murid berseragam Dogi bersabuk hijau itu terseret masuk akibat ulah mereka. Namun, sang pembuat masalah itu, malah meratakan diri pada daun pintu setelah menutupnya rapat-rapat, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Mereka sudah gila!" Kesan pertama yang diucap salah satu pembuat masalah itu sambil mengintip keadaan luar dari sela pintu. Napasnya terlihat tak terkendali diiringi keringat yang perlahan menetes dari dahinya. Sementara orang yang bersamanya malah menyandarkan kepala pada daun pintu seraya mengatur napas.

Perbuatan gaduh mereka itu membuat seluruh pemilik mata di dojo beralih kearah mereka serempak. Minus Natsu vs Erza yang masih fokus bertarung di tengah Dojo.

" _Itai~"_ Rintih beberapa orang yang terseret itu secara bersamaan. Dengan susah payah bangkit dari posisi tidak etis itu, mereka secara bersamaan mengelus bagian tubuh yang sukses menjadi korban.

"Oi, Gray-senpai! Kau mau membunuh kami ya?" Pekik salah seorang dari mereka setelah bangkit seutuhnya. Gray tak bergeming dan hanya fokus menatap keadaan luar.

"Cara terlambat yang tidak sopan, Gray!" _Bletak!_ Sukses seseorang mendaratkan tepi telapak tangannya ke kepala Raven itu. " _Itai!"_ Rintih Gray sambil menolehkan pandang menatap Ul-sensei pemilik Dojo ini.

"Ah, jadi apa maksudmu dengan membawa pacar pirangmu ini ke Dojo?" Tunjuk Ul-sensei yang membuat beberapa mata beralih menatap Lucy. Pernyataan dari Ul-sensei membuat beberapa orang tersentak mendengarnya, bahkan bagi Lucy yang kaget dengan kata 'pacar pirang' yang baru saja diucapkan ibu-ibu tak dikenalnya ini. Termasuk Natsu dan Erza yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti bertarung mendengarnya. Keduanya menarik kembali serangan dan menoleh ke pintu masuk. Ralat, hanya Natsu-lah yang melakukan ketiga hal itu. Karna apapun, tidak akan bisa mengacaukan konsentrasi Erza

"Lucy?" Kaget Natsu. Matanya membulat penuh begitu menangkap Lucy yang tengah berdiri disamping Gray. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Lucy kontan menggeser pandang ke tengah Dojo.

"Na-" _BUAGH!_ Kepala Natsu sukses menghantam lantai setelah mendapatkan tendangan maut dari pangkal kaki Erza.

"Kau lengah, Natsu!"

" _Itai~_ "

Menatapnya, beberapa orang di Dojo berdigik ngerih meratapi rasa sakit yang baru saja menimpah laki-laki salmon malang itu.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Erza menyila tangan didepan dada. Kedua orang yang baru saja datang itu duduk tepat dihadapan sang malaikat maut dengan tenang. Sementara Natsu duduk disebelah Erza sambil sibuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang benjol akibat perbuatan maut beberapa menit lalu.

"Pria-pria berjas aneh itu ya?" Timpal Natsu datar disela ringisan sakitnya.

Lucy mengangguk hambar. Diikuti dengan Gray yang kini menatap Natsu dalam. "Mereka tadi banyak sekali." Jelas Gray yang membuat Natsu membalas tatapannya. "Sekitar 20 orang lebih mungkin ada." Dan kali ini penjelasan Gray sukses membuat Natsu membelalak lebar.

"Itu bahkan 5 kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya." Ujar Natsu. Sementara Gray hanya mengedik bahu. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Luce? Sudah ku bilang aku akan melindungimu!" Wajah Natsu terlihat kesal sekarang. Sudah menjadi pikirannya sejak ditarik Erza saat bell pulang sekolah lalu. Dan inilah yang paling ditakutkan Natsu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Natsu yang membuat Lucy membelalak. Natsu yang didepannya kali ini sangat berbeda dengan Natsu yang berada disekolah tadi. Terkesan seperti inilah Natsu, yang disekolah tadi pasti orang lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Gray menolongku keluar sekolah tadi." Jawab Lucy sekenanya. Ia masih tak percaya melihat perubahan sikap Natsu.

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Apa maksudnya sih?" Kesal Erza yang sama sekali tak mengerti maksud perkataan ketiga orang didepannya ini.

"Ah, ternyata Gray lebih mudah menangkap situasi daripada kau Erza." Celetuk Natsu tiba-tiba yang membuat dahi surai merah darah itu dihantam tiga kerut siku.

 _BLETAK!_ Sebuah bogeman mentah mendadak melayang ke kepala Natsu.

" _Itai_! Kepala ku masih sakit, Erza sialan!" Bentak Natsu dengan sebelah mata memicing.

Erza tak mengubrisnya dan menatap Lucy. "Siapa pria-pria berjas aneh itu?" Tanya Erza. Sungguh dia mati penasaran sekarang. Lucy bergumam sejenak sebelum mulai angkat bicara.

"Mereka hanya mantan kolega orang tua ku, karna aku jauh dari orang tua, mereka bermaksud membawaku untuk dipertukarkan dengan saham. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ku tahu dari mereka." Jelas Lucy dengan kebohongan supernya.

Erza mangut-mangut mendengarnya, sementara Natsu yang sudah pernah mendengar alasan itu tak mengubrisnya dan hanya fokus menekan kepala dengan sebungkus es batu.

"Jadi, ini alasan kenapa si Bodoh ini selalu mengikutimu kemana pun?" Tanya Erza memastikan.

"Em, sepertinya." Jawab Lucy sembari menggeser pandang menatap Natsu.

"Lalu.." Kepala Erza terasa panas mendengarnya sekarang. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!" _BLETAK!_ Lagi-lagi pukulan mantap mendarat ke ubun-ubun Natsu. Dengan lengkingan suara seperti perempuan, Natsu kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"Haaah, kalau tahu seperti ini, aku akan membiarkan Natsu tidak latihan di Dojo." Celetuk Erza.

" _Teme!_ Berhenti memukulku!" Bentak Natsu yang mengundang digikan kasihan dari Gray dan Lucy.

"Kenapa tidak lapor polisi saja?" Tanya Erza tiba-tiba. Mata Lucy kontan membulat. Pertanyaan Erza terasa menyudutkannya sekarang. Lucy bergumam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mana mungkin ia melaporkan orang-orang itu ke Polisi, sementara apa yang dijelaskannya barusan hanya lah kebohongan semata. Jika itu terjadi, Lucy akan mendapat hukuman atas laporan palsunya.

"Em.. Am.. itu tidak mungkin. Kita tidak bisa melapor tanpa bukti kan?" Ucap Lucy yang membuat manik mata Erza melirik kearahnya. "Kau bisa melaporkan mereka atas tuduhan mengganggu kenyaman kalau begitu."

"Eh?" _Mati aku. Tidak mungkin aku melaporkan ayahku sendiri ke polisi._

"Tidak apa. Tidak usah di laporkan. Aku akan bicara pada orang tua ku besok. Biar mereka yang menyelesaikannya." Tolak Lucy.

"Kau yakin? Mereka akan terus mengikutimu sampai orang tua mu bertindak nanti." Balas Erza. Lucy hanya mengangguk-angguk, kalau saja Erza bisa melihatnya, keringan dingin perlahan mengalir di dahi Lucy. Ia sangat takut kalau Erza sampai mengorek habis isi kepalanya.

"Tenang saja Er, Aku akan menjaganya." Timpal Gray yang mengundang sorot mata Lucy dan Natsu serempak.

"Ha? Apa katamu Ice Head? Lucy itu tanggung jawabku!" Seru Natsu tak terima.

"Aku tidak yakin orang bodoh sepertimu bisa melindunginya." Balas Gray merendahkan.

"Kau jelas lebih bodoh dariku, Ice Head!"

Gray mengernyit. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kita semua yang akan melindunginya." Timpal Erza setelah menghela napas. Nyaris saja emosinya menyulut melihat dua sejoli itu bertengkar lagi. Nada suara maut itu otomatis membuat Natsu dan Gray bungkam mulut, meski mata mereka masih menajam satu sama lain.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Gray membawamu kesini, itu artinya kau tidak bisa pulang ke rumah kan?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Hm. Mereka semua pasti tahu rumah Levy-chan. Mungkin saja mereka sudah menungguku disana."

"Dojo tempat yang aman dan mereka tidak mungkin mencarinya sampai sini." Tutur Gray.

"Tapi, tidak mungkin Lucy dibiarkan tinggal di Dojo sampai besok pagi."

"Lalu dimana?" Tanya Natsu seraya menoleh ke Erza. Erza memiringkan kepalanya, menimbang-nimbang hal tepat yang harus diambilnya. Ia sedikit menggeser manik mata ke jam di dinding Dojo, masih terlalu siang untuk mereka mengambil langkah sekarang.

"Kita tunggu sampai petang. Sampai tanda-tanda orang berjas itu tidak ada baru kita akan keluar."

Gray dan Natsu menautkan alis.

"Setelah itu, kita akan membawanya kemana?" Tanya Gray datar. Erza menimang lagi pertanyaan barusan. Sejujurnya ia pun belum tahu pasti akan membawa Lucy kemana. "Rumah mu, Er?" Lanjut Gray.

"Tidak bisa. Rumahku terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Kalau begitu, rumahmu Flame Head?" Natsu tersentak. Perkataan Gray barusan membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh. Selama ini dia tidak pernah membawa siapapun kerumah selain Erza dan Gray, apalagi untuk menginap. Terlebih lagi dia itu laki-laki. Orang-orang pasti akan berpikirkan buruk soal ini, meskipun Natsu tinggal berdua bersama Mamanya. Sementara Ayah dan Kakaknya berada di Crocus.

Reaksi Natsu membuat Gray dan Erza menganggapnya sebagai penolakan mentah-mentah. Keduanya sama-sama mengubris pertanyaan selanjutnya yang pasti akan berujung ke rumah Gray. Jika Natsu saja tidak bisa, apalagi Gray. Alasannya sama. Mereka berdua laki-laki. Dan Erza langsung mem-blacklist rumah kedua sejoli itu.

"Jadi dimana?" Tanya Erza akhirnya sambil memijik dahi dengan ujung jari.

Sebuah ide mendadak membuat Natsu mengerjap, ia segera menolehkan kepala ke Erza. "Bagaimana dengan Mira-nee?" Saran Natsu yang membuat Erza dan Gray sontak menoleh padanya.

* * *

Cahaya matahari sore terlihat merambat masuk melalui celah-celah jendela Dojo yang kini terlihat lebih sepi dibandingkan dengan siang tadi. Para Kohai, Senpai dan Sensei di Dojo itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Termasuk Natsu, Lucy, Erza dan Gray yang lima menit lalu baru saja menanggalkan langkah keluar Dojo setelah selesai memantau keadaan luar. Sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang-orang aneh itu berkeliaran di sekitar Gedung maupun sungai kecil diujung. Hal itu membuat mereka semua menghela napas lega dan segera berjalan menuju Cafe Dreyar yang terletak disebelah selatan Dojo. Tepat 100 meter dari sana.

Dan disinilah mereka. Berjalan berempat dengan Natsu dan Lucy di belakang serta Erza dan Gray memantau keadaan depan. Siapa tahu pria berjas aneh itu akan muncul lagi secara tak terduga.

Angin berhembus lembut menyapu helaian rambut keempat siswa Fairy Hills itu dan mendinginkan sejenak suasana tegang dua orang dibelakang. Sejak keluar Dojo, keduanya tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Lebih memilih bermain dengan pikiran masing-masing dan menikmati petang sejuk ini. Lain halnya dengan dua orang didepan sana, mereka sibuk menoleh kiri kanan, menajamkan pengelihatan demi si surai Kuning sebelah Natsu ini sambil berbicara soal rupa pria-pria yang mengejar teman mereka itu.

Hingga Natsu menghela dan melirik sejenak gadis disebelahnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Luce?" Tanya Natsu yang akhirnya membuka suara. Lucy tersentak, tapi tak ia perlihatkan. Dengan datar, Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Menurutmu?" Tanyanya balik.

Natsu mengelus-elus tengkuknya. Entah kenapa obrolan akrab mereka kemarin berubah menjadi canggung seperti ini. Daripada takut salah menjawab, Natsu memilih untuk diam mengalihkan pandang ke sungai disebelahnya.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, Lucy diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Natsu hingga matanya tertuju pada ujung bibir Natsu yang terlihat memar dengan sebuah plester persegi putih menempel disana.

"Bibirmu.. kenapa?" Tanya Lucy. Kalau dibilang mengalihkan topik mungkin iya. Tapi melihat luka itu, Lucy jadi teringat akan apa yang dikatakan Loke istirahat pertama tadi. Lucy berharap, semoga apa yang dikatakan Loke itu hanya kebohongan semata.

Natsu tersentak. Tangannya refleks menyentuh ujung bibir kanannya. "Ini?" Tanya Natsu balik. Lucy hanya mengangguk datar sambil terus berjalan. Perlahan, kejadian kemarin siang mengalir begitu saja di kepala Natsu, membuat dadanya kembali mengilu dan rasa bersalah terhadap gadis disebelahnya ini muncul kembali.

"Ini.. masalah laki-laki." Jawab Natsu setelah bergumam panjang sambil mengeluarkan grins khasnya. Ekspresi Natsu barusan membuat Lucy terenyak, perlahan rona merah bersemu di pipinya. Cepat-cepat Lucy melempar pandang kembali ke depan. _Jadi benar ya? Si Loke bodoh itu, kenapa dia memukul Natsu?!_

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Cafe Dreyar tempat dimana model se-Magnolia itu bekerja sambilan. Kerincingan bell pintu berbunyi lembut kala mereka masuk. Diikuti dengan sapaan sebuah suara yang mendekati mereka.

"Selamat datang." Ujarnya lembut dengan senyuman di paras cantiknya yang membuat siapapun bisa terpana. Gadis bermabut putih dengan poni terikat diatas ubun-ubun yang baru saja menyambut mereka itu terlihat memeluk nampan coklat dengan sebuah gaun merah selutut di tubuhnya. Rupa yang telah dikenal ketiga pelanggannya sejak masih kecil.

"Konbanwa, Mira-nee." Sapa Gray lirih. Mira, pelayan itu, tersentak. Matanya yang menyipit sejenak akibat lesungan senyum manisnya, ia buka cepat-cepat.

"Ara? Aku punya pelanggan yang tak terduga." Senyumnya begitu menangkap ketiga orang itu dengan sempurna di manik matanya.

"Mira, aku pesan Strawberry cheese cake." Seru Erza sambil berjalan melewatinya. Melihat reaksi menyebalkan yang sama sedari kecil membuat Mira menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit. _Dasar menyebalkan._ Lirih gadis itu dalam hati.

"Kau tahu kan, Erza, ini bukan toko kue." Jawab Mira ketus sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sang pemilik surai merah yang sudah terduduk disebelah meja samping jendela.

Erza menautkan alisnya. "Bukannya kau selalu menyediakannya di lemari es?" Tanya Erza Innocent.

"Itu untukku, bukan untukmu!" Kesal Mira.

"Kalau begitu aku minta punyamu." Perkataan Erza barusan membuat kepala Mira seakan dihantam tiga kerut siku. "Oh iya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga. Jadi cepat kesini setelah mengambil pesanan kami ya." Ketus Erza dengan nada memerintahkan.

 _Sialan._ Batin Mira.

"Ne, Ne, itu Mira-nee yang kalian bilang tadi?" Sikut Lucy pada Natsu dan Gray yang membuat keduanya mengangguk menatap Lucy.

Mata Lucy membulat. Ditatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki wanita didepan sana, betapa terkejutnya gadis itu begitu menyadari satu hal.

"Mira? Maksudnya Mirajane Strauss?" Tanya Lucy memastikan. Mendengar namanya disebut, Mira segera menoleh kearahnya.

Gray dan Natsu kembali mengangguk-angguk lagi menatap reaksi Lucy yang terasa aneh. "Kyaaaa~ Mirajane model itu kan?" Pekik Lucy. Matanya berbinar-binar sekarang.

Mendapati sikap yang sudah biasa baginya itu, Mira hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya, salam kenal." Ucap Mira yang membuat Lucy melayang seketika kearahnya.

"Aku fans beratmu~" Pekik Lucy. Mata Natsu dan Gray membulat datar melihat reaksi Lucy yang tak pernah mereka lihat itu. Mira tersenyum manis. Melihat gadis pirang ini berdiri disamping Natsu tadi membuatnya teringat akan satu hal juga. _Jadi dia ya teman baru Natsu? Hihi._

"Oi Flame Head, mau main Billyard?" Sikut Gray sambil menujuk meja Billyard di ujung kiri Cafe. Natsu yang mendengar ajakan barusan langsung tersentak. "Ayo!" Seringai Natsu dan berjalan ke ujung cafe. Sejujurnya mereka berdua tidak ingin ikut-ikut soal urusan wanita.

.

.

"Eeeh, jadi begitu?" Mira mengangguk-angguk sembari mengenggam gelas teh hangat dengan kedua tangannya. "Tentu saja kau boleh menginap dirumahku malam ini." Lanjut Mira sambil tersenyum. Lucy mengerjapkan matanya, ia benar-benar tak menyangka bisa tinggal dirumah salah satu model favoritenya.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak mengganggu?" Tanya Lucy tidak enak.

Mira menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan adik laki-lakiku. Jadi sepertinya rumahku akan lebih ramai malam ini. Hihi." Jawab Mira.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mira-nee." Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum. Menanggapi senyuman itu, membuat hati Mira sedikit tersentuh. Entah kenapa, senyuman Lucy membuatnya mengingat adik kecilnya. _Pantas saja, Natsu mudah mendekatimu. Senyummu manis sekali, Lucy._

"Jadi, sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Erza memunggungi kedua gadis disebelah dan depannya. Setelah menghabiskan cake sampai kandas, mata Erza seakan membulat penuh menatap permainan yang tengah digulati oleh Gray dan Natsu di ujung sana.

"Kau mau main dengan mereka?" Tanya Mira sedikit terkekeh. Meskipun menyebalkan, Mira selalu menganggap Erza salah satu adiknya. Dengan antusias, Erza segera menggeser pandang kearah Mira dan mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku titip Lucy padamu ya." Seru Erza secepat kilat berlari ke Billyard sana.

Mata Lucy membelalak. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Erza terlihat anak-anak begitu. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang biasa. Sok tegas, calm, dan bahkan ada yang menganggap Erza keren. Tapi, sungguh! yang tadi itu, imut sekali.

"Hihi, ternyata, Erza bisa berekspresi seperti itu ya?" Ujar Lucy sambil menatap para sejoli kelas 1-D itu tengah berapi-api menatap Billyard, minus Gray.

"Sejak kecil mereka berempat seperti itu." Jawab Mira sekenanya.

"Empat?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Hm. Satu lagi, adikku yang sudah meninggal, Lisanna." Jawab Mira. Senyum masih saja terlukis indah diwajahnya.

"Lisanna?" Gumam Lucy. Mira hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu, Lucy." Tutur Mira yang membuat Lucy tak jadi meminum tehnya. "Eh?"

"Natsu sering menceritakan soal teman perempuannya disekolah. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku tertarik." Jelas Mira yang membuat menautnya alis Lucy. Sekilas, dahi Lucy mengernyit. Memangnya apa bagusnya dengan hal itu, semua siswa SMA kan memang punya teman perempuan. Lagipula, bukannya Erza juga perempuan?

Melihat reaksi aneh dari Lucy, Mira hanya terkekeh.

"Aneh ya?" Tanya Mira yang tepat mendarat ke kepala Lucy.

"A..Em..it.."

"Mungkin kalau untuk anak sekolah yang lain itu hal yang biasa. Tapi beda kalau mendengarnya terucap dari bibir Natsu." Potong Mira pada reaksi gagap Lucy barusan. Lucy kembali menautkan alis. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melontarkan kata 'kenapa' pada penjelasan aneh Mira barusan. Tapi, Lucy malah memilih diam dan menunggu Mira mengangkat suara lagi.

"Kau itu.. teman pertamanya sejak 10 tahun lalu." Jawab Mira yang membuat mata Lucy membelalak. Ia makin tak mengerti apa yang baru saja diungkapkan model didepannya ini.

"Bukannya, dia juga berteman dengan Erza dan Gray?"

"Kami semua sudah berteman dengan Natsu cukup lama." Jawab Mira. Lagi-lagi Lucy menautkan alisnya.

"Rumahku dan rumah Natsu itu bersebelahan. Awalnya, hanya aku, kakaknya Natsu-Zeref-, dan adik sulungku-Elfman- yang berteman karna kami satu sekolah. Tapi semenjak Lisanna dan Natsu masuk ke Tk yang sama, mereka mulai akrab. Disanalah mereka berdua bertemu dengan Gray dan Erza. Hihi, sejak saat itu kami sering bermain bersama. Yah, walau waktu itu aku dan Zeref hanya bertugas mengawasi adik-adik bodoh kami itu." Jelas Mira lagi yang membuat Lucy sedikit bingung dengan beberapa nama yang tak dikenalnya. Apalagi, dia juga baru tahu kalau Natsu punya seorang kakak. _Kira-kira apa rambutnya berwarna pink seperti Natsu juga ya? Hihihi.._

"Tapi, diantara kami semua, Natsu dan Lisanna lah yang paling akrab."

 **Flashback**

Magnolia, 11 tahun lalu.

Kicauan burung terdengar bersenandung merdu diatas komplek perumahan Fiore. Embun pagi terlihat membasahi seluruh dedaunan, jalan, sampai perkarangan rumah, menambah kesan sejuk minggu pagi pukul 8 kala itu. Beberapa orang terlihat berlari kecil mengitari komplek, sekedar olahraga maupun yang hanya membawa peliharan mereka menikmati pagi tanpa aktivitas padat ini. Namun, ditengah-tengah ketenangan itu, rumah berplat kediaman 'Strauss' di depan pagarnya bernomor 25A terlihat tak setenang rumah-rumah disekelilingnya.

Suara gaduh dari lantai dua rumah itu terdengar sampai kesebrang jalan, memekakkan telinga penikmat ketenangan dirumah kanan-kirinya, bahkan sampai enggan membuat burung menghinggap dipelataran rumah.

"Sudah Onee-chan bilang, buang sekarang Lisanna!" Teriak suara cempreng keluar dari dalam rumah itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membuangnya!" Balas suara yang tak kalah cemprengnya.

 _Brak. Bruk. Brak._ Suara langkah kian terdengar keras. Sepertinya kedua pemilik suara itu tengah berlarian dilantai dua rumahnya.

"Onee-chan, Lisanna, hentikan! Kalau kalian begitu terus rumah kita bisa roboh." Seru bocah laki-laki berambut putih berumur 9 tahun yang bernama Elfman itu dari depan pintu kamarnya sembari mengelus tengkuk. Tapi tak diacuhkan kedua saudarinya itu.

"Buang kucing itu sekarang Lisanna!"

"Tidak! Mira-nee jahat sekali. Kasian kucing ini kalau dibuang!" Teriak Lisanna sambil berlari menghindari amukan dan lemparan bantal dari sang kakak.

"Kau lebih mengasihani kucing daripada Onee-chan mu sendiri?!" Balas Mira tak percaya.

"Itu salah Mira-nee sendiri, kenapa harus alergi dengan kucing manis ini?!" Pekik Lisanna sambil mengangkat kucing putih berbaju biru itu ke depan mata sang kakak sambil berhenti diatas kasur Elfman.

"Hachiiim!" Refleks Mira seraya menjauh. "Apanya yang manis kalau itu bisa membunuhku!"

"Gyaaaa~ Ampun Mira-nee." Lisanna kontan lari begitu melihat Mira sudah bersiap memegang gagang sapu.

Sementara itu , dilantai dasar kediaman Strauss. "Lisanna, Mira, berhenti bertengkar!" Teriak Nyonya rumah dari bawah. "Elfman, ajak kakak dan adikmu sarapan sekarang!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Dari depan kamar, Elfman yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menoleh menatap kedua saudari anehnya itu. "Kalian dengar sendiri kan? Ayo turun!"

"Buang Lisa!"

"Tidak!"

Mendadak belakang kepala Elfman muncul setetes air yang turun dengan leluasa begitu menatap kedua saudarinya yang sudah sukses menghancurkan kamarnya sekarang. Apalagi pose keduanya, Mira-nee tengah menarik kaki kanan Lisanna, dan Lisanna yang merangkak berupaya kabur itu.

"Terserah kalian deh." Ucap Elfman sambil berlalu ke tangga.

Setelah berhasil terbebas dari jeratan sang kakak, Lisanna langsung berlari menuju lantai dasar meninggalkan Elfman yang mendadak kaget di atas tangga saat Lisanna melewatinya secepat kilat. Diikuti dengan Mira yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua kejar-kejaran terus sampai didepan meja makan.

"Hentikan, Mira, Lisa. Letakkan dulu kucingnya. Sekarang sarapan!" Seru sang Nyonya rumah lagi-lagi. Keduanya masih saling kejar sampai tak mengubris apapun yang dikatakan si Mama.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berlari kembali ke lantai dua melewati Elfman lagi. Dengan sigap, Lisanna melesat menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

 _Drak! Drak! Drak!_

"Lisanna buka pintunya!" Kesal Mira.

"Tidak akan. Mira-nee akan membuang kucingku kalau aku melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang buang?" Kesal Mira dari balik pintu.

"Tidak mau!" Balas Lisanna. Ia berjalan menuju teras kamarnya yang tepat mengarah ke jendela kamar sebelah.

"Psst.. Natsu! Natsuuuu!" Teriaknya dalam bisikan memanggil sang pemilik kamar sebrang. Dengan sedikit tersentak dan menoleh dari balik tirai, Natsu kecil berumur 6 tahun itu menatap siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Lisa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Sssst!" Bungkam Lisanna dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibir. "Jangan keras-keras, nanti Mira-nee dengar." Lanjutnya seraya mengedik manik mata kearah pintu kamar.

"Lisaaaa.. BUKA!" Teriak suara dari balik pintu sana yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Natsu.

"Tangkap ini!" Seru Lisanna melemparkan segulungan selimut kearah Natsu. "Untuk apa ini?" Tanya Natsu polos.

"Ikatkan ke tiang. Aku akan kesana dengan ini." Bisik Lisanna lagi. Hal itu membuat Natsu terkejut. "Bahaya Lisa!" Balas Natsu. Nada suaranya tidak sepelan barusan.

"Sssst.. sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Lisanna sambil menautkan alisnya kesal.

Natsu mengangguk takut. "Tapi janji padaku, kau harus hati-hati ya." Ucap Natsu sambil merangkulkan ujung selimut itu ketiang.

"LISA KU DOBRAK NIH!" Pekik sang kakak dari pintu.

Mendengarnya membuat Lisanna mendecak. "Iya aku janji. Sudah cepat ikat." Natsu bersusah payah mengencangkan ikatan selimut itu sampai Lisanna bisa melewatinya dengan selamat.

"Yosh!" Kata Lisanna begitu melihat Natsu meng-ok-kan tangannya. Ia mengangkat kucing putih itu dan menyerukannya untuk berjalan ke tempat Natsu. Sementara dirinya mengikuti dari belakang.

Dan syukurnya saja, si mungil berambut putih bernama Lisanna dan kucingnya itu berhasil sampai kekamar Natsu dengan selamat. Cepat-cepat kedua anak nakal berumur enam tahun itu melepaskan ikatan selimut pada tiang teras Natsu dan menjatuhkannya ke pekarangan rumah. Disusul dengan keduanya yang mendadak masuk kedalam kamar.

Dan _Brak!_ Sepertinya pintu kamar Lisanna berhasil dibuka paksa oleh Mira. Mata Mira mengedar, tapi tak ditemuinya sedikit pun tanda-tanda sang adik kecil bersembunyi. Hingga pandangannya berhenti begitu menatap segulungan selimut terikat didepan teras sana. Dengan cepat ia segera berlari menuju teras.

Mendadak kepala Mira terasa dihujam 3 kerut siku bertubi. "Lisannaaaaaa!" Teriak Mira. Setelah puas berteriak ia langsung menanggalkan langkah meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kau disini, Lisa." Intip Natsu dari balik tirai sementara Lisanna tengah duduk manis di lantai sambil mengusap bulu kucingnya.

"Tidak Natsu, dia pasti akan kesini sebentar lagi." Cibir Lisanna. "Ah, kalau dia kesini, apa aku boleh bersembunyi di lemari mu, Natsu?" Pinta Lisanna yang membuat kepala Natsu mengangguk-angguk.

"Memangnya Mira-nee kenapa?"

"Ugh, dia mau membuang Happy." Cibir Lisanna kesal.

"Eh, kenapa dibuang?"

"Mira-nee alergi bulu kucing. Menyebalkan, 'kan?"

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Strauss.

"Mana adikmu?" Tanya Nyonya pemilik rumah begitu mendapati Mira turun sendirian.

"Dia sudah lompat kebawah dari jendela."

"Hah?" Kaget Nyonya itu mendengar jawaban ketus dari putri sulungnya.

"Tenang lah, Ma. Dia sudah biasa melakukannya." Ketus Mira seraya berlalu keluar rumah. Rumah mereka yang hanya dibatasi pagar tanaman yang tak terlalu tinggi itu, membuat Mira dengan mudah melewatinya dengan sedikit lompatan dan bantuan dari pot bunga tak terpakai dirumahnya. Dengan mulus, ia mendarat tepat kehalaman kediaman keluarga Dragneel.

"Permisi!" Teriaknya kencang yang bahkan bisa mencapai telinga Natsu dan Lisanna yang kompak kaget di lantai dua. Bergegas kedua orang itu mengambil tindakan ke lemari secepat kilat.

Sepasang orang pemilik rumah keluar dengan kaget.

"Ada apa Mira?" Tanya suara lembut Nyonya Dragneel itu, kaget.

"Haaaah, suaramu persis toak, Mira!" Seru Zeref sambil mengusap-usap kedua telinganya. Mira mendecak dan menggeser pandang ke arah Nyonya Dragneel.

"Maaf bi, apa Lisanna kesini?" Tanya Mira langsung ke intinya.

"Lisa?" Tanya Nyonya Dragneel itu bingung. "Sepertinya tidak ada." Lanjutnya yang membuat Mira lagi-lagi mendecak. "Bibi tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

Mira mengangguk-angguk hambar. Memang sungguh menyebalkan si Lisanna itu. Tiba-tiba Nyonya Dragneel itu mengerjap, ia menoleh ke dalam sebelum kembali menatap Mira.

"Maaf ya, Bibi harus kembali ke dapur." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan segera berlalu. Begitu melihat Ibunya sudah jauh dari ruang tamu, Zeref kembali menatap Mira.

"Jadi, ada apa lagi?" Tanya Zeref menelusuri wajah kesal teman sekelasnya itu.

"Soal kucing." Ketus Mira. "Kau melihatnya?"

Zeref mengedik. Mata Mira terlihat makin ketus dari yang tadi. Padahal sejujurnya Mira sangat cantik, tapi kalau sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini menyebalkan juga bagi Zeref.

"Jangan-jangan kau bersekongkol dengan adikmu untuk menyembunyikan adikku kan?" Kesal Mira.

"Haah, Dari tadi aku lagi bantuin ayah beresin halaman belakang. Lagipula untuk apa aku menyembunyikan adikmu? Punya adik sebiji saja sudah buat pusing, apalagi nambah satu yang sifatnya nyaris sama." Balas Zeref panjang lebar. Mendengarnya membuat Mira mendecak dan mulai berbalik melenggangkan langkah keluar pekarangan rumah Dragneel.

"Yasudahlah." Hempas Mira sambil berlalu.

Zeref menatap punggung Mira tak berekspresi sebelum menggeser pandang menatap jendela lantai dua rumahnya.

.

"Beneran dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Lisanna berbisik dari balik lemari. Natsu mengangguk-angguk sambil mengintip dari tirai. "Haaah, kakakku itu keras kepala sekali." Hela Lisanna sambil keluar dari dalam lemari.

"Bingo." Sebuah suara mendadak membuat tubuh Lisanna dan Natsu bergetar seperti baru saja tersengat halilintar. Keduanya langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Zeref yang tengah menyandar pada sisi pintu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Zeref.."

"Zeref-nii.." Nyengir keduanya yang membuat Zeref menghela napas.

.

"Lepaskan aku Zeref-nii.. Nee-chan bisa memukulku jika aku pulang sekarang." Ronta Lisanna berulang kali seraya memukul-mukul Zeref yang menyeretnya pulang dengan paksa, sementara Natsu mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil menggendong Happy.

"Mira.. Aku menemukan Lisanna!" Pekik Zeref begitu sampai didepan pintu rumah keluarga Strauss. Dengan secepat kilat sang kakak berambut putih itu langsung menghambur ke pintu dengan roti yang tergigit di mulutnya.

"Gyaaaa~ Lepaskan aku Zeref-nii." Ronta Zeref lagi.

"Tidak. Aku bisa dituduh penculik sama Mira jika dia tahu kau ada dirumah kami." Balas Zeref.

Dan seketika Mira sudah berdiri dengan anggun bersamaan dengan Ayah, Mama dan Elfman disana.

"Kena kau!" Kata Mira mengambil alih adiknya sambil mencubit pipi tembem Lisanna. "Maafkan aku Mira-nee." Histeris Lisanna ketakutan.

"Ya ampun Lisa.. Mama lemes dengar kamu lompat dari lantai dua." Hela Nyonya Strauss sambil mengelus dada.

"Mana kucing jelek itu? Kau sudah membuangnya?" Tanya Mira sambil mengedar pandang dan menemukan Happy tengah digendong Natsu.

"Natsu~ Lindungi Happy dari monster Satan Soul ini!" Teriak Lisanna dan sukses mendapatkan cubitan lebih kencang dari Mira. " _Itai~"_

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Natsu! Kucing itu untukmu saja dan jauhkan dariku!" Teriak Mira yang mendapat kerjapan mata dari Natsu dan helaan dari Zeref. "Sesukanya saja memberikan perintah." Kesal Zeref.

"Ide bagus! Natsu kau jaga Happy hari ini ya, nanti sore aku ambil!" Teriak Lisanna. "Jangan diambil lagi!" Kesal Mira kali ini mencubit kedua pipi adiknya.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Happy-kucing putih berbaju biru-itu secara resmi tinggal dirumah Natsu. Meskipun berkali-kali Lisanna bersihkeras untuk membawanya kembali kerumah. Mira tetap tak segan menghajar habis adiknya dengan alasan 'daripada aku mati'. Dan Zeref lah yang selalu menjadi penengah diantara kedua kakak beradik itu, sementara Elfman tidak mau peduli dan Natsu menatap mereka dengan wajah super innocent.

Hingga akhirnya, Lisanna menyerah juga untuk melakukan tindakan pemboikotannya kepada sang kakak. Toh ia juga bisa melihat Happy kapan pun ia mau. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Happy itu adalah kucing yang Lisanna dan Natsu temukan secara tidak sengaja di kotak pinggir sungai samping Perumahan Fiore. Saat itu, Happy masih terlihat sangat kecil dan kurus tak berdaya. Karena kasihan akan kucing manis itu, Lisanna membawanya pulang diam-diam. Dan berakhir seperti minggu pagi itu.

Sebulan setelah kejadian Mira vs Lisanna, Natsu terlihat tiduran diatas rumput pinggiran sungai kecil Perumahan Fiore. Sekedar mengelus-eluskan pipi Happy dengan helaian rumput sembari menunggu kedatangan Lisanna.

"Natsuuuuuuuu..." Lengking suara terdengar dari anak kecil yang terlihat berlari melambaikan tangan kearah Natsu. Natsu mengerjap dan tersenyum manis membalas lambayan itu. Dari belakang anak kecil yang dikenalnya bernama Lisanna, ikut dua orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan bak bodyguard berjalan disana. Tak mengubris kedatangan tiga orang itu, Natsu menoleh menatap Lisanna yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Zeref-nii mencarimu dari tadi." Kesan pertama yang diucapkan Lisanna saat ia sampai. Natsu menaut dan menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Peduli setan, pikirnya. Ia dan kakaknya memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi keduanya kadang terlihat seperti Lisanna dan Mira.

"Happy.. aku merindukanmu. Kau sudah semakin besar sekarang." Peluk Lisanna mengabaikan reaksi Natsu.

"Hm." Angguk Natsu. "Dia tumbuh cepat sekali." Lanjutnya. Sementara sang kedua kakak dibelakang hanya duduk sambil berkomat-kamit sesuatu yang tak dimengerti kedua sejoli berumur 6 tahun itu.

"Tapi, aku heran." Lirih Lisanna tiba-tiba. "Happy tidak mau digendong orang lain selain aku dan kau, Natsu. Kenapa ya?" Bingung wajah polos itu.

"Iya, kau benar. Kemarin Zeref mau menggendong Happy karna aku sudah tidur. Tapi, wajahnya malah dicakar habis-habisan. Hahahah.." Kata Natsu tertawa renyah.

"Eeeeh, pantesan wajah Zeref-nii luka-luka begitu. Hihi." Tawa Lisanna juga melihat Zeref yang biasa berpenampilan sok cool itu malah wajahnya penuh dengan plester.

"Kau tahu Natsu, kalau dipikir-pikir, Happy ini seperti bayi kita ya." Ucap Lisanna yang mengundang kata 'Eh?' dari mulut Natsu. Lisanna mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Biasanya 'kan bayi tidak mau di gendong sama orang lain selain orang tuanya." Jawab Lisanna pada lirihan suara Natsu barusan. "Bayi itu pasti menangis dan meronta-ronta 'kan? Mirip seperti Happy."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Natsu tidak mengerti.

"Jadi kita ini seperti orang tuanya. Aku ibunya, Natsu ayahnya dan Happy bayi kita." Jawab Lisanna polos yang membuat pipi Natsu bersemu. "Ya, kan?" Senyum Lisanna.

Ujung bibir Natsu ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk membenarkan perkataan barusan. "Cocok juga ya? Sejak kita menemukan Happy di sungai waktu itu, kita terus-terusan merawat dia sampai sebesar ini. Dan aku rasa Happy ini memang sudah menjadi bayi kita." Ucap polos Lisanna yang sejujurnya belum mengerti apapun tentang seorang bayi.

Natsu mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita rawat dia sampai besar." Balas Natsu seraya mengelus-elus kepala Happy.

Lisanna mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Ayo berjanji, Natsu. Kita akan merawat Happy apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Lisanna menyodorkan kelingkingnya. Dengan senang hati, Natsu pun menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Lisanna dan mengangguk.

"Hahahah.. Happy, mulai sekarang kami akan menjadi orang tuamu." Seru Lisanna dengan nada manja.

"Oh ya, Natsu, bagaimana kalau sudah besar nanti kita menikah?" Tanya Lisanna yang kali ini membuat wajah Natsu memerah padam. "Eh?"

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan bila kita menjadi ayah dan ibu sungguhan. Hihi." Ucap Lisanna polos. Mendengarnya Natsu makin memerah padam. Tanpa penolakan atau kekagetan sedikit pun, ia segera mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Lisanna.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Natsu.

Sementara di depan pepohonan rindang, Zeref dan Mira tengah memandangi kedua adiknya dengan tak percaya, minus Elfman yang sekarang sudah berlari mengejar kupu-kupu ke jembatan batu didepan sungai.

"Eeee, bukannya itu sejenis lamaran?" Ucap Mira. Pipinya ikut bersemu menguping pembicaraan Natsu dan Lisanna.

Zeref mengelus tengkuknya. "Mereka masih enam tahun. Mana mungkin itu lamaran. Mengerti saja tidak lamaran itu apa. Kau kebanyakan nonton film romance Mira!" Sanggah Zeref yang mendapatkan tonjokan maut dari Mira.

"Kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya, Zeref!" Kesal Mira.

.

Kembali lagi ke Natsu dan Lisanna..

"Hee.. kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya suara cempreng dengan suraian merah panjang yang jatuh lembut disela tunduk tubuhnya. Lisanna dan Natsu kontan mengerjap. Mereka menggeser pandang ke arah bersangkutan. Terlihat Erza tengah tersenyum 3 jari dan Gray yang seperti biasa dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana.

Dengan antusias, Lisanna menarik Erza duduk disebelahnya.

"Dengar, Natsu itu Ayahnya.. Aku ibunya.. dan Happy bayi kami." Jelas Lisanna yang membuat Erza melongo tanda sok mengerti walau sejujurnya tidak.

"Lalu, kalau kalian ayah dan ibunya, Aku dan Gray siapa?" Tanya Erza polos.

"Emmm, mungkin kau bisa menjadi Bibinya.." Jawab Lisanna sambil berpikir tapi buru-buru disambar Natsu.

"Tidak. Kau dan Gray lebih cocok jadi Nenek-Kakeknya Happy. Hahahahha." Tawa Natsu lepas yang membuat surai merah dan kepala raven itu dihantam kesal.

"Enak saja!" Tolak mereka berdua seraya menjitak pucuk pink itu.

Dan Mira sukses tertawa manis melihat tingkah mereka berempat.

 **End Of Flashback**

 **.**

"Wah mereka manis sekali~" Lirih Lucy sambil mengatupkan tangan didepan dada. Matanya berbinar seperti baru saja menonton drama romansa.

Mira terkekeh. "Iya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Hihi."

"Jadi sejak saat itu Natsu jadi dekat dengan Lisanna?"

Mira mengangguk. "Hm, mereka selalu pergi kemana pun bersama. Bahkan tak jarang aku melihat mereka mengobrol di teras kamar saat malam hari. Bermain disungai, berlatih di Dojo Ul-sensei, sampai pergi sekolah bersama. Manis sekali." Ucap Mira.

"Waaah~" Seru Lucy.

Tapi perlahan wajah Mira terlihat menyendu, hela napas singkat barusan membuat senyumnya mendadak berubah haru.

"Tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama.." Ucap Mira, lagi-lagi perkataannya membuat Lucy bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Lucy karna penasaran. Mira menyesap kembali tehnya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Semuanya terasa berubah saat kejadian malam musim panas 10 tahun lalu." Jawab Mira.

Lucy menautkan alisnya lagi. Tak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud perkataan Mira itu. "Kejadian?" Lirih Lucy.

Mira mengangguk dan menengadahkan kepala menatap Lucy.

"Hm, kematian kedua orang tuaku dan adik kecilku."

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Huooo, word kali ini sugoi! XD  
seperti biasa gak sadar sudah menulis sebanyak ini. Tapi yah, akhirnya sampai juga ke pembahasan Masa lalu Natsu. Soalnya setelah pembahasan masalah Lucy dan Natsu kelar, aku akan memunculkan 2 karakter baru dan masuk ke konflik yang sesungguhnya. Hihi.  
Semoga suka :)  
Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fic ku sampai chapter ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	10. Pelampiasan

**Balasan Review**

 **Natsu489  
** Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca..

 **RachelApriliaS  
** Gray punya rasa? Eum, mungkin saja..

 **Wildhan A  
** Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca..

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Benar. Insting Gray lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan Natsu. Hehe

 **Mihawk607  
** Iya, jalan ceritanya masih panjang. Maaf ya. Hehe. Dan terima kasih karna sudah setia mau membaca fic ku. Senang sekali rasanya. Selamat membaca.

 **Puja  
** Iya, NaLi. Hahaha maaf kalau mengecewakan. Tidak mungkin aku membuat NaLu terus, soalnya aku membuat ini berdasarkan canon di FT, ada NaLi dan NaLu. Selamat membaca..

 **Hrsstja  
** Kejamin aman? Menurutku enggak juga, karena orang-orang Ayah Lucy belum menunjukkan diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Hahaha.. Lucy masih di bully, jawabanku masih tapi gak separah kemarin-kemarin. *mungkin :v  
Benar! Kemunculan dua karakter nanti sangat berpengaruh ke cerita, terutama ke Natsu. Hahaha, salah satunya bisa H-san tebak sendiri~

 **KuroNaLu  
** Yap! Pasti. Aku akan memunculkan Zeref versi dewasanya suatu saat nanti.

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, etc

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **YOUR SMILE** -

Chapter 10 : Pelampiasan

* * *

"Hari kematian kedua orang tuaku dan adik kecilku."

.

 **Magnolia, 10 tahun lalu**

Kediaman Dragneel terlihat sangat tenang malam itu. Seluruh penghuni rumah tengah berkumpul di ruang makan menikmati santap makan malam mereka. Sampai suara kepala rumah tangga keluarga itu membuat seluruh mata membelalak menatapnya.

"Kita akan pindah ke Crocus." Ucap Igneel Dragneel, ayah Natsu dan Zeref.

Mata Natsu dan Zeref kompak menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Meski Natsu masih berumur 7 tahun dan Zeref berumur 11 tahun, kata pindah bukan lah sesuatu yang tak di mengerti keduanya. Apalagi dengan Crocus yang baru saja diucapkan sang Ayah. Kota yang cukup jauh dari Magnolia, tepatnya pusat bisnis jepang selain Tokyo saat ini.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya?" Tanya Mama-Haruna Dragneel-yang membuat kedua anaknya beralih menatapnya. Sementara ayah hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan dehaman 'hm' sejenak.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Protes Zeref bingung. Ia sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk pindah ke kota lain, apalagi harus meninggalkan sekolahnya, terutama Mira.

"Ayahmu harus memantau cabang perusahaannya di Crocus." Jawab Mama sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih ke samping meja ayahnya.

Natsu makin membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatapi ketiga orang disekitarnya dengan tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak ayah saja yang kesana seperti biasa?" Protes Zeref lagi.

"Tidak bisa kali ini. Ayah hampir kehilangan seluruh saham ayah disana." Jelas Igneel yang jelas-jelas mengkerutkan dahi Zeref.

"Sampai kapan kita tinggal disana?" Tanya Zeref menajamkan matanya.

"Bisa dibilang kita akan menetap disana." Jawab Igneel tanpa melirik sedikit pun wajah putra sulungnya yang sudah berekspresi tak terima saat ini.

"Cih." Kesalnya sambil melempar pandang ke lengan kanannya.

"Jadi kita tidak akan tinggal dirumah ini lagi?" Tanya Natsu polos memecah suasana tegang antara kakak dan ayahnya barusan.

Ayah dan Mamanya kompak mengangguk. "Jadi, Natsu harus pindah sekolah?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini wajah Haruna berubah meski masih membalas pertanyaan putra bungsunya dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, Natsu dan Zeref tidak bisa bertemu dengan Lisanna dan Mira-nee lagi?" Tanya Natsu. Wajah dan nada suaranya berubah pelan yang membuat Zeref makin mengkerutkan alisnya. Perkataan Natsu barusan jelas menggambarkan perasaannya. Meninggalkan Mira? Yang benar saja. Ayah pasti bercanda. Itu hal ketiga yang tak ingin dilakukannya selain meninggalkan adik terbodohnya dan meninggalkan kepercayaan sang ayah.

Haruna menatap kedua putranya bergantian. Jelas perasaan mereka bisa terasa direlung batinnya. Ia sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengan Igneel. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaan adalah kunci utama hidup mereka. Apa yang terjadi jika ia menuruti perasaannya untuk tetap tinggal di Magnolia dan membiarkan perusahaan itu hancur. Hal itu sama saja merusak masa depan Natsu dan Zeref.

"Kalian bisa mengunjunginya kalau liburan musim panas atau hari-hari lain." Ujar Igneel. Ia tetap tak melihat wajah kedua putranya yang tengah menunduk menatap piring masing-masing. "Kita akan tetap pindah kesana." Lanjutnya yang membuat Zeref kali ini lompat dari kursinya dan meninggalkan meja makan.

.

Langit musim panas Magnolia terlihat lebih hitam malam ini, membuat beberapa bintang tampak jelas bersinar dari teras kamar bocah berkepala pink salmon. Angin menyambut wajah dan rambutnya lembut saat dirinya tengah menengadahkan kepala memandangi langit diatas sana. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di tepi tiang pembatas teras itu-memangku dagu melayangkan pikiran entah kemana.

"Kau belum tidur, Natsu?" Sapa suara khas yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Natsu sedikit tersentak, meski tak ia perlihatkan.

"Hm. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Natsu yang disambut kuapan lebar dari pemilik suara yang berasal dari kamar disebrang sana.

"Kau tidak tidur Lisa?" Tanya Natsu seraya menggeser pandang menatap Lisanna yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya sembari memeluk boneka kelinci putih dan sebelah tangan menutupi kuapan lebarnya.

"Mana bisa aku tidur kalau Natsu berdiri didepan terasku seperti itu." Balas Lisanna setelah sampai di tepi pembatas terasnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum melihat Lisanna yang kini menampung kepalanya di tepi pembatas itu dengan sebelah tangan. Jelas sekali kalau Lisanna tengah mengantuk berat sekarang. Apalagi ini sudah jam 12 malam. Anak kecil mana yang masih melek saat ini? Minus Zeref yang tengah main game dan Mira yang tengah baca Manga Shoujo.

Tapi, Natsu tahu, disaat-saat seperti ini, Lisanna pasti akan menemani Natsu apapun kondisinya. Ya, melihat Lisanna seperti itu sudah cukup menenangkan hatinya.

"Tidurlah, Lisa." Seru Natsu masih saja tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat perilaku sahabat baiknya itu. "Aku juga mau ti.."

"Ne, Natsu." Potong Lisanna dengan suara lembut dari balik wajahnya yang masih rata dengan lengan. Natsu sedikit mengerjap dan tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia memilih diam menunggu Lisanna melanjutkan perkataannya barusan. "Ayah bilang, kami akan ke Kyoto lusa ini." Lanjut Lisanna yang membuat Natsu membelalak.

 _Kyoto? Lusa ini?_ "Liburan?" Tanya Natsu bingung.

Lisanna menggeleng. Ia masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Ayah bilang kami akan tinggal cukup lama disana." Jelas Lisanna yang membuat Natsu teringat akan perkataan ayahnya di meja makan tadi.

"Lama? Mira-nee dan Elf-nii juga?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya aku, ayah dan mama." Jawabnya semakin menenggelamkan wajah dalam lengan. Natsu tersentak. Ia sempat berkata 'Eh' meski tidak sampai terdengar ditelinga Lisanna.

"Tidak adil 'kan?" Ucapnya kesal. "Aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Natsu selama beberapa bulan kedepan!" lanjutnya. Kali ini Lisanna mengangkat kepalanya dan meremat kedua telinga boneka kelincinya.

"Hanya beberapa bulan? Jadi kalian tidak pindah kesana?" Tanya Natsu yang kali ini mendapat tatapan dari Lisanna. "Natsu berharap kami pindah?" Cibir Lisanna tidak terima.

"Bukan begitu." Jawab Natsu seraya merunduk. "Kalau Lisanna pindah kesana, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat Lisanna lagi." _Terlebih, aku dan Zeref benar-benar tidak akan bisa melihat kalian lagi._ Jelas Natsu dalam tunduk.

"Ne, kenapa jadi sedih? Aku kan hanya ke Kyoto beberapa bulan Natsu. Haha." Tawa Lisanna yang membuat Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku takut Lisa akan meninggalkanku." Ucap Natsu. Lisanna meredakan tawanya dan menatap Natsu dalam senyuman hangat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Natsu." Balas Lisanna dengan senyuman manis membuat kedua matanya menyipit sejenak. Mata Natsu membelalak. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya sedikit berderu mendengar kalimat Lisanna barusan. Terlebih lagi, ia tak pantas mengucapkan hal itu. Toh, dirinya lah yang akan meninggalkan Lisanna ke Crocus.

"Lisa.." Panggil Natsu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya kembali menatap bintang diatas sana. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang pindah?" Tanyanya yang membuat Lisanna menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa bicara begitu? Tentu saja tidak boleh." Cibir Lisanna sambil memeluk erat boneka kelincinya.

Natsu tersentak. Lagi-lagi deru tubuhnya datang begitu saja. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Natsu. Jadi Natsu juga harus begitu." Melihat Natsu merunduk, Lisanna berhenti mencibir dan menatapnya lekat.

"Ne, janji padaku, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, oke? Karna aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Natsu." Ucap Lisanna meyakinkan lawan bicaranya. Natsu tersentak lagi. Mata Lisanna benar-benar mengharuskannya untuk menyetujui apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Perlahan bibir Natsu tertarik, ia tersenyum simpul menatap Lisanna. Meski tubuhnya masih memburu tak jelas, tapi yang Lisanna katakan benar, tidak ada sedikit pun niat dihatinya untuk meninggalkan Lisanna. Meski apa yang dikatakan Ayah tadi menentang perasaannya. Mungkin Zeref juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Bukannya, dia menyukai Mira-nee? Tapi saat ini, Natsu benar-benar enggan meninggalkan sahabatnya ini.

Natsu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum puas sekarang. "Aku janji."

Lisanna balik tersenyum melihat grins khas yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak diwajah lawan bicaranya. "Tapi Natsu, yang paling penting, jangan lupakan aku saat aku pergi nanti ya." Senyum Lisanna yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari kepala Natsu.

 _Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Lisa..._

"Hoaam, aku ngantuk. Ayo tidur." Ajak Lisanna sambil membelokkan langkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Natsu memandanginya, berniat membiarkan Lisanna duluan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar, kemudian dia akan menyusul. Tapi, Lisanna mendadak kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Natsu.

"Ne, Natsu, kau tidak akan benar-benar pindah kan?" Tanyanya yang membuat Natsu membelalak.

.

 **2 hari kemudian...**

Natsu menghela napas setelah menatap layar PSP nya bertuliskan 'Game Over'. Ia melemparkannya ke sudut tempat tidur dan melompat beranjak untuk keluar kamar sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mana Happy?" Tanyanya lirih. Natsu menatap orang itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Zeref. Satu nama menggambarkan keseluruhan kakak kandungnya itu.

"Sama Lisa." Jawab Natsu sekenanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri pintu. Bukan bermaksud mendekati Zeref atau apa, ia memang berniat keluar kamar.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengatakan kalau kita akan pindah pada Lisanna?" Tanya Zeref yang membuat Natsu tersentak.

"Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau menyukai Mira-nee?" Kesal Natsu. Ia benci tiap kakaknya mengungkitkan hal itu lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bilang."

"Kenapa?" Spontan Natsu menatap tajam Zeref.

"Entah." Balas Zeref menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Kepala Natsu terasa panas saat itu juga. Zeref menggeser langkah keluar pintu diikuti tatapan Natsu yang semakin tak mengerti apa maksud kakak terbodohnya sedunia itu. "Aku takut makin tidak bisa meninggalkannya saat melihat wajahnya nanti." Jelas Zeref yang membuat Natsu memiringkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang.

Tak mendapat respon apapun, Zeref menoleh kebelakang menatap wajah adiknya yang sama sekali tak mengerti itu. Ia kontan tertawa lepas melihatnya.

"Hahahhaha.. Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Bocah sepertimu memang tidak akan mengerti." Seru Zeref sembari mendekati adiknya dan mengelus pucuk pink itu dengan kasar.

.

 **Pukul 19.00**

Malam keberangkatan Lisanna. Halaman rumah kediaman Strauss terlihat berkumpul dua keluarga disana. Ada seluruh keluarga Dragneel dan seluruh keluarga Strauss berdiri didepan gerbang rumah itu. Kedua ibu keluarga itu tengah berbincang, kedua kepala rumah tangga sibuk menyusun barang bersama supir taxi di bagasi taxi itu, dan Mira, Zeref serta Elfman menatapi kedua orang tuanya sambil sibuk membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sedangkan Natsu dan Lisanna terlihat berada diteras rumah sambil memberikan Happy makan malamnya.

"Mou, aku akan merindukanmu, Happy.." Keluh Lisanna sambil menciumi kepala kucing kesayangannya.

"Lisa.. Happy lagi makan." Balas Natsu merasa kasihan melihat Happy sekarang. "Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya selama beberapa bulan, tahu!" Kesal Lisanna.

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku tahu. Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakannya." Hela Natsu. _Benar juga, kalau aku pindah nanti, Bagaimana dengan Happy?_

"Ne, jaga Happy baik-baik sampai aku kembali nanti ya.." Pinta Lisanna seraya mengkerucutkan bibir. "Aye sir!" Balas Natsu seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi, yang lebih penting..." Mendadak, Lisanna menghamburkan tubuhnya ke Natsu yang membuat Natsu sukses membelalak sangat lebar. Lisanna mendekapnya erat sampai Natsu tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Natsu.." Ucap Lisanna dari balik pelukannya. Wajah Natsu bersemu merah sekarang.

"Li.. Lisa.. A.. Aku ti..dak bisa.. bernapas.." Kata Natsu seraya menepuk lengan sahabatnya. Lisanna dengan sigap melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum dua jari. Wajah Natsu lebih memanas melihat senyuman itu. Lagi-lagi Lisanna benar, ia akan sangat merindukannya juga. Saat Lisanna pergi nanti, siapa yang akan mengingatkannya memberi makan Happy? Belum saja Lisanna pergi, hati Natsu sudah terasa berat. Konon lagi ia harus pindah ke Crocus, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ne, Natsu.." Ucap Lisanna. Suaranya berhasil menghalau rasa panas diwajah Natsu. Kali ini, wajah Lisanna berubah drastis, matanya menyendu, senyumnya terasa ambigu, entah kenapa melihat ekspresinya sekarang Natsu sedikit merasakan ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Natsu.." Katanya lirih. Lisanna tersenyum hangat padanya. "Kemana pun aku pergi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Lanjutnya yang langsung menusuk relung hati Natsu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Lisa. Sejauh apapun aku pergi nanti, aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Jawab Natsu dalam senyuman. _Benar! Tidak akan pernah aku tinggalkan!_ "Kau juga jangan melupakan aku." Seru Natsu dengan grins andalannya.

"Tentu!" Balas Lisanna cepat. "Kita punya janji untuk menikah saat sudah dewasa nanti kan? Hihi." Lanjutnya menambah senyuman lebar diwajah Natsu.

"Lisanna.." Panggil suara parau Nyonya Narumi Strauss dari depan pagar sana sembari melambaikan tangan menyuruh putri bungsunya untuk segera kesana. Lisanna mengangguk. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Natsu, lebih tepatnya mengambil tas ransel yang berada tepat didekat kaki Natsu, mengenakannya dan segera berlari kearah sang ibu, seraya menoleh menatap Natsu dan tersenyum lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Natsu, aku pergi dulu. Ingat, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Serunya sambil melambaikan tangan. Natsu tersenyum dan melepaskan lambayan pada Lisanna.

.

 **Pukul 21.15**

Hujan terlihat mengguyur kota Magnolia. Awan kelabu menutupi seluruh bintang malam itu, membuat perasaan tiba-tiba terasa tak mengenak menjalar begitu saja. Natsu tak terlalu mengambil pusing hal itu. Hujan dimalam musim panas membuat udara sedikit terasa menyejuk baginya. Dengan riangnya, ia terus-terusan bermain bola karet bersama Happy. Entah kenapa udara ini membuatnya tak bisa tidur sama sekali.

"Happy, saat Lisanna pulang nanti, kau harus tumbuh lebih besar dari sekarang, kita akan mengejutkannya, oke?" Ucap Natsu dan hanya dibalas eongan dari Happy. Mendadak, suara derap langkah terdengar semakin kuat mendekati kamarnya. Ia tak mengacuhkannya dan tetap memainkan bola karet itu. Sampai suara parau terdengar memanggilnya kuat.

"Natsu.." Panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang cepat. Ia sedikit mendobrak pintu dan seketika berlari memeluk Natsu yang sedang bermain dengan Happy.

"Mama?" tanyanya bingung.

"Lisanna..." kata wanita itu seraya meneteskan air mata. Natsu membelalak, air mata seketika keluar dari kedua pelipis matanya. Tubuh kecilnya yang masih berumur tujuh tahun itu pun ikut bergetar. Rasa tak percaya langsung merobek seluruh batinnya.

Zeref yang mendengar derap langkah aneh itu, langsung menuju kamar Natsu dan mendengar penjelasan yang baru saja dilontarkan wanita berambut senada dengannya, Mamanya, Haruna Dragneel. Dengan mata membelalak tak percaya, ia mematung didepan pintu menatap air mata Natsu yang menetes begitu saja ke pipinya dan getaran tubuh Mamanya yang semakin kuat. Sesuatu mendadak membuat dadanya tersengat. Dengan sigap, ia bergegas meninggalkan rumah menuju kediaman Strauss disebelah rumahnya.

Tak peduli hujan mengguyur diluar sana, Zeref tetap melangkah keluar. Dengan sigap, ia melompati pagar tanaman yang biasa menjadi tempat pelarian Lisanna dan Mira jika bertengkar dan segera menerobos halaman rumah keluarga Strauss. Napasnya memburu. Pitam. Hanya Mira yang ada dipikirannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia tak mengenakan sealas kaki pun saat ini. Zeref terhenti sebentar menatap pintu rumah coklat keluarga Strauss. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk berteriak atau pun menekan bell pintu saat ini. Ia kembali melangkah dan mendobrak pintu rumah yang bahkan tak terkunci sama sekali.

Kali ini Zeref memutar pandang keseluruh penjuru rumah. Mencari keberadaan teman sekelas tercerewetnya itu dengan kebingungan. Dan akhirnya, ia bisa melihat Ayahnya tengah memeluk bocah lelaki berumur 10 tahun didekat sofa ruang keluarga diruangan sebelah, sampai manik matanya berhenti begitu menatap Mira tengah terduduk didepan telepon rumah yang gagangnya tergantung diudara. Gadis itu terlihat merunduk dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Zeref langsung mengangkat kembali langkahnya dengan cepat. Tak memperdulikan tubuhnya basah, ia langsung membawa Mira kedalam pelukannya. Zeref mengkerutkan dahinya. Terasa jelas tubuh Mira bergetar hebat, isakan dadanya yang tak dapat Zeref jelaskan bahkan suaranya yang tercekat membuat tangis gadis itu menyakiti relung hatinya.

"Mira.." Lirih Zeref mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mira terisak. "Me..mere..mereka bilang.. bus.. Ayah.. Mama.. Lisa.. kecelakaan.."

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu.." Tak sedikit pun Zeref berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

.

" _Mereka bilang, jasad ayah, mama dan adik kecilku belum ditemukan. Bus yang mereka tumpangi masuk ke dalam jurang. Sekarang seluruh tim pencari sedang berupaya mencari jasad-jasad para korban. Semua penumpang bus itu di kabarkan meninggal dunia karna kedalaman jurang yang mencapai puluhan meter. Bus pun tidak terlihat tersangkut dimana pun. Jadi diperkirakan bus itu menerobos masuk sampai dasar jurang. Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana bibi?"_

"Ne, Igneel, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka. Berhentilah berkata kita harus pindah, harus secepatnya, dan ini-itu. Kau tidak kasihan pada mereka? Mereka sudah tidak punya orang tua. Tidak punya siapa-siapa. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mereka hidup sendirian begitu! Mereka masih anak-anak. Aku juga sudah berjanji dengan Narumi akan menjaga mereka berdua!" Kata Haruna Dragneel lantang sambil berjalan mengikuti suaminya diruang kerja lantai dua rumahnya.

"Pekerjaanku juga tidak mungkin di tinggalkan, Haruna!" Balas Igneel.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang pergi ke Crocus. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini!"

"Apa? Kau itu istriku! Kau harus mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi!"

"Yasudah kita pisah saja!"

"Apa?" Menatap mata istrinya yang keras kepala itu, Igneel menghela hebat. "Haaaah, baiklah.. akan aku pikirkan."

.

 **Dua minggu setelah kecelakaan itu..**

Akhirnya jasad kedua orang tua Mira ditemukan. Mendengar kata 'telah ditemukan', Natsu langsung melompat dari kamarnya dan menerobos kediaman strauss yang saat ini sudah diisi dengan dua peti jenazah. Melihat hal itu Natsu langsung menyerbu Mira yang menatap kosong peti itu.

"Mira-nee? Ini siapa? Lisa? Bibi? Paman?" Tanyanya memburu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mira yang bahkan tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali.

"Itu paman dan bibi, Natsu.." Jelas Mamanya yang membuat matanya membelalak.

"Lisa? Bagaimana dengan Lisa?" Zeref menggeleng dari sebelah Mira. Cairan bening langsung menumpuk dipelipis Natsu. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Berhenti bercanda, Zeref!" Seru Natsu seraya menarik kerah baju kakaknya.

Zeref kontan tertarik kearahnya. Walau masih berumur tujuh tahun, jangan lupa kalau Natsu sudah memegang sabuk hijau karate sekarang ini. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda, ha?"

"Kau selalu mengerjaiku! Sekarang pun pasti begitu kan?"

Kelakuan mereka sontak menjadi sorotan beberapa orang. Termasuk Gray dan Erza diujung ruangan.

"Tidak bisa kau membedakan yang mana yang bercanda yang mana yang serius, ha? Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Jelas-jelas kau mengerjaiku lagi."

"Aku tidak ada ni.."

"BERHENTI BERKELAHI DI DEPAN JASAD ORANG TUA KU!" Pekik Mira akhirnya angkat suara dari terdiamnya ia sejak kedatangan jenazah itu. Natsu dan Zeref kontan berhenti dan menatap Mira dalam diam. Mereka saling melepaskan cengkraman masing-masing dan kembali tenang. Minus Natsu, ia langsung berlari keluar saat akhirnya menyadari Lisanna tidak ada disana.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu, Lisanna juga belum ditemukan. Hal itu makin membuat Natsu frustasi. Bahkan Mira pun sama. Tak segan ia memaki tim pencari jenazah itu dengan kasar. Dan tak jarang pula ia membentak keras para staf medis yang mengotopsi jenazah kecelakaan itu. Sungguh, ia benci ini. Jika memang Lisanna telah meninggal, maka jenazahnya harus sampai dirumahnya. Harus ada bukti, itu saja. Itu saja yang ia mau. Ia akan merelakan segala apapun kemungkinan terburuk yang tengah menimpah adiknya. Apapun, asalkan ia bisa melihat Lisanna untuk terakhir kali.

Hari ini, keluarga Dragneel akan pindah ke Crocus. Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu mereka semua membicarakan ini. Hati Mira rasanya semakin sakit. Rumah sudah terlalu sepi, apalagi harus ditinggalkan orang yang paling dekat dengan mereka saat ini. Sama saja seperti masuk kedalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar. Tapi, keputusan yang dijelaskan Bibi Haruna membuatnya bisa menghela napas lega. Ya, tidak semua anggota keluarga itu pindah. Bibi Haruna dan Natsu akan tetap disini. Meski awalnya, Haruna memaksa Natsu untuk ikut ayahnya, tapi bocah keras kepala itu tidak mau menuruti dengan alasan 'Aku akan tetap disini, aku akan menunggu Lisanna sampai dia pulang.'

Pulang katanya? Jelas-jelas Lisanna sudah meninggal. Mira muak mendengar ucapan bocah tengik itu. Dia selalu berkata "Lisanna masih hidup. Selama jasadnya belum ditemukan, aku akan tetap menganggapnya masih hidup." Hal itu benar-benar membuat kedua orang tua Natsu khawatir akan dirinya. Maka dari itu Haruna menyuruh Igneel membawanya. Tapi, tetap saja Natsu tidak mau ikut dengan Ayahnya. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Natsu dipersilahkan tinggal bersama Mamanya.

Sementara Zeref, ia benar-benar kesal dengan keputusan yang diucapkan kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa harus dia sendiri yang ikut dengan ayahnya ke Crocus? Tidak adil. Bahkan sekarang dia benar-benar tidak tega meninggalkan kepentingan nomor tiganya itu. Melihat Mira yang sekarang, rasanya Zeref ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, kepercayaan orang tuanya lebih penting, apalagi Ayah selalu berkata kalau dirinya pewaris utama perusahaan. Apa jadinya jika ia merusak kepercayaan sang ayah? Dia tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka. Tapi, Mira...

Zeref berjalan mendekati Natsu. "Kau beruntung." Ucap Zeref yang membuat Natsu menautkan alis. Andai dirinya bisa bertukar posisi dengan Natsu. Zeref tersenyum. "Jaga Mirajane untukku, oke?" Lirih Zeref yang membuat Natsu membelalak. Entah kenapa perasaan Zeref menerobos masuk ke relung hatinya begitu saja. Ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang kehilangan Lisanna, melainkan Zeref juga sudah jelas kehilangan Mira sekarang. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Natsu mengangguk lembut, dan melepas kepergian ayah dan kakaknya dari depan gerbang.

Sampai setahun terlewat, Mira dan Natsu benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang. Tidak ada Zeref dan tidak ada Lisanna, termasuk kedua orang tua Mira. Sudah selama ini, Lisanna belum juga ditemukan. Karna sudah terlalu lama, kasus kecelakaan itu akhirnya ditutup juga. Mustahil menemukan jasad-jasad para korban yang belum ditemukan dalam keadaan utuh. Lagipula, seluruh tim pencari sudah melakukan kerja mereka semaksimal mungkin. Tapi tetap saja Lisanna tidak ditemukan dimana pun. Meski bus hijau itu ditemukan dalam kondisi parah, tapi didalamnya tetap tidak ada Lisanna. Bus jatuh ke dalam sungai yang cukup dalam. Upaya pencarian bahkan sampai pada bibir-bibir sungai, tapi Nihil. Hal itu benar-benar kabar terburuk bagi Mira dan Natsu.

Tapi, untuk hal itu, Mira sudah berupaya keras menguatkan hatinya. Tak ada alasan apapun lagi untuk menganggap adiknya masih hidup. Sudah setahun. Merelakan adalah jalan satu-satunya. Ya, dia ikhlas Lisanna pergi meski tanpa jasad yang bisa ia lihat. Namun berbeda dengan Natsu. Bocah keras kepala itu sudah berumur delapan tahun sekarang. Bukannya makin berpikiran lebih dewasa, malah ia makin keras kepala dari umurnya tahun lalu. Ia tetap dalam prinsipnya. Merelakan Lisanna? Persetan baginya! Tidak mungkin ia merelakannya begitu saja. Lisanna sudah meninggal? Mana buktinya? Ia tetap enggan menganggap Lisanna sudah tiada. Setiap Mira, Mama dan Elfman mengatakan padanya kalau Lisanna sudah tidak ada, relung hatinya terasa mengilu saat itu juga. Ia yakin, ia sangat yakin kalau Lisanna masih hidup di suatu tempat diluar sana. Bahkan tak ayal Mira memukul adik teman lamanya itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai terkadang gigi Natsu mengeluarkan darah. Tapi, bocah itu tetap saja keras kepala. Ia tetap menunggu Lisanna walau kasus sudah ditutup. Dia tetap menunggu kabar walau tak ada satu pun orang yang memberikan kabar lagi tentang kecelakaan itu. Dia tetap menganggap Lisanna masih hidup, bahkan sampai 10 tahun kedepan.

 **End Flasback**

* * *

Lucy merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur bersprai biru laut di kamar bername-tag 'Lisanna'. Pikirannya masih terbayang cerita Mira di Cafe Dreyar beberapa waktu lalu. Sungguh, masa lalu Mira dan Natsu bahkan sampai bisa membuat hatinya mengilu. Walaupun begitu, Mira tetap tak memasang tampang sedih saat menceritakannya. Lucy tahu, hati Mira sangat sakit saat memberitahukan hal itu. Tapi, disisi lain, ia juga bisa merasakan bahwa Mira sudah merelakan segalanya.

 _Ternyata, masih ada keluarga lain yang mengalami masa lalu lebih pahit daripada aku._ Lucy menghela. Ia kembali teringat dengan mamanya, Layla Heartfilia. Sedikit banyak, memahami perasaan Mira bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya. Lucy juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Merelakan seseorang itu sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya kehilangan sesosok Mama, Mira yang nyaris kehilangan segalanya jauh dan jauh lebih kuat darinya.

 _Seharusnya aku bersyukur masih punya Ayah. Kenapa aku malah kabur dari rumah?_

Mata Lucy terpejam, ingatan samar kembali terngiang dikepalanya.

.

 **Setengah tahun lalu..**

 **Magnolia, Kediaman Keluarga Heartfilia**

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._ Suara ketukan pintu terdengar ringan dari luar pintu ruangan kerja Jude Heartfilia, Ayah Lucy. Pria paruh baya berjas coklat itu tak berhenti menggoreskan tinta pada kertas diatas meja kerjanya, tak sedikit pun ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menyahut ketukan pintu itu.

"Ayah, ini aku." Kata seseorang diluar sana.

Jude menggeser sedikit pandangnya ke pintu, mendengar suara barusan membuatnya berhenti menari-kan ballpoint.

"Masuklah." Ucapnya datar.

Pintu itu terbuka, seorang gadis berseragam sekolah Fairy Hills masuk dengan anggun ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ayah memanggilku?" Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan seorang Raja. Hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Bahkan dengan Ayahnya sendiri, ia merasa sangat canggung.

Jude meletakkan ballpoint dan menatap putrinya datar. Ia mengangguk dan kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangan dibawah dagu sebagai penyangga kepalanya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang." Ucap sang Ayah yang membuat Lucy bingung. Perkataan itu seakan Ayah tak pernah melihatnya selama ini. Ah, ralat, ayahnya memang tak pernah memperhatikannya sedikit pun. "Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"16 tahun." Jawab Lucy sekenanya. Ayahnya sendiri bahkan tak ingat umurnya berapa, apalagi tanggal ulang tahun gadis itu.

Kemudian Jude menghela yang membuat Lucy menautkan alisnya. Ingin sekali dia bertanya ada apa. Tapi, itu kata tabu dan tidak sopan bagi ayahnya. Benar-benar seperti didepan seorang Raja entah darimana.

"Enam bulan lagi, kita akan kembali ke London." Senyum sang Ayah yang terasa ketus bagi Lucy.

"Apa?" Tanyanya spontan.

Jude hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Kita baru saja kembali ke jepang tahun lalu. Kenapa secepat itu? Ayah bilang kita akan menetap di Jepang. Aku bahkan baru melihat makan Mama sejak 9 tahun lalu." Pekik Lucy tidak terima.

"Ada urusan bisnis yang harus aku kejar disana." Jelas Jude.

"Kalau begitu, Ayah saja yang kembali ke London."

"Kau harus ikut denganku! Bisnis ini demi menyatukan kedua keluarga dan juga untuk masa depan perusahaan."

Alis Lucy mengernyit seketika. "Apa maksud ayah?"

"Kau akan aku jodohkan dengan putra kolega Ayah." Mata Lucy kontan membelalak.

"Ayah tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sepihak. Aku menolak!" Pekik Lucy tak terima. "Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapapun!" Lanjutnya lantang. Jude sudah mengetahui putri tunggalnya itu akan menolak keputusannya. Tapi Lucy harus tetap menerimanya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak boleh membantah ayah. Perjodohan ini sudah kami rencanakan sejak kau masih kecil. Haaah, kau sama saja seperti Layla!"

"Mama juga tidak setuju, kan? Lalu kenapa Ayah memaksakan kehendak sendiri? Aku tidak mau menuruti segala perintahmu lagi. Aku ini anak mu! Bukan bawahanmu!" Kesal Lucy.

"Kau memang bawahanku!" Pekik Jude yang kontan saja membuat mata Lucy membelalak. Sebulir air mata entah kenapa mengalir begitu saja dari wajahnya.

"Bawahan?" Tanya Lucy tak percaya. "Kau memang gila, Ayah!" Tatap Lucy nanar dari balik genangan air matanya pada sang Ayah.

"Berani sekali kau berkata begitu pada Ayahmu sendiri!" Kesal Jude balik. Hampir saja suaranya menggelegar sampai keluar ruangan. Lucy tersentak. Bahkan dia punya pertanyaan yang sama kepada sang Ayah.

"Kau sendiri, tega sekali kau bilang aku ini bawahanmu!" Timpal Lucy balik. Kali ini wajahnya sangat datar dan tajam menatap Jude. Mendengar perkataan itu dari gadis didepannya, Jude kontan memukul meja keras dan berdiri menatap Lucy dengan sangat tajam.

"Kau!" Geram Jude sambil menggerutukan gigi. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu berkata kasar seperti itu!" Lanjutnya lantang.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengajariku apapun! Jangan berkata seolah kau pernah memperhatikanku!" Balas Lucy. Matanya benar-benar tajam menatap Jude. Bahkan ia tak menyangka sudah sangat membenci Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Layla!"

"Ya! Aku putrinya! Seharusnya anda tahu itu, Tuan!" Cibir Lucy makin melantangkan suaranya.

Jude mendecak. "Terserah! Kau akan tetap ku bawa ke London dan akan ku jodohkan dengan putra Kolega ku!"

Lucy makin menatap Ayahnya penuh kebencian. "Sudah cukup! Aku selalu menuruti segala perintah darimu! Kali ini, aku tidak akan menurutinya lagi, Ayah!" Seru Lucy dengan menekan panggilan terakhir pada Jude Heartfilia itu. Ia dengan sigap mengangkat kaki keluar ruangan dan membanting pintu itu keras.

Lucy masih berada didepan pintu ruangan Ayahnya. Dengan sedikit terisak, ia menatap nanar lantai rumahnya yang bahkan sangat menjijikan untuk ia pijak sekarang.

"Apanya yang demi masa depan perusahaan? Bagaimana dengan masa depan putrimu sendiri!?" Gerutunya seraya menyeruakkan genangan cairan bening di kedua pelipis matanya.

 **End Flashback.**

 **.**

Lucy menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia membuka mata menatap langit-langit kamar dalam keheningan. _Apa aku benar-benar harus bersyukur punya ayah sepertimu?_ Lirihnya. Ia menggeser pandang ke arah lampu tidur diatas laci meja. Ada sebongkah frame photo disana. Photo yang salah satu wajahnya sudah tak asing lagi di matanya.

Dengan sigap, Lucy bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil photo itu.

"Yang disebelah Natsu ini, pasti Lisanna 'kan?" Tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi photo dengan latar sungai, dua orang anak kecil dan seekor kucing berbaju biru dipelukan mereka. _Manis sekali. Hahaha, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa iri._

Memperhatikan photo itu lebih dalam, entah kenapa rasanya Lucy seperti pernah melihat bocah laki-laki yang tadi disebutnya sebagai Natsu ini. Tapi, dimana? Tiba-tiba saja Lucy mengerjap. Ia baru teringat akan satu hal. Ia menarik tas yang tadi di campakkannya ke atas kasur, merogoh tas itu dan kemudian mengambil ponsel dari sana.

 _Ya ampun, Levy-chan pasti mengkhawatirkanku._ Segera, Lucy mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya. Sejak keluar kelas, ponsel itu sengaja ia nonactive-kan agar orang-orang Ayah tidak bisa menghubunginya. Setelah layar itu hidup sepenuhnya, Lucy langsung menghubungi Levy.

Lantunan dering sempat terdengar sekali ditelinga Lucy. Namun dengan cepat suara decak terangkat menggantikannya.

"Hallo.." Sapa Lucy lembut sebelum suara tiga suara serempak nyaris memekakkan telinganya.

"Lu-chan.." "Lucy.." "Lucy.." Balas ketiga suara yang jelas sekali berasal dari Levy, dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Gyaaaa.. Lu-chaaan.. kau kemana sajaa.. aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. huaaa.." Histeris suara Levy dari balik telepon itu disusul dua suara lainnya.

"Kau dimana Lucy? Astagaa, bibi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu? Apa kau sudah dibawa pulang sama Ayahmu?"

"Luce.. kau dimana? Biar paman menjemputmu sekarang? Orang-orang ayahmu banyak sekali diluar rumah kami."

Lucy sampai terperangah mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menangkap jelas apa yang mereka bertiga katakan karna nyaris berbarengan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lucy? Kau tidak di apa-apain kan?"

"Gyaaa.. Lu-chan.. maaf karna sudah membiarkanmu pulang sendirian.. Lu-chan.. maafkan aku.."

"Kau dimana? Paman akan menjemputmu sekarang!"

Lagi-lagi, suara-suara mereka membuat Lucy tiba-tiba saja meneteskan setitik air matanya. Ia tidak pernah menduga keluarga Levy akan memperlakukannya demikian. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Lucy merasa ada yang mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti itu.

"Daijoubu, Levy-chan.. Paman.. Bibi.. Hahaha.. aku baik-baik saja." Senyum Lucy sembari menyeka kelopak matanya. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.."

"Kenapa kau malah berterima kasih Lu-chan.. Huaaaa.. Kau dimana? Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah kembali ke London." Levy terdengar menangis dari balik ponsel Lucy.

Lucy terkekeh. Sahabat mungilnya itu selalu saja bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini.

"Aku masih di Magnolia kok. Jangan menangis Lu-chan.. aku baik-baik saja loh." Ucapnya. Betapa bahagianya perasaan Lucy sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya suara itu. Lucy hanya menggumamkan 'hm' dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak terluka 'kan sayang?"

"Tidak bibi. Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Lucy. Ia kembali meneteskan airmata. Suara lembut itu mengingatkannya pada Mama.

"Kau dimana? Biar paman menjemputmu kalau begitu." Ucap ayah Levy dengan backsound helaan 'Syukurlah' dari ibu Levy dan tangisan Levy.

"Tidak usah, paman. Saat ini, aku berada di tempat yang aman kok. hehe.."

"Iya, tapi dimana? Biar paman menjemputmu pulang." Kata suara itu lagi. Sementara Levy dan ibunya sudah berhenti berbicara, meski Lucy masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan dibelakang sana.

Lucy terkekeh. _Pulang?_ Bahkan mereka menganggap kalau rumah mereka adalah rumah Lucy juga. "Tidak usah." Senyum Lucy. "Sekarang, aku menginap dirumah temanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan pulang besok setelah sekolah." Lanjut Lucy.

"Teman?" Tanya Levy tak percaya. "Sejak kapan kau punya teman lain selain aku, Lu-chan?" Pekik Levy kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti terisak dan mengerjap begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang, kau menginap dirumah Natsu?!" Tanya Levy makin meninggikan suaranya.

"Natsu?" Kompak suara orang tua Levy terdengar heran.

"Gyaaaa.. Ayah.. Jemput Lu-chan sekarang juga!" Pekik Levy kepada ayahnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kita membiarkan Lu-chan menginap dirumah laki-laki?!" Lanjut Levy yang membuat Lucy segera menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak menginap dirumah Natsu, Levy-chan!" Sanggah Lucy secepat kilat. Hal itu berhasil menenangkannya. Tapi perkataan Levy soal Natsu membuat Lucy kesal juga. Meski Levy menyukai berteman dengan Natsu, ia tetap saja belum bisa mempercayai Natsu sepenuhnya.

"Jadi kau dimana?" Tanya Levy lemas.

"Em, aku tinggal dirumah teman perempuannya Natsu."

Levy mngernyit. "Hn? Erza?" Lucy hanya menggeleng dan bergumam mendengarnya.

.

"Gray yang menolongmu?!" Pekik Levy dari balik genggaman telepon Lucy. Lucy tersentak, spontan ia langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Sekarang ini orang tua Levy sudah tidak ikut berbicara di telepon. Levy sudah berada di kamarnya sendirian dan hal itu menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Lucy untuk menceritakan banyak hal pada gadis mungil itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Kau serius?" Kata Levy kemudian setelah Lucy kembali meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga. "Hm. Aku juga tidak menyangka."

"Ah, tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Lu-chan. Kali ini kau harus berterima kasih pada Natsu dan teman-temannya. Jangan marah-marah kayak nenek sihir seperti kemarin." Sindir Levy yang membuat Lucy menggaruk kepalanya.

"Iya.. Iya.. aku tahu.." Balas Lucy seraya berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan mengitari kamar Lisanna.

"Jadi, mereka sudah tahu soal ayahmu?" Tanya Levy pelan. Ia sedikit takut menanyakan hal itu pada Lucy.

Lucy diam sejenak, langkahnya sampai terhenti begitu Levy menanyakan hal itu. "Belum." Jawabnya kemudian.

Levy menghela. "Lalu, kebohongan apa lagi yang kau bilang pada mereka?" Tanya Levy masam.

Lucy tertawa mendengar nada suara itu. Seperti biasa, hal yang paling Levy banget rasanya.

"Rahasia." Cibir Lucy seraya berhenti tepat disebelah tirai teras kamar sambil tertawa pelan. Hal itu langsung saja membuat kepala gadis mungil disebrang sana di hantam tiga kerut siku. Lucy hanya tertawa menanggapi omelan dari lawan bicaranya. Perlahan ia menggeser-geser tirai itu sampai pintu kaca teras terlihat dan siluet seseorang dari rumah disebrang sana membuatnya terenyak.

Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, angin malam bahkan terasa lebih kencang dan dingin dari siang hari biasanya. Tapi, kenapa dia diluar? Lucy berhenti tertawa, ia terus memperhatikan sesosok siluet itu dari balik tirai. Angin menghembus suraian pinkishnya lembut. Matanya menyendu menatap langit hitam pekat diatas sana. Rahang tegasnya terlihat jelas tanpa sebuah syal ataupun kerah baju sekolah. Hanya dengan kaos merah yang bisa mencetak jelas bentuk tubuh itu. _Natsu.._

"Levy-chan, nanti aku telepon lagi." Ucap Lucy mengabaikan sepenuhnya omelan dari Levy. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan sahabatnya yang sekarang marah karna Lucy hendak menutup teleponnya tiba-tiba. Setelah mematikan telepon itu, Lucy menurunkan tangan yang menggenggam ponsel sejajar tubuh, dan mengambil langkah pertama keluar pintu kaca itu sebelum sejerjak suara lewat dengan leluasa menyentak tubuhnya.

" _Sejak peristiwa itu, Natsu menutup hatinya untuk berteman dengan orang lain, selain aku, Elfman, Erza dan Gray. Dia enggan berteman dengan orang lain. Apalagi perempuan. Katanya dia takut seseorang akan menggantikan posisi Lisanna dihidupnya. Karena itu aku kaget waktu Natsu menceritakan soal dirimu, Lucy. Kau tahu, sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan hati Natsu."_

Lucy terenyak mengingat perkataan Mira-nee padanya. Ia menarik kembali langkah kakinya dan menggenggam ujung tirai jendela itu kuat.

" _Dulu, aku sempat sangat membenci Natsu. Dia selalu berteriak 'Lisa masih hidup', 'Lisa belum mati' dan lain sebagainya. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Adik ku sudah meninggal. Aku tidak mau membebankan kehidupannya di alam sana dengan sikap Natsu itu. Tapi lama-lama aku sadar, dibandingkan dengan aku dan Elfman, Natsu lah yang paling kehilangan Lisanna.."_

Lucy terdiam. Kakinya tak bisa ia gerakkan sama sekali. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar didadanya. _Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai pengganti Lisanna 'kan, Natsu?_

* * *

"Ohayou, Lu-chan..." Sambar Levy tiba-tiba begitu Lucy menginjakkan kaki didalam kelasnya pagi ini.

"Ohayou.." Balas Lucy seraya tersenyum

"Aaaah, kamar ku sepi sekali tidak ada dirimu." Kata Levy masih dalam pelukan. Lucy terkekeh. Baru saja sehari dia tidak menginap di rumahnya, tapi kelakuan Levy seakan Lucy baru saja pergi bertahun-tahun.

"Hahaha.. bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar pulang ke London Levy-chan? Kau tidak akan menangisiku 'kan?" Goda Lucy yang membuat ujung bibir Levy mengerucut.

"Tidak kok. Aku senang kalau kau mau pulang ke rumah." Jawab Levy sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eee.. Masa? Tadi malam saja kau nangis kan? Hahahahaha." Tawa Lucy diiringi semburat tipis di pipi Levy.

"Itu karna aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" Timpal gadis mungil itu begitu Lucy berlalu melewatinya. Lucy hanya tertawa pelan sembari menyangkutkan tas nya kesamping meja dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Oh ya, Lu-chan, Kau dan Natsu sudah baikkan? Tadi aku melihatnya mengantarmu sampai tangga lantai tiga." Goda Levy setelah menggeser kursi ke depan Lucy.

Lucy menautkan alis. "Kau salah. Tadi aku berangkat kesekolah bareng Erza dan Gray juga. Lagian, aku dan Natsu belum bicara apapun dari kemarin." _Yah, selain soal plester itu.._

"Heee? Dia masih marah?" Tanya Levy yang hanya dibalas dengan kedikan bahu dari Lucy. "Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali soal dia. Kemarin sewaktu Gray menjelaskan tentang pria berjas aneh itu, Natsu spontan memarahiku seakan dia sangat khawatir. Berbeda sekali dengan kejadian di sekolah kemarin." Cibir Lucy.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti melihat kalian berdua." Timpal Levy setelah memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Levy hanya mengedik. Matanya memandangi ambigu wajah Lucy.

"Ah, yasudah lupakan soal Natsu. Setiap bicara denganmu kenapa ujung-ujungnya selalu membicarakan Natsu sekarang?" Hela Lucy.

Levy mengerjap. ia juga baru menyadari hal itu. "Ah, kau benar." Kerjapnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, terakhir kali kita membahas soal laki-laki itu sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu ya? Hahahaha." Lanjut Levy. Jelas sekali ia menyindir Lucy lagi.

"Sudah lah. Aku juga sudah lupa kejadian itu." Rengut Lucy. Ia malas mem-blushing malu akibat tingkah anehnya sewaktu kecil.

Levy hanya tertawa menanggapi ekspresi Lucy.

"Ne, kau tahu, Levy-chan, ada yang tidak bisa berhenti ku pikirkan dari kemarin malam."

"Apa?" Tanya Levy antusias setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Aaaa.. entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sejak kemarin." Alis Levy terpaut. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang tengah membuat sahabat sedari kecilnya itu melting sampai memegangi kedua pipi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Levy langsung ke intinya.

"Gray." Senyum Lucy dengan kedua mata memicing. "Ha?" Kaget Levy spontan.

"Iya, kau tahu, kemarin waktu dia menolongku, sumpah aku gak bisa berhenti jantungan. Ternyata dia kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat keren juga. Waktu di dojo Ul lagi, tiba-tiba dia bilang dia akan menjagaku dari kejaran orang-orang ayah. Ya ampun, aku mau sekali kalau dia yang melindungiku lagi. Aaaa... apalagi, dia itu tidak terlalu bodoh seperti si pinkish menyebalkan itu. Dan lagi, aaaaa.. pokoknya aku jatuh hati padanya." Jelas Lucy yang membuat Levy terperangah.

"Eh? Aku kira kau menyukai Natsu." Timpal Levy masam. Ia sangat bingung menatap ekspresi Lucy yang sekarang.

Lucy tersentak. Ia berhenti bersikap melting dan menatap Levy datar. "Kenapa Natsu lagi?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Entah. Hanya berpikiran kesana dari kemarin-kemarin." Jawab Levy datar.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku membencinya." Ketus Lucy.

"Yakin? Yang kulihat malah kebalikannya." Timpal Levy.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Haaaah, kenapa pembicaraan kita beralih ke Natsu lagi?!" Kesal Lucy.

"Ah, iya. Maaf." Jawab Levy setelah tersadar.

Lucy menghela. Ia mensejajarkan kepala ke meja didepannya.

"Kau pulang ke rumah kami nanti 'kan, Lu-chan?"

"Mungkin. Kalau orang-orang ayah tidak mengejarku seperti kemarin." Jawab Lucy dari balik kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Lucy bergetar dari dalam laci. Ia mengerjap dan segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu. _Nomor yang kemarin._ Batin Lucy. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar takut membaca pesan itu. Dengan helaan napas, ia membuka pesan itu segera.

 _Tuan marah besar Nona. Dia membatalkan keberangkatannya ke London kemarin malam. Kumohon jangan membuat beliau tambah marah. Sekarang kami sedang mengurus ulang jadwalnya pekerjaannya. Mungkin anda suka ini, hari ini kami tidak akan mengawasi Nona. Tapi, bukan berarti kami berhenti bertugas membawa anda pulang. Hanya untuk hari ini. Itu saja. Jadi pulang lah Nona, sebelum kami semua menjemput anda dengan kasar._

 _-Glenn_

Lucy menatap nanar ponselnya. Ia benci ini. Sangat benci. _Aku tidak akan pernah pulang sebelum kau berubah, Ayah!_

* * *

 **Istirahat pertama..**

"Aku tidak salah lihat kan?"

"Eh? Bukannya mereka kemarin bertengkar hebat?"

"Bukannya kemarin _si pisang_ itu bilang kalau dia membencinya? Apa-apaan sekarang?"

Lucy memutar bola matanya. Tak habis rasa kesalnya dengan pesan yang dikirim Glenn pagi tadi, malah sekarang peristiwa sebelum hari kemarin lusa terulang kembali. Dan ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Eh, kalian tahu, kemarin juga, si Pirang jalang itu pulang bareng Gray."

"Astagaa.. benar-benar deh."

Lucy menggertakkan gigi, ia kontan memutar langkahnya kebelakang dengan satu hentakan.

"Berhenti mengikuti-" Lucy membungkam mulutnya saat itu juga. Ia membelalakkan mata begitu tersentak akan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Seketika hawa panas menjalar diiringi semburat merah di kedua pipinya begitu melihat hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan di pikirannya.

"Tidak akan." Potong Natsu sesaat sesudah Lucy mematung tepat 5 cm didepan dadanya. Mendengar suara baritone lembut yang seakan berbisik itu membuat wajah Lucy semakin memerah. Aroma mint khas yang keluar dari tubuh Natsu menusuk indra penciumannya. Sampai rasa nyaman mendadak menggetarkan seluruh tubuh itu. _Dekat sekali._ Bahkan Lucy bisa mendengar suara napas Natsu. Entah apa, tapi sesuatu serasa mendorongnya untuk merentangkan tangan mendekap laki-laki beraroma mint ini kedalam hangat tubuhnya.

Begitu menggerakkan sedikit kedua lengannya, mendadak kesadaran menyentaknya hebat. Lucy dengan sigap mundur empat langkah menjauhi Natsu yang masih menatapnya dalam diam. _Sial!_ Hampir saja dia melakukan suatu hal yang gila. Apalagi di koridor kantin ini. Semua, seluruh siswa sekolah pasti akan melihatnya jikalau Lucy mengikuti dorongan aneh itu.

Lucy mendecak. Kesal. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dan kenapa juga Natsu harus sedekat itu dengannya? Sial! Sial! Sial!

Natsu masih menatap wajah gadis didepannya. Wajahnya sedikit bingung melihat Lucy yang tiba-tiba menarik langkah mundur dengan wajah yang masih membelalak tak percaya. Bahkan yang lebih membuat Natsu bingung, Lucy malah diam dan tak secerewet biasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luce?" Tanya Natsu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak 10 cm di depan wajah Lucy. Lucy mengerjap. Kali ini wajahnya refleks menjauh dari wajah Natsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Kesal Lucy seraya berbalik. _Cih, kenapa jantungku masih berdegup kencang begini?_ Lirih Lucy sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya bertanya, kau kenapa. Kau aneh sekali!" Kata Natsu seraya membenarkan posisi tubuhnya.

Lucy mendecak. "Bukan urusanmu." Balasnya seraya mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki. Ia sadar tengah menjadi tontonan beberapa orang disekitarnya. "Pokoknya berhenti mengikutiku!" Pekik Lucy setelah menghentakkan langkah kesal.

Natsu lagi-lagi mengelus belakang kepalanya dan menghela singkat. Dengan segera ia menyusul langkah gadis itu. Menurunkan tangan kanannya sejajar tubuh dan mengejar langkah kaki Lucy yang kian menjauh.

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan." Ucap Natsu sembari meraih ujung jari Lucy dengan ujung jarinya sebelum sebongkah kalimat menerpa kepalanya.

" _Berhentilah menyakitinya!"_

Natsu tersentak. Wajah Loke saat memukulnya dilapangan dua hari lalu mengalir begitu saja. Natsu mendecak. Tangannya yang sempat bersentuhan dengan ujung telapak tangan Lucy, segera ia tarik kembali. Dengan berat hati, Natsu meneruskan langkah ke depan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggenggam jemari lembut gadis yang selalu membuatnya bisa melupakan sahabat kecilnya dan senyuman yang sampai sekarang masih membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

"Ayo.." Lirih Natsu sesaat dua langkah hendak berlalu.

Lucy terdiam. Ia berhenti berjalan begitu hangat tangan yang sempat menyetrum tubuhnya beberapa saat lalu hanya berlalu melewatinya begitu saja. Sikap Natsu barusan membuat dadanya kembali bergejolak dan jantung kian berdetak melebihi batas. _Aku kira dia akan menggenggam tanganku._ Batin Lucy seraya menatap punggung pucuk pink yang terus berjalan menuju bibir kantin sambil mengelus tengkung pink itu.

Lucy menarik tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya erat didepan dada. _Apa-apaan dia itu? Kemarin sikapnya dingin sekali padaku, sekarang kenapa jadi seperti ini?_ Lucy menggerutu. Perasaan didalam dadanya itu terasa sedikit menyiksanya. Dia membenci Natsu bukan? Tapi kenapa dia sempat berpikir ingin memeluknya? Apa-apaan ini? Ia makin menatap tajam punggung tak berjas sekolah itu. Dengan langkah cepat, Lucy bergegas menyusulnya dan secara tidak etis menarik syal yang melingkar di leher Natsu dengan paksa sampai membuat Natsu menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa maumu?!" Kesal Lucy lantang. _Aku benci ini, semakin dia bersikap seperti ini semakin aku berpikir kalau aku benar-benar hanya pelampiasan untuknya! Tapi, Aaargh, kenapa aku marah?!_ Natsu tersentak saat mendengar suara nyaring tak menyenangkan barusan. Lagi-lagi, aksi kedua orang itu membuat seluruh orang disekitar menjadi penonton setia mereka.

Menatap mata Natsu kebingungan, Lucy makin menajamkan matanya. "Kemarin kau bersikap sok dingin padaku! Sekarang kau mengikutiku lagi! Apa maumu?!" _Berhenti atau aku akan benar-benar membencimu!_

"Dingin? Kemarin?" Tanya Natsu kebingungan.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh!" Seru Lucy kesal. Ia makin menarik kuat syal itu sampai hampir membuat Natsu tercekik. "Jelas-jelas kau berhenti mengikutiku kemarin. Tidak mengirimiku pesan, tidak mengantarku sampai sekolah dan tidak menjemputku saat pulang. Bahkan kau mengabaikanku di koridor lantai satu dan di kantin kemarin!" Lanjut Lucy menjelaskan segalanya. Natsu membelalak. Ia langsung teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Ya, dia memang melihat Lucy kemarin di koridor lantai satu. Tapi, dia tidak melihat Lucy di kantin. Dan yang lebih membuat Natsu bingung, bukannya tidak diikuti Natsu adalah keinginan terbesar Lucy? Penjelasan Lucy barusan membuat Natsu tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, Maaf Luce. Bukan bermaksud dingin seperti yang kau bilang. Argh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" Pusing Natsu sendiri seraya menimang-nimang kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Alis Lucy terpaut.

"Kemarin, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana karna Erza." Jelas Natsu yang membuat Lucy menurunkan tangannya dari syal Natsu. "Tugas komputer kami belum selesai. Jadi, Hibiki-sensei menyuruhku dan Erza mengerjakannya sampai jam makan siang berakhir. Waktu kau melihatku di koridor, gadis yang bersamaku itu Kana, teman sekelasku. Dia membantuku dan Erza menjalani hukuman dari Hibiki-sensei. Kemarin aku tidak sempat menyapamu karna Kana dan Erza sudah memanggilku. Dan kalau yang di kantin, aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali. Maaf. Mungkin saat kau melihatku, aku sedang buru-buru karna di panggil monster berambut merah itu." Jelas Natsu yang membuat mata Lucy membulat penuh.

Memalukan. Satu kata yang cocok menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Pertanyaannya barusan sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Apalagi, ternyata itu semua karena Erza. Terbesit perasaan lega begitu saja dihati Lucy. Tapi tunggu! Sejujurnya untuk apa gadis itu menanyakan ini sampai seperti itu? Seolah Natsu dan dia sungguh-sungguh berpacaran. _Gyaaaa... Astaga.. lagi-lagi aku menyiram bensin ke dalam kobaran api._

"Dan kalau soal tidak mengirimimu pesan.."

"Sudah cukup! Tidak usah dijelaskan dan berhentilah mengikutiku!" Ketus Lucy seraya berlalu. Ia benar-benar ingin memasang topeng kedepan wajahnya sekarang.

* * *

"Aaaaaaargh! Ini menyebalkan!" Pekik Lucy seraya memukul lokernya di ruang ganti perempuan dengan sekuat tenaga. Levy yang tengah melepas kancing seragam sekolahnya kaget saat itu juga. Ia melirik Lucy sambil berdigik heran.

"Kau kenapa, Lu-chan?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Lucy mendaratkan dahi tepat ke depan pintu lokernya sedikit kuat, sementara kedua tangan yang terkepal memukul loker tadi masih tak bergerak dari sana. "Dia mengikutiku kemana-mana lagi, Levy-chan." Jelas Lucy. "Aaaaargh! Si pinky itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Teriaknya kesal.

Levy mendengus lucu, ia beralih kembali ke kancing kemeja dibawah dadanya dan melepaskannya dengan lihai. "Hahahaha.. dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Lu-chan." Timpal Levy. Sekarang ini, ruang ganti hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Jadi melampiaskan kemarahan sekarang bukanlah hal yang membuatnya menjadi tontonan seperti biasa.

"Ugh!" Kesal Lucy. Tak sedikit pun ia menjauhkan dahi dari depan loker itu.

"Kau lucu, Lu-chan. Kemarin bukannya kau mencari-cari, Natsu ya? Sekarang dia sudah mengikutimu lagi, kau malah kesal begini." Ujar Levy yang membuat Lucy melempar pandang kearahnya.

"Kapan aku bilang aku mencarinya?" Sanggah Lucy tak terima dengan ujaran sahabatnya barusan.

Levy menghela. "Tidak usah mengelak. Aku bisa membaca perasaanmu." Timpal Levy lagi. Kali ini kerutan menjalar keatas dahi Lucy.

"Aku tidak mencarinya. Berhenti menganggap kalau aku benar-benar suka kalau Natsu bersamaku." Kata Lucy menarik manik matanya ke arah loker lagi.

"Haaah, sudah ku bilang tidak usah mengelak. Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Kesal Levy seraya memukul kepala Lucy dengan tepi telapak tangan.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, Levy-chan!"

Levy menghela. "Yah, yah.. terserah saja."

"Tapi ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Itu menyebalkan karena kau menutup perasaanmu, Lu-chan. Coba kau terima saja dengan tenang Natsu bersamamu. Lagipula, tidak ada ruginya dia bersamamu 'kan? Meldy juga sudah berhenti membully-mu. Orang-orang yang menatapmu tajam itu, abaikan saja. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak usah mengambil pusing kelakuan mereka." Omel Levy seraya melipat kemejanya dan beralih ke baju olahraga.

"Menerimanya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Mereka semua akan menganggapku benar-benar pacaran dengan Natsu!"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu ambil pusing kelakuan mereka." Kesal Levy.

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan Natsu dkk waktu itu. Tapi, kenapa kau sekarang berada di pihaknya?" Kesal Lucy balik.

"Aku tidak berada dipihak siapapun, Lu-chan. Ya ampun." Levy menoleh ke Lucy, berbicara dengan putri tunggal keluarga Heartfilia yang egois dan keras kepala ini sama saja rasanya seperti berbicara dengan tembok. Apapun dan sedikitpun ia tak mau mendengarkan. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Levy menghela lagi. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau jelaskan saja yang sebenarnya pada Natsu. Mungkin dia akan berhenti bersikap overprotective padamu." Kata Levy sambil membenarkan baju olahraganya. Mendengar hal itu, Lucy langsung menyampakkan manik caramelnya ke gadis berbandana kuning itu. Wajah masam Lucy spontan membuat Levy terkekeh garing. Lagi-lagi reaksi menyebalkan itu. Sudah tahu Lucy tetap tidak akan menerima segala saran dari siapapun, tapi Levy tetap saja melakukannya.

"Iya.. Iya.." Balas Levy yang akhirnya mengalah juga. "Tapi kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, Natsu akan terus mengikutimu, kan?" Lanjutnya ketika berhasil meraih sepatu olahraga di laci atas lokernya.

Lucy menghela. Ia berhenti berkutat pada keras kepalanya dan mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya. "Tetap saja, mana bisa aku bilang padanya."

* * *

Akhirnya bell istirahat makan siang berbunyi juga. Cacing di perut Lucy sudah mulai mendobrak-dobrak kelaparan sejak pelajaran Kinana-sensei sebelumnya. Dengan lemasnya, gadis bertubuh semok berambut kuning yang sangat mudah dikenali itu, berjalan keluar kelas berbarengan dengan Levy yang mengikuti disebelahnya.

"Kau mau makan apa, Lu-chan?"

"Apa saja, yang penting makan." Keluh gadis itu seraya menginjakkan kaki keluar kelas.

"Kau pulang ke rumahku nanti kan?" Tanya Levy untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Lucy mengangguk. "Hm, hari ini aku bebas dari orang-orangnya ayah. Fuaah, akhirnya ada juga hari yang tenang untukku." Lega Lucy sembari mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Ah, tapi, ini belum cukup tenang. Si bodoh itu masih mengikuti ku terus." Masam Lucy yang membuat Levy terkekeh.

"Hidupmu menarik ya? Hahaha.." Sindir Levy.

"Menarik darimana?!" Timpal Lucy sebal.

Belum terlalu jauh mereka keluar dari pintu kelas, mendadak sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Lucy yang membuat gadis itu sontak merinding dan tubuhnya bergetar bak tersengat listrik dengan volt tinggi.

"Gyaaa.. Natsu! Sudah kubilang berhenti mengi-" Suara Lucy langsung tercekat begitu kepalanya berhasil ia tolehkan ketempat pemilik tangan sialan itu.

"Cih, Natsu kepalamu!" Timpal kasar suara lembut yang membuat Lucy kaget. Ah, ternyata tangan itu pemilik surai pinkish lain. "Fuh, Berharap sekali kau, aku ini Natsu." Lanjutnya dengan cibiran menyebalkan.

"Ah, Meldy." Balas Lucy sama masamnya.

"Ini, daftar hukumanmu! Dari kemarin aku mau memberikannya, kau selalu mengabaikanku, dasar gadis jalang jelek!" Ketusnya seraya menunjukkan selembar kertas tepat kedepan wajah Lucy.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa." Balas Lucy sambil mengambil alih kertas itu.

"Hari ini, kau harus membantu Bisca-sensei mengoreksi tugas anak kelas dua. Jadi Bisca-sensei memintamu ke ruang guru saat bell pulang nanti. Sudah itu saja. Aku malas berhadapan lama-lama denganmu. Wajah cantikku bisa tertular kejelekanmu." Jelas menyebalkan Meldy sambil mengkerucutkan bibir dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Mendengarnya, Lucy sedikit menggerakkan ujung bibirnya berulang-ulang.

"Huoo.. banyak sekali hukumanmu, Lu-chan." Seru Levy sambil melirik kertas itu sebelum suara lain kembali mengagetkan Lucy.

"Ah, aku kira kau sudah di kantin, Luce."

Kali ini tidak salah. Lucy menoleh keasal suara itu dan benar dugaannya. "Natsu.." _Ya ampun, sampai kapan dia akan mengikutiku..?_

"Cepatlah, aku lapar." Seru Gray yang mendadak muncul dibelakang Natsu bersamaan dengan Erza.

"Hai, Luce." Sapa Erza dengan senyuman yang cukup menggetarkan hati siapapun.

Lucy mengerjap. Bukan karena senyuman Erza. Tapi, Ada Gray! Ia kembali melting gak jelas yang membuat Levy spontan menendang pangkal kaki Lucy.

"Oh ya, Luce." Panggil Erza begitu mereka baru saja mulai melangkahkan kaki ke tangga.

"Hari ini, Natsu yang mengantarmu pulang ya, aku dan Gray harus menemani Ul-sensei menjemput putrinya di bandara." Jelas Erza. Lucy membelalak. Kenapa harus dengan Natsu lagi? Bukannya seharian ini Natsu sudah mengikutinya kemana pun seperti ekor? Astagaaa, padahal Lucy berharap ia bisa pulang bareng Gray seperti kemarin. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dirinya mengerjap, ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Meldy tadi. Kemudian sebongkah ide mengalir begitu saja di atas kepalanya.

* * *

Setelah jam makan siang selesai. Waktunya pelajaran Bisca-sensei di kelas 1-A. Timing yang pas, yang membuat ide Lucy mudah untuk dijalankan. Sebelum bell berakhir, ia meminta Bisca-sensei untuk langsung membawanya ke ruangan guru demi mengerjakan hukuman yang dikatakan Meldy tadi. Dan dengan mudahnya Bisca-sensei meng-iya-kannya dengan alasan semangat Lucy membuatnya juga ikut semangat. Tapi, sejujurnya bukannya Lucy senang menjalani hukuman ini. Ia hanya ingin membuat ini sebagai pelarian dari Natsu yang pasti akan menjemputnya tepat didepan kelas seperti kemarin-kemarin. Lagipula, hari ini orang-orang ayah tidak mengawasinya. Rasanya Lucy tak perlu takut untuk pulang ke rumah Levy sendirian.

Sebelum melakukan hal ini, Lucy sudah memberitahukan Levy tentang ide gilanya. Meski ucapan Lucy membuat Levy memutar bola mata tapi gadis satu itu tetap menyetujuinya. Selama menunggu Lucy keluar dari ruang guru, Levy bisa mengunjungi klub sastra sebentar. Yah, tidak buruk juga idenya. Tapi, Levy sedikit tak suka menanggapi penjelasan Lucy itu. Hanya demi menjauh dari Natsu, Apa-apaan itu?

Dan disinilah Lucy sekarang, diruang guru dihadapan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas yang membuatnya menelan ludah. Ia menghela. Tak apa ia menguras banyak tenaga demi kertas-kertas itu, asalkan ia tak bertemu dengan Natsu.

Dengan tarikan napas dalam, ia mulai menjalankan hukumannya.

* * *

Sudah hampir petang, bahkan cahaya keorangean menjalar masuk dari sela-sela jendela dan tirai disetiap kelas. Levy berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke kelasnya. Ia takut kalau sekarang malah Lucy yang menunggunya balik. Setelah berlari tunggang langgang meniti anak tangga, ia dengan sigap menghambur menuju kelasnya. Dan seketika berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

"Lu-chan." Panggilnya sedikit kuat. Tapi buru-buru ia membungkam mulutnya balik. Jendela-jendela kaca kelas mereka terbuka hampir keseluruhan, membuat angin dapat dengan leluasa mengibarkan tirai-tirai putih diantara cahaya mentari sore yang menyengat ke dalam ruangan membuat seluruh mata memandang tampak jingga indah. Siluet di jendela dekat mejanya dan Lucy membuatnya tak jadi melangkahkan kaki masuk. Sejerjak perasaan langsung menepiskan rasa lelah akibat lari maraton beberapa saat lalu. Siluet itu tak bergeming, walau angin mengibaskannya kuat dan cahaya jingga membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan ujung bibir Levy tertarik melengkung indah di pipinya.

 _Levy : Lu-chan, kalau kau sudah selesai, cepatlah kembali ke kelas. Aku menunggumu disana._

Sebulir pesan membuat Lucy menghentikan pekerjaannya yang sekarang tinggal beberapa lembar kertas saja. Lucy tersenyum dan segera membalas pesan itu dengan kalimat. _Ya, sebentar lagi aku selesai._ Pesan Levy entah kenapa membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Ia dengan sigap menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu tidak lebih dari 10 menit.

.

Lucy melirik jam di ponselnya. Sudah hampir pukul enam sore. Tak terasa ia melewati berjam-jam hanya untuk mengoreksi tugas kelas dua sendirian. Sementara Bisca-sensei hanya memantaunya sambil makan kue dan minum kopi. Sekarang Lucy tengah berjalan kembali kekelas sambil sedikit merengganggkan kedua lengannya yang terasa sangat lelah. Akhirnya, ia selesai meniti anak tangga terakhir lantai tiga. Ia sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu kelas 1-A yang belum tertutup sama sekali.

Begitu sampai tepat disamping pintu, Lucy bergegas mengangkat suaranya. "Levy-chan.. Maaf la-"

Suaranya tercekat saat matanya berhasil terbuka seutuhnya menatap alunan tirai dan cahaya matahari yang menutupi sebuah siluet didepan sana. Mata Lucy membelalak. Lidahnya sampai tak bisa ia gerakkan sama sekali. Perlahan tirai itu kembali merapatkan diri ke jendela, membuat hanya kini angin dan cahaya jingga yang menerpa sosok siluet didepan sana. Menampakkan rupa tegas dan rambut pink yang dibelai lembut semilir angin di frame jendela sana. Tubuhnya melengkuk, mempaskan posisi disela jendela yang terbuka itu. Ia terduduk tenang, menengadahkan kepala membuat angin leluasa membelai wajah dan rahangnya yang tegas. Angin mengibarkan syal kotak-kotak khasnya, disusul dengan earphone yang menaut di kedua telinganya.

 _Natsu.._

Lucy menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tunduk. Entah kenapa, hatinya sedikit mengilu menatap sosok yang seharusnya tak boleh ada disini itu.

 _Dia menungguku?_

Padahal, padahal Lucy bermaksud menghindarinya tadi. Tapi, kenapa?

Lucy perlahan mulai mengangkat kakinya berjalan memasuki kelas. Meraih bangku mejanya yang masih tersangkut anggun tas biru miliknya. Bahkan sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Meja itu hanya tersangkut satu tas. Tapi kini, tas lain juga bertengger diatasnya. Hal itu semakin membuat dada Lucy tertekan.

 _Padahal aku selalu mengusirnya.._

Akhirnya Lucy tiba di depan bangku mejanya. Di tatapnya nanar sosok laki-laki yang siluetnya masih membuat Lucy tak percaya.

 _Padahal aku selalu bilang membencinya.._

Alunan suraian pink itu masih tersapu angin dengan lembut. Menutup dan memperlihatkan wajah tegasnya bergantian. Dia memejamkan mata. Bahkan demi menunggu si surai kuning ini, ia sampai tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

 _Natsu.._

"Natsu.." Panggil Lucy lembut. Ia tak yakin akan suaranya barusan akan mencapai seseorang yang mengenakan earphone didepannya. Tapi, mendadak tubuh itu bergerak, matanya sedikit mengerjap. Begitu tersadar, laki-laki didepannya menyentak tubuhnya sendiri dengan pelan dan segera melepas sebelah earphone di telinganya. Dengan sigap ia menggeser pandang tepat ke manik mata Lucy.

"Luce?!" Tanyanya memastikan. Setelah menangkap utuh sosok gadis didepannya, Natsu tersnenyum hangat. "Haah, kau lama sekali." Keluhnya seraya mengelus-elus belakang kepala.

 _Sudah tahu lama, kenapa kau tetap menungguku?_ "Aku sampai ketiduran. Hahaha." Lanjutnya. "Teman-temanmu bilang kau membantu Bisca-sensei diruang guru. Jadi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hahaha.."

 _Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?_

Dada Lucy sedikit bergejolak sekarang. Ia hanya diam menatap Natsu yang kini menurunkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" Tanya Lucy akhirnya. _Padahal aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa menjauhimu!_

"Kau tanggung jawabku." Lagi-lagi Natsu berkata begitu, membuat Lucy makin menatap nanar wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis menampilkan grins khas yang hanya miliknya. Dan grins itu entah kenapa membuat ingatan Lucy lagi-lagi dihantam sesosok bocah kecil dengan senyuman yang sama, pelataran jingga yang nyaris sama dan semilir angin yang juga mengibaskan rambutnya. Mata Lucy membelalak. Ingatan itu mengalir sekilas dan pergi begitu saja saat ia ingin tahu apa maksud ingatan itu.

Tapi perlahan suara Levy kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Itu menyebalkan karena kau menutup perasaanmu, Lu-chan. Coba kau terima saja dengan tenang Natsu bersamamu."_

Perlahan mata Lucy menyendu, ia meraih tasnya di sangkutan meja dan kemudian kembali beralih menatap Natsu. _Mungkin Levy benar._

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Natsu." _Tidak apa-apa kan ini, Tuhan?_ "Ayo pulang." Ucap Lucy dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa terasa sangat tulus di mata lawan bicaranya.

Natsu membelalak. Dengan sigap ia menurunkan diri seutuhnya dari jendela, melepas langkah cepat dan segera mendekap erat gadis di hadapannya.

Lucy kontan membelalak. Hangat tubuh Natsu menjalar begitu saja ditubuhnya. Aroma mint khas yang sempat ia hirup di koridor kantin menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang penciumannya lagi. Bukan semata hanya sekedar mencium wangi nan nyaman itu, malah entah kenapa Lucy merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Natsu dan menghirup aroma mint itu dalam-dalam. Membiarkan Natsu kali ini mendapatkan dirinya sejenak. Tapi, lagi-lagi kesadaran kembali menyentak tubuh gadis itu saat Natsu makin mendekapnya erat, semburat merah menjalar penuh keseluruh wajahnya.

"Natsu!" Seru gadis itu. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan seperti suara degup jantung Natsu yang kini tepat berada ditelinganya.

Natsu tersentak. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Lucy.

"Maaf Luce." Ucapnya. Lucy bisa menangkap jelas semburat juga mengalir diwajah laki-laki itu.

Lucy hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas ucapan Natsu barusan. _Kenapa dia memelukku?_ Lucy merunduk-membenamkan semburat merah wajahnya agar Natsu tidak ikut mengetahui kalau ia juga tengah merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan laki-laki itu. _Hey, ada apa ini?_

"Ayo pulang, Natsu." Ucap Lucy seraya berlalu ke pintu. Natsu mengangguk, ia meraih tasnya yang bertengger diatas meja Lucy seraya mengelus dahi dengan ujung jari. _Ck. Sial! Lagi-lagi senyumannya membuatku hampir tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Apa jadinya kalau aku melihat senyumannya lagi?Aaaargh, Natsu! Kendalikan dirimu!_

Natsu memandangi punggung Lucy dalam diam. Pertanyaannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Lucy kembali menjalar diingatannya. _Luce, kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu?_

* * *

Lucy memutar kunci loker sepatunya. Sekarang sekolah benar-benar sepi, bahkan hanya tinggal dirinya dan Natsu di depan pintu utama saat ini. Saat lokernya terbuka, sebingkis plastik yang bertengger nyaman di ujung lokernya bergerak jatuh menutupi sepatu coklatnya, membuat Lucy mengerjap dan teringat akan satu hal. Bingkisan berwarna putih bercorak polkadot warna-warni yang sempat terjatuh di lantai kamar Levy saat mereka terburu-buru pergi kesekolah kemarin pagi. Lucy mengambil bingkisan itu seraya menoleh ke ujung deretan loker.

"Natsu." Panggilnya membuat Natsu yang tengah mengenakan sepatu beralih menatapnya. Lucy tak menggemingkan sepatah katapun dan hanya menyodorkan bingkisan itu ke arah Natsu.

Alis Natsu terpaut. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya datar.

"Jas sekolahmu." Jawab Lucy sekenanya. Natsu meng-oh-kan perkataan Lucy dengan helaan panjang napasnya. Ia tersenyum seraya berjalan menghampiri Lucy.

"Terima kasih." Katanya. Lucy mengkerutkan alisnya. "Salah!" Timpal Lucy cepat.

"Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya waktu bajuku basah kemarin." Senyum Lucy lagi. Ia baru sadar belum mengucapkan kata terima kasih atas kebaikan orang bodoh didepannya ini. Senyum Lucy makin menyeruak manis. Wajahnya benar-benar berbeda dari saat-saat Natsu mengikutinya terus menerus. Senyuman itu lagi-lagi menyentak Natsu. Sesuatu mendadak bergejolak didalam tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa mendorongnya untuk mengambur ke gadis itu lagi. Tapi, Kali ini ia mengerjapkan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Dia tidak boleh sampai kehilangan kendali diri lagi, bukan? Lucy bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Oh ya, Natsu.." Ucap Lucy setelah meletakkan sepatu coklatnya ke lantai. "Tadi, kenapa kau memelukku?" Akhirnya Lucy mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu juga.

Natsu mengeluarkan jas merahnya dari plastik itu. "Entah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum." Jelas Natsu sembari mengenakan jas itu.

Lucy mengernyit, ia menggeser pandang kembali menatap Natsu.

"Pfft.. Apa-apaan itu? Hahahha." Tawa Lucy pecah seketika. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali maksud dari perkataan Natsu barusan. Natsu yang sejak tadi sibuk mengurusi kantung plastik dan jas nya, sedikit menggeser pandang ke arah Lucy saat suara tawa yang sudah lama tak didengarnya itu kembali muncul. "Kau aneh sekali, Natsu." Ucap Lucy masih dalam tawa yang membuat matanya menyipit sejenak.

Natsu terenyak. Sungguh, senyuman itu makin menekan relung hatinya.

"Ne, Luce.." Panggil Natsu datar. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Natsu yang kontan menghentikan suara tawa Lucy. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo! Gomen gak tepat waktu banget updatenya..  
Gimana chap kali ini? Ada Zeref x Mirajane disana. Wkwkwkw :v  
Setelah ku pikir ternyata cocok juga, tapi tenang saja, aku sama sekali gak kepikiran untuk menyatukan mereka berdua. Zeref hanya milik Mavis seorang! :v Itu hanya masa lalu. Aku membuatnya ada biar sedikit greget. :v Lagipula masa lalu Zeref itu ada hubungannya dengan keputusan Natsu suatu saat nanti. Dan di chap-chap sebelumnya aku juga sudah menjelaskan kalau ada suatu hubungan Mira dengan cucu pemilik Cafe Dreyar itu kan? Yah, cukup menjelaskan kalau itu siapa. #Smirk.  
Fic ini masih panjang. Bahkan aku pusing sendiri sama jalan ceritanya karena bakalan lebih dari target awalku. Astaga.. tapi aku harap cerita ini dapat diterima baik oleh reader sekalian. Maaf kalau ada scene yang mengecewakan. Ini hasil pemikiranku sendiri. Jadi yah, aku benar-benar minta maaf banget kalau ada scene ataupun pairing yang membuat reader kesal. Apalagi dengan genre rada Harem yang kubuat. Sejak awal aku memang berniat membuatnya Harem. Nista banget pemikiranku.. Hahahaha. Hountoni Gomennasai :')  
Itu aja deh. Terima kasih sudah membaca.  
Jangan lupa review ya.  
See you next chap~


End file.
